


【艾利】变相救赎

by Lion_with_light



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: M/M, erele - Freeform, 艾利
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 166,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion_with_light/pseuds/Lion_with_light
Summary: 前期奶狗后期狼狗杀手艾伦x老好人退伍兵利威尔。相爱相杀。烂俗又甜蜜的爱情故事。含有bug。关于利威尔如何养大艾伦，救赎艾伦，以及爱上艾伦的故事。
Relationships: Eren Jaeger/ LeviAckerman, erele, eren/levi, 艾利 - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	1. 第一章

埃尔文在部队宿舍里帮利威尔整理行李。今天是利威尔少将离队的日子，欢送会结束后，兵们都回了自己的岗位，只有埃尔文，不知出于什么心理，提出要帮他收拾行李。

“回去之后记得照顾好自己，我大概也会经常去看你的，有什么需要记得提前说出来。平常生活不方便的话，请个保姆也可以。就算部队不能待了，以利威尔你的能力，在别处也能干出大事来吧。”

这个啰嗦劲不知道是跟谁学的。利威尔皱眉:“嘁……差不多行了。明明只是右手疼了一段时间而已。”

“‘只是’可不太好啊，毕竟是被军犬撕咬过的吧，”埃尔文转身，讲整理好的书塞进巨大的行李箱里，“右手可是重要的手啊，吃饭，看书，都是靠它啊。”

“都一样。”利威尔用纸巾擦去行李箱上的灰尘，将它立起来，确认这皮箱能隐隐约约看见自己的脸后才站起来，左手按开怀表，三点半。

“几点的车?”埃尔文穿上大衣，将钥匙别在腰间，“我送送你。”

“五点的车，还早，不必了。”利威尔合上怀表，“走了。”他拖起行李箱，迈开步子，却被埃尔文抓住了手腕，向身后瞥去:“什么?”

埃尔文压低声音，表情严肃:“有事交代你。还是送送吧。”

埃尔文是部队参谋长，很少拜托自己事情，还是用这么严肃的表情。利威尔意识到了什么，微微颔首道:“先松开。”

埃尔文开车出去，差不多开了半个小时，突然停了下来，吩咐道:“下车。”于是将车就这么留在了路边，两人默契地戴上帽子，埃尔文伸手将利威尔的行李箱拖过去，一高一矮两人朝火车站那边走。

“是这样，”埃尔文开口道，“我给你办离队手续的时候，发现你老家是a市。在那里有个‘青鲨鱼’福利院，你听过没有?”

青鲨鱼?利威尔略一思忖，好像是有这么一个福利院，孩子年龄在一到十六不等，开在郊区，每年还会有慈善人士去捐款，自己曾经也去过一次，是个环境比较好的福利院。

埃尔文观察着利威尔的表情，继续说道:“是一个位置比较偏僻的福利院，但是环境很不错。在去年，我和韩吉，皮克西斯，还有市里领导拜访这里时，发现了个很不寻常的事。”

既然是福利院里的不寻常的事，那就是关于孩子的事了。利威尔抬眼:“什么?”

“那些孩子，小的只有两岁，大的已经十五了，每个人身上，都或多或少有伤口。那次拜访选在夏天，可有一半的孩子都穿着长袖。”

“哈?这很寻常吧?大的孩子欺负小的孩子，再被小的孩子报复，或者因为不听话被院长教训。再平常不过了吧。”

埃尔文愣了一下，他记起来，十几年前，有个黑心福利院，收留无父无母的孩子，虐待他们，同时靠他们来博取社会同情，赚黑心钱。而利威尔，就是他和师父从那里救出来的孩子。

虽然那家福利院最后被取缔了，利威尔也渐渐了解了这个社会。不过在他的心里，可能福利院都是一样的面目吧。

埃尔文沉默片刻，撒了个善意的慌:“并不寻常。这几年a市政府加强了对福利院的监督，基本上所有福利院已经成了无家可归的孩子们的乐园，就像普通的家一样。然而这个‘青鲨鱼’，似乎在反其道而行之。”

“这样……”利威尔沉默片刻，“所以你是想，让我回去后调查清楚这个什么鲨鱼?”

“是。我怀疑他们有虐待儿童的嫌疑。”埃尔文点头，“我在a市有警区人脉，会派人援助你。但不可轻易告诉他人。你应该也清楚，这样轻而易举就能解决的事，为什么我要私下和你说。”

“啊啊……”利威尔嫌恶地蹙眉，拉低帽檐，“反正一定是上面的哪头猪猡拿了福利院的钱吧?”

“差不多。”埃尔文笑了，“支援你的人你之前见过的，就是红头发戴眼镜的那位女性。虽然她行为略有些疯癫，但……”“喂喂等等——什么红头发的女性?”“……咦，我记得你是见过的，就是韩吉小姐。她还问过你部队最强大便的时间之类的。”

“啊，”利威尔呆了呆，“我记得这个人，我那天把她摔在地上了。嘁……居然是女的吗?”

“哈哈，我曾经和你一样有过类似的疑问呢。”埃尔文笑道，“那么，具体事项会在手机上给你说，到了那边，只需要以慈善家的身份进行调查就可以了。其它的交给韩吉吧。”

“我知道了。不过，为什么不直接让她办?”

“总得给你找点事做啊。利威尔少将。”

利威尔抬头呼出一口气，没再说话，被狗撕扯过的右手还在隐隐作痛，真想直接砍掉算了。

火车缓缓启动，埃尔文隔着车窗对他行礼，他懒散地回了一下，插上耳机，鬼使神差地想到了以往，他有片刻的失神。那些家伙……现在在干嘛呢?会好好训练吧?

车窗外的树影挟着埃尔文极速后退，他偏偏头，确保座位干净后，陷入了睡眠。

——————————————

“你这家伙，乖乖趴下吧!”

这里是青鲨鱼福利院，正在嗷嗷大叫的是被艾伦压在地上的让，两个小家伙用短短的四肢互相攻击着，金发的阿尔敏小朋友在一旁胆战心惊地劝架:“让，艾伦，差不多也该……”

“烦死了!阿尔敏你就是这样懦弱才会被欺负啊!”艾伦挣扎着抬头怒吼，奶音说出的话却令人胆寒，“现在正是机会，和我一起痛扁这家伙一顿啊!”

“哈?你这家伙，从刚刚开始就一直在自说自话啊!都说了我没有偷他的内裤的吧!”让狠狠一脚踢上艾伦的肚子，艾伦措不及防受了他这么一下，被踢开老远，正要爬起，让已经扑了过来，两人于是又缠斗在一起。

“别、别打了……”阿尔敏无助地伸手，“或许……只是我自己不小心弄丢了而已……”

“那怎么会出现在这家伙的房间里!一定是他干的事吧!”艾伦怒吼着，一拳头揍向让的眼眶，让险险避开，狰狞着小脸回嘴:“我也不知道为什么在我房间啊混蛋!明显是有人陷害我的啊!”

“喂喂……大早上就这么热闹，稍微也顾及一下睡懒觉的人吧。”

慵懒磁性的声音从门口传来，三个小朋友同时回头，看见利威尔倚在院子门口，双手抱胸，肩上披着深蓝色的大衣，正挑眉看着他们。

“是利威尔先生!”艾伦兴奋地叫了一声，连忙从让身上爬下来，直奔门口，“利威尔先生!早上好!”

“早。”利威尔点点头，思考片刻，伸手僵硬地摸了摸艾伦的脑袋，“早饭吃的什么?”

“蔬菜粥，面包，还有火腿。”艾伦乐颠颠的，又反问道:“利威尔先生呢?”

“三明治。”利威尔说道，伸出双手托住艾伦的腋下，将小朋友举了起来，艾伦激动得眼睛发光:啊啊!被利威尔先生举起来了!与此同时，利威尔不动声色地拿目光在他身上搜寻着——啊，嘴角倒是有淤青，手臂也是……是刚刚打出来的吗?还是更早?是谁打的?

哒哒哒的脚步声陆陆续续传过来，利威尔抬眼，看见浩浩荡荡一群孩子朝门口这边涌过来，个个都叽叽喳喳地喊着:“利威尔先生!利威尔先生!”为首的让和阿尔敏一脸激动，明显是他们通风报信的结果。

“利威尔先生早上好!”

“今天也很帅气呢!”

“有抓到坏人吗?制服了吗?”

“艾伦，好狡猾!”脚边青皮脑袋的科尼抓抓利威尔的裤脚，“为什么，只有艾伦被举高高了啊!”

“我也……想。”三笠小朋友捏紧了手上的围巾，将没说完的半句埋在围巾里。我也想把艾伦举高高……

好吵。利威尔用鼻子呼一口气，无奈地将艾伦放了下去，在一片叽叽喳喳声中将每个小孩都高高举起，轻轻放下，同时用眼睛飞快地在他们身上扫过一圈。果真如埃尔文所说，每个人身上都有伤，多数是淤青，也有擦伤，有些甚至有刀口，极其锐利且触目惊心的伤口，横在手臂上或者是大腿上，被袖子或裤子若有似无地遮挡着，仿佛隐藏什么秘密一般。越看心越沉，利威尔放下最后一位孩子，无视掉他们的问好，拿出手机发信息。

——确实有伤。很多。

脚下的艾伦一直目光闪亮地看着利威尔的侧脸，真是帅气啊，利威尔先生。

据说利威尔先生是上个星期来到这座城市的，是位慈善家，今天是他第三次拜访这里。第一次拜访时，大家都对他不理不睬，认为他和那些大腹便便的地中海老头一样，说些很好听的话，送点敷衍的东西，而后带走一两个女孩，就像是她们只值这么点东西似的。然而第二次拜访时，那两只常客大狗又来到了院子里吓唬小孩子，孩子们都对它们束手无策，路过的利威尔先生一脚踢飞了其中一只，那帅气又富有力量的身姿，在艾伦心中挥之不去。

利威尔先生，好强!

现在利威尔先生是福利院的红人，孩子们都很喜欢他，因为都向往着力量。力量是可以改变很多事情的东西。

韩吉那边发来信息。

——如果可以，拍些照片吧，尽量不刻意的。我担心周围有摄像头。

“拍照啊……”利威尔思索片刻，低头看见了星星眼的艾伦，于是将他提起来。“喂艾伦——是叫这个吧?来合个影吧。”

“是!”艾伦开心得像个彩色肥皂泡，马上就要飘走似的。利威尔将他的伤凑近自己的脸，按下快门照了张相，又和另外几个孩子拍了类似的照片。点击发送。

——这样就好了吧?

——嗯，是有用的证据啊。顺便问一下，利威尔少将喜欢小孩子吗?

——太吵了。

——看来很喜欢啊，那我们一起努力，将这些可爱的孩子们从地狱中解救出来吧!

——啊。

——那么，将录音器打开吧。

打开录音器，蓝牙耳机戴上，接下来就是询问时间。利威尔和孩子们在院子里玩踢球游戏，同时似乎是不经意地问道:“你们院长对你们怎么样?”

尽管已经有了预料，但面对一众孩子沉默的小脸时，他还是在心里深深叹了口气。今天也没成功啊。

那就先放弃大片的森林，专注挖掘一棵树苗吧。

“喂艾伦，你这伤挺漂亮啊，怎么弄的?”

突然被点到名，艾伦眨眨眼，有些迷茫。这个问题……院长似乎说过不能告诉别人……可是是利威尔先生的话……

“是我打的!”让在一旁叫嚷着，“被我打得嗷嗷叫呢，这个家伙。”

“……你说什么!”尽管艾伦知道让是在解围，但火气还是上来了，“谁会被你这种臭虫打伤啊!我这是……不小心摔的!”

“说起来，利威尔先生之前是做什么的啊?”科尼扯扯利威尔的衣角。

“慈善家。”

——你真是硬核啊，利威尔少将。还有“伤口很漂亮”这究竟是什么理由啊?好可怕。

能问到东西就好了吧。利威尔“啧”了声，伸手压了压耳机:“啊?要我觉得，果然还是放狗巡视这种招式比较奇怪吧。”

——那不也被利威尔少将给踢出去了吗哈哈哈哈哈，也好啊，孩子们都很崇拜你呢。

“是因为你给他们造成了心理阴影吧。四眼鸡。”

——呜好凶。

利威尔松开手，不再理她。正好有小朋友将小皮球传到了他脚下，他朝院子那边看去，阿尔敏兴奋地朝他挥手:“利威尔先生!球!”

“啊啊，知道了。”他掂量好力度，稍稍用力，将那皮球踢了回去，孩子们尖叫着又去追逐，利威尔远远看着他们，取下大衣，思考片刻放在了看起来还算干净的草地上，挽起袖子追了上去。

总之，培养好感情就能询问出什么来吧。

那就姑且和你们玩玩吧。小鬼头们。


	2. 第二章

最初的频率是一月拜访五次，现在是稳定的一周三次，利威尔时不时还会感慨，啊，要住在这里了吧。每次来也差不多是从早到晚，和韩吉连一天的麦，晚上回埃尔文给他在附近租的小房子里，再和韩吉商量接下来的调查方案。

似乎是很充实的日子了。至于调查进度……

“今天怎么样?”韩吉在电话那边嚼着什么，声音有些含糊，“有什么有用的消息没有?”

“……啧。”利威尔按了按眉心，细长的眉毛勾出厌世的弧度，“是艾伦那小子不小心说出来的，他们每晚八点会额外加餐。”

“这算什么啊!我现在也在加餐啊!”韩吉大笑起来，“所以说还是没有进展吗?”

“喂等等，我觉得这可以作为一个突破点。加餐的话，不会加些奇怪的东西吗?还是有可能的吧。”利威尔挣扎道。

“也可能只是单纯宵夜啊。”韩吉无奈地吞下一口鹅肝，还是在手机备忘录里写下“八点加餐”四个字。

“不过，”韩吉似乎想到了什么，“你差不多也调查了接近一个月了吧?奇怪，院长什么的，没有见到过吗?”

“不，有一次。”利威尔在路边买了一杯红茶，低头轻轻啜了一口，忽地脚步一顿，他微微低头，目光藏着锐利的杀意，笔直地指向前方的人:“那是个比你还啰嗦的老头子啊。”

在路的中央，不远处，面带微笑，拄着拐杖的白发老人，正是他口中那位比韩吉还要啰嗦的老头子。

“谈谈吗?”他朝利威尔举起拐杖示意，方向是不远处的树林。

利威尔不语，也未做出反应。在这个对他而言比较陌生的地域，接受这样的邀请，无论从哪方面来想都有些危险，虽说是部队最强，但并不代表他不会受伤，要是惹上麻烦的话……

“哈……”他呼出一口气，按了按蓝牙耳机，低声道，“待会说。”

“诶什……”韩吉话还没说完，声音就被急促的滴滴声给扼杀。利威尔望向那位老人，不知怎的就想起今天科尼说的“眯眯眼都是怪物”。

他跟着老人往公园里的树林里走。思绪万千，怪物吗……也就是说，必要的时候，杀掉也是没关系的吧?啊啊，这么说来，埃尔文那家伙的目的不就是把那群小鬼救出来吗?杀了这个老头子的话，或许就能……“是利威尔先生，对吧?”

思路被人打断，利威尔愣了一下，警惕而不善地低声应道:“啊?”

“我是，青鲨鱼福利院的院长，上次在院子里，我们见过一次的，”院长胡子一抖一抖的，脸上皱纹和蔼地聚在一起，似乎是个笑的表情，“我啊，观察您很久了，应该是个喜欢小孩子的人吧?毕竟您是所有慈善家中来得最频繁的一位呢。怎么样，我们福利院符合您心中的标准吗?”

“……”利威尔静静看着他，“你找我，不会就是为了问这种问题吧?”

“哈哈哈哈哈，当然不是。”院长慢悠悠地踱步到一旁的长椅上，拍了拍身边，“坐坐?”

“不了，太脏。”

“那我们就这么说吧。”院长表情突然严肃起来，一直眯着的眼也睁开了，居然意外地有着很深邃的目光。“事实上，老头子我差不多也意识到了利威尔先生来这的目的，是为了调查我们吧?各种方面的。毕竟，如您所见，这里位置实在偏僻，实在不像个需要资助的孤儿院会选择的地方啊。”

利威尔不动声色地在袖子里打开了录音器。

“……您猜得没错。我们院里，确实有很恶劣的行为。那些高层，定期会到我们这来，就凭那些廉价的生活用品，带走院里的一两个女孩。我都不敢想象，他们会对那么小的孩子做出什么……”院长神色痛苦地埋下了头，“但，我们没有办法，我的父亲当初买下这块地，只是作为别墅居住而已，到我手上，才决定用它做些有意义的事，地点是不可随意变动的，但和城里来往又实在麻烦，再者，我们真的需要那些高层的资助，还有其他的孩子，都需要生存的机会啊。”

“所以，你牺牲掉那些女孩，换其他孩子的性命?”

“是……”院长的头垂下就没再抬起过，似乎有无形的压力沉沉地压在他脑袋上。“我们真的没有办法……请您相信我们……您所见的那些异样，都是出于无奈啊。”

那些淤青和刀口，也是无奈之举?让孩子看起来惨得要死以便引起高层同情吗?利威尔在心中发问，却未说出口。而是稍微缓了缓神色，蹲下身来:“我知道了。我会努力向市里警署反映，将那些高层揪出来的。”

“不，您做不到的。”院长神情惨淡，“已经有不少您这样的慈善人士出面了，但都没有成果，反而是他们自己，遭受严重的后果。这也是为什么我们福利院自助者少的缘故。老头子我啊，只希望您能多来陪孩子们玩玩就好了，其他的，我就不再奢望啦。”

感人肺腑啊。利威尔冷冷地掀起嘴角，面上却是真诚的表情。他坚定地握了握老人的手，说:“我会的。”

独属于老年人的和蔼的笑出现在院长脸上，利威尔望着他，忽地一阵恶寒，心中隐隐有不好的预感，他黑着脸起身:“那我差不多也该——”

“诶慢慢!我再跟您说几句院里……”

于是利威尔摆着一张臭脸听那老头子叽里呱啦又讲了一堆屁话，他一开始还能努力维持平易近人的外表，到后来舌头都要咂掉了，这老头子却没有一点自知之明，拉着他硬生生讲了有一个小时，在利威尔不知打了第几个喷嚏后，对话终于结束。老人拄着拐杖朝反方向走了，利威尔目送他的身影变小，直到缩成一个小黑点后才重新按开了蓝牙:“喂，眼镜，还在吧。”

“等你等得花儿都谢啦。”韩吉在那边打了个长长的哈欠，“现在可以说了吧，你刚刚干嘛去了?”

“看见那个院长了。”

“噢噢那正巧啊!他有没有说什么奇怪的话?”

“没有。演了个很漂亮的戏。”利威尔说，“我很善良，所以没有拆穿他。”

韩吉:“他讲了啥啊?给我说说呗——哎等等我拿个笔记本。”

利威尔:“吃你的宵夜吧。我回去了用手机发给你。”

韩吉:“好吧……我也有事情要跟你说，就刚刚发现的。”

利威尔:“我知道了。回去之后用……”

韩吉:“不不不不，这种令人兴奋的东西果然还是等不了啊!只有当时说出来才能让人有完美的震悚的体验啊!一分钟都不到的你就听一下吧利威尔少将!”

利威尔全身震了一下，狰狞着脸:“什么啊，好恶心，你是变态吗。”

“这么说人家人家好伤心的啊，”韩吉委屈，而后重振精神，两脚搭在办公桌上就开始渲染气氛，声音颤抖，“就在刚刚……你去往那个幽静深邃的树林的时候……我和莫布查到了……诡异的青鲨鱼的前身……”

“你宵夜吃的屎吗?”利威尔狠狠皱眉，“脑子清理干净了再和我讲话。”

“那个青鲨鱼，前身叫作‘红色梦乡’，是个青少年培训机构。创始人叫……陈思齐，到变成青鲨鱼福利院，已经是第三代了，院长叫作……陈茹。”

“培训机构?培训什么?”

“似乎是，技能一类的。更深的还没查到。莫布找了好久才找到a市年过期颐的老人，这才问出点什么来，我先让他好好休息了。你刚刚也见了那位陈院长，有什么头绪吗?”

“暂时没有，”利威尔压抑住呼之欲出的哈欠，“明天再说，我困了。”

“好吧好吧，明天要争取获得进展哦利威尔少将!”

“别叫少将了，已经不是了。就是利威尔而已。”

“好的好的。那利威尔晚安。”

利威尔伸手掏钥匙，这才察觉到红茶已经凉了，隔着杯子察觉不到一点温度。他捏着凉透了的红茶的杯沿，犹豫着低头抿了一小口。凉了就没那么甜了。他兴致缺缺，想回去再买一杯，又想着别人可能关门了，于是恼怒地“啧”了声，将红茶强行灌掉，进了家门。

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

“早饭吃的什么?”

“鸡蛋火腿，绿豆糕，还有蔬菜汤。”

伙食一如既往没有问题啊。利威尔支着两腿，勉强坐在艾伦为他搬过来的小板凳上，按流程进行每周三次的询问。

三个星期前，他还在想如何讨一片小麻雀的欢心，而不久后他就换了战略，挑了看起来比较头脑简单的艾伦来下手，利用这小孩对他莫名其妙的崇拜，着重进行感情的培养……也就是只和他玩得好的意思。

艾伦当然很兴奋，而且很幸福，也越来越亲近利威尔，但询问结果还是差不多，除了两人的感情外没有任何进展。有几次，利威尔看见艾伦脸上出现了犹豫的表情，正当他觉得艾伦松动了的时候，这小鬼却又突然岔开了话题，或者干脆趴在他腿上不动了，逃避这个问题。

询问内容每次都是差不多的，有针对性的问题，比如伙食，住宿，朋友的关系，还有院长的态度。一般情况下最后一个是没有答案的，询问完后就是培养感情的时刻。

利威尔深深叹了口气，觉得十分无趣，这样重复的询问是没有结果的吧?于是他这次主动放弃了最后一个问题，问了个新鲜的:“今天和让打架了吗?谁赢了?”

“谁会和他打架啊?他是个……贪生怕死的家伙!”艾伦不屑地双手抱胸，微仰头作“哼╯^╰”状。利威尔看着他的小动作，觉得有趣，紧接着问，“哦?为什么这么说?”

艾伦捏着利威尔的西装袖子，做出很认真思索的模样来:“这是显而易见的吧。他每次总是第一个去拿早餐，什么事，不关于生命的，他都冲在前面，看见院里漂亮的女孩子也是……唯独战斗的时候要最后上场，大家平时训练的时候也是，他最后一个抽签，要是说到为什么要这样努力，他就会说，因为我要出去过好日子啊。和大家想的完全不一样……我不喜欢他。他还……”

糟糕!糟了!说多了!

艾伦的小脸突然怔住了，利威尔也被刚才那话弄得愣了一愣神，等他反应过来那是艾伦在放松警惕的情况下无意的透露时，艾伦已经一脸惊恐地捂住了嘴，眼珠子不断朝四周扫视着，一副非常害怕的样子。

这个神情……

利威尔突然意识到了什么，伸出手揉着艾伦的头发，压低了声音，边试探着说话边观察艾伦的表情:“别怕，你们的……院长，他不在这里。”

他清楚地看见，随着这句话的出现，艾伦的表情松弛下来，只是仍是惊讶，盯着利威尔的脸看，好半天后，才说出一句莫名其妙的:“对不起。”

利威尔却好像突然明白了，为什么，孩子们不肯在他白天问问题的时候回答他，为什么那天白日里看见了院长，他一直都是六点离开福利院，而按那天的树林遭遇来看，陈茹极有可能夜晚会外出，那个时期，孩子们在干什么?

之前他一直以为，孩子们是被控制的，失去了判断能力，不知道哪些是好，而哪些是不好……而现在，破碎的事件仿佛珠子一般被串上，一切都豁然开朗。利威尔赫然睁大了双眼，再顾不上什么，他伸手，一把握住艾伦的双肩，将他转向福利院大门，令他面对自己。

“利、利威尔先生?”艾伦有些呆，眼睛不住朝他身后望着，更加证实了利威尔的想法。

“艾伦。这是很严肃的问题。”利威尔沉下脸来，“事到如今，我也告诉你好了。其实我是一位军人，我是来调查你们福利院的，我知道，你们这里有些肮脏的，绝不可容忍的行为，你们白日里不肯说实话，是因为陈……你们的院长监督着吧?在我看不见，而你们看得见的地方。所以那些伤也好，逃避我的问题也好，都是……”

“您别说了。利威尔先生。”艾伦突然打断了利威尔的话，他始终微微低着头，身子似乎在微微发抖，不肯直视利威尔。利威尔默默地看着他，那种接近真相却始终无法触及的迫切令他烦躁，他正要开口再劝说，却发现艾伦忽地开心地笑了起来，嚷道:“您真是笨死了啊!捉迷藏才不是这么玩的啊!”

利威尔愣了，还没反应过来，艾伦已经牵起他的手，脸上带着僵硬的笑，飞速地在他掌心写下“晚上八点”四个字，而后欢快地朝院里跑去，脸上尽是汗，衬着那透着些微恐惧的金色眼眸:“要这样在手心里写十个数才能来找哦!一定哦!”

艾伦跑远了，不知是出于恐惧还是什么。利威尔看着他远去，缓缓站直了身子。

“……啊啊，”利威尔双目中带着燃烧着的坚定杀意，缓缓握紧了拳头，目送艾伦哒哒哒朝伙伴们跑去，喃喃道，“我一定会……按时来找你的。”

Tbc...


	3. 第三章

一向轻盈的滴答声在此时变得难熬起来，艾伦坐在钟下，仰着头，静静望着那惨白的秒针转过去，转过去。沉静的深蓝色的夜令他压抑，他抿紧了嘴唇，手上握紧了刀把，脑中不断浮现着利威尔的影子。

会来的吗?会来的吧。

木门吱呀地叫，艾伦一惊，条件反射地蹿到了床上，警惕地瞪起眼往外看，却发现来人是好朋友阿尔敏。金发的小男孩左脸青了一大片，眼睛肿着，慢慢地将门推开一道缝，露出半张脸来:“艾伦，院长喊你过去了……”

“阿尔敏你结束了吗?”

“嗯，院长让我回来上药。”

“那你去吧。我这就过去了。”

艾伦将刀塞进袖子里擦过阿尔敏的肩跑了，现在是七点五十分，照常的时间，等到他的回合开始，离八点也就差不多了，那个男人，灰蓝色眼眸，墨色碎发的冷淡男人，会来的吧?

而他只需要做好该做的就可以了。

不过，真是奇怪啊。艾伦的步子有些重，他抽着冷气捂住了肚子，十分疑惑，今天是吃了什么不该吃的吗?肚子好痛哦。刚刚明明还能忍的，现在直接翻江倒海，感觉有打蛋机在肚子里转动了。

“不行不行不行……”他半蹲着身子小跑起来，这次是朝着反方向，他表情狰狞，如同遭受酷刑，“啊，厕所厕所厕所!”

ーーーーーーーーーーーー

“利威尔少将，已经派了两个在后门附近守着了，目前为止还没有发现异样。”

“继续守着。还有，直接叫利威尔就行了。”

“是!”

利威尔抬起手腕看表，现在是七点五十五，距艾伦与他暗示的时间还有五分钟，不过也没差。韩吉和莫布根据艾伦泄露的只言片语缩在办公室查资料，用韩吉的原话说，“这事我们可能都想得太简单了。”

是啊。他也是不久前想到的。利威尔夹起一旁的杯子，啜了口咖啡。他并不是很喜欢苦味的饮料，只是今晚似乎不可能在他通常的入眠时间上床，必须熬夜。

他带了七八个便衣，还有辆落了大片灰尘的贴着低俗广告的面包车，都是找韩吉借的，伪装得可以算得上精妙。与白天的青鲨鱼相反，夜里的青鲨鱼一点光都没有，白日里的院子是孩子的活动场所，那夜晚呢?是都乖乖睡觉了，还是去干别的了?

他思绪缥缈浮沉，一时间又回忆起韩吉在耳机中的话。

……

“利威尔，我有个消息要告诉你。我想我们一直遗忘了一个细节，就是福利院的名字。青鲨鱼，福利院的名字一般都是温情的，什么安心，来福——啊不那是狗。总之，这个名字就非常不对劲啊。鲨鱼什么的，一点也不温柔，反而透着很浓的杀意啊。

“我和莫布于是上网去搜了，一般网站都是科普，讲鲨鱼的习性，生存地什么的。但莫布进入暗网的时候，发现了不得了的事。

“青鲨鱼，它的意思是……青少年杀手培育中心。”

青少年杀手培育中心。

乍一下听见还真是被震惊了一下，不过现在已经缓过来了。利威尔大概能知道，白日里院子里那天使般的容颜只是做样子给过路人看，是孩子们唯一的休闲时光，到了夜晚，加餐，那意味着新的活动。

新的，耗费体力的，培育出杀手的活动。

暂且不谈他们的动机，拿孩子做这种事情本身就愚蠢得要命。利威尔“嘁”了一声，正巧时间也到了，是履行约定的时候了。

“把前后门守好。出来的都抓着，尤其是老人。”他拉开车门，塞上耳机，打开录音器，抓过一边的大衣披上。“利威尔少——利威尔，你这是去哪?”一位便衣疑惑开口。

“别问。”利威尔敷衍道，“做好你们的事。”而后他迈开步子，奔赴那黑暗的院子，身影融入夜色。

大树猛烈地摇晃着风，月亮藏进了黑云里。

陈茹一身中山装，负手而立，眯着眼看面前的孩子争斗。

这一轮是让和莎夏，两个人行动都非常滞涩，如往常一样，似乎还在放水，缠斗了半天连伤口都没见到一个。让只是不停地反手拿刀肘击莎夏的身体，莎夏则用膝盖顶他，刀子虚虚划过去的时候总能躲开。饶是如此，两人还是大汗淋漓。

“这可不好啊。”陈茹嘴角往下沉，偏过头问站在一旁的三笠:“阿尔敏是真的去喊艾伦了吧?怎么他还没有来?”

三笠目不斜视，紧盯着黑暗:“艾伦可能在上厕所。”

“让和莎夏都要结束了啊，今天也没有丝毫进步呢。”陈茹用食指刮了刮胡子，走上前去，将气喘吁吁放水的两个小孩分开。

三笠见状，上前一步，想做点什么，最终却又收回了脚。

不行，她不能。她还有艾伦在，不能这样。“莎夏，你是个很可爱的孩子，总是想着吃呢，一点也不想想怎么样才能做一名出色的杀手，”陈茹蹲下身来，长长地叹口气，“这样是不行的啊，你们之所以在青鲨鱼，就是为了成为杀手，向遗弃你们的时代反击，不是吗?还是说，你们已经忘了遗弃你们的，丑恶的父母?院长可是很担心你们的哦。”

“可是，阿尔敏说……”莎夏咽了口口水，咕咚一声，满眼都是微颤的恐惧，“阿尔敏说、他在书上看见的，外面不是这样的……”

“哪样?跟我说一下吧。”陈茹声音温柔，表情和蔼，如同她最亲近的慈祥的爷爷一般。

“妈妈……并不是会随意丢弃孩子，只是也有苦衷……世界也没有那样吓人，不需要我们反击也可以……”

“啪!”

莎夏话还没说完，巴掌声撕破了空气，陈茹毫不留情地扇在女孩的嘴上。她痛得来不及呼喊，整个人便被抽翻在了后院里，疼得满眼是泪 。

“这才是时代。”陈茹冷着脸，“狗要不想死，就要会咬人。”

让吓得睁大了眼，犹豫了一下，上前想要扶起莎夏，陈茹却先一步双手握住了他的肩膀，将他扳正。

“我说，让啊，”陈茹夺过让手中那把小小的刀，“我教过你不要反手握刀的吧?”

“是、是……”让抖了抖身子，低下头不愿看陈茹的脸。

“那你为什么还要反手握它?谁教你的?嗯?”  
让沉默不语。这其实是他模仿来的，从一个男人身上。那男人个子不高，但很有力量，身上总飘着红茶的香味，表情冷冷的，总是用很嫌弃的神情做着很温柔的事。

——上勾拳力量一般来说会比下勾拳力量大。在敌人看不见的地方，手扬起来了，然后击中。扬手总是比劈要顺畅一些，并不是什么自然规律，是战斗的经验。

那个男人这样说着，又补充了一句:用刀也同理。

那些话是玩游戏时为满足男孩天生好战的心理而说的，他大概不会想到真的被变成战斗经验了吧。虽然带来厄运还是好运并不能知晓……

“我在问你话!”陈茹突然暴怒了，捏着让肩膀的枯朽老手吧咔吧咔响，“这是谁教你的!”

“我教的。”

赫然的，黑暗中传出这样的一句话，声音沉稳有力，惊得在场四人都是一怔，下一秒利刃刺破空气，直飞过来的刀插进陈茹的肩膀，将他推在地上!陈茹惊恐地大叫起来，想要用手拔又疼得面目扭曲。没了桎梏的让先是愣了一愣，而后反应过来，连忙拉起莎夏和三笠朝黑暗中跑。

利威尔静立在楼房的阴影里，倚在墙上迎接他们。

“利威尔先生!”让头一次像艾伦那样兴奋地大叫起来。利威尔应了声，朝倒在地上的陈茹看去，那老头子大概还没认出他是谁，正四下里望着，脸上的皱纹因为疼痛聚在一起。

三个孩子，似乎是经常在艾伦身边转的面孔。艾伦人呢?利威尔大步迈出，走出阴影，整个人暴露在惨淡的月光下，他在陈茹面前停住脚，陈茹正如虫子一般扭动着。利威尔居高临下地欣赏了一会他的姿态，而后皮鞋精准有力地踹进陈茹的口中!

“咔!唔……!”牙齿……被踢掉了……陈茹疼得直翻白眼，双手抬起要握住利威尔的脚踝向外推拒，利威尔却猛一发力将他踢开，陈茹又倒在地上，感觉脑袋昏昏沉沉，像飞进了无数只蜜蜂，被谁画了乱七八糟的线条。

“吃皮鞋开心吗?放心，我今天没有踩到屎——你是个例外。”

陈茹说不出话，强撑着爬起来，缓缓抬头，瞳孔赫然放大。这个人……他之前见过!不，何止是见过!

“看来你很开心啊，陈院长，”利威尔揪起他的衣领，一字一句，目光凛冽，“稍微也让我开心一下吧。”

此时，青鲨鱼的厕所。

冲水声哗啦啦地响，片刻后，男厕的门被一双小手猛地扒住，艾伦从门后探出虚弱的身子来，双腿打颤，气色极其糟糕。

“好，疼……”

话说时间应该已经过去了吧，厕所没有钟，他也没什么时间观念，月亮也没有，但觉得自己好像蹲了很久，腿都麻了。应该是过了很久了吧?

糟，和利威尔先生还有约定呢。

艾伦咬着牙小跑起来，双手依旧捂着肚子，从厕所到后院需要经过后门，他经过的时候无意地一瞥，发现有两个灰衣男人站在外面，正在谈话的样子。

脚步倏地停下。

这个时候了，平常都不会有人在这里出现了。这些人是来干什么的?

他蹑手蹑脚地靠近墙跟，将耳朵贴了上去，反而把耳朵堵住了。他于是凑近一点，忽地听见了声音。

“有个小鬼。”

被发现了!艾伦转身就要跑，却感觉领子一紧，整个人直接被一只手提着领子揪了上去!他吓得大叫，刚出声就被捂住了嘴，艾伦惊恐地回头，看见个金色头发的男人，异常高大。

福利院为了让外界的人看见院内的样子，把围墙修得很低，只有一米四高，而这个男人明显已经超过了一米九!抓他出墙就跟老鹰抓小鸡一样!

“先别出声。等利威尔来。”那男人如是说道。艾伦一惊，利威尔?这个男人认识利威尔先生?

“米克分队长?!你怎么直接把小孩子从里面拽出来了啊!?利威尔队长的指令不是抓跑出来的人吗?”一旁还站着个叽叽喳喳的红毛小个子，当然是相对于这位米克的小。

“他想跑出来。一样的。”米克说，而后将艾伦夹在腋下，又向院内望去，“我猜是这样的。小鬼，你是想出来的吧?”

艾伦满脑子都是刚刚那声“利威尔”，鬼使神差的，他藏起了袖子里的刀，恍惚地点了点头。

他知道，利威尔先生来了。  
“好好地说吧，可能这些话就是你最后的遗言了，诚恳些。”

陈茹手臂被绑在身后，被“邀请”到了利威尔的面包车上，他面色阴沉，脸上青青紫紫，明显是已经受过了苦头。

他知道，眼前这个矮小却强大的男人什么事都做得出来，虽然不知道他的出身，但肯定是个了不得的人物，他是没有什么力量反抗的。不过，即使是这样……

“……三十年前，”他开口了，声音沙哑得可怕，像含了一把沙子，“我的女儿，在幼儿园被杀害了。”

利威尔沉默片刻:“……那真可惜。”

“上学的时候还好好的，和她妈妈说再见，我当时，因为是仅一天的月假，所以在睡懒觉，没有理她。还很不爽地让她给我带上了门。

“中午我想起来了这个事，很后悔，于是去接她。我的女儿，当时只有你的三分之一那么一点高，每天都要扑到我身上蹭我的胡茬，她特别懂事，别的小孩都找家长要这，要那，她从不这样，要什么也不直接说，明明只有几岁，什么事都一个人压着……怎么能这么懂事呢?

“我去接她的时候，尸体都凉了。后脑勺一片，都是红的。”

利威尔的手指不易察觉地蜷缩了一下。

“校长的话说得很好听，说同学玩闹，虽然很残忍但确实是不小心，那孩子当时缩在市长的怀里，还在吃棒棒糖，无所谓的神情，和他父亲一模一样。毕竟是市长的孩子啊。可是怎么能这样呢?我的女儿是做了什么事要被这样对待?还是我女儿的小同学告诉我的，那个小男孩，仅仅因为我的女儿不肯将面包分给他，就把她，从那么高的楼……”陈茹声音哽咽了一下，泪水瞬间充盈眼眶，“那么高的楼啊!就这样被推下去的呀!我的悦悦……她才五岁啊!”  
“那时我就想，”陈茹声音颤抖，“我就想，一定要，杀了他们，那个小男孩也好，什么校长也好，全都要为我女儿的死，付出代价!”

“……所以，你将你父亲的培训机构，变了个模式?”

“没错。我要培养杀手。他们都会是我女儿的小骑士，有的甚至和她同龄，我要培养他们，让他们去报复，什么高层，只是一群自私的狗罢了。”

利威尔无言，事实上他并不知道这个时候是该安慰他还是就这样不说话。他犹豫着，默默看着陈茹抬起他狼狈的头颅:“所以，利威尔先生，现在你懂了吗?他们是为我女儿复仇的骑士，绝对不可以落在别人手里。”

“我懂。但是我并不想照做。真是抱歉。”利威尔答道，随后瞥见了陈茹的脸，那黑瘦的脸上全是青紫的伤，但他居然在笑。

陈茹在笑。

利威尔灰蓝色的瞳孔赫然放大，他抓起一旁的呼叫器，手指飞快调频，陈茹这话的意思，他居然没有立刻反应过来!

该死!

“全员都注意!翻墙进去，把孩子全找出来然后尽快撤离!”

“来不及的。哈哈哈，”陈茹低沉地笑，形容癫狂，“他们都要在这里烂掉!利威尔先生，您还是快逃吧，不然就要一起死在这了哦?能控制炸弹的，只有我一人。”

利威尔一把揪起他的衣领，眸中喷吐着苍蓝的火焰:“给我关掉!”

陈茹的嘴角溢出了鲜血，很快鼻子也有了血沫，他死死盯着利威尔，眼中是胜利者最后的狂舞。利威尔呆住，而后将他甩在一边，再次拿起对讲机，神色坚毅:“全员!撤销刚才的命令!立刻返回!!!”

“利威尔队长!”远处红毛抱着艾伦朝这边赶来，满脸是汗，“米克分队长还在后面!这个孩子是我们发现的!”“他去救孩子了吗?我不是说撤回命令吗?”利威尔翻入驾驶位，系上安全带，陆陆续续有人上来，艾伦被红毛抱着，坐在后座上，脑子里乱成一锅粥。

救孩子?什么孩子?是他们吗?为什么要救?利威尔先生刚刚的传呼是什么情况?为什么变成这样了?院长……院长为什么会一脸血地倒在那边?

他一脸迷茫，无人可倾诉，就连平素里温柔的利威尔先生，此刻也是一脸的决绝。

为什么，有那样的表情?

煎熬的十几秒后米克跳上了车，面包车发出怒吼冲了出去，艾伦终于反应过来，挣脱红毛的怀抱猛地站起:“利威尔先生!究竟是怎么回事?为什么我们要逃?!三笠和阿尔敏他们呢?利威尔先生您回答我啊?”

“艾伦坐下!这件事以后会和你细说，现在抓紧车背，我要加速了。”

“利威尔，我没有救出另外的孩子，”突然的，米克开口了，“在最后的时候，我抓住了个金色头发男孩的手。”

艾伦不知道发生了什么，但心中隐隐有了预感，眼中蓄起泪来:“是、是阿尔敏吗?”

“我不知道他的名字，抱歉。那个时候我抓住了他，但他用刀刺了我的手。”米克神情阴郁，声音冰凉。艾伦心脏狂跳，心中已经开始莫名地祈祷。他不信神神鬼鬼，但此刻，什么东西也好，保佑他们吧，保佑阿尔敏，保佑三笠，保佑科尼，保佑莎夏，保佑让。保佑他们吧!保佑他的家人!

“我受伤了，躲开了，我让他和我一起走，但他不同意，挣扎得很厉害，我收到了折返的命令，我大声问他为什么。”

乌云遮盖月亮，这个夜晚，城市的灯火依旧如往日一般明亮，璀璨如星空的倒影，在离青鲨鱼几百米的地方，有孩子睡下，有孩子依偎在父母的怀里，他们的梦充斥着美好的睡前故事，他们没有烦恼，只有无尽的快乐与自由。好像一切都该如此。这个郊区，对城市的人而言，就像是随处可见的公共厕所一般。

轰。

而刹那间的，冲天的火光跃起，艾伦第一次听见了比雷声还要振聋发聩的巨大声响，那声音这么大，惊得天地都震了一下，他不由自主地回头，在他逐渐放大金色的眼眸中，青鲨鱼白色的墙在火光里变成灰烬，黑色的魔鬼狂舞，刺激他的泪腺，他似乎是瞬间嘶吼出声了，什么都听不真切，只有米克的那句话，震撼他的心。

“他说，我要进去，艾伦还在里面。”


	4. 第四章

艾伦坐在青鲨鱼福利院的院子里，抬头望着天空。

自由的云向前翻滚着，院长说这个时候就是要下雨了，云朵会撕裂开，而后躁动起来，飞得特别快。艾伦喜欢这个时候的云，也喜欢这个时候的风。吹得人昏昏欲睡的，像是轻柔的抚摸。

他转头看向一旁的阿尔敏，对方眼睛已经半眯上，是个即将睡着的模样。而三笠则蹲在一旁，跟着艾伦一起看天。

有时候，尽管并不自由。但他真的很喜欢这种时刻啊。

……

艾伦从梦中挣脱出来，一睁眼便看见利威尔那张放大的脸，他皱着眉，正捏着纸巾帮艾伦擦着眼泪。两人对上视线，一时俱是无言。

“啊啊，醒了醒了，”韩吉红艳艳的脑袋凑了过来，虽然疲倦，但还是微笑着朝他挥挥手，“小艾伦你好啊，我是韩吉，这位是利威尔，那边的是米克，还有莫布。”

利威尔站起身来，将纸巾揉掉丢进纸篓:“不用多疑。这里是我家。”

艾伦盯着天花板看了许久，摸了摸身下的质感，是在沙发上。他干裂的嘴唇张了张，问道:“……阿尔敏和三笠他们呢?”

一开口连自己都吓到了，根本不是自己的声音，不，压根就不是小孩的声音了，嘶哑得像被抽干了全身力气，难听得要死。

屋内一片死寂，片刻后，利威尔开口:“你先好好休息。”

“不……可能我说的话很奇怪，我是说，他们的尸体呢?”

利威尔板着脸:“艾伦，你现在应该……”

艾伦猛地掀开被子盖住了利威尔的头，而后骑上去就是一阵猛揍。屋内的人都被这突如其来的变故吓到了，莫布犹豫着抬手想要阻拦，被一脸淡然的韩吉拦了下来。

“为什么！”

艾伦一拳砸在利威尔的额头上，隔着被子，力度被缓冲了许多，并不疼，利威尔静静受着，在被子的包围中喘气。

“为什么！你不是很厉害的吗！！？为什么，他们没有出来啊！”艾伦嘶吼着，脑中不断回放火光冲天的一幕，“你为什么，要下撤退命令啊！？”

一双手从被子中伸出来，不容反抗地抓住了艾伦的手腕，利威尔甩甩头挣脱出被子来，一脸平静:“如果不撤退，现在活着的就只有我了。”

“我有义务保护你们，也有义务保护我的部下。艾伦。”

艾伦牙关咬得紧紧的，想要摆脱利威尔，奈何手上没有什么力气，只是徒劳而已，很快他便安静下来，不再闹腾，只是坐着流泪，静悄悄的。

啊，三笠，阿尔敏，让，科尼，莎夏，都死掉了吗？那个爆炸声音这么大，他们会不会觉得吵呢？为什么，一定要去救自己，而不是朝外跑呢？

利威尔先生也有自己的义务，他再不甘心也无法强迫。而现在，一切都来不及了。什么都没有意义了。家人都走了，他再留着，有什么意义呢？

什么都……

韩吉观察半天了，默默收起了手中的笔和录音器。她本想等艾伦醒来就直接开始询问调查的，但看艾伦的反应和利威尔的表现，这个时候似乎不太合适。

“艾伦，我知道你现在很痛苦。不过，就算是为了继承伙伴的意志，先安顿好自己吧？”韩吉轻声提议，“这几天利威尔会请假，带你去看城里好一些的福利院，如果有你愿意居住的，务必要和我们说，在那里，你会有新的家人的。”“……谢谢。”艾伦耷拉着脑袋，脑袋重重的，只想再好好睡上一觉。

利威尔抬手看表，已经十点多了，是一个正常孩子的休息时间了。他扭过头:“今天就这样。你们回去吧，艾伦今天在我家住。”

韩吉起身:“嗯，那我们就不打扰了。”

三人于是都出去了。屋内只剩下利威尔和艾伦两人。又是一样的令人压抑的死寂。利威尔知道这很困难，但艾伦必须走出来。他伸手抓了把艾伦的头发，说道:“去洗个澡吧。”

“不了，谢谢利威尔先生。”艾伦低声答道，“我再睡一觉就可以了。您晚安。”

已经对他有芥蒂了吗?利威尔心想，又琢磨不出什么缓和关系的方法，想了许久后艰难地擅自做了决定。他一把将艾伦抱起，走向自己的卧室。艾伦吓了一跳，但没有挣扎。他任由利威尔将他抱进卧室，被放置在床上，而后利威尔走出去，隐约有水声响起，他只是静默地望着床头柜的灯光，很久之后被子被掀开，利威尔钻了进来，刚洗完澡，尚带磁性的声音吩咐道:“别靠太近。”

艾伦没有回答，灯光在他眼中熄灭。利威尔盯着他的后脑勺看了许久，伸手想要触碰一下，最后还是收了回去。

只能由他自己开解。

艾伦睁着眼，直到眼眶干涩，流出泪来，也并没有入睡。整个人空荡荡的，好像什么东西从他体内飘走了，没有依托。今后自己，应该怎么办呢?

任由思绪飘荡的时间温柔蔓延，艾伦沉入睡眠的深池里。

而床的另一边，利威尔垂眼看着自己的手，一直以来都是这被人说作“充满了力量”的手不停在拯救他人，但是今晚，它除了艾伦，什么都没抓到。利威尔缩进被子，不同声音的“利威尔先生”在他脑内炸开。

指甲悄无声息地陷进了肉里。

ーーーーーーーーーーーーー

利威尔没有想到的是，艾伦居然比自己起得还早。看那小脸上深黑的眼圈他就能推出大概发生了什么事。他穿好衣服，思索了一下，打电话喊韩吉帮忙找人洗床单，稍微让艾伦洗漱了一下，而后两个人出门，去找福利院了。

艾伦一路上都捏着利威尔的衣角，低着头，也不说话。利威尔本来决定开车去，最后还是选择了徒步。如果能看见好的风景的话，这小孩的心情会不会稍微好一些?  
城市里的风景和郊区还是有所不同的，灰色中掺着亮亮闪闪的灯光，看起来很混乱，但繁华得令人温暖。人流越往前走越多，利威尔转头看身旁的艾伦，小孩在人流中穿行，肩膀不断地被迎面而来的大腿摩擦，撞击，利威尔轻轻啧了一声，伸手将他抱了起来。

“搂着脖子。”

艾伦愣了一下，他没记错的话，利威尔先生有着很严重的洁癖，在福利院的时候就是，他从不肯直接坐在草地上，每次都是艾伦去室内搬个板凳出来给他坐。和他们踢球动作也不会放很大，要把袖口全都卷上去，也不准手上有泥巴的大家去碰他……就是这样的他，昨天晚上却允许他不洗澡不脱脏衣服就上床睡觉，现在又允许自己搂他脖子……

艾伦思绪涌动，身子在利威尔身上一颠一颠的。他轻轻地伸出手，靠在了利威尔身上，小手在他脖子后面勾在一起，眼中不自觉又出现了晶莹的泪来。

小孩子自控力真差啊。利威尔如是评价着，却并未说些什么，将脚步放得缓了一些。一直到福利院，都没将艾伦放下来。

首先是什么“幸福草莓”福利院。这儿的大门关得紧紧的，小孩子的读书声从很远的屋子里传来。利威尔喊了院长出来，是个胖胖的女人，甫一出现，便和蔼地看着艾伦。

“哦呀，是个可爱的小男孩呢。”她转向利威尔，“是哪里的孩子呢?”

“他经历了一些事情。现在不太想讲话。”利威尔道，“可以进去看的吧?”

大门于是向两边敞开了，利威尔抱着艾伦走进去，院长在前领路。这里的环境非常好，到处都是可爱的卡通贴纸，雪白的瓷砖上贴着“不要乱跑哦”“有没有好好吃早饭啊”之类可爱的标语。和青鲨鱼完全不一样的地方。艾伦往利威尔怀里缩了缩，利威尔察觉到他的小动作，偏过头低声道:“怎么了？”

“新环境很陌生吧，不过大家都很和善的。”院长笑着说。

于是走到了一处有巨大落地窗的地方，里面有很大的桌子，小孩子们坐在一起，举着课本稚气地读书，声音朗朗。利威尔心想，还不赖。院长已经开始了基本的介绍，他看向肩膀上的艾伦，对方一脸茫然地看着玻璃窗内的景象。真的很不适应呢，不过也是没办法的事情。利威尔在心里叹气。

身子一轻，温暖消失了，艾伦的脚触碰到了地板，是利威尔把他放下来了，他不安地看向他，利威尔于是蹲了下来:“这里可以吗?”

艾伦搅着手指，没有说话。

啊啊，已经这样半天了吧。什么也不说，消沉过头了吧?基本交流都做不到，以后该怎么办，一直陷在泥沼里吗?

“……”利威尔静静地看着他，而后站起身来，“我和韩吉会每月来看你的。”说完转身就走。

他步子迈得很大，一会就走出了老远，忽地小腿一紧，他毫不意外地低头，艾伦喘着气追了上来，双手抓住了他的裤子。

“不要……这里……”

声音依旧难听干涩，但好歹说话了。利威尔扒开他的手，在艾伦惊恐的目光中将他牵了起来。

利威尔揉揉他的头:“那换一个。”

两人于是走了出去，再次踏上寻找福利院的道路。期间埃尔文打来了电话，询问事情的进展。

“失败了。陈茹死了，原本的孩子也……”他看了看身旁的艾伦，取消了后半句的生存资格。“韩吉和莫布倒是查出些什么。没帮上什么忙，抱歉。”

埃尔文那边传来深长的叹气:“我料到了，我也感到很遗憾。不过，暂且不提这个。听韩吉说，你收养了一个来自青鲨鱼的小孩?”

“哈?”利威尔挑起一边眉毛，“没有收养。不过，正在给他找福利院。”

“这样啊。”埃尔文说，“其实，我还挺期待的。你一个人住，要是有个人陪着，会好些的吧。”

利威尔:“什么好些?你是指洗衣粉的使用量吗?”

埃尔文笑起来:“不要这样说嘛。要是他想去福利院也好，不过，要不要考虑下一起生活呢?洗衣粉的钱我可以出。”

一起生活啊……利威尔沉默。在部队的时候，一般情况都是八个兵一个寝室，因为他有严重的洁癖，所以埃尔文专门腾出一间空宿舍给他，说是“八张床你随便睡”，实际上他也只睡了下铺的一张。每晚起夜时看见七张空荡荡的铁床，总是要呆上那么一瞬。

他是孤家寡人啊。一直都是这样。不只是因为洁癖，更多的是因为早就习惯了独来独往，所以一直都是一个人方便而冷清地生活着。

现在算是半个退役兵了，是要恢复原状吗?

埃尔文的电话挂掉了，他也很忙，说晚些的时候会再打过来。利威尔听见街上高低起伏的吆喝声，各种各样，突然就想起来还没有吃午饭。

“买菜去吧。”他突然提议道，艾伦抬头看他，点了点头。

然后二人去了菜市场，买了两人份的肉和菜，还去不远的便利店买了儿童内裤和睡衣，各种日用品，一切都报销到埃尔文头上。两人回到利威尔的家，艾伦去洗澡，利威尔煮饭炒菜，油烟净化器的声音轰隆隆地响，香味渐渐飘散在客厅里。

两人静默地吃着饭，谁都没有说话，但他们默契地，知晓对方的心思，用完餐后利威尔洗了艾伦的碗，艾伦凑上来想要帮忙，被他支开。艾伦于是跑去给阳台上的花儿浇水，利威尔从他身后走过去，按了按他脑袋上的发旋。

“这里离学校有点远，明天再去城里看看房子吧。”

“嗯。”

“饭菜好吃吗?”

“好吃。”

“浴室会用吧。”

“会。”

“以后也多指教了。”

唯独这句话没有回应，利威尔低头看他，发现这小哭包不知道什么时候又流泪了，眼睛红红肿肿的，但压抑着哭声，肩膀轻轻颤抖。

利威尔善解人意地退出了阳台，轻声道:“没事。哭吧。”

一切都是会好起来的。你会有新的生活，我会做你的监护人，没有什么可怕的。所以现在，没有顾忌地哭吧。将一切都宣泄出来。

艾伦终于仰头嚎啕出声。


	5. 第五章

光阴似箭，日月如梭。

艾伦还在福利院的时候，院长经常说这样的话，脸上显着一种略微伤感的低沉表情。那时候他并不清楚这个梭究竟是个什么，听上去像是古典的梳子或是一种鱼，总之是不像时间的东西。而现在，他虽然依旧不懂这个梭是个什么东西，却已经大概地参透了这句话的意思。

大概。

“你又在想奇怪的事了啊。”利威尔如是评价，甚至没回头看他，低头麻利地洗着碗。

艾伦闻言，坐在小板凳上捏着铅笔嚷嚷开:“才不奇怪啊！今天夏老师让我们写一篇看图写话，还专门跟我们讲了这句话的意思的！”

“那你上课一定没有听讲。”利威尔拧上水龙头，将洗净的盘子和碗擦干水，拉开柜门放回原位，“我虽然没怎么读书，但在我的记忆中，这句话绝对不会是‘时间像一条被箭对穿的鱼’之类的意思。”

“我不是那个意思啊！利威尔你……！”艾伦暴躁地摔了铅笔，一边呜呜地叫一边用双手极速地抓着头发，都要摩擦出火花了，这才放过它们，他仰头怒吼，神情狰狞，“啊！所以我到底为什么要学这些东西啊！”

利威尔面上无甚表情，心里却微微发笑。

艾伦在青鲨鱼一直长到六岁，除了杀手培训外，几乎没有受过什么正规的教育——他是指语文数学外语这样的头脑教育。正式成为他监护人的那一天——差不多是两个月之前。他在办完一系列手续后，除了买艾伦的各种日用品，还带他去看了学校。

学校，是个很大的福利院。艾伦当时是这样讲的。

随后不久，他又说，学校，是个很大的……福利院的院子。

“老师当然很烦，可要说的话，其实我们时刻都是很自由的。”艾伦这样讲道，省掉了后半句。不过即使他不说，利威尔大概也能知道。他想说的是，就像在福利院的院子里一样。

那种时光是祥和而平静的，和云一样。利威尔也有过体会。所以艾伦入学的时候，他是抱着一种“即使他惹出什么事情来也是没办法的”，这样的态度来着的。

即便知道以艾伦这种情况，进入学校这样高度文明的场所时，一定会引起轩然大波。当利威尔得知艾伦在入学的第一周里连续被记四次处分后，他还是坐不住了。

“艾伦哟，”他居高临下地看着在墙角罚站的小男孩，眉目间满是阴霾，“真是人才啊。不如跟我说说，你这足足重四斤有三斤都是水的大脑，是怎么想出这么多犯事的点子来的?”

“……什么啊，我才不是胖头鱼。”艾伦嘀咕道，仰头皱眉以示对利威尔评价的不满，而后神情变得咬牙切齿起来，“不可原谅，他们那群小鬼，居然敢、敢掀班里女生的裙子！”

……

利威尔感觉自己的眼角不受控制地跳了一下。

“所以，你就将那些掀女生裙子的人，全揍掉了一颗牙?”

“对啊。其实那些牙本来就是要掉的，他们都在换牙。我还给他们捡起来了，有一颗是上面的，我丢到下水道去了，其它都是下面的牙，我下课把它们都丢到房顶上去了。嘁，又不是长不出来，他们是太大惊小怪了！”

利威尔无法对这充满魔幻孩子气的话语做出评价，恍恍惚惚地“啊是啊做得很好”，恍恍惚惚又开始神游。

是啊，他应该预料到的。经历再多的苦难，年龄摆在那，就是个无法逾越的鸿沟，小鬼始终就是小鬼。但作为一名合格的监护人，当着小孩的面肯定是不能这么说的，利威尔双手抱胸，略略思索了一下，缓缓矮下身来。

艾伦于是诚恳地望着他的眼睛:“利威尔，你不用每次和我讲话都蹲下来的，毕竟你也没有很高，我可以看得见。”

“……”

利威尔沉默片刻，居然有那么一瞬间想要反驳这句话，但出于成年人的自尊他最终没有这样做，而是伸手，握拳，狠狠捶了一下艾伦的脑袋。

两人搬到城里去了——已经是两个月前的事情了。利威尔搬家的时候产生过那么一瞬间后悔的想法。因为他发现自己只是因为寂寞的一时动摇，草率地做出了决定，他满足了这个孩子物质上的需求，但一颗作为大人的负责人的心却没有蹦跳起来，就像是单纯口嗨了一下似的。以至于他想到从今以后家里要多个叽叽喳喳的麻雀时，满脑子都是脏乱的衣服和碗筷，还有油腻的抹布和乱七八糟的浴室。实在令人无比烦躁。

然而很快他就下定了“要做好监护人”的决心。他正思索着搬起箱子往外走，发现艾伦在小公寓的沙发上睡着了，想来是哭累了，疲惫得很，一坐下便陷入了睡眠。他于是凑上前去想叫醒他，忽地发现这小鬼的眉毛很粗，眼睛大大的，因此总是一副坚毅的表情。

而他现在毫无防备地睡在利威尔的沙发上，右手紧紧攥着利威尔的一件旧衬衫，就像是普通的孩子睡觉要抱着玩具熊一样。

就是那个时候，察觉到自己十分被人需要的利威尔，忽然无奈地萌生了照顾他一段时间也无妨这样的想法。

向埃尔文这样转述的时候，他听见对方在那边低低地笑了起来，于是利威尔蹙眉:“你笑什么?像打嗝。”埃尔文偏头看向窗外的蓝天，说:“我在想，其实利威尔你真的很温柔啊。”

利威尔不可置否，半晌过后，他轻轻扬着嘴角“嘁”了一声。

于是搬到城里，找好学校，他甚至打电话询问埃尔文照顾孩子的事项。利威尔正式告别军人生活，开始尝试把自己的生活排得满满当当，中心是自己，和一个名为艾伦的孩子。

艾伦是越来越阳光了，就像是完全从阴影里走出来了一样。期间韩吉来过一次电话询问是否能进行调查，彼时艾伦正在电视机前看纪录片，神情淡漠得不像个孩子。利威尔食指压唇，对着电话“嘘”了一声，吵吵闹闹的韩吉于是安静下来。利威尔走到艾伦身边，诧异地发现他正在看有关鲨鱼的纪录片。

电视机内念白的声音无波无澜，毫无感情可言，艾伦仿佛被这声音所感染，面容僵硬，眼神空洞，明明脸是朝着电视机的，眼神却不知道飘去了哪里。利威尔盯着他看了许久，长长叹了口气，对韩吉说:“再过些时候。”

他知道，艾伦平时所表现出的阳光并不代表他已经脱离了阴影地带，成为健康的孩子了，而是他主动不去回忆，因此也就不会有痛苦，而那伤痛的记忆如同一颗恶毒的蛰伏着的种子，深种在艾伦的心里，只需要一个触发点就能钻出头来，狠狠伤害他的心灵。这触发点可以很小，比如利威尔一句无心的话，比如眼前这只撕扯着猎物的鲨鱼。

只要不触发，他就是个正常的孩子。这正是利威尔的目的。

对于青鲨鱼事件，他是充满愧疚的，对象是死去的孩子们，也是艾伦。甚至可以说，收养艾伦，也许就有这愧疚的助力在里头。而在看见艾伦因为这件事而哀伤的时刻，这种愧疚被放大了，利威尔知道自己必须做点什么来缓解这种情绪，所以他希望艾伦能够健康成长，像个正常的孩子一样就可以了。

至于青鲨鱼的始末，埃尔文打电话催促过他许多次，连带着让韩吉劝过他，利威尔始终坚持自己的想法，他认为，等艾伦到一定的年龄后，就能顺利接受这件事，到时候，无论是什么都能被轻易地揭露出来。

埃尔文在电话那边迟疑了很久，最终以一句“如果是你自己的选择的话”结束了通话。而利威尔，他相信，也是这样对韩吉说的:有朝一日，定会水落石出。

日子不紧不慢地过，利威尔尽量小心翼翼地避开艾伦的伤口，倒也过得相安无事，甚至可以说得上欢乐。他不得不承认，埃尔文当时的提议确实很美好，他已经切身体会到了。

日历不断后翻，从四月，翻到六月，再然后又是四月，又是六月，四月，六月……等他反应过来时，艾伦居然上四年级了。

居然上四年级了。四年级，居然已经一米五了。

居然，已经，一米五了。

“……喂艾伦，”又一次的，利威尔在餐桌下踢踢艾伦的小腿，表情看上去极其不爽，“你这家伙，吃的饭是钙片做的吧。”

“哈?米饭主要成分是淀粉啊，”艾伦疑惑挑眉，“利威尔你真的没有读过书啊。”

“后面一句话给我去掉。臭小鬼。”

“明明话题是利威尔你挑起来的吧。”艾伦嘟囔了一句，突然想起什么似的，放下碗筷跑进了房间，不一会儿又哒哒哒地跑出来，拿着一张雪白的通知单，递给利威尔:“这个，要看一下。”

利威尔接过去，眯起眼来。是家长会的通知书。

说起来，他和艾伦一起生活了四年了，很少向艾伦提过两人的关系，他自认为只是个好心的被愧疚缠身的监护人而已，不知道艾伦是怎么想。毕竟提到父亲，他觉得自己真不适合这个位置。

哥哥?也不太像。艾伦是什么想法呢?

他这么想着，于是就这么问了，一边拿出笔在通知单上签字，一边慢悠悠地开口:“艾伦，你想要个爸爸吗?”

艾伦表情变得十分僵硬，嘴一咧做了个仿佛吃大便的表情:“什么啊……就像是妈妈在问孩子要不要后爸啊。”

小腿上又挨了一脚，艾伦吃痛地叫了一声，跳起来蹦蹦蹦，抱着小腿不停揉:“对不起啦！爸爸什么的我不需要，妈妈也是。利威尔陪我就可以了。”

利威尔:“可我不是你妈，也不是你爸。”

艾伦:“所以说那些东西我不需要啦。只要利威尔就可以了。”

利威尔愣了愣，突然想到，艾伦这么多年，都是在福利院长大的，想必已经对没有父母这事完全习惯了吧。自己也真是的，怎么突然这样敏感?

艾伦将通知单整整齐齐叠起来收好，扭亮台灯，摊开作业本开始默写古诗。淅淅沥沥的水声从厨房的方向传来，艾伦翘着椅子往门那边望了望，而后从文具袋里小心地抽出一张纸条来。

红色的纸条，叠成小方块状，午睡时突然被砸在了自己脸上，他迷迷糊糊地拆开，匆匆一瞥，居然看见了令人心惊的字眼，登时全身起了鸡皮疙瘩，睡意全无。正好到了上学的时候，利威尔来敲房间的门了，他思忖再三，装作刚睡醒的样子含糊着声音应了一声，蹑手蹑脚将纸条藏进文具袋，就这么上学去了。

会是谁扔的?家里只有他和利威尔两个人，必定是外面的人从窗户那丢进来的了。那会是谁呢?又为什么……写这样的句子呢?

艾伦满腹疑问，坐在桌子前，当着满天星光的面，轻轻地拆开那红色的纸条，三行歪扭的字出现在纸上。

利威尔家的小狗:  
还记得你是青鲨鱼的人吗?  
记得的话，晚上来找我吧。


	6. 第六章

艾伦的语文老师姓夏，是个狂热的文学爱好者，其狂热程度无教师能比拟，就连读着四年级的小学课本，她也能产生无尽的诗意与灵动的想法来。有节语文课，她曾向学生无意提到过所谓“环境描写的作用”——当然不在考试范围内。她在黑板上板书了一段出自《Jane·Eyre》的环境描写，艾伦从里头认出来呻吟的树枝，呼啸的风，主角在婆娑月影下相拥。这时夏老师侧过身问:“大家看见这段文字，有没有什么想法?”

四年级的小孩对于文学鉴赏显然都兴致缺缺，每人都一副不太想搭理也没能力搭理的模样。爱学习的艾伦秉承着认真听讲的原则，默然盯着那段粉笔字看了许久，都要将那些字印进眼里，直到他忽然没来由地起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，脊椎都冰凉掉了，好像是那段字中的凉意传到自己身上来了似的。 

夏老师在班里来来回回扫视了几遍，确认没有人举手，表情很是失望。但这是课外内容，并不能因为答不出来而对孩子们做些什么。她落寞地将黑板擦按在黑板上，缓缓擦干净，然后转身，捧起书，又开始为他们进行枯燥的古诗复习。 

艾伦张张嘴，想说些什么，片刻后还是跟着同学一起朗读古诗去了，到最后也没敢告诉夏老师，告诉她自己从这里面感受到了“凉意”。他机械地张口，望着课本上五彩的插图发呆，将那段不太像中国人说话习惯的文字又默念一遍，他心想:感觉，像是要发生什么事了一样。而且是很糟糕的事。 

那段环境描写，艾伦现在已经想不起来具体是个什么模样，但当他看见婆娑的树影，密密切割着月时，他突然察觉到了立体上的眼熟。不知来处的夜风俯冲下来，鼓起他的睡衣，他愣愣站着，望着屋顶上的人，就像回到了那节别开生面的语文课上，凉意自眼侵入，席卷全身，带起战栗的鸡皮疙瘩来。 

“你好啊小鬼头，”那人一身西部牛仔打扮，一只手插在腰间，一只手把玩着什么黑不溜秋的物什，声音爽朗粗犷，“是叫艾兹吧?没想到……真是矮小啊。” 

“……不是艾兹，是艾伦。”艾伦从震惊中缓过神，握紧了拳头，沉睡四年的训练成果在这一刻回归体内，流转全身血液，他警惕得全身紧绷，“你是谁?” 

“诶等等——不是艾兹吗?”那人无视掉他后面的问题，自顾自地惊讶起来，“那真是奇怪，我可是记得清清楚楚，那时我还在看什么未解之谜的报纸啊，正是紧张的地方，然后就被叫出来做事了。”他声音越来越低，显得很委屈似的，不一会儿又兴奋地大叫起来:“噢！是那个啊！冰人艾兹！那具世界上首个被谋杀的人的尸体！唉唉终于想起来了，抱歉啊。”  
艾伦莫名其妙地看着眼前这人的举动，稍稍放松了警惕，心里默默吐槽。话说那位冰人是叫奥兹才对吧?所以艾兹到底是怎么被想出来的啊，听上去好危险啊?但他面上仍不为所动，大声叫着老套的台词，尽量使自己幼小的身躯看起来有气势:“你到底是谁！” 

“我是！青鲨鱼的魂灵！”那牛仔纵身一跃，从四楼跳下来，稳稳当当落在艾伦身前。艾伦在听见他的话语的那一刻已经全身僵硬，看见这人轻轻松松从四楼跃下来，更是震惊得瞳孔紧缩，一瞬间便有些后悔自己一时鲁莽的决定。

确实是太鲁莽了，而现在理智回魂已经太晚了。他愤愤地开始埋怨自己:可恶……应该和利威尔商量好的，当时为什么，头脑一热，要自己跑出来呢?

A市的夏天总是很热，如瀑的暴雨都不能冲凉燥热的空气，以至于白日里热，入夜了也热。一般情况下，不开空调睡觉的都能被称作勇士，而好巧不巧的，艾伦美好的空调加棉被的计划被利威尔无情地回绝掉了，只被允许开一台嘎达嘎达拧脖子的电风扇，于是他经常半夜热醒，冲个澡才继续睡。 

而这正好令他有理由外出。

艾伦睁开眼，金色的眸子在黑暗里隐隐反着光。他偏过头，入目便是利威尔的睡颜。这个男人即使是睡着了也要皱着眉，似乎在做噩梦似的，艾伦看了许久，而后轻轻地弓起身来，蹑手蹑脚下床。

地上有点凉，但为了避免吵醒利威尔，他选择光脚出去。也不换衣服了，穿着棕色小熊就往外走。 

纸条上说，来找我吧。可是并没有给出确切的地点，老实说，他也不知道该去哪找，但是大脑在面对那三个熟悉字眼的时候丧失了一切理智。管他在哪呢?总之不可能是在家里吧。换句话说，只要他在外面，就能找到这个人。 

至于找到这个人之后的行动，则完全不在小孩的考虑范围内。 

艾伦原以为自己要找上半个小时，但他没有想到的是，在公寓附近没走几步，就听见屋顶上传来的口哨声，断断续续的，他向上看，于是便看见了那位牛仔的影子。恐怖的直觉告诉艾伦，这就是他要找的人，没来由的，他腾地愤怒而恐惧了，但这复杂的情感也并未持续多久。

因为很快，他就因受到生命威胁而不得不进行抵抗。 

有血滴下来，他不知道是哪里被划破了。不过没关系。艾伦垂着头，舔了舔手臂上的红色液体，目光凶狠，脊背微弓，是个时刻准备逃跑的姿态。 

而面前这位哼着走调歌曲，脸上却不见任何笑意的西部牛仔，正转着把黑色匕首，饶有兴趣地看着自己，令艾伦不由自主地想到猫，它们抓到老鼠后总是不急着吃，偏爱玩弄猎物后进行虐杀。 

“喂喂，你动作很慢啊，陈茹那白胡子怎么教你们的?一点都不像个杀手啊！”他不满地冲艾伦嚷嚷着，艾伦闻言，用力“嘁”一声，再一次转身奔跑，用尽全力向家奔去，然而没迈开几步又被一只黑色的皮靴踢了回来，他闷哼一声，向反方向飞去，腹部的钝痛令他蜷缩成虾仁的模样，有什么东西从胃袋里往上涌，他“哇”地吐了，拳头攥得死死的，斜眼怒瞪着牛仔。 

“混蛋……” 

牛仔却笑了:“喔喔气势不错啊！眼神很好！”他慢慢走近艾伦，在他那瘫呕吐物之前停下，揪着他的头发强迫他仰头，笑出一口白牙来，“都快忘了自我介绍了，艾伦你好啊，我是著名的城市杀手凯尼。有人出钱派我来拯救你，因为我收了钱所以必须帮别人做事。所以这伤，可以原谅我的吧?” 

艾伦喉咙里咯咯几声，一团口水喷在凯尼的衣服上。 

“没有原谅呢。”凯尼望着艾伦，放开了他的头发，收了刀，蹲下身来，嬉皮笑脸的表情也收了回去，变得严肃而郑重，是个好好说话的模样了。“艾伦，我说，你到底还记不记得青鲨鱼啊。” 

这话实在奇怪，且冒犯感十足，艾伦偏过头不想回答。心里有火在冒，那是他一辈子都无法遗忘的坟墓，一辈子都不肯直视的，深埋地底的遗憾与无由的愧怍。 但眼前的人力量太过蛮横，他手无缚鸡之力，实在不好发作，只能先识时务者为俊杰。

凯尼见艾伦不回答，倒也没有很惊讶，自顾自地说了起来:“你这样子，完全就是忘恩负义的模样啊，教给你这么多的青鲨鱼，居然把它忘掉了——我说的是教的东西。你都不悔恨吗?明明有大好前程的，结果被你的利威尔先生给搅着稀泥巴了啊。”

艾伦这一刻是真的很后悔，后悔一直是个乖宝宝，没有向学校周边的市井人物学些粗口来，骂人都显得那样文弱无力。他深知这人的话无需反驳，利威尔对他的好他心里跟明镜似的，也知道绝不能过多怀念过往，不能依靠曾经的力量。只是这人的嘴巴实在讨厌，两三句就让人有怼的欲望，他得咬紧牙关才能强迫自己不出声。

“很辛苦吧，这几年，一直被当做狗儿来养啊，都没有什么实际的技能，唉唉，”凯尼难过地叹气，下一秒表情又振奋起来，“不过，没有关系！从今天起，我会让你想起你曾经学过的那些东西！”

……

“……哈?”艾伦挑眉，终于开口说话，“你这混蛋到底都在说些什么啊 ”前言不搭后语啊。

“就是字面意思啊。”凯尼站起来，拍拍衣服上并不存在的灰尘，“别看我这样，像个普通小市民，其实我很危险的。最危险的杀手往往是最会伪装的。我可以教你很多。”他顿了顿，“让你有能力去报仇。”

“不……”艾伦虚弱地回绝掉，“我不需要了，杀手的能力什么的，已经不需要了。”

利威尔曾经深夜与他谈过心，讲到过这个令人头痛的话题。利威尔说，有技能，只要是能用的技能，都是好的，只是在现代社会，头脑技能显然比动手技能要好上许多。“所以我希望，”利威尔抬手揉了把艾伦的脑袋，“你能在学校里，学到真正实用的技能，用理性方式去报复，而不是依靠蛮力去复仇。那会两败俱伤。”  
这话他一直好好记着，这是他学习的动力，也是因为这个，他有了些抛弃过往的决心。所以这个时候，让他放弃学校，再去学什么杀手技能，同意的概率真的微乎其微。

“不，你需要。”

凯尼猛地抓住他的肩膀，面色严峻，“艾伦，你还是个小孩，你不懂这个社会，没有关系，我会教你，很多人都会教你，这个社会的本色是黑暗的，你想靠头脑取胜，是吗?别做梦了小鬼头，升入高层，戴上高帽，就能如你所愿地高洁傲岸地复仇吗?别开玩笑了，那样只会让你变成你仇人的模样，你不得不受贿，不得不搞潜规则，不然你就无法攀爬。而在这一切之后，本心早就丢掉了，你会和他们同流合污。我相信你是不希望发展成那样的。”

“这个社会上靠头脑吃饭的人太多了，要想出人头地，高人一等，必须靠蛮力上去，不顾一切，没有牵挂地。你得是个没有感情的杀手才行。相信我，艾伦，压倒性的力量绝对比虚实不明的头脑靠得住，你也只能靠他。”

艾伦听愣了，这些话利威尔倒是没有和他说过，以他孩子的思维能力，理解这段话稍微有一点难度，不过并不妨碍他理解大意。他呆呆地望着凯尼，突然糟糕地觉得，两个人的话，都很有道理。而很不甘心的，凯尼的长篇大论居然更具有说服力。

他敬爱利威尔，从前是敬的含量多，相处久后，是爱的含量多，但他爱利威尔，并不代表他要将他的话全盘接受。艾伦瞳孔震颤，呆呆望着凯尼，片刻后，他咽了口口水，声音颤抖:“那……我该，怎么做?”

“那当然是，继续做杀手！”凯尼为他的悟性而感动，“太好了太好了，你是个听话的好孩子啊，省了我不少事。”他顿了顿，“你晚上，抽得出时间吗?十点之后的。”

“我能。”艾伦松一口气，十点，利威尔已经睡熟了。

“那很好。以后每晚十一点，我给你上一个小时的课，让你找回男人的自信，做个堂堂正正的杀手，然后去报复你的仇人！可以接受吗?”

艾伦:“好。”

凯尼笑起来:“那就说定了，每晚十一点，在屋顶集合，你应该爬得上去的吧?我可不会给你举高高什么的哦。”

艾伦怒了:“……不需要！”

“真有活力呀，可是老年人想要睡觉了。”凯尼伸个长长的懒腰，挥挥手向远处走去，“那拜拜咯。小艾伦。”

艾伦本能地要抬起手回应这个再见，又猛地清醒过来，压制住乖宝宝的性情，颤颤地起身，擦了把嘴，嫌恶地看着已经皱皱巴巴的小熊睡衣，有些苦恼。

“糟糕啊，睡衣弄成这样了，利威尔要生气的吧。”他抓抓脑袋，感到十分无奈，最终还是鼓起勇气向家走去，酝酿着借口，“好好给他道个歉吧，就说看见外面有蝙蝠飞过去……”

这件事他并不打算告诉利威尔，出于很微妙的心理，其一是他希望利威尔始终认为自己是个乖宝宝，其二是说出去后怕遭到利威尔强烈反对。那就不说吧，至少瞒个两三年吧。

他慢悠悠地走着，手上的伤还有些疼，得回家上药。艾伦抬起手臂来查看伤口，却突然撞到了什么东西，停了下来。

“什么啊……”他仰起头，瞳孔骤然放大，一时间大脑空白，冷汗争先恐后地往外冒。

在他之上，利威尔阴郁的双眼，正无言地，看着他。


	7. 第七章

艾伦以为利威尔会暴怒，即便他知道利威尔向来内敛而温柔。是个有血有肉的人，遇到这种背叛性质的事情都不可能不愤怒，他这么想着，心脏疯狂地蹦跳，催他张口说些什么。虚伪的解释或者自暴自弃，总之得说些什么。可他最后也只是张了张口，将头一点点垂了下去，坚持将那个已经不太可信的借口从牙缝里挤了出来:“我……我看见有蝙蝠飞出去，我就……出来追了。”

利威尔没有说话，这比他未到来的训斥或怒吼更叫艾伦心慌。艾伦不能确定利威尔究竟看见了多少，或许是全部，或许一点都没看见。这是极影响他判断力的情况，艾伦年仅十岁的大脑无法给出什么万全的计划，于是他顺着本能学习了利威尔。他不再说话。

两个人就这么默然地站了片刻，直到艾伦察觉到了姗姗来迟的睡意，又碍于尴尬不好表现，这时利威尔忽然拉起了他的手，轻轻地，然后转身折返:“回家。”

然后两人回家。艾伦意料中的暴怒始终不曾来到，利威尔像平常那样尽心地照顾他，让他把脏了的睡衣脱下来给自己洗，给他放一浴缸的热水以供洗澡。期间的交流只有简短的命令，“脱下来”“躺进去”，冷淡的三字命令。艾伦半张脸都浸在温水里，偷偷看着利威尔，就像池塘里的青蛙一样。

他在水里吐泡泡，心想，或许这是他独有的生气的姿态。

利威尔将他湿漉漉的睡衣晾在阳台上，又给他翻出来一件自己的短袖，叠好后放在洗脸台上，吩咐一句:“洗完穿。”便准备抽身，拉开了浴室的门。

艾伦望着他略微瘦削的肩背，腾地从水里扑出来，慌慌张张地喊住他:“利、利威尔!”

利威尔扶着门把的手停了下来，他挑眉看向赤条条的艾伦，后者在他的注视下红了脸。艾伦结结巴巴的，困惑地眨眼:“你，你不问我刚才去干嘛了吗?”

他说这话其实是做好了觉悟的，先才他浸在浴缸中看着水汽蒸腾，利威尔因忙碌流下的汗珠滴进他的洗澡水里，心里忽然就软得不行，各种意义上的软。他突然想，就算是告诉他也没有什么大不了的，利威尔并不是喜爱束缚小孩的人。但艾伦并不想直接说出来，他想要利威尔询问自己，好像这样就能彰显什么，证明什么。至于证明什么?他也很模糊。

“……”利威尔看着他的眼睛，转头拉开门，侧身出去，他的回答让艾伦哭笑不得，又莫名其妙:“你刚刚去抓蝙蝠了。”

又过去了四五分钟，屋里没声儿了。利威尔似乎睡下了，艾伦从浴缸中起身，水流从他身上朝缸里汇聚，他伸手去够浴巾，恍恍惚惚地发呆。鬼知道a市有没有蝙蝠，去年春游学校组织去的那个山洞倒是有过蝙蝠，成片地飞出来，吓了夏老师一跳。或许他有时间可以去找找，或者让利威尔带自己去那玩玩，这样一来就可以让他看见蝙蝠了。唉唉，看见了又怎么样呢?他到底想向他证明些什么呢?

他的思维实在跳跃。艾伦深感自己愧对于夏老师，于是匆匆擦干身体上的水，马马虎虎将利威尔的睡衣往身上一套，有一点大，恰好到大腿那里，做小孩的睡衣刚好了。他揪起衣领闻了闻上面红茶的清香，和那件小熊睡衣委实不是一个档次，艾伦觉得自己可以考虑将这短袖留下来，以后睡觉穿。

利威尔侧身睡在床上，望着窗外的路灯发散思维。

他是被风吹醒的，一睁开眼就愣住了，因为发现艾伦不在身边，他立刻出门寻找。虽然看上去是去晚了，但并不妨碍他看见艾伦狼狈不堪地从地上爬起，颤颤巍巍地整理衣服的模样。利威尔不知道他经历了什么，反正不可能是什么好的事情，否则他不会想出那样拙劣的借口来。

他没有发怒也没有惊诧，只是静静地站在拐角，恍惚间仿佛回到了自己的小时候。他早熟，叛逆而不近人情，伤了不少人的心，可他自觉什么都没做错，事实上也确实如此。那是他生存的必要手段，疏离是防止自己受伤的最好武器。

他突然觉得有点累，但是艾伦明显需要照顾，于是他只是立在那里，等艾伦靠近，然后将他带回家，如往常那样照顾他，让艾伦安心。他善解人意过了头，强行淹死自己的好奇心，迎合了艾伦的借口。利威尔淡淡地想，毕竟他总归是要长大的。

艾伦的路应该由他自己选择。无论是好是坏。他作为中途插入的所谓监护人，只需要为他提供温热的洗澡水和他喜欢的芝士汉堡就够了。他自己也该有路走，有出于私心的选择，艾伦不可能对他交出全身心的信任，但他自己可以。

以及自己的事业，埃尔文交代的任务，也该开始了。

他从枕头底下拿出手机，编辑了一条短信给韩吉。浴室里淅淅沥沥的水声也停了，不久后艾伦爬上床来，利威尔想要告诉他自己的决定，又觉得没有必要，于是闭了眼，渐渐地进入睡眠。

直到现在他的心情还是无波无澜的，或许先才有过，也被自己淹死在浴缸里了。

第二天是周六。艾伦毫无顾忌地睡到了中午，甫一睁眼便嗅到了空气中芝士汉堡的香气，抽油烟机轰轰作响，他隐隐约约有人说话的声音。芝士汉堡!艾伦掀开被子，手脚并用地爬下床，乐颠颠地赤脚往外跑:“利……!”

出现了不该在这里的人。

沙发上的韩吉笑着朝他挥手:“嗨小艾伦!好久不见!”旁边的米克冲他点点头，他目光下移，看见米克手里握着的录音笔。

艾伦的身子刹那僵硬。在他胡思乱想前，一只手搭上自己的肩膀，他仰起头，利威尔端着芝士汉堡站在他身后，看见艾伦略微惊恐的目光，他撇开了眼:“边吃饭边说。”

小公寓内首次有四人共同进餐，芝士汉堡依旧美味，只是他此刻的注意力不太集中。四人将《论语》的食不言表现得淋漓尽致，直到利威尔开口打破这沉默:“艾伦，你应该还记得那天的事吧。”

艾伦咬着汉堡，没有说话。似乎是专心吃饭不想搭理的模样。

韩吉与米克对视一眼，咽了口口水，抢先开口:“是这样的，艾伦，利威尔之前是一位特种兵，你也应该知道，他回到a市，是因为他的……上司，吩咐了他一些事情，也就是调查你们福利院。虽然没有给出时间限制，但这种恶劣的事情，果然还是尽快结束比较好，你说呢，艾伦?”

艾伦咽下汉堡，刀叉依旧没有停。

韩吉只好自己说下去，“前几天，利威尔的上司被……上司的上司拉去询问了事情始末，但是因为过去了四年，并没有任何有价值的情报，上司的上司觉得很生气，迁怒了埃……利威尔的上司。现在要是还是没有进展，可能，利威尔就得回部队了。”

艾伦的动作终于停下，缓缓抬头看向韩吉。

韩吉额上沁出些冷汗来，这话当然是她编的——当然埃尔文被责难是真的，不过并不关利威尔的事。她虚虚地往利威尔那瞥了一眼，利威尔并没有什么反应，看来是已经猜透了自己的行动。

“你也希望利威尔能一直陪你的吧，艾伦?所以，向我们透露些你知道的消息吧，好吗?”

艾伦愣住了，而后意识到这根本不是请求，而是威胁，他们以利威尔来威胁自己，逼他重新划拉开那个结了痂的血口子。他出离愤怒了，刀子被攥得紧紧的，他有将它掷出去的冲动，但利威尔温暖干燥的手制止了他——他轻轻握住艾伦捏刀的手，告诉他:“艾伦，你也可以不说。”

不对，不应该这样的。艾伦愣神地看着他。你应该说，艾伦，把你知道的全都说出来，这是命令。或者，艾伦，你什么都不准说，好好跟我生活就行了。“也可以”是什么意思啊?是说他的情报一点都不重要吗?为什么要让他来做选择啊?

韩吉不敢相信地瞪了一阵利威尔，心想这小矮子是疯了吗?连忙张口干预:“啊不不，艾伦，听我说，我和米克这边还是更希望你……”“闭嘴，韩吉。”利威尔打断她，狠厉地皱着眉，“让他自己说。”

重要证人的监护人现在属于偏袒姿态，韩吉几乎要崩溃了，她无力地扶着额头:“不是，你到底知不知道这件事……”“那个，我想先问一下，那些做坏事的高层，最后会怎么样?”

艾伦的插入抑制了韩吉蠢蠢欲动的爆发，她抬头看向他，挤出个勉强的笑来:“啊，那当然是接受法律的制裁啦。”

艾伦接着问道:“法律的制裁?”

“一般来说，贩卖人口这样的会在监狱里度过后半生吧。陈茹，也就是你们院长，会获得死刑——当然他已经死了。法律是很公正的。”韩吉诚恳地回答他。

艾伦却缓缓低下了头，在监狱里度过后半生，那样的人，还能有食宿提供地度过后半生的吗?真的配吗?那么多条人命啊，还是能活着的吗?那不是他想看见的，不是他所认为的“公正”。

公正应该是能完全抚慰受害人心理的存在，哪怕是极端手段也好。艾伦是这样想的。就像老师说的，古时候人们交易，都是以物换物，等价交换，那是公正的交易。他所希望的，正是以命偿命。

如果法律不能给他他想要的结果，还不如自己去取……至于利威尔，就算分开了，也并非没有再见的机会。他很感激利威尔，但并意味着他离开利威尔就会要死要活……天爷，这是什么话。

“那么，艾伦，现在可以……”

“抱歉，韩吉小姐……”

韩吉一愣，不好的预感涌上心头，随后便如意料之中的，听见艾伦虚弱的声音:“抱歉，但是，我什么都、不知道。”

艾伦忘记韩吉是怎么回去的了，似乎是被谁扯走的，因为她发了很大的火。利威尔始终站在一边，也不阻止她的怪兽行为，等她嗷嗷叫喊着被扯上车后，他才如僵硬的木偶一般活动了下身子，捡起了地上被韩吉扫掉的东西，放回原位。艾伦感觉到眼眶涩涩的，扯了扯利威尔的袖子:“你什么时候走?”

利威尔转过头来冲他疑惑挑眉，而后反应过来这是韩吉先才的谎话，小鬼这是当真了。他叹口气，一句“我不走”都到舌尖了，突然又起了坏点子，看着那明明充满不安还要强装镇静的小孩模样，他突然觉得很好笑，故作低沉地说:“后天吧，也许。”

“……这，这么早?!”艾伦惊了，另一只手也扯了上来，“那，你……准备好了吗?”

“你就想说这个?”利威尔站起身，双手抱胸，一脸不耐烦，“当然准备好了啊，很早之前。”

也是，按利威尔这样谨慎周密的性子……艾伦有些失望，一瞬间觉得有些难过。他强忍住泪水，哑着声音抬头:“那你，能不能带我一起?你的上司会嫌小孩子烦吗?我不会闹事的。或者，你觉得麻烦也可以——把我随便送哪个福利院去。”

这后半句就有些赌气的成分了。艾伦突然觉得有些羞，但想到利威尔冷淡地回答:“哦，好主意。”的样子，他又觉得实在受不了，好像这个人什么都不放在心里似的，于是莫名其妙的，艾伦一下子有些生闷气，转身就往房间跑:“算了，反正对你来说就是走了个吃白饭的吧。”

后领子被扯住，艾伦“咔”的一声被拽回去，利威尔揪了一下他的耳朵，疼得他嗷一声嚎，怒气冲冲地仰头看他:“你干嘛!”

这一抬头却叫他愣了，利威尔眉头依旧如往地蹙着，嘴角却带着笑，乍一看听不搭调的，但再看又十分的温柔和谐。这好像是利威尔第一次这样笑。

“还是个小鬼啊，明明这么高了，”利威尔伸手比划了一下，“也稍微成熟些吧。骗人的话都听不出来。”

骗人的话都听不出来。

艾伦的表情变换得飞快，等他意识到这话的含义时利威尔已经进了厨房，他嘴唇微抖，觉得又气又羞，于是恼怒猛地扑过去，全身都压在利威尔身上，狠狠地咬了一口他的脑袋。

“嘶……”利威尔疼得一扬手，艾伦已经跳了下去，叫嚷着“你这家伙一辈子都娶不到老婆的!”冲进了房间，然后是咔哒咔哒的锁门声。利威尔摸索着碰到那一块刚刚被咬的地方，头发已经被口水濡湿了。

属狗吗这小子!他气得咧嘴，拧开水龙头，掬了捧水清洗头发。

手机滴滴叫了几声。埃尔文发短信过来，果然是问刚才的事，连续的几条，看起来极度不理解:

——为什么这样?利威尔?

——艾伦又拒绝合作吗?不是已经过去几年了吗?

——我真的越来越弄不懂你了。

我也越来越不懂我自己了啊。利威尔心想，拿起手机回信息:

——他自己选的，我没法干涉。

于是埃尔文那边没声了，利威尔继续摸着那块被咬过的地方，正考虑着要不要洗个头，又是一条短信下来。

——上面的几个月前查到这件事了，最近发现有你参与，就跑来质问我，我用一问三不知先搪塞过去了。我也查了当年的报纸，事情似乎是以“某工厂发生爆炸”结尾。那群人手已经伸到这边来了，我们需要足够坚硬的证据。

——你去当省长不就好了，这么有能力的人。

——你真是异想天开。总之，既然艾伦暂时不肯合作，那就先保护好他，我担心会有人查到他生还的信息，那就麻烦了。

——不用你说我也会的。

于是谈话结束。利威尔看看窗外，隐隐有红云的痕迹，是做晚饭的时刻了，于是伸个懒腰，去冰箱拿食材。


	8. 第八章

凯尼还是那天的西部牛仔风格衣服，尖头靴牛仔帽，棕色小马甲。他似乎已经等了很久，站在在树上百无聊赖地转着枪，丝毫不在乎这树枝上下摇晃的幅度。

艾伦气喘吁吁跑过去，看见的就是这么一幅危险的景象，正要开口劝他下来，凯尼又是一跃而下，不满地嘟囔:“太慢了啊艾伦，这样是不行的哦。”

“……对不起，”艾伦揪着衣领擦了把额头的汗，“但是，利威尔他才睡熟，所以我才敢跑出来的。”

“那你好爱他哦，还让别人睡熟才走。原来他是把你当情人养的吗?”凯尼吹了声俏皮的口哨。艾伦砰一下红了脸，臊得要命，心里排山倒海的全是害羞:“你在说什么奇怪的东西啊?!我等他睡熟才走是怕他发现我的行踪啊!”

“是是——”凯尼打个哈欠，痞气地一笑，“那可以开始了吗?小处男?”

凯尼给他的任务是环城跑——跟着他。a市的郊区有许多平民窟式的建筑物，带着水泥的红砖做墙，随便一块铁板子都能拿来做屋顶，这些小房子跟着护城河一起护城，将a市围了个七七八八。用凯尼的话来说，真是个人造的森林。

于是就变成了艾伦的训练地盘。

凯尼在房顶玩跑酷，艾伦必须竭尽全力跟着他，绕a市跑一圈，这就是他的训练内容。他是弄不懂凯尼这么大一坨为什么在铁皮屋上奔跑时声音比他跑的声音还小的，他总是将那铁皮屋顶踩出打鼓的感觉，于是他就能听见奇怪的口音愤怒骂娘，精彩纷呈，令他怀疑这是否是那个a市。而他还得忍着回嘴的欲望拔腿跑，不然凯尼就会践行那句“你太慢我就不等你也不会带你回家了哦”。

他自觉体育课的表现十分不错，八百米的跑道他只需要两分五十秒，领先班内男生一大截，但要是几百个八百米叠加，再加上障碍物，他真的有些力不从心，可能还不止是几百个……虽然凯尼明显照顾他似的慢悠悠地跳跃前进，但他的腿长还是给艾伦造成了极大不适。

起初的一千六还好，艾伦只是受了精神上的摧残——来自那些奇怪口音的辱骂，他还是能跟在凯尼的鞋跟后头，只是些微有些喘气。渐渐的便察觉到了年龄的劣势，已经记不清是第几个八百米了，总之他觉得困得不行，腿上也软绵无力，又是重重一个跳跃，他落到一个略低的铁皮屋上，立刻就听见一声尖锐的“憨批”，然后就是穿拖鞋的声音，那人似乎是要追出来打他。艾伦只好强打起精神，双手攀住前面那屋的铁皮屋顶，纵身翻上去，继续软着腿跑酷，呼哧呼哧喘气。

“跟上啊，小处男!”凯尼轻轻松松地在前蹦跳着，像个跳蚤，“累成热天的狗了，哈哈，那再跑个三四百米就休息，加油吧。”

听见休息的许可，艾伦抹了把头上的汗，胸口像是堵了什么东西，极其不舒服，气也有些喘不过来了，喉咙干得要命，感觉实在是不行了。估计衣服也已经湿透了，得趁利威尔醒来之前烘干，他略略停了一停，深呼吸两次，再次迈步，这次熟练地跨上了某家空调的室外机。感谢青鲨鱼训练出的学习能力。他刚伸出手要攀住什么突出的东西，一抬头却把自己吓了个半死不活，差点叫出声。

一个婴儿，估计是夜里醒了，正在窗户边上看他，脸上还带着笑。配上他或者她房间的小夜灯，那笑是极其瘆人的。艾伦就地起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

瘆人的最终结果就是，艾伦这么一惊，脚彻底一软，一时竟没有站住，从室外机上掉了下去。他的本能促使他伸手抓点什么，什么都好，然而实在是没了力气，跑虚了。

该跑了一个小时了吧?他这么想，而后后脑钝痛，失去了意识。

再醒过来，头已经不疼了，艾伦恍惚地伸出手，试着握了一下拳头，能够捏紧，说明恢复了些力气了。他微微偏头，发现凯尼坐在身边，一脸鄙视地看着自己。

“我……晕过去了?”他开口道，声音沙哑。

“是啊，要死要活的呢，我发现后面没影了，回去找，好家伙，小子艳福不浅啊，醉倒在女人内衣里呢。唉先休息着吧，估计对你冲击力也不小的。”

“……才没有!你好烦啊!”艾伦腾一下坐起，感觉大人世界十分纸醉金迷，一想到利威尔可能也是这种混账模样，他就浑身不舒服，“我说，你们大人都是这样的吗?”

“啊?”

“就，混账模样。”

“你才混账，”凯尼不满地撇撇嘴，“不要以偏概全，蛮多大人还挺正经的。就是我不是很正经罢了。”不然也不会去当什么杀手。

“嗯，”艾伦欣慰了，“我也是这么想的。”

凯尼:“……”

“哦对了，话说，”艾伦扯住他的袖子，“你刚刚是怎么……”“哎哎哎干什么干什么，”凯尼甩开他手，“你个下面带把儿的，咋说话还动手动脚的?”

艾伦被他说羞了，放下手来，这个习惯是在利威尔家养成的，每次讲话都要扯扯他是衣角，他才会回头看看自己，渐渐就习惯了。他用食指搓了搓鼻子，问道:“凯尼，你是怎么做到不发出声音就在那上面跳来跳去的啊?”

“我轻啊。”凯尼痞气地笑了。艾伦皱眉:“喂，我是认真的。你是怎么做到的?教给我吧。”

凯尼一脸为难:“啊?这可是个技术活呢。你以后做正经杀手就知道了，小孩子还挺难做到的。”

“我也不小了……我都十岁了。”艾伦嘀咕着，立刻迎来了凯尼轰轰烈烈的笑声，顿时很是无语。凯尼捧着肚子笑够了，擦了擦眼泪，将他从地上拖起来:“那这位大人，先站起来，咱训练还没结束，先给它干完吧。”

艾伦深深叹一口气，觉得这是除音乐课外，第二个让他为难的东西。

第一次的，在利威尔起床之前，艾伦就自己去上学了，走之前还不忘给他在桌上留了个烂七八糟的煎蛋，黑不溜秋的烤肠，以及一张潦草的字条。

他迷蒙着眼，一只手撩起睡衣下摆，一只手捡起字条来看:

我给你做了早餐，但是不知道为什么起火了，然后我把它干掉了。我去上学了!

“受了什么刺激吗?嘛算了……”利威尔抓抓头发，有些迷糊，皱着眉转身去洗漱。洗漱完就去楼下买红茶和三明治，至于这惨绝人寰的早饭……还是等它不惨绝人寰之后再吃吧。

不过是艾伦第一次做早饭啊，回家一定会问自己吃起来怎么样吧?真麻烦啊。他“啧”了一声，盯着那糟糕的盘子看了许久，终于视死如归地向它伸出了叉子——

窗台上，被洗净晾好的小熊睡衣，在风里微微晃荡，晃荡。

艾伦知道自己会遭报应，但没想到报应来得这么快，居然第三节课就来了，这让他十分无助，因为那节是他比较弱势的英语课，而一整节课，塞满他脑子的不是abcde，而是鼓鼓囊囊的睡意。他哈欠连天，自己都觉得不好意思，尽量躲着英语老师的目光打瞌睡，脑袋如鸡啄米般垂下去又弹起来，垂下去又弹起来。总之是浑浑噩噩度过去了一节课，下课铃响起的一瞬间，他觉得那简直是世上最美好的催眠曲，他困倦地眯着眼，心里先骂了凯尼千八百编，而后不情不愿地陷入了十分钟的睡眠。  
然后又被罪恶的上课铃闹醒，整个人都变得杀气腾腾。

最后还是语文老师兼班主任夏老师看出了端倪，彼时她正在对她的学生们吧啦吧啦“新时期的文学话题”，在一众低垂着的小脑袋中，艾伦是最猖狂的那一个——他直接头枕着手臂睡下去了。

艾伦被扯起来的那一刻还不知道发生了什么，脑子像是尚未被盘古劈开的天地，混沌未分，好在同学们的笑声比较尖锐，一下子将他激得清醒了些，好歹能对上焦了。他恍恍惚惚看向夏老师无奈的脸，问:“怎么了?”

“你说怎么了?艾伦?天呐，你还好吗?”夏老师像夸张的外国人那样叫起来，“这可是你第一次上课打瞌睡，你昨晚干什么了，小家伙?”

艾伦强撑着，太阳穴突突跳，实在不想应付，脑子于是及时一转，便将打哈欠剩下的泪又挤了些，真情实感哽咽道:“老师，我们待会谈，可以吗?”

四座皆惊，大家都目瞪口呆，夏老师也愣了，心想这孩子肯定是什么家庭原因造成的，脑子里早已上演了无数苦情剧，她也哽咽了，摸了摸艾伦的脑袋，极其温柔地:“那先睡会吧，精神点了老师给你补起来。”

艾伦迷迷糊糊地应了一声，第一次感恩还有三十分钟的课堂，痛痛快快地睡上了半个小时。

下课后夏老师单独把艾伦叫到了办公室里，没等艾伦亲自想，自己已经为他找好了借口。她一通话将艾伦自己都不知道的凄惨家境说了个透彻，连唯一的监护人月薪只有多少多少都安排得明明白白，艾伦听得叹为观止，全程只说了两个字，“是”和“嗯”。他一边膜拜夏老师的想象力，一边尽力将这些奇怪的剧情记到了脑海里，以便未来圆谎用。

两人的谈话总的来说还是很令他满意的，令他惊喜的是，他争取到了语文课睡半个小时的特殊待遇，代价是课后十分钟要来办公室接受单独辅导——当然也只能挑重点讲。艾伦抹着泪水欣然答应，在全班同学不约而同又不明就里的掌声中落了座。

不过只有三十分钟果然还是不够，得去让凯尼尽量减少一些时间才行。艾伦想着，往太阳穴滴了点风油精，强行面对下一节数学课。

凯尼是个混账，他早该想到的。

当他提出“早一些训练”这个意见时，凯尼叼着牙签，俯视着他，极其挑衅地咧嘴一笑:“只要你够快，就不需要管时间。”

“可恶……那你倒是教我怎么快啊???”艾伦歇斯底里，“啊!我想要睡觉!”

凯尼吐掉牙签，郑重地上前扶住艾伦的肩:“真没办法啊，睡眠会影响到训练质量吗?唉，那就教给你吧。其实只需要把重量分一点给空气就好了。人只有你一个，但是空气是无处不在的。懂了吗?小鬼?”

这不是杀手而是忍者了吧?究竟什么稀奇古怪的东西啊?他摸不着头脑，还想多问，凯尼却如何也不肯告诉了。不过训练的时间确实缩短了些，第一天是凌晨三点才结束，这次是零点结束，当然训练强度也相应的有所增强。凯尼玩了半截跑酷，他汗都没被风吹干呢，就让他去护城河里埋伏着捉鱼，美其名曰“练习隐蔽”，他是参透不了其中真谛的，只是照做，祈祷这歪门邪道能给自己的旧业带来启发。

总之是在护城河的浅滩里泡了有一个钟头，他全神贯注地试图埋低身子，有一次手指离一条小鲫鱼只有几厘米之远，可他指节就那么轻轻一蜷，那鱼就被惊动了，嗖一下游走，可能还惊动了更多的鱼。

凯尼始终在一边看着，也不发表评价，期间倒是喊过一句:“捉到了直接串上烤。”也就没别的了。这个嘱托当然没有被实现，因为一个小时过去后，艾伦什么都没有抓住——如果那坨稀泥巴算的话。

艾伦悲怆地觉得他并不是在培养自己成为一名杀手，而是成为第二个Bear Grylls。

更悲怆的是他知晓这样的训练还得持续好几年，或许是几，或许是十几，知道他成为独当一面的杀手为止。在此之前，他只能相信凯尼的判断。

熬夜捉鱼并没有带来什么可观的效果，更糟糕的，艾伦感冒了。

有些严重，利威尔早上去叫他的时候，人已经烧起来了，他一下子给吓住了，还有些发懵:人的体温居然可以到这个温度?

他还算镇静，思考了下接下来的解决方案。学是肯定不能上了，他给艾伦请了两天假，又想了想，实在不能就这么将他丢在家里自己出去晨跑，于是做了个冰袋先敷着，他还试图将艾伦背起来，送去医院，但这小子不知道是不是这几天又长高了的缘故，身高直逼自己，已经完全背不动了，只好放弃。他打电话叫了韩吉，据说这家伙学过一点医，救个急应该还是没问题的。

接到电话的时候韩吉那边似乎在应酬还是什么的，总之很吵，韩吉敷衍说马上来马上来，又转头不知道对谁说再来杯再来杯，利威尔于是主动挂了电话，抽出艾伦腋下的温度计，39.5度，人体正常温度好像是38，那应该还好吧。他看向艾伦的脸，睡得并不安稳，眉头丑丑地皱着，和那对黑眼圈相映成趣。

“笨蛋。”他撑着下巴评价道。

他都不用细想，就知道艾伦这几天晚上干嘛去了，总之是和复仇有关的事情，想来该是什么秘密特训之类的吧，或许还有一起的小伙伴，累成狗了也不肯回家，还要趁他熟睡的时候偷偷洗好衣服晾着——都没洗干净，第二天他又要再洗一遍。

何必呢。他真是想不通。不过也没必要想通就是了。

艾伦在他的注视下悠悠转醒，眼睫毛缓缓分开，入目便是撑着下巴看他的利威尔，额前碎发被晨风吹得浮起来，眼睛有些眯，估计也是刚睡醒的样子，睡衣都没有换。

“醒了?”他说，“想吃什么?猪脑还是猪心?”毕竟吃啥补啥。

“……我到天堂了吗?”艾伦来了这么一句没头没脑的话，差点给利威尔气笑了，他从床边站起身来:“希望落空了，你还待在我家。”

“不不，什么希望啊……”艾伦伸手扶额，却摸到了冰袋，吓了一跳，叫了起来，“哇啊!这是什么?!”

“冰袋。你发烧了，这点自觉都没了?”利威尔说，“你从人类退化成猪了，我很欣慰。”

“这有什么可欣慰的啊……话说谁是猪啊!”艾伦怒气冲冲，“现在几点了?”

利威尔:“十点了快，你躺着吧，我给你请假了。”

艾伦愣了愣，应道:“噢。”

然后就是冗长的沉默，利威尔在他床边站了许久，艾伦跟着他一起沉默，直到利威尔问道:“你现在多高了?”

“啊?一米五……二?最近是长得很快啊。”艾伦心虚地撇过脸，因为跑步的缘故……真不知道是该感谢凯尼还是怎样，这两天就旷课，让他知道虐待儿童的下场是怎样。

然后利威尔就不再说话了，站在那儿等韩吉来。艾伦先是盯着窗外看了片刻，看见几只麻雀飞过去，然后是黑白相间的鸟，灰色的鸟，这个点原来有这么多鸟，还有很舒服的风，没有一点夏天的感觉。说起来，a市的夏天应该是在午后爆发开的，他从前老是觉得，一整天都是很热的。

他又微微偏头去看利威尔，后者依旧没有换衣服，灰色的睡衣柔顺地贴在肩背上，勾出蝴蝶骨的轮廓来，白皙的后颈暴露在空气里，似乎一只手就能握住——当然不是他的手，是凯尼的手。不过他应该不会有那个机会。

说起来，好像很久没有这样长时间的独处过了。突然就有些难为情的请求，说还是不说呢……

利威尔又抬起手来看了看时间，韩吉还没有来，肯定是喝多了正在某个角落解决呕吐物吧。大早上的就这样。他嘁了一声，正要出门弄点吃的，突然感觉尾椎骨被什么东西戳了一下，一扭头，便看见艾伦捏着被子盖住了半边脸，一双金灿灿的眼睛盯着自己。刚刚戳自己尾椎骨的，正是他伸过来的脚趾。

“你……”“可以上床吗?”艾伦问道。

……

“……哈?”利威尔真真实实地疑惑了，艾伦思品课上学的令人面红耳赤的性知识在这一刻瞬间苏醒过来，他惊慌失措地摆手:“不不不不不不不是!!!!!!不是那个意思!!!!!我是说很久没有一起睡了能不能一起睡觉什么的!!!!!”

话喊完他自己首先就后悔了，艾伦啊，你已经十岁了，为什么还要监护人来陪睡啊!这是什么羞耻心理啊!为什么突然会有这种想法啊!于是又连忙加上一句:“拒绝也没关系的，毕竟我也不是小孩子了。”

令人尴尬的沉默。窗外的鸟叫努力地想帮艾伦一把，可惜并无效果。

艾伦真觉得要死了，尴尬死的，然而出乎他的意料，利威尔甩了拖鞋，坐到了床上，腿一收，整个人就侧卧在艾伦身边了，灰蓝的瞳孔直直地看着艾伦，艾伦瞬间臊得面红耳赤，小声问道:“可以抱一下吗?”

“……啊。”利威尔为他调整冰袋位置，“随你便了。”

很久之后韩吉擦着嘴推门进来，看见的就是这样一幅和谐的画面。艾伦搂着利威尔的腰，睡得很熟，利威尔一只手按着冰袋，一只手自然放着，也是安心入眠的样子。

“……唉，”她无奈叹口气，笑了，“真不知道谁像谁。”

病还是继续治的，不过在治病之前，一张极其温馨的照片被传到了埃尔文的手机里。


	9. 第九章

说是旷两天凯尼的课程，实际上艾伦还是偷偷去了，当然是在烧退了之后。也许是照顾自己有些乏了，利威尔睡得比以往要早，艾伦就趁这个时候偷偷溜了出去，他知道凯尼一定在等他，事实上也确实如此。

如他所预料的，凯尼一脸阴沉，上来就先给了他屁股一脚:“臭小子，你昨天干嘛去了?我可是等了大半个晚上啊?尿都要漏裤子里。你呢?光顾着和你的利威尔先生亲热去了?”

“没有没有，我是发烧了，就休息了一天。”艾伦不好意思地对他笑笑，“然后我来还是想说，我想调整一下时间，不能总是上课睡觉，也不能老生病，对训练也不太好，你说呢?”

凯尼看了他半晌，低头叹气挥手:“行行行，我瞧你这豆芽菜身板，也是挺勉强的，以后跳楼给你少一个小时。”

一个小时……艾伦汗颜，但他估摸着这已经是暴脾气牛仔最大的宽容了，他也不好多说些什么。将到嘴边的讨价还价咽下肚子，他抬手摸了摸额头，还好还好；捏捏拳头，也还挺有力气的，感谢利威尔晚上的饭菜，今晚跑上个一个小时应该还是能行的。

“走咯，”凯尼吹出长长一声口哨走在前头，忽地偏头对他神秘一笑，“今天教你些好玩儿的。”

两人跑酷去了海边，凯尼讶异地发现艾伦的身手灵活多了，甚至在碰到管道与砖块的组合时，他能利落地跃起，落地时直接滑铲钻进管道里，再从管道里蹿出来，一气呵成，行云流水，那是独属于小孩的灵活，只是因为身高的原因，他出来时不小心撞到了脑袋。这次艾伦非常注意，一察觉到背后汗的轨迹就先用衣服擦掉，防止回汗导致感冒复发。

有段路他们遇到了间隔四米的两块屋顶，凯尼纵身跃了过去，转头看艾伦如何行动，就见这小孩后退几步，一个略显笨拙的空翻划过来，脚刚巧落在边缘，凯尼对他比了大拇指，又继续往前跑，心说这小子已经比前几天灵活多了啊。

跌跌撞撞的一个小时过去后，艾伦总算是见到了那些“好玩的”——令他汗毛倒竖的两排刀子，各种样式，被胡乱摆在沙滩上。艾伦探身看了看，几乎每把都有鞘，不知道它们有没有开刃。

“玩玩看?每个杀手都应该有个称手的家伙，”凯尼随手捞起一把，用力甩掉刀鞘，摸了摸锃亮的刀身，“噢，我喜欢这把，我居然把它带出来了。”

艾伦凑上去看:“这是什么刀?武士刀吗?”他记得日本的武士刀就是这样，细长细长的，看着很锋利。凯尼难以置信地看着他，撇嘴道:“这是苗刀，你可以单手甩也可以双手劈，细长细长挺好用的，我之前经常用它叉鱼，还挺准的。”

浪费就是这样的啊。艾伦感慨，又说:“……我觉得我适合短小精悍一点的。”毕竟这把刀看上去比他都要长了啊，怎么握得住。

“别这么快下定论，适不适合先适了才晓得。”凯尼将那把苗刀向艾伦扔去，那可是脱了鞘的刀，就像出笼的猛兽一样，艾伦吓得连退几步，生怕被削下一块肉来，这举动明显引起了凯尼的不满，他直接吼开:“你在做什么啊!接住它!你躲什么!”

这哪接得住……艾伦心里哀嚎，弯下腰去捡它。握住被粗糙绷带包裹的刀把的那一瞬间，他又感觉回到了青鲨鱼八点后的夜晚，那是拿着匕首与同伴搏斗的日子，尽量不让院长看出来他们在互相放水，院长曾亲自握着他的手告诉他挥舞刀刃的方法，教他如何让刀锋卡在敌人的喉咙里，他从来都是胆战心惊，不愿见血。就像现在一样。

凯尼命令道:“握起来，劈一下我看看。”

艾伦将它提起来，手举过头顶了，那刀尖才堪堪指在地上。正要试着舞动一下，手臂的酸麻却预示了极限，这刀太长，又太重，实在不适合新手与儿童。他脱力地将它掷在沙滩上，小口地喘气:“不行，太重了，也比我长，挥不起来。”  
凯尼嘁了一声，嫌他事儿精，弯下腰给他另外找了把。这把没有鞘，艾伦在他丢过来之前从他手上夺去了刀把，拿到手上还是吓了一跳。刀看起来都是很小的，但实际上都非常重。这把长得像螺丝刀，刀把只有一小截，不过够他握了。他后退几步，试着挥了一下，立刻被凯尼拦了下来:“哎哎哎——这个不要这样用。”

“这是什么刀?可以开螺丝吗?”艾伦抬头看他。

“这是三棱军刺——我也忘了哪弄来的了。这东西可以装枪上，也可以单独用，总之刺了才有威力，你用它劈或者挑，都没把它用好。”凯尼走过来，拍拍他的手，令他反手握刀，“这样握方便。”

艾伦往沙子里插了一下，拔出来，沙滩被查出道三线的口子，又被沙缓缓填满。他抬起头:“我觉得这个可以，但是如果我要划别人脖子呢?这个功能会不会太少了?”

“你用得好它干什么都好，”凯尼说，“选定这把了吧?那今天就用这个。”

艾伦瞪眼:“今天?这些刀都得用一遍吗?”

“那肯定，”凯尼抱胸，“你得适应所有的武器，标准的不标准的。你对它们的特长有所了解，就能根据形式判断出那把适合。适应能力对杀手来说也很重要，接到任务后，哪怕你手上只有块砖头，你也得硬着头皮上。”

艾伦:“什么意思?我还得训练怎么用砖头吗?”

凯尼:“……我就打个比方。”

凯尼对于刀具的训练，就是给自己胸上绑两个气球，极其滑稽，然后让艾伦来戳破他。艾伦对这训练内容和凯尼妖娆的身姿哭笑不得，一时又觉得这苗刀更容易戳到那两个起伏的球。

然而很快他就觉得这并不容易了，凯尼总能在他接近时用臂膀迅速格开艾伦握刀的手，将他压在沙滩上。鬼知道他怎么做到的。艾伦先是不服输地试了几次，发现压根近不了，干脆自暴自弃地莽冲过去，凯尼伸腿要踢他，他就刺他的小腿，结果又被另一只腿给踢到了一边——先前只是虚晃一下。

凯尼遵守了约定，十一点就放他回去了，那两个气球被他取下来踩爆，艾伦一身的汗，满脑子的问号，是体格上的差距吧?不然怎么会近身都做不到呢?凯尼未免也太狡猾了些，居然这样欺压一个小孩。

他满腹牢骚，极其不甘心地把三棱刺还给凯尼，耷拉着脑袋往回走，觉得有些沮丧，凯尼勉勉强强赞美了他几句，也没被他听在心里。

利威尔还在熟睡，他将衣服扯下来仍进洗衣机，刚要按开关，他朝卧室那望了一眼，又给取了出来，决定手洗。但是一肚子负面情绪肯定是做不了细致活的，衣服洗得马马虎虎就到衣架上去了，他走进浴室冲澡，脑子里还盘旋着那两个阴魂不散的气球。

可恶啊。

烦还是烦的，但是觉还是得好好睡。艾伦爬上床，悄悄看利威尔的侧脸，皮肤真是白啊，像家里的瓷碗。他试着伸手戳了一下，换来一声迷糊的梦呓，居然莫名有些可爱。艾伦乐颠颠地趴着看了许久，轻轻凑上去，搂住他的腰，好细好细，这种身板居然能有腹肌。唉，他也想有腹肌。艾伦闭上眼睛，打了个悠长的哈欠，轻声道:“晚安，利威尔。”

唯独这个时候，他感觉利威尔是他一个人的。

艾伦是好学生，尽量秉持学习训练两不误的原则，磕磕碰碰地就这么混了半年，期末成绩出来，掉了两个名次，还好还好，分差没有超过五，利威尔对成绩没什么看法，倒很庆幸这次不用上讲台演讲了，每次他都得编一些正能量的虚假事例来说明艾伦的学习刻苦，不然就会如老师所说“达不到效果”。艾伦却觉得有些羞，毕竟是自己堕落的结果。

夏天总是过去得很快的。

一晃就过年了。两人照例去庙里玩，a市最大的庙，香火很旺，每逢佳节，都有大批的人去祭拜。庙里活动也做得很开，有点赶上日本的庙会了。

利威尔扯了扯脖子上的围巾，偏过头:“跟紧点，别丢了。”

“我不是小孩子了，怎么会走丢。”艾伦不满地嘟囔，用手比划了一下，不怀好意地笑，“利威尔，我一米六一了。”

“闭嘴。”利威尔捶了一下他的鼻子，有些愣，居然都一米六一了，才五年级，会不会太快了?自己五年级时……啊，他好像没有过几年级这个阶段。

肩膀被人撞了一下，是一帮高个头小鬼在追着用什么东西抹脸，嘴里喊着不干不净的话，利威尔被撞得往后趔趄了一下，立刻被艾伦扶住了肩膀，艾伦朝那群人龇牙:“真幼稚。”

“你也只有十一岁吧。”利威尔挣脱开他，“别说得像自己是个大人似的。”

“可我高啊，”艾伦笑道，“利威尔你走我后面吧。”

想不到理由拒绝，于是利威尔走他后面。他往围巾里缓缓哈着气，这样能让脖子和下脸颊稍微暖和一点。他抬起头看前面的男孩，真不敢相信，十一岁，居然是这样的身躯。已经算健壮了吧，自己十一岁，还是个豆芽菜一样的身板。

忽然很不爽，偏偏这时候艾伦嬉皮笑脸地回过头，将那句话原封不动还给了自己:“利威尔，跟紧点，别丢了。”

“……你找死。”利威尔恼怒地抬起脚就要往他屁股上踹，艾伦却突然往前一冲，似乎是看见了什么有趣的东西，他的脚落了个空，狼狈地闪了个趔趄，“喂……”他往前看，发现艾伦站到了个摊贩身边，正在攀谈些什么。

他走过去，发现是个照相的，还能把相片嵌进滴胶里做成项链或手链。廉价的小玩意。利威尔呼出一口热气，感觉到袖子被人拉了拉，艾伦兴致勃勃:“利威尔，拍一个，留个纪念吧。”

艾伦是个念旧的人，每年都会这样弄些什么纪念品回去，有时候是个小风车，有时候是个鸟形状的瓷哨，还有一次带回去了根吃完的冰棒棍，都被他存在一个小盒子里。今年也不例外，不过这次他要求利威尔也参与。

利威尔想拒绝，但大叔对那对流光溢彩的狗狗眼实在没有抵抗力，勉强答应了。两个人站在花里胡哨的幕布前，艾伦摆出傻兮兮的笑，利威尔则面无表情，正经得像拍证件照，艾伦对此也没有怨言，说是“这才是利威尔的样子”。椭圆的滴胶做出来，利威尔刚要付钱，却被艾伦抢了先，男孩笑着给他拴在手上:“就当我送你的啦，过完年后才能取下来哦。”

自己养的小鬼第一次送自己东西，心情还有些复杂，不过他也没有拒绝。在被韩吉嘲笑无数遍后，利威尔还是将它摘了下来，用丝绸包了，存在自己的抽屉里，那是在过年后，艾伦的那块是项链，平时被他藏在衬衣下面，过年后也没有取下来，一直带到了六年级开学。

六年级。

初中前的最后一个年级，虚岁十二到虚岁十三的年级，艾伦这时候才发现班里的女生不一样了，她们变得爱笑，衣服也变紧了，稍微地，也喜欢和男生来往了。 

同时，男生的话题也逐渐不同了，从前，他们成天挂在嘴边的，尽是些特效低劣的特摄片，或者什么新出的电脑游戏，开学不久，艾伦被他们围在中间时，听见他们压抑着声音说班里的小薇怎么怎么，但是没有小美怎么怎么。那些话让艾伦听着发昏，然后立刻又被震撼到——老天爷，他们居然还谈毛片。 

他是不懂那有什么意思的。凯尼给他看过不少，少说也有个一二十部了。他思品学得不错，在他眼里，这只是繁衍后代的必经程序而已，他不懂为什么那些女优叫得这样大声，还被说作“很爽”，明明看着很疼。凯尼对他说“这是大人专属影片”，可利威尔就从不看这些，他看的都是连环杀人案件的纪录片，相比之下，那些血腥画面比白花花的肉体要有趣得多。 

艾伦不和女生们过多来往，也不和男生谈毛片，很快就被班里的各个小团体看出了不对劲。一次艾伦去食堂端饭，一个男生突然从斜后方蹿出来，扯住艾伦的项链拽了出来，用力过猛断掉了，艾伦僵在原地，随后听见大声的嘲笑。

“哈哈哈哈哈你们看!艾伦和他爸爸的合影!他居然还带这个上学!”

幼不幼稚。艾伦在心里叹气，放下餐盘走过去，六年级的男生里就他最高，属于鹤立鸡群的身高了，女生们都往这边看过来，叽叽喳喳讨论，男生们则聚在一起对那小小的相片评头论足。这是他们的机会，贬低那个一直在女生堆里获得赞誉的男生的机会，他们每个人都要分一杯羹。

艾伦拨开外头的一些，完全不费力气地拿走那男生手上的滴胶，回了最初那句话:“这不是我爸爸。”

“不是?那他给你开家长会?”一位男生发问，“家长会只有家长能开!他不是你爸爸吗?”七嘴八舌的议论在那堆人里响开，艾伦一句也不想听，只觉得吵闹。

“不是。”艾伦将它塞进口袋，转身就要走，思量着要去换条绳子了，却突然听见了更为大声的笑，轰地炸开在食堂里，他皱眉回头，看见数个指头指着自己，然后是一声尖锐的:“艾伦家里养了个男人!”

艾伦家里养了个男人!

他在这声势浩大的嘲笑中愣住了，刚要说些什么，污言秽语已经从那源头流了过来，钻进他耳朵里。他们说怪不得艾伦不看他们的秘密群，因为他不喜欢女生!有人说我之前u盘里翻到过这种的，快把我看吐了!更有的，装作博学的样子，指着艾伦大声说，你们不懂!这个东西叫同性恋!同性恋!

艾伦对这个男人有想法!

黄色的语句环绕食堂，上百目光朝这边汇聚，艾伦听见自己手指吧咔吧咔的脆响，脑子一片纷乱，无法正常思考，那块滴胶变得如此滚烫，灼烧他的理智，沸腾的血液涌上大脑，餐盘砰地落地，在谁都没有预料到的情况下，艾伦出手了。

只有一拳，一个人飞了出去，是那个笑得最大声的男生，他像个断线的风筝一样飞了出去，砸在一地饭菜里，艾伦没有用很大的力，但他知道，那家伙的牙掉了两颗，脖子可能折了一下，后脑还被他的餐盘划出了血。

然后就是更为嘈杂的尖叫，大批的人争先恐后往外冲，食堂阿姨想上来劝架又没有勇气。那男生疼得在地上呜呜哭起来，艾伦冷着脸走过去，缓缓踩上他的脚，于是听见了更为惨烈的尖叫，他扬着下巴看着那双倒在地上的惊恐的眼睛，一字一句:“我，操，你，妈。”

迟来的保安冲进门，将艾伦扯开，艾伦眼睛始终盯着地上的男生，像是咬住猎物的狼，金色的眼睛令保安全身发冷。

艾伦觉得自己现在倒冷静下来了，感谢凯尼的拳法，今晚就告诉他，特别好用，揍飞了一个六年级的男生。要是凯尼问他揍人的原因，他就把凯尼也揍一拳。

真是恶心。他甩甩手，主动走向了德育处。

利威尔没有想到时隔多年，自己还会出现在这里。

艾伦很久不闹事，因为知道会给自己带来麻烦，他平时也偶尔会和艾伦谈心，知道他没有特别要好的朋友，但也没有特别不好的仇人，属于可有可无的同学，只是成绩很好。

这样的家伙，突然打了人，还是送进医院的程度，一定是什么地方让他非常恼怒了。

德育处主任特别会说，吧啦吧啦讲了一堆，始终没在点子上，利威尔不好在这种情况下翘二郎腿，闭着嘴听她讲小学的百年历史，良好风评与和谐的师生关系，自己则拿余光看着艾伦，后者则是一副不知悔改的模样，高昂着头，眼睛里的戾气还没洗掉。

在德育处主任的下一波回忆开始之前，利威尔打断了她:“感谢您的介绍，我对于本校的光辉历史感到十分敬仰。不过作为孩子的监护人，我还是想先请问下，艾伦他是犯了什么事?”

于是德育处主任将艾伦的光荣事迹用无比夸张的表情讲了个天花乱坠，他们之间的口角当然没有被讲述出来。利威尔静静地听着，思考了片刻，感觉只是小孩子打架，而那个弱些的被艾伦按着揍了而已。讲到这里，似乎也没有交代两人打起来的理由。

不久后那男生的家长也来了，夫妇西装革履，不同的是母亲一脸怒意，父亲则一脸不耐。利威尔有礼地想握一下手，却被那母亲一掌挥开:“谁和你握手!让那孩子来!”

意料之中的戾气重呢，手都打红了吧，不知道和艾伦比谁更厉害。他正这么想着，突然感觉身后气压极其的低，一抬头就看见了艾伦的下巴，他明显在生气，一只手伸过去揽住利威尔的肩膀，没好气地看着那女人:“找我?”

喜欢动手动脚的习惯一直没改啊。利威尔不动声色地耸肩，将那手弄下去，然后就听见了来自那女人的怒吼:“你还很有理是不是!把我家浩浩打成那样!你和他是有什么仇什么怨啊你这孩子!浩浩两颗门牙都没了你知不知道!?他到现在脑袋还在流血他的脚差点骨折啊你到底是不是人?!怎么能下这么重的手!?”

艾伦面不改色:“我是觉得，没管教好的孩子，就不要随便放到学校里来，学校是学习的地方，不是用来看毛片讲荤话的。”

“什……?!”女人明显没料到这出，气得脸色一会青一会白，最后歇斯底里，“不可能!我们浩浩怎么可能看那种东西!他这次期末考可是年级第十七呢!”女人看向一旁目瞪口呆的德育处主任，“主任!这孩子一点悔改都没有啊!”

也该大人出场了吧。利威尔想着，想要从沙发上站起来，却感觉肩膀一沉，艾伦那小崽子居然按着他肩不让他起来，有蛮力了不起吗?他也有些窝火了，艾伦却好似无事发生:“噢，原来你们家浩浩年级第七啊，真是的，这倒是我们两个的错了，我们应该好好学习的，毕竟我也只有年级第四罢了。”

女人的脸彻底紫掉了，话都说不出来，那男人似乎想笑，又被女人狠狠瞪了回去。

利威尔咳了一声，也在心里憋笑，而后狠狠掐了一下艾伦的大腿，艾伦吃痛地松开压在利威尔肩膀上的手，压抑着脸上痛楚的表情。利威尔趁机整整衣领站了起来，终于有机会开口:“这位女士，我的建议是双方都先回去冷静一下，毕竟事件始末我们都还不清楚，最好是回去先问一下自家孩子，再到校内……”“问什么问，我都说了，他在食堂里说荤话恶心人，之前在教室也大谈毛片，我实在看不下去就给了他一拳，谁知道他这样羸弱，这就倒了。”艾伦打断他的话，极其认真地看向对面，“我也有错，不该这样动手，但我想您还是先管教好自己家的孩子，再来对我指手画脚。”

最终女人被她男人拖走了，她想要拿高跟鞋砸艾伦，被德育处主任拦了下来，而后艾伦接受了长达十分钟的问话，就关于“校内毛片”的问题，结束后利威尔和艾伦一起走出学校，利威尔开车回去。

车上，利威尔率先笑了出来，挑眉问道:“什么荤话，说来听听?能让你这么生气，还去帮忙管教孩子。你有这么好心?”

“我当然有这么好心，我可善良了，”艾伦耸耸鼻子，没敢把那句话说出来，“这个你就不要问了。”

于是沉默，利威尔的好奇心被艾伦亲手打压，干脆专心开车，不再讲话，艾伦安安静静坐了片刻，明明这就是他的目的，但他却有些坐不住了。

他终于还是开口:“他说……说……”

利威尔侧过脸:“谁说?”

艾伦停顿一下，沉着脸，惟妙惟肖地:“……我们家浩浩。”

利威尔被逗乐了，低沉地笑起来，把拳头抵在唇边遮掩笑意:“浩浩说什么?”

“说……”艾伦又犹豫了，他怕说出来后利威尔会生气，但他想让利威尔知道自己生气的理由，他觉得利威尔有权知道这个。僵持片刻，他还是说了，“他说……我对你、有、那个，想法。”

又是沉默。

艾伦不敢去看他的脸，垂着眼低着头，感觉脸颊持续燃烧，于是做一只沙漠里的鸵鸟。利威尔越是没反应，他越是感觉如坐针毡，天呐，沉默是什么意思，又是你独特的生气方式吗?

很久之后，他才听见了那简短的回答:“哦。”

“哦”?艾伦抬起脸来，疑惑了:“你没什么感想吗?”

利威尔目视前方，手搭在方向盘上:“什么感想?”

“就是，他说我对你有想法诶，你没什么感触吗?”艾伦要从座位上跳起来了，觉得这简直不可理喻，“你都没什么感想吗？”

前面是十字路口，红灯亮起，利威尔终于转过脸来，夕阳照在他的白色西装上，美得像是朝霞里的天使。他脸上没有表情，可艾伦总觉得他是在笑。

“哦，”他又说一遍。

“那你有吗?”

这句话出来，艾伦觉得脑袋“轰”一下炸掉了。


	10. 第十章

利威尔发誓，他的那句话只是个单纯的问句，什么别的心理都没有，就只是问一下。要是艾伦气急败坏地说“当然没有啊”，他就顺着话头说“那不就行了，这样生气做什么”，这就是一个大人该有的样子。至于艾伦说“有”的情况——拜托，那不可能的。

艾伦低头不讲话，脸红了一大片。这种情况也不在他的考虑范围内。

他等那句“没有”等了好长时间，红灯变黄又变绿，他踩下油门，余光瞥向艾伦，讶异地发现他从额头红到了脖子跟，看起来像要熟了。利威尔都呆了，没想到自己一个问句能引起这样的反应。于是他又好好回想了一下那句话，真是该死，要是按他们这种血气方刚的小男生的头脑想的话，这话真的十分糟糕，十分的，就像勾/引一样。

他一时也想不到什么能缓和尴尬气氛的话来，干脆闭嘴不说，让这奇奇怪怪的氛围自己过去。他怀疑自己脸红了，于是假装摸胡子一样去摸自己的脸，没有发烫，那倒还好。不过说到底，一个小屁孩，除了在思品课上学来的那些干巴巴的性知识，脑子里还能有什么内涵内容呢?他又觉得是自己太不纯洁了，于是轻咳一声:“抱歉。我好像说错话了。”

艾伦没听见，他感觉耳边嗡嗡地响，阻隔一切来自外界的声音。他感到血液在血管里疯狂奔流，促使着他的心脏与他的细胞骚动。天，这是怎么了?那句话自他耳孔钻进大脑里，立刻就自动转化成了肉色的信息。他无法自制地将那些曾浏览过的枯燥毛片与自己的监护人联系在一起，那些“令人血脉偾张”的画面，稍微闪烁一下就让他羞得无地自容。天呐，他到底在想什么啊???

他将这一切责任都推到凯尼身上去，愤恨地咬着嘴唇，心里怒骂他，肯定是那些东西让自己变得不正常了!怪不得学校禁止他们浏览黄色网站，居然会让自己控制不住地想这样龌龊的东西!

车子开进昏暗的地下车库里。利威尔停好了车，见艾伦迟迟不作反应，喊了又无甚反应，便伸手要拍醒他。岂料指尖才触碰到艾伦的脸颊，艾伦就惊惧地跳了起来，脑袋撞在车上，疼得他嗷一嗓子，潮红这才散去些许。利威尔呆了一呆，缓缓地收回手:“别发呆了，快点下车。”

艾伦很久才缓过劲来，吃晚饭时总算敢和利威尔讲上几句话了，他将那缺失的一句回答补上，搅着碗里的番茄炒蛋嗫嚅着:“我……应该、没有那个想法。”他用的是“应该”，因为他刚刚很不纯地想到了那些画面，他觉得这无法自我欺瞒。利威尔却完全没当回事，应了声“当然”，然后继续吃饭。

话说也该到那个年纪了，利威尔心想，每个男孩必经的，遗/精的年纪，想来思品课也该学了，艾伦应该会自己处理。可他一想到沾了他精/液的内裤要放进他们共用的洗衣机里就浑身不适，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，太恶了。他的筷子无奈地被放下，他质问自己为什么要想到这些，同时严肃地看向艾伦:“以后你的内裤，不要丢进洗衣机了，全给我用手洗。”

“……好。”艾伦云里雾里地答应了，以为这又是利威尔的一种独特生气方式——不让他用洗衣机洗内裤。

艾伦晚上还是照常去找凯尼耍刀子，跑酷早就不跑了，凯尼最近热衷于教他观察与伪装，在他看来只是立体的阅读理解罢了。他曾经提出过弄几把枪的意见，杀手都会玩枪，他谍战片看得不少，垂涎许久了，但被凯尼以年纪小为理由驳回了。他对此十分不理解，有一次还刺凯尼说:“怎么当着我面看毛片时不记得我年纪小了?”换来的当然是凯尼的腾空一脚。

一年来艾伦和凯尼都是在打闹互损中逐渐熟悉的，平日里只是训练，各种训练。比如去酒吧观察人，互相说几个自认为重要的细节，以此来推断这个人的私生活。他们还伪装成老人或孕妇去坐公交车，看是否会有人让座。诸如此类，都是无聊的把戏，艾伦觉得十分简单，渐渐也就很少把凯尼放在眼里了。可眼下明显不属于先前的情况，此刻他坐在矮房的屋顶上，晃着双腿擦他那把小匕首的刀刃，凯尼过山车般的口哨曲扰得他心神不宁，他终于十分忐忑地悄声问道:“喂凯尼，你说，男人之间也可以繁衍后代吗?”

身后传来一声闷响，他转过身去，看见凯尼狼狈地撑着屋檐爬上来，帽子都歪了，眼神极度幽怨:“你这混小子，脑子里装的都是些什么啊!?”

“没有我——我就是突然想问一下，你不要瞎想乱想。”艾伦拿匕首指着他，尽力压抑住脸红的本能，“我很真诚的。你就告诉我，可不可以就行了。”

其实思品课上教的那些已经够详细了，但他总觉得少了点什么，为什么只有男女的步骤呢?男性和男性又是什么样?女性和女性呢?书上好像都不曾讲过。他想向肯定有这方面经验的人求证一下。

“哦。不可以。”凯尼木木地回答，翻身坐回屋顶，“你就不要想了，就算可以利威尔那家伙也不会答应的。”

“都说了你不要瞎想啊混蛋!我没有那个想法!他就是我监护人而已!”艾伦恼羞成怒地抖动手腕，将匕首投掷过去，被凯尼轻松接下。他两指夹着那刀刃挑眉:“力道还差点，你最近没玩杠铃吧?”艾伦这才想起来这回事，不久前凯尼才送了他一对杠铃，说就当作提前的生日礼物了，让他好好锻炼下肌肉，因为作业太多后来变成了利威尔的玩具……这点他当然不会和凯尼说。他控制着脸部表情，先是惊恐，然后转化成愧疚:“啊，抱歉凯尼，我给忘了。”

“你抱歉个屁，装得太假了。”凯尼呸了一声，挠挠腮边的胡子，“说说看，怎么突然有这么黄色的问题?”

他觉得艾伦真的是好玩，一般的小孩估计都会问“做/爱”之类的话吧，这孩子是读书读傻了，居然问“繁衍后代”，呆板得像个木瓜，这可不太好。男人就该富有激情。

艾伦于是把今天的事从头到尾讲了个透，凯尼听得直打哈欠，直到艾伦转述的那句“那你有吗?”出现，他才稍微来了精神，他盘腿坐着，手撑着膝盖不怀好意地笑:“他这是勾引你啊?”

“不是……你怎么满脑子都是这种东西，”艾伦嫌恶皱眉，表情又瞬间消沉，“我那一下子就想了好多东西，就是……啊啊啊啊啊啊，都怪你拉着我看那些片子，太恶心了，我不好说，你自己理解吧，你的话一定可以的。”

“那倒是，毕竟我已经猜到了。”凯尼摸摸下巴，“可这有什么?我也会把路上的女人和床联系在一起啊。你这是处男的烦恼吗?”

“你好烦，你闭嘴。”艾伦郁闷了，“都怪你啦，我以后怎么面对他啊。”

年轻真好啊。凯尼叹气，而后拍了艾伦脑袋一巴掌，伸手摸出他的那块小平板，连上耳机，神秘地冲他眨眨眼:“既然这么好奇，那我们看看?”

艾伦是浑浑噩噩回到家的，他恨凯尼，这是他脑中唯一的想法。

男人不可以有孩子，不能繁衍后代，但男人可以做/爱，天呐，男人之间居然可以做/爱。他感觉世界和以前不一样了，彻底的。做/爱不就是为了繁衍后代吗?如果不能有孩子，他们做什么爱?艾伦不能理解。

有水滴的声音。艾伦睫毛颤动，眼睛就要睁开。真是奇怪，他想，明明在家里，为什么会有水滴的声音呢?不久热气包裹身子，水雾抚弄他的脸颊，淅淅沥沥的水声落在地上，他睁开眼睛，瞬间呼吸一滞，瞳仁扩张。

他在浴室里，这不奇怪，但是利威尔也在。这就不太合理。他早已经过了需要利威尔照顾着洗澡的年龄了——不，就算是利威尔照顾他洗澡，通常也是穿着衣服站在外面的，为什么现在他会光着身子在自己面前?一定是哪里出了问题，他不小心闯进来了，艾伦脑子里一片混乱，想要冲出门去，脚却动弹不得，像是被钉子扎在了瓷砖里。

利威尔似乎没注意到他站在自己身后，他捏着灰色的毛巾擦洗身体，晶莹剔透的水珠在他白皙的肌肤上滚动，汇聚成水流，静静往下淌，从耳垂，到后颈，蔓延到肩背，持续下淌。艾伦感觉喉咙发紧，视线不由自主跟着那水流一起向下，那些灵动的水流，划过利威尔的腰窝，落在他紧实的臀上，尾椎骨那里似乎可以汇聚一小滩，随着他的移动再往下滴……艾伦觉得血液在他身子里被煮沸了，咕咚咕咚往外冒泡，连带着周围的水雾都燥热起来，利威尔的肌肉线条那样漂亮，那是美术老师僵硬的铅笔一辈子画不出来的线条，它洋溢着生命，匀称得赏心悦目。他的头此时微微垂着，脆弱的后颈就这么暴露在艾伦的目光中，感觉可以一只手捏碎，轻轻咬一口就能留下水红色的牙印。

艾伦感到了细胞的震颤，叫嚣，脑中画面频闪，有时是流星坠落，深入地壳，到达深处，迸射出滚烫的岩浆，灼烧一切。一会儿又转成沙滩白鸥，大海辽远沉静，温柔的胸怀包容万物，浪潮起伏，舔吻山崖与天空。还有热带雨林，健美的美洲狮在林间穿梭，有风的甬道，只穿着草裙的印第安人在跃动的阳光下相互触碰，掌心抵着掌心，舌头纠缠舌头，那欲盖弥彰的草裙遮着一切，又什么都遮不住。

艾伦感觉脑袋一下当机了，等他反应过来时，利威尔的腰已经被他钳在了手里，口腔大量分泌涎液，急迫着要润湿些什么，利威尔的腰肢在他手下颤动，艾伦望着他的侧脸，那抹令人荡漾心神的红，像是樱桃或是苹果。他着魔似的低下头去，伸出舌头来，却猝不及防被扇了一巴掌。

“啪!”

他看见利威尔尚氤氲着水汽的灰蓝眼眸，紧蹙的眉头满是嫌恶，比常人少那么一丝血色的嘴唇开合，吐出颤抖的字来:“滚。”

于是热度极速退散，流星从地底挣出，重回天空，浪潮远去，徒留干巴的沙砾，美洲狮撕扯印第安人的尸体，那草裙沾染尘土，在利爪下成为碎片。身体里有什么东西死去又复苏，艾伦震颤着身子从梦中惊醒，全身的汗，脸颊上火辣辣地疼，他呼哧呼哧喘着气，好久才能够聚焦，眼神刚刚清醒片刻，便看见了利威尔满脸的惊惶，睡衣在自己手下被撕扯了一半，身子是个欲逃的瑟缩模样，他看着艾伦，气息不稳地骂道:“混账!”

利威尔去洗澡了，艾伦坐如针毡，想要道歉，但又觉得现在实在不是时候，他大概猜到了刚刚的梦就是所谓的春梦，只是没想到对象居然是……他烦躁地抓抓脑袋，心脏还在怦怦直跳，简直糟透了，一定又是凯尼的那些片子做的怪。

利威尔在浴室里发呆，气已经消了个七七八八。先才他睡得迷迷糊糊的，突然感觉什么东西在扯自己的衣服，一睁眼，边看见艾伦闭着眼，狰狞着脸，左手揪着自己的衣领往他那边扯，他叫了艾伦几声，都没有反应，还以为他做噩梦了，凑上前去看，就被突然拉下去咬了一口，正咬在肩膀上，疼得他当场就是一巴掌，这才给人揍醒了。

“疯了，”他在水流中念叨着，“这小子疯了。”

他当然也有过这种时期，不过为什么偏偏艾伦的这样偏激呢?他还以为艾伦能自己处理好的，现在看来好像并非这样，他得站在监护人的角度想想办法了。青春期的心里萌动，大人的引导十分重要。

他走出浴室，在艾伦惶恐不安的目光下开口:“我没怪你。”稍稍安了安艾伦的心，紧接着他又说:“明天开始，你得睡你自己房间去了。”

艾伦一直就有自己的房间，也有自己的床，不过从他们开始生活的第一天起，两人都是一起睡的，大多数时候，艾伦的床只是个摆设，不过以后不会是这样了。

“为什么?”艾伦不安地失声问道，问出口又自知理亏，便垂下了脑袋。利威尔坐回床上，转头看着他:“你也长大了。有些事你本来也就懂，就不用我说了吧。”

是这样的。两个大男人，虽然他现在不再那么血气方刚了，但大早上大晚上的，万一擦枪走火了，以艾伦那种性子，什么都可能做得出来，他才不要遇到那种情况。必须在发生之前断掉它的生路。再说，艾伦也该一个人睡了，再过半年就是初中生了，还要和大人一起睡，说出去该让多少人笑话。  
“就这么说定了。”利威尔不容他再反抗，“以后内裤自己洗，自己一个人睡，别跑我房间，其它的还是照旧不会管——你找女朋友我也不会管你。”

“拜托……我才十二岁，利威尔，不可能有那种东西的，”艾伦扶额，“我知道了。我会一个人睡的，不过剩下半夜你可能得和我一起在我床上睡了。”

“什么意思?”利威尔有不好的预感。

“我……”艾伦又红了脸，数不清是第几次了，他干脆自暴自弃地大喊，“我遗/精了啊!!!”

利威尔:“……”

我要杀了凯尼，我学成了第一个杀的就是凯尼，艾伦恨恨地咬着牙，脸颊还在隐隐作痛，他强行驱散脑中那些不干不净的想法，本能地伸手想搂利威尔，又悻悻地收了回去。

“操，”他骂道，“为什么会变成这样啊……”

Tbc...


	11. 第十一章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章过渡，很长

凯尼之前送了艾伦一对蓝色杠铃，不过后来被利威尔拿去用了，艾伦也没管，毕竟光学校里毕业的事就够他忙的了。而后锻炼出精壮小臂的利威尔终于在某天发问，举着杠铃问他这是谁弄过来的。艾伦糊弄他说，同学送的，当作生日礼物了。利威尔尽管怀疑小学同学生日礼物送杠铃这件事，但后一句话引起了这位大人的注意。他眯了眯眼睛，好像才想起似的:“生日礼物?”

“是啊，马上就三月底啦，”艾伦耸耸鼻子，眼睛亮晶晶，“你给我准备的生日礼物呢?”

“你想要什么?”利威尔反问他。

艾伦扬着脑袋想了好久，发现自己现下并没有什么特别想要的，如果说有强烈愿望的话就是那堆亟待解决的作业……遂放弃，潇洒地把手一挥:“唉我也想不到，就先存着吧。”

“好。”利威尔应他，“想到了记得说。”

于是艾伦一想就想过了毕业。第一次面临同学分离，艾伦被包裹在伤感的抽泣和约定中，觉得浑身不自在，每听到一句“我们以后一定……”，就有一阵毛毛虫爬过身体似的战栗。他只想快些从毕业典礼抽身，然而有人却不打算这么就放他走。那位浩浩同学恶狠狠地过来撞了一下他的胳膊——或许是想撞肩，艾伦纹丝不动，听见他尚且稚嫩的威胁:“别以为毕业了就没事了，你在初中肯定混不起来的，走着瞧吧。”

艾伦不做回应，把腿往后伸了一伸，悄无声息地将浩浩同学绊了个大马趴。

于是又有蝉鸣，在蒸腾的热气中聒噪，到处都干巴巴的，各种景物在翻腾的热浪中被扭曲。艾伦想要去打工，奈何那些店都不收童工——他连身份证都还没有。别的同学似乎都报了小升初的衔接班，利威尔问他想不想去，他本想学，但满脑子都是热乎乎的汗臭和嘎吱嘎吱的吊扇，瞬间没了兴致，要在家里自学初中的内容。

“我想体验一下利威尔的生活。”艾伦扒着门框说。

“很无聊的。”利威尔翘着腿喝红茶，“三十多岁大叔的生活，有什么好体验的。”比起这个，他想的是把艾伦送去什么军事基地培训，小伙子就应该有黝黑的皮肤和阳光的笑容。

“无聊我也想……让我陪陪你吧。”艾伦试图撒娇，要是有狗尾巴的话，现在估计已经摇成一朵菊花了，“说不定以后初中住校呢，我想学一下怎么照顾别人。”

利威尔受不了比他高半个脑袋的小鬼对自己撒娇，遂打消了自己先前的雄伟想法，答应了艾伦奇怪的要求。第二天就发现了这要求的好处，艾伦居然不在暑假睡懒觉，而是早起给他做早饭去了。

“起床，利威尔。”有水雾喷在脸上，利威尔睁眼，看见艾伦一手拿着小喷瓶，一手攥着毛巾，像是要给他洗脸的架势。他向来有点起床气，早起时会脑袋乱糟糟地在床上坐一会，艾伦就趁这个当儿拿毛巾往他脸上招呼，他觉得不大好意思，又一时避不开，于是就这么坐着洗完了脸。

早饭是他们家一贯的煎蛋火腿，利威尔想进厨房榨杯苹果汁，被按在餐桌前。艾伦在厨房里捣鼓，他在外面撑着脑袋看着，突然觉得这样也挺不错的，他好像还是第一次这样被人照顾——除却小时候。舒坦的同时还有一点拘谨。

“那是分离开关，别给我按错了。”他出声提醒，艾伦也不回头，就这么比个OK的手势，然后就听见“砰”的一声，榨汁机底座被分开，艾伦一慌神，手一抖，机身掉在地上，宣告生命的结束，苹果汁咕嘟咕嘟淌了一地。

“……”

艾伦摸着后脑勺憨憨地笑，利威尔在心里叹气，他早该料到的。

尽管心里早已做好了准备，知道利威尔的日常生活可能没有那么多彩。但他没想到居然这样的枯燥，饭后利威尔出去晨跑，一跑就是一两个小时，然后踅去菜场买菜。晨跑途中遇到了一点小风波，利威尔被一群大妈拦下来了，艾伦目瞪口呆地看着他和一群五颜六色的大妈谈天，那群大妈时不时就爆发出尖锐的笑声，利威尔始终面色淡淡，那种公事公办的表情。等大妈群散去后，艾伦小跑着凑上来给他递水，一脸好奇:“那些人你认识吗?”

“差不多吧。也没有很认识。”利威尔拿肩上的毛巾擦汗，接过艾伦的水，“大部分都是空巢老人，挺有生活经验的。”

“你有跟她们请教吗?”艾伦觉得十分新奇。

“有过。”利威尔迈腿向前跑，“你二年级的时候，有件校服粘了口香糖，我用小刀刮了点，还有些粘在上面——恶心得要死。我想这应该洗不掉，就去问了她们。最后用鸡蛋清和肥皂水洗掉了。”

“你好居家啊。”艾伦半天没有话讲，憋出这么一句。他实在想不起来自己还有件粘了口香糖的校服，也不知道利威尔居然为了这种小事伤透脑筋。

利威尔不可置否，面无表情地说:“毕竟我是个独立自主的好男人啊。”

艾伦很久没和利威尔谈天，突然这么一下子的，他突然觉得利威尔很会侃。

不过平时也没有什么人陪他侃吧，利威尔是某种意义上的孤寡老人啊。艾伦感慨道:“确实是很无聊的生活。”

“那就给我滚去军训，臭小子。老粘着我做什么。”利威尔没好气地说。

半天没有回应，利威尔偏头看向艾伦，后者对他绽放出一个大大的笑脸，他兴奋地提议:“去海边吧，利威尔。”

于是就真的去了海边。遥远的马尔代夫，跟团十四日游，有一周都能待在海边，不远处就有民宿供居住。艾伦第一次去旅游，第一次发现海真的是又蓝又绿像块翡翠的，简直是现拍的电影。

艾伦没有凯尼的电话，故此不能请假，只能做一只嚣张的鸽子，回去后再挨一餐骂。现下就先好好玩儿，人生得意须尽欢。

利威尔看不下去他的狗刨游法，从太阳伞下钻出来要教他游泳，指导得似乎比那个叽里咕噜讲话的教练还专业，艾伦跌跌撞撞地跟着学，不出半个小时就能蛙泳了，他在海里睁着眼，感觉不一会就涩涩的，浅滩的沙子看起来离自己很近，实际上要深许多，还有红棕的海星趴在上面，死气沉沉地蔫着，像是被太阳晒怕了。

“利威尔你不游吗?”艾伦把脑袋从水里钻出来，“水里好凉快！”

“你游你的——”利威尔含着吸管说，手探到后面去调沙滩椅的位置，整个人都懒散下来。他想看看海，又怕光线刺眼，于是索性戴着墨镜躺下，半眯着眼在暖融的光里打瞌睡。

他们出来得实在草率，那天艾伦提议后就直接回家去办了身份证，然后去预约护照，前后加起来不过一周的时间，东西一到手就马不停蹄报了团，飞来了马尔代夫。虽然语言不通——想来艾伦学的那点三脚猫英语压根派不上什么用场，也就能问个“how much”啥的吧。但这里的阳光还是很合他心意的，比他在a市公园里晒到的要舒服多了。

他迷迷糊糊要沉入睡眠，忽然听见了清脆的笑声，像是风铃轻撞，悦耳动听。他掀开眼皮，看见个金发碧眼的外国女人和脏辫黑皮妹挽着手站在他的躺椅前，都穿着黑色比基尼，金发妹弯着腰问了他句什么话，吐字清晰的英文——可惜他不懂。望着那对水波盈盈的绿色眼睛，他回想着导游教的几句应急的话，磕磕巴巴地复述:“Sorry……I，am……from China.”

两位美女又咯咯地笑起来，似乎对他说了“你好”还是什么的话，发音怪异。利威尔一头雾水，就见那位黑人女孩掏出了手机——鬼知道她从什么地方掏出来的。利威尔心说自己这是被看上了，有些男人的高兴又觉得十分麻烦，那位黑人女孩对着手机讲了些什么，眼睛却一直直勾勾盯着他，他被盯懵了，刚要再说些什么应急口语打发走她们，就见那女孩将手机凑到自己面前来。他伸着脖子，凝眸一看，那是个翻译软件，翻译好的中文直白明了:“你现在有空吗?你看起来英俊极了。”

“……Thank you。”利威尔卷着舌头，想要伸手去接那个手机来回复，又怕碰到别人的手，不太好意思。正犹豫着，就感觉肩膀一沉，两位美女露出惊喜的表情，有水渗透他的衬衣，他抬头，看见艾伦探着身子吧嗒吧嗒按着那个手机键盘，黑人妹子接过去，一看就懂了。两人又和艾伦娇笑着说了什么，艾伦都应对自如，红着脸讲利威尔听不懂的话。很快两位女孩就挽着手走掉了，她们对着伞下的利威尔挥挥手告别，利威尔回应了一下，被艾伦打了下去。艾伦皱着眉:“你干嘛，还想给家里添个洋妞吗。”

“我没。”利威尔把墨镜压到鼻尖上去，扬着脑袋看他，“你来干嘛?不是在游泳吗?”

“怕你被拐了呗，外国人心险恶。”艾伦皱皱鼻子，别别扭扭地说，“……你魅力好大啊。”

天呐，我在讲什么。艾伦无语望天，心里质问自己，艾伦哟艾伦，你瞧瞧你这是什么话啊噢天，以利威尔这种情商一下子就能洞透你这点奇奇怪怪的心思，你完了艾伦。

然而利威尔却辜负了他的期望，他重新架上墨镜，转过了头 嘴角没有笑，但看起来心情很好:“那是当然。”一副标准的被取悦的男人的表情。

啊算了。艾伦叹气，突然想起什么，将刚刚捡到的海星从头上拿下来，伸到利威尔脸前去:“利威尔你……”

“看”字还没说出口，躺椅突然剧烈地震动了一下，利威尔如同受惊的兔子那样从椅子上弹起，翻滚到了一边的沙滩上，动作之迅猛，把艾伦给看愣了。他呆呆站在椅子背后，看见利威尔狼狈地爬起来拍拍身上的沙，利威尔半边脸似乎都是黑的，他不由吞了口口水。

“艾伦哟……”利威尔歪着脑袋看他，艾伦感觉自己听见了骨头的脆响，“那种恶心的东西不能放在手上，知道吗?”

“……知道了。”艾伦胆战心惊地回答。

他也是一时糊涂，怎么就忘了利威尔有洁癖这件事呢。差点就没了小命。

第五天晚上有小型篝火晚会，导游组织着一二十个人围在沙滩边上生火，坐在沙地上讲故事。马尔代夫和中国有三小时左右的时差，艾伦以为利威尔会因此精神百倍，参与到活动中来。然而利威尔在夜幕刚降下来的时候就开始打哈欠，这时是晚上十点，在中国至多七点，可利威尔还是乏得哈欠连天，到他们讲故事时，利威尔眼皮都阖上一半了。

导游热情洋溢地喊他:“嘿，那位小帅哥，醒醒，咱还没结束呢。”

利威尔只觉得懒洋洋的，可能受太阳影响多了，现在只想睡觉。他刚要起身请个假，就感觉艾伦将自己脑袋往他那边按了按，他想要抗拒，听见艾伦轻轻喊他:“先睡会吧，或许待会精神些呢。”

不，问题不在这，不是睡不睡的问题。利威尔蹙着眉，满脑子问号，明明他才是大人吧，怎么一下子角色颠倒了？

“你们是兄弟吧？哥哥真是会宠人啊。”一位家庭主妇抱着孩子笑了，导游立刻在一旁搭腔:“是啊，我看飞机上你们也是差不多的姿势，这次是两个人一起出来旅游吗？没有家长？”

“啊，不，我就是家长。”利威尔将脑袋直起来，向众人解释道，“并不是兄弟。事实上，这家伙还只有十三岁。”

“咦，这样吗，看起来真是年轻啊。”那位妇女惊诧地捂住嘴，“平日里有做保养吗？皮肤真的好好哦。”

“那倒没有。”利威尔说，“或许是运动的关系。”

总之是以奇怪的角度参与了话题，艾伦看着篝火跳跃，深蓝的海水与天空同色，就像是海水涌到天上去了。肩膀被人拍了拍，艾伦偏过头，来人是个戴眼镜的金胡子，小眼睛，毛发异常旺盛。那人凑到他耳边:“你家长?”

“……啊，是的。”艾伦莫名其妙地回答。

金胡子挑眉，压低声音:“那真是奇怪了啊，上午我女朋友说他在沙滩上撞见一对同性恋人，还给我指了方向，我还为你们祝福了的，怎么晚上就变成家长了?”

艾伦脑袋当机了一瞬间，而后脑内火山猛地喷发了，他又尴尬又羞耻，自动忽略掉这位外国人标准的中文，艰难地问出一句:“你女朋友是……?”

“噢对了，我叫吉克，”金胡子笑着揽过身边的金发美女，一直被艾伦忽视的存在，“这是我女友，我们今天才认识，她叫赛琳娜。”

金发美女赛琳娜娇笑着对艾伦挥了挥手。

“你好……”艾伦冷汗滴落，磕磕巴巴地解释，“不过……那确实是我监护人，但不是亲的，我就是……他被女的缠住了，我为他解个围。哈哈哈，哈哈哈。”他尬笑起来，脑中连串闪过“我完了我完了我完了”的字眼，吉克意味深长地“噢”了一声，搂着赛琳娜转向别处去了。

艾伦万万没有想到这么一出，世界很巧，但不应该这样巧。旅行这才进行了五天，他就已经开始想回家了。

艾伦扶住吉克的肩膀，目光炯炯:“你别告诉利威尔，谢谢了。”

“噢——”吉克应道，“放心，我一向守口如瓶。”

利威尔一边闲聊，一边拿余光瞅着艾伦这边，他似乎和那位金胡子外国人聊得挺开心，自己也不好打扰。艾伦在学校里似乎一直没什么要好的朋友，偶尔的这种旅行，或许能加强他的社交能力也说不定。

这晚，艾伦在脑内静静祈祷快些旅行完的同时，利威尔已经开始策划下一次的旅行了。

旅行的尾声有一场沙地真人CS活动，艾伦跃跃欲试，利威尔却兴致缺缺，原因是这天气太热，而那衣服又太厚，他怕给自己闷出一身臭汗来。艾伦于是又使老法对他撒娇，勉强才把利威尔给拉进了战队。

他记得利威尔是退役的特种兵，特种兵上战场什么样子他不知道，不过利威尔举着枪的模样真是帅惨了。他平日里看起来有些瘦小，肩膀一楼就能用手臂揽住，但却有一身匀称的肌肉，令艾伦羡慕不已。而现在正是他展现那些肌肉力量的时刻。

绿色的遮挡板竖在沙地里，草率地覆盖这人工植被。这二十来人都是CS新手，自作聪明地打算采取防守战策略，艾伦也不例外。他拉着利威尔躲在其中一块之后，心脏砰砰直跳。他偏头看利威尔，后者正饶有兴趣地端着那假枪看来看去，嘴里念着:“还不赖。”艾伦凑上去:“什么还不赖？”利威尔指指那把假枪，又摸了摸它的上机匣:“仿HK416做的，做得还挺像。”艾伦不懂枪，只是本能觉得厉害。这段时间他对利威尔天天都有新的发现。他还想再多问些什么，却听见急促的几声滴滴，导游在圈外兴奋大喊:“Go！”

有人动了，脚在沙子上划拉出嗤啦嗤啦响。艾伦要探头出去，被利威尔拉下来。利威尔抓了把头发，将零碎的刘海塞进帽子里，而后趴下，匍匐着从绿板侧面探头，一只眼眯着，一只眼望着瞄准器。艾伦看得满眼星星，连忙趴下也要学，结果被利威尔踢了一脚，他捂着小腿，朝利威尔看去，后者趴在地上，压着声音吩咐他:“你别学，蹲着，别起，头探出去就行。”

艾伦乖乖照做，将枪管连着小半个脑袋从另一边侧面伸了出去。对面有人在推搡板子，估计是旅行团里的小孩，正在为枪的所有权而争斗。真是可怜。他叹了口气，屏息凝神，对着那伸出来一小截的脚扣了扳机——

“啪！”

绿色颜料弹击中目标，那只脚连忙缩了回去，艾伦在心里欢呼，这下肯定连那小孩的袜子都绿了！他雀跃不已，却感觉小腿猛地挨了一脚，利威尔不可置信地看着他:“你这就开枪了？”艾伦茫然地点点头，刚要补充自己把那小孩袜子打绿了的光荣事迹，就被腾地起身的利威尔一把拉了起来，两人朝后方一块遮挡板极速转移，利威尔缓着脚步斥他:“你今早的早饭是吃脑子里去了？你现在就像个呆头鹅，蠢货。”话音刚落，艾伦听见背后一身脆响，两人刚刚待的那块板子下方全被染成了红色，那是颜料手雷瓶，与压力水弹异曲同工，落地就炸，爆出一片缤纷来——他刚刚枪恰好暴露了两人的方位。

艾伦顿时后悔不已，刚要道歉，就被利威尔拖进了遮挡板后，利威尔丢下一句“给我掩护”就伏着身子往前冲，艾伦感觉自己真成了呆头鹅，整个人紧巴巴的，他硬着头皮将半身探了出去，准备给利威尔营造枪林弹雨。

利威尔心道这只是游戏，没必要顶真，却还是本能地感到紧张。他迈进敌阵，庆幸对方都是新手玩家，俱是缩在板子后面不肯出来。他二话不说上去踹了那俩小孩的绿板，那俩熊孩子把一把枪整坏了，另一把正在两人手里被争夺，他面无表情对着这俩小呆子的心口各开一枪，啪啪两声，干净利落，丝毫没有拖泥带水，那两小孩还没反应过来，腰带上的标识就见了红，失去了武器使用权。

此刻风沙蔓延，四下寂静，队友和敌人都处于呆头呆脑的新手防备状态，只有利威尔一个人单枪匹马冲了出去，这显然不在众人意料之中。“哇——”的一声，毫无征兆的，其中一只小孩张嘴嚎啕起来，利威尔无言安慰，端起枪来极速后退，对着空气呵了一声:“孩子哭了！别躲了！都出来！”

几乎是一瞬间，敌我两阵都如雨后春笋般冒出一二十人来，短暂的面面相觑后端枪开打。这是真的乱斗。利威尔手快地命中了两个，同时小腿被红色颜料染了一片，黏嗒嗒得极不舒服，于是向艾伦那边撤退。现场已经一片混乱，红绿颜料纷飞，除了心口的要害，双方几乎每人身上都是颜料，他们除了心口哪都打得中，渐渐就有爽快的笑传了开。利威尔咧着嘴钻到挡板下，看见艾伦兴奋得端不住枪，他冲上来抱住利威尔，开心地大吼大叫:“利威尔！我给你打掩护了！我给你打掩护了！！！刚刚有人朝你这边瞄然后我给你打掩护了！我把他打下去了！我……！”“知道了知道了，”利威尔哭笑不得，想揉他的脑袋，却发现上面罩着那个军绿的帽子，遂放下手来，“你很厉害，真的。一点都不像呆头鹅了。”

本该讲究策略的一场真人CS就在乱斗中结了局，艾伦和利威尔本可以不受迫害地生还下来，奈何两边实在是玩疯了，绿板被推倒在地，震耳的呐喊高呼:“这儿还有俩活口！”于是两色的颜料弹噼里啪啦落了俩人一身，利威尔给打懵了，在艾伦的带领下端起枪也加入了乱斗。

直到颜料弹打完，旅行团内的人没有不是花花绿绿的。尽管利威尔尽力维持他白净的脸，还是被红色的颜料沾染了侧脸。艾伦就更惨了，脸上已经看不出人样，红的绿的黄的混杂一起，眼睫毛上都凝着颜料块，他欢叫着要冲进海里去洗，被骂骂咧咧的胖胖管理员拦下来，用气势宏伟的英文数落了一番，最后让利威尔领走拖回了旅社。

就在这万里无云，天光尚暖的傍晚，艾伦刚洗完澡从浴室出来，身上还挂着水珠，就被利威尔告知有人打电话找他。他满头问号，问那是谁，利威尔说，好像是个补习班老师。

国内补习班老师打国际长途找他报班，那真是勇气可嘉了。他接过电话，给那老师回了过去，迈向阳台，准备速战速决。电话接通，他刚要开口拒绝，就听见那边传来一声哀怨的:“小混蛋——”

艾伦吓得电话差点脱手，被恶心得半个身子都麻了，那边是人是凯尼。艾伦用手掩住嘴，悄声讲道:“你怎么打电话来了?”

“你他妈明知故问！”凯尼在电话那头咆哮，声音响彻阳台，艾伦提心吊胆地回头，生怕给利威尔听见，然而床上没有人，利威尔去洗澡了。他这才松口气，表情尴尬起来，“我这不暑假吗……就和利威尔出去玩了嘛，两天后马上飞回来，你放心。”

“两天后还马上?你逗我呢吧，小混蛋！”凯尼骂骂咧咧，嘴皮子秃噜了一下，鼻音哼了出来，“我不管，两天后在工厂那边看不见你人，我就上利威尔家找去！”

“好好好，您老人家放心，我绝对按时到。”艾伦敷衍说。

“哈哈哈，看把你怂的！”电话那头有玻璃杯撞桌的声音，艾伦通透了，凯尼这一定是在喝酒，而且估摸着已经醉成烂泥了。他叹口气，刚要挂电话，那边又有了大动静，凯尼吼着嗓子，不知道对谁说:“你们都给我来听！这我教出来的小混球！他最会玩刀子！博伊刀！你们跟他杠那都得掉脑袋！除了我！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

这狂妄的发言极具凯尼特色，艾伦无力吐槽，说了句“您慢点喝啊”，就挂了电话。退回拨号页面，删除了通话记录。

真是乱来，居然打到利威尔手机上来了……鬼知道他怎么搞到利威尔电话的，艾伦闷闷地想，又突然觉得自己删早了，应该先打个黑名单再删的。不过后悔也来不及了。

这是两人暑期旅行的倒数第二天，马尔代夫的天空一如既往的干净清澈，橙红的天光让人联想到西柚的色泽，温柔的海波轻轻按摩着沙滩，黑人小孩光着身子在上面捡贝壳，艾伦拉出脖子那儿挂着的那块吊坠——被他重新换了黑绳子的那张小合影，上面的他笑得一脸灿烂，利威尔没有表情，身子靠着他的。艾伦看着，静静地笑了。

明天再去照一张吧。

旅行在最后的午餐中落下帷幕，那天导游特意找了中国菜馆，旨在让各位回忆起家的味道。效果显著，艾伦十分想念利威尔的菜，利威尔的芝士汉堡，马上就想回家了。

夜深才到家，利威尔先艾伦洗完就躺下了，确实是给累坏了。艾伦看了看时间，十点半，或许还够履行对凯尼的承诺。

利威尔脑袋陷在枕头里，身子裹着白色棉被，睫毛打下阴影来，艾伦思忖片刻，摘下来那块吊坠，轻轻放在利威尔枕边。

这个是不能弄掉的。他想。

艾伦轻手轻脚地出门，掬了捧水洗脸，走出家门，慢慢把门合上，清脆一声锁响，他深吸一口气下楼，无言地看了看自己的手。两个星期没摸刀子啊，突然一下想起来居然有些不习惯。

床上，利威尔的手指，微不可查地，轻轻蜷缩了一下。

艾伦猜到凯尼要和他过两招，但没想到完全一点准备都不给他。他走进那块子地，一声“凯尼”还没喊出口，凌空一把刀就朝自己这儿飞，他侧身躲开，小腿猛地发力，在那刀落地之前给它朝原位踹了回去。

“力度不行。”黑暗里传来凯尼的评价。艾伦无奈:“小腿又不能玩杠铃。”

话音刚落，又是把刀飞过来，力道稍微轻一些，艾伦用鞋跟给它打了个缓冲，而后将它捉了起来，是他常用的那把十二英寸博伊刀，牛皮缠绳刀柄，血槽细长而深，刀尖微微上挑，被凯尼形容作“俏皮又暴戾的杀意”。往常凯尼会连牛皮刀鞘一起扔过来，这次凯尼只扔了刀过来，没有刀鞘。艾伦眯起眼来，手腕一翻，反手握刀，知道这次可能是来真的了。

虽然他不太懂为什么这样突然。

“那我上咯。”

凯尼早在说话前就已动身，他冲破黑暗，暴露在惨白的月光下，僵硬死板的猎刀直冲艾伦面门而来，艾伦扎个马步腿，踩实了地，迎难而上，用刀刃格开第一击。凯尼被格下却并不在意，落地后迅速做出行动，长腿一扫，皮鞋堪堪撩过艾伦的小腿，没有扫倒，但还是引起火辣辣的疼痛。艾伦忍着疼，单脚跃起闪避另一只腿，在凯尼扑上来时迅速挥刀，刀刃碰撞，震得他手麻，艾伦骂了声娘，单拼蛮力他绝不是凯尼的对手，他得想些巧劲。艾伦的大脑飞速运转，在凯尼再度施力时猛地将刀一收一转，将刀柄按在胸前，矮着身子撞入凯尼怀里。凯尼嘁一声，长臂一伸，揪着艾伦的裤腰带一下子就给他甩了出去，猎刀方向没调过来，艾伦吃痛地咧嘴，感觉小臂好像被刀刃划到了，随后“砰”地被砸到了地上。

“咳！”艾伦感觉内脏都要跌出来，本能地要呕吐，但现下明显不是时候，耳边有风声刺耳，他忍着恶心，屏息凝神，缩着身体装弱，凯尼走上前来，一脚朝他踢来的同时艾伦猛地扬手将刀一挥，他感到刀刃划破肉体，而后猛地一滚，一下退开五米远，脑子滚得发懵，但正巧躲开凯尼向下狠劈的猎刀。

“嘶——”凯尼抽着冷气，“不错啊，小腿给你划烂了还。”

“你也把我小臂划了个口子。”艾伦撑起身子，迅速调整状态，感觉有血从嘴角涌出来，“可不可耻，你居然抓青少年的裤腰带！”

“杀手什么手段都得学会用，”凯尼打个哈欠，一步步朝艾伦走来，“我们是把杀人当任务看的，不是当艺术，那些都是变态干的事。”

艾伦疼得龇牙咧嘴，一时间还有点怀疑凯尼刀上涂了什么东西，然而也只是怀疑。凯尼停顿一下，发声喊，朝他冲过来，艾伦咬牙抵抗，挥着刀子硬拼，却忽然听得耳边一声枪响，凯尼用刀挡飞了什么硬邦邦的金属——原来不是冲他来的。

艾伦向枪声源头看去，远处的房顶上坐了三个人，背着月光，艾伦看不清他们的脸。但他知道，他和凯尼的战斗还没持续五分钟，就被外人插了一脚。

凯尼挡在他身前，脸色很臭地发问:“你们来干嘛?老子教育自己学生碍你们啥事儿了?”

没有回话。看起来凯尼似乎认得他们，艾伦稍稍松了口气，可听他刚才的语气，似乎关系并不怎么好——也许凯尼天天欠他们酒钱呢。这么一想艾伦又不太舒服了，他还没完全缓过来，只堪堪握得紧刀，三打二，再怎么乐观他也得撞上一个，而以他青少年的体魄，肯定是干不赢大人的。

“掩护我跑?”他压低声音，在凯尼身后问道，凯尼紧绷着脸，不耐烦地回道:“跑个几把，跟他们撞上你还想跑?见过东北虎追猎物么?”

老实说，我连东北虎都没见过。艾伦默默吐槽，而后就听见了来人的叫喊，令他瞬间身体紧绷:“身后那个小鬼，是叫艾伦吧?”

“不，他叫艾兹。”凯尼回道，“艾伦是谁?不认得。”

“凯尼，你昨天才在酒吧喝多了，说你教的那崽子叫艾伦，长着棕头发，金眼睛。你马尿一灌多就遮不住嘴，这又是蒙谁呢你?”那人嘲笑道，“都一条道上的，你也算半个大哥了，懂我们苦处的吧?拿人钱财，替人消灾，谁叫这小混蛋算计了这么多年要干掉那些老狐狸呢?这是他自己倒霉。”

“屁话真多。”凯尼骂道，眼里闪过凶光，“要打就来。”

枪声再响，震碎云层，离这工厂不过千米的街上，一辆银色的迈锐宝越过点点灯火，朝这边直驶来。后座上，一块两人合影的椭圆吊坠在灯光下微微发黄。

利威尔知道艾伦溜出去了，因为他压根没睡着。闭着眼是因为飞机上着了凉，有点偏头痛，想歇息会，他在床上侧身躺着，不一会儿就听见了门被轻轻关上的声音。睁开眼来，入目的便是艾伦的那块吊坠，老老实实地被放在他枕边。

他知道艾伦有秘密特训，只是这吊坠放得让他实在安不下心，就好像是什么郑重的仪式一样，他不由自主地想到了那些给妻儿留下信物的殉道者，顿时浑身冰凉。犹豫片刻后利威尔起床换衣，拿着车钥匙出门。

鬼知道艾伦拐去了哪里，他刚出门就看不见他了，于是去地下车库取车。他开车朝街上走，选的都是嫌少有人的路，不一会听见了稀稀拉拉的人群骚动，他在路边停车，降下车窗来，问路边的一对小情侣:“请问发生了什么事?”

“刚刚那边据说是有枪响呢，”女生依偎在男生怀里，“我可要被吓死了……”

“别怕，有我呢。”男生体贴地将女生的肩往他那边搂。利威尔起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，忍着恶心问:“哪边?”

女生指了个方向，利威尔道声谢，拉上车窗，加速驶向那边。他没记错的话，公园里的袁姨告诉他过，那里是个废弃的牙膏工厂，空着几年了也没人去投诉。艾伦在那里干什么?

他抿紧嘴唇，火气攀上眉梢。他原先是想让艾伦做出自己的选择的，当着韩吉他们的面。但他当时似乎忘了说明那个前提，他是艾伦的监护人，如果这个选择会伤害到艾伦的话，他一定会阻止。无论艾伦怎么请求。

“臭小子……”他狠狠捶了一下方向盘，迈锐宝不满地还他以一声尖锐哀鸣，几乎是同时的，一声枪响隐秘地从风里传来，利威尔循声看去，正是那个废弃工厂的方向。他在路口急旋方向盘，差点晃悠到一位路人身上。迈锐宝在骂娘声中开远，一向良好的教养瞬间烟消云散。利威尔现在没法保持冷静，开什么玩笑，十三岁的初一学生，陷在枪林弹雨里，再怎么厉害也不可能完完整整地活下来。

他神经紧绷，本就有些偏头痛，现在直接疼到要裂开的程度，那被军犬的利齿撕扯过的右臂因为紧张而阵阵作痛，迈锐宝的时速飙升，利威尔太阳穴突直跳，以与心脏相同的频率。又一个转弯，他猛地打盘，迈锐宝漂移出去，车尾撞上了垃圾箱，各色的垃圾散了一地，利威尔被安全带勒得犯恶心，他强撑着挣开它，推开车门钻出去，就这么赤手空拳走向那灰色的建筑群，他看见枪管口喷吐的火星和蹦跳的人影，眼前的景物有了重影，就像在水里晃荡，他忍无可忍，对着那个方向怒喝:“艾伦！！！”

火星子停止了闪烁，片刻后，一颗子弹尖啸着刺破空气，将他的脸划出一道细长的血痕，随后是一声粗犷的“谁?”。他不答，重新钻回车里，油门一踩到底，直冲进去，眼神如狼如虎。

“哪来的小个子……那小子他爸?”屋顶上的射手叼着烟嚅嗫着话语，而后端枪，对准那银色的车身，“管他娘的。”

“打架时就不要看别处了！蠢货！”

一把小刀贯穿屋顶射手的喉管，凯尼浑身的口子，还是豪爽地大笑起来，艾伦在凯尼身后，半跪在地上，大腿和小腿似乎都被擦伤了，那射手另外两个被凯尼那刀射穿了一个，刚刚又把分神的射手给洞穿了喉咙，现在还剩一个，鬼知道在哪藏着。艾伦艰难地抬起脑袋，看向几乎就停在自己脚边的银色迈锐宝，一时五味杂陈。

“上来。”利威尔阴沉着脸，没有说明对象，只是个简短的命令。艾伦愣了一下，整个人立刻被凯尼扛了起来，凯尼笑着拉开车门，将艾伦塞进去:“哎呀利威尔，多谢啊！来得太是时候了！”

“这是什么情况?”利威尔忍着火气，回身看向艾伦，“你他妈一直和他待在一起?”

“我……”艾伦想要说些什么缓解利威尔突如其来的怒火，凯尼立刻上来打圆场:“哎哎哎别吓他，你太凶了吧也，这臭脾气还是没变啊。”凯尼拍上车门，敲了敲利威尔的车窗，说道:“交给你了。”

利威尔不答话，回身踩油门。迈锐宝怒吼着冲了出去，凯尼对着后视镜挥手，艾伦趴到车窗上去，疑惑发问:“利威尔，凯尼他还在……”

“闭嘴。”利威尔的眉头皱得死死的，拧成个疙瘩 “他有分寸，哪里像你。”

艾伦被呛了口，遂不再说话。他低头忍着痛思索这么久来困扰他的问题:凯尼和利威尔认识?什么时候认识的?两个人关系好吗?两个人又是什么关系?疼痛使他无法清晰地整理海量的信息，他最终脱力地倒在车上，身上大大小小数十个刀口一起往外悲哀地涌着血，释放他的疼痛。

不一会电话滴滴乱叫，利威尔腾出一只手来接起他，也不看来电显示:“我要送他去医院。麻烦善下后。”

艾伦扒过去，想要说些什么:“等……”凯尼的大嗓门立刻在那边急吼吼地嚷嚷:“善什么后啊！已经有追兵了啊大哥！往你车那边去了你自己小心些！”

利威尔烦躁地刹车，从马路拐向一条逼仄的刚好能通车的小路:“多少?”

“六个。我在他们后面跟着呢，说不定能拖个一两个——嘶，疼死爷爷了。”

“能拖几个是几个。”利威尔说完后就挂了电话，将油门踩到底，头也不回地问:“身上带了什么?”

“啊、我出来时没带……”“我说你带了什么家伙。”

艾伦心道他这是发现自己的一切行动了，顿时又是尴尬又是歉疚，还有些隐隐的恼怒，于是闷着声道:“两把刀，一把猎刀，凯尼的——不过好像锈了，还有把博伊刀——挺好用的。”

“哈！”利威尔给气笑了，念了一遍他的话，“挺好用的。你是用这玩意用了多久才能说这种混账话？”

艾伦自知理亏，又觉得不理亏，最终将一众涌到嗓子眼的词当作苦咖啡咽下了肚子。他突然十分难过，感觉有人掐住了他的脖子，不让他说话，不让他呼吸，他像是被绑住手脚淹在了水里，呐喊全化作无力空泛的泡沫，看着岸上的利威尔离自己越来越远，只留下那个灰蒙蒙的后脑勺……

他的思路被猛烈的枪击打断，车窗玻璃碎成渣子洒在他的腿上，落进他的伤口里，与伤口撒盐真是有异曲同工之妙。利威尔猛地踩下刹车拉开车门，探身夺过艾伦腰间那柄猎刀就往外冲，艾伦吓得要去拉他，被利威尔一句怒气冲冲的“艾伦你给我老实待在里面”给逼了回去。他透过已经斑驳的车窗看见，利威尔闪身进了墙角，枪声于是有一瞬间的停滞，而后有人跃上车顶来，他抽出自己的刀做足了同归于尽的准备，却听见一声闷响和一声未完全嚎出来的惨叫，沾着血的尸体滚下车顶，死气沉沉地落在一边，艾伦看见他脑袋上插了一块狰狞的红砖。

利威尔知道时间不多，持续开车跑下去很有可能会被飞弹打穿脑袋，干脆停了车硬碰硬，先引了一个到车那边去，把墙角的红砖砸出尖锐的棱角来往那人脸上招呼。他运气比他想象的要好，居然真的给他砸死了，可麻烦接踵而至，他还没喘口气，就感觉小腿一阵尖锐而猛烈的疼痛，消音枪特有的哒哒声在他身后想起，他来不及多想，回身将猎刀掷出，听见那人的惨号，还有肉体翻滚的声音。他腿疼得要死，咧着嘴一瘸一拐地上前，狠狠一脚将那人踩晕，敢要动手拿枪就听见身后的一声怒吼，如平地惊雷，炸裂开来，混杂有刀刃切破空气的声音，他躲闪不及，手臂被划开老长一道血口子。利威尔抽出刀矮身跳开，又发觉迎面飞来个红彤彤的东西，他险险闪过，额角还是被砸中了——是块红砖，有血淌下来，糊了他半张脸，那位背后偷袭的老兄弯腰拿枪，动作之快，利威尔来不及跑，也无法做出什么抵抗的举动，怒喝着将那柄猎刀掷了出去，果不其然被那突击步枪的枪管打开，利威尔的身子贴着墙缓缓滑下，眼里燃着疯狂的愤怒，与之照应的，是那突然闪现在黑暗中的一双灼灼的金眸。

“砰！”

枪声惊动周边人家，黑夜中的老屋亮起了橙黄的灯，利威尔缓缓睁眼，炽热的温度犹在耳畔，那是那位老兄临死前射出的子弹，在他耳旁的墙上开了个洞，艾伦的突然行动令他打偏了。利威尔全身都痛，细胞在叫嚣，他好久没受过这样重的伤，头痛到了极致，他晕乎地想，算上刚刚那个被艾伦割喉的，他俩解决了三个，凯尼的实力，拖住两个不在话下，那也就是说……

他瞳孔赫然放大，呵道:“艾伦趴下！”

艾伦在他喊出自己名字的那一刻就已经做出了反应，他脑子里灼烧着愤怒，利威尔的伤荼毒着他的理智，他纵身跃上屋顶，刚刚闪去车后的那位杀手的子弹落了个空，打在地上。艾伦怒吼着冲向他，感觉到子弹擦破脸颊，他看见那人惊慌失措的脸，那双眼睛里满是恐惧，那脸庞尚且稚嫩，他心里一跳，突然于心不忍，可那枪的冰凉温度，又是实实在在的残忍。

刀脱手，血/肉/喷/溅，那枪还未尽它罪恶的使命，便失去了生气。

艾伦呼哧呼哧喘着气，眼前发昏，双腿打颤，他一晚上就接连杀了两个人，杀前一个尚且不甚注意，因为他被愤怒侵蚀了大脑。可杀第二个时，他真真切切的有那么一刹那的犹豫，只是一刹那，可那也是犹豫。这人比自己又大上多少呢？总归不会超过五岁吧。他的泪毫无征兆地就下来了，待姗姗来迟的凯尼落在他身边时，他已经浑身是血，跪在地上，像个孩子一样无声地抽泣，肩膀颤动，血和泪混在一起，将他尚且稚嫩的脸弄得狰狞而可怜。

隔街的巷子里，利威尔倚在墙上，望着苍凉的月光，一点点地失去了意识。

艾伦又做梦了。

梦里是一望无际的白，就像阴雨的天空那样，白得阴森森的。他坐在白色中央，看向脚下，居然连影子也是白的——也就是没有影子。

利威尔呢？

像是响应他的疑问，利威尔于虚无中出现了，脑袋上缠着绷带，他阖着眼，神情疲倦不堪，仿佛一夜间苍老了十岁。

艾伦突然很想哭，他突然很后悔和凯尼学习杀手技巧，只想好好陪着利威尔。他伸手去碰利威尔的脸，对方在他的抚摸下悠悠转醒，灰蓝的眼眸无言地看着他。

“利威尔。”他声音颤抖，胸腔有不知名的情绪翻滚，几乎要将他撑破开来，他伸手将利威尔抱在怀里，泣不成声，“你还活着。”

“那是当然。”

来自现实的呼唤将他从梦境中拽出，艾伦在雪白的病床上惊醒，浑身是汗，眼睛一时还无法聚焦，他胸膛剧烈起伏，片刻后，目光落在站在一旁的利威尔身上。

利威尔脑袋上还缠着绷带，拄着一只拐杖，不过看起来很精神，比那天巷子里惨兮兮的模样要好多了。艾伦眼里瞬间就蓄了泪，热辣辣的一汪，几乎就要落下来，又被利威尔冷冰冰的一句话给打了回去:“醒了就好，我先走了。”

“……诶？”艾伦一时没反应过来，揪着身下床单的手朝利威尔伸了过去，“等……利威尔！”

利威尔身形顿住，回头看他，神情淡漠。

“你……我……”他格格不吐，磕磕巴巴了半天，利威尔的一声“啧”助他完成这个艰难的句子，“我可以出院了吗？”

“当然可以。你也来来回回睡了三天了，本来就不是什么大伤，愈合了就能走。”一旁有人插嘴，艾伦偏过头，居然是韩吉，她脸上这次没有那种令人害怕的热情的笑，正经地板着。艾伦一时讲不出什么话来，眼见利威尔转过身又要走，他急忙掀开被单，赤脚冲上去抓住利威尔的衣角，小腿肚子立刻传来钻心的痛，差点让他没站住。利威尔再次回过头，眉眼间满是不耐烦，艾伦知道这次他是真的生气了，于是耷拉着脑袋，哑着时候声音说:“那你……能带我一起回去吗？”

“我哪敢。”利威尔冷笑，“毕竟你已经是独当一面的大人了，什么决定都做得出来，再把你带回我那逼仄的小屋子像什么样子，是吧，艾伦先生？”

艾伦被他刺得一愣，火气腾地就上来了。他才转醒，还没好彻底呢，利威尔就拿这种面对狗屎一样的态度对他，令他十分难受，他直接在病房喊出了声:“是啊，我觉得有些决定本就该我自己做，而不是依靠你们这种天天板着个臭脸的无趣大人。”

利威尔:“那你可真了不起。我这种无趣的大人可就是觉得有些决定可以做，而有些不能做。然而你这种猪脑子的小屁孩只会硬着个脑袋向前冲，真以为自己头铁能撞所有墙呢？”

艾伦:“是，我就是猪脑子的小屁孩，而且我以我的猪脑做出了我认为正确的判断。我觉得一点错都没有。相比较之下，我觉得无故发泄怒火的人才是最蠢笨的。”

利威尔怒气上头:“我以为你好歹还能有点安全意识，才让你自己做选择。我让你选的是放下仇恨的方式，而不是自残的方式！”

艾伦也恼了:“我并不认为我选择的是自残的方式，凯尼教会了我很多，那些东西你一辈子都不可能教给我。我倒是不懂你为什么就偏要拐弯抹角地来骂我！”

利威尔:“我当然不会教你自残，除非我脑抽。既然你说我拐弯抹角，行，那我直说，我现在强烈反对你继续和那傻子牛仔混在一起。”

艾伦:“那我只能说很遗憾，这个反对对我无效。抱歉利威尔。”

利威尔:“行。那你滚吧。”

利威尔简洁明了地说完，就拄着拐杖朝医院外走，艾伦本能地想上去扶他，又捏紧拳头退了回来。他真的弄不懂，为什么当初利威尔那样慷慨，如今却又是这副不肯让步的态度?

“吵架了啊?利威尔居然和你吵架。你居然能和利威尔吵架。”韩吉从一边探出个脑袋来，“不过，我也觉得你有些……”

“如要劝我的话还是算了，我现在听不进去的。”艾伦硬邦邦地说。

“不，我才懒劝你，倔脾气小鬼是劝不回去的。我只是想说，你这脾气太冲了，如果说利威尔是火药你就是火柴，他在你床边守了两天，才讲一句话你俩就怼起来了，换我直接给你一拳揍飞。”

守了两天。艾伦抿着嘴，心里一颤。利威尔是不吃不喝守了两天，还是……他想要询问，可那未散的怒气迫使他闭上好奇的嘴，于是他梗着脖子扭过头:“是他先上来怼我的。我只是正当防卫。”

“行行行，你正当防卫。”韩吉挥挥手，“住院费利威尔估计已经给你交了，你这病号服可以穿回去。就一条腿有伤，走着可能有些疼，拐杖在那边给你放着了，剩下的你自己看着办吧。”

艾伦干巴巴地谢过韩吉，走过去拿起拐杖往外拄着走。病院里来来往往的都是人，只是都有家人陪着。他没有，利威尔也没有。不知怎的，他忽然想起了凯尼，想来那个人也是没有的，不过他有没有住院呢?

他走出医院，不太想回家，便一瘸一拐朝市中心那边走，那边有漂亮的街道和繁多的人流，有人要追杀他也不好下手。这么一走就是几个小时，他腿都酸了，于是坐在长椅上要了一份免费报纸。他看见了政府对三天前那个夜晚中枪声的解释——有野猪跑进城里来了，猎人拿枪击杀，现已被拘留。配图是几具昏黄的猪的尸体。

艾伦冷笑，编得太真了，他这个当事人都要信了。他还没出鞘呢，待宰的羊这就先怕得直哆嗦了。他将报纸揉作一团丢进垃圾桶，拄着拐杖重新起身，朝天桥那边走。快要傍晚了，他打算在那凑合一个晚上。反正他就是不想回家，不想看见利威尔那张流露不出一点关心神色的脸。

脑中还不断盘旋着利威尔那几句冷冰冰的尖锐的话，刺得他脑袋疼。艾伦缩在天桥下，背靠着墙，拐杖放在一边立着，整个人蔫蔫地耷拉着脑袋，他想要想些别的，可糟糕地发现自己就是无法将利威尔从脑内驱逐掉——甚至在他想到前面那句话时，他惊诧地想，你怎么能对利威尔用驱逐这个词呢?

街上人来人往，时不时就有人对他投以好奇或嘲笑的目光。有小女孩经过他身边时竟然丢下来一枚硬币，立刻得到妈妈的一句好孩子的夸奖。母女二人在他无奈的目光中远去，他拾起那枚硬币，忽然想起来，他到现在还什么都没有吃。

一想到什么都还没有吃，他就想到了利威尔的饭菜，那些色香味历历在目，诱/惑着他的味蕾，他感觉到口腔分泌大量的涎液，又被自己毫不留情地吞了下去。

利威尔会来接他吗……

哎呀好烦啊啊啊！！！他暴躁地抓了抓脑袋，感觉脸颊发烫，他怎么老是想利威尔啊?喂艾伦，没有利威尔你会死吗？他咒骂自己，而后不由自主的，脑子中又浮现出利威尔辱骂他时的眉眼——居然很好看。

我疯了，我一定是疯了。我那天杀了人，然后我就疯了。艾伦这么想着，又回想起马尔代夫之旅，自己在黑人妹子的手机上吧嗒吧嗒摁出的“He is my boyfriend.”瞬间脑袋烧得不像话。他伸手抱住自己，心脏砰砰直跳，可与那个惊悚的夜晚不一样，他感觉自己要从内而外地喷发了，喷出连他自己都不懂的字句来，那些粉色的字句，通常被藏在男孩的九十九朵玫瑰里，或者女孩带着香味的小封情书里，总之出现在他身体里实在是违和得很。他想要吐露，可那令他恐慌，艾伦烦躁地想着，突然一怔。

“咦咦……”他慌张地捂住发烫脸，感觉体温飙升，慌乱而甜蜜的冲动鼓鼓囊囊塞满了心，他万分糟糕地念叨着，神情恍若失智，“我这……我……喜欢利威尔？”

不行！

停止你的想法！住脑！艾伦！

不行不行不行不行！！！那是利威尔！！！天啊你在想什么！！！那可是利威尔！！！

那可是利威尔！那可是利威尔！可……那又怎么样呢。

艾伦还不太敢下定论，正如思品老师所说，你们还小，不能完全地理解喜欢和爱，所以顺其自然就好，也不要随意混淆，有问题找老师就好了。可这里没有老师，他已经毕业了，再一个月就要上初中了，不知道初中有没有思品课，来教他这种尚不成熟的小屁孩——利威尔骂过自己是小屁孩。

住脑！你怎么又想到他了！

艾伦痛苦地将头埋在膝盖之间，觉得自己前途渺茫，那位浩浩同学说的话一夜之间突然就要成现实了，他真的不能接受。也不敢。利威尔知道了会是什么心情？一定又会骂着小屁孩然后将自己推开吧，或者，永久地逐出他的房子。

他又难过地想，我好像已经被逐出他的房子了。

汽车的鸣笛一瞬间变得刺耳起来，孩子们的嬉笑吵闹得不行，艾伦突然死气沉沉了，他开始回忆和利威尔一起经历的时光，眼睛就这么直直地盯着天桥下的一滩积水，透过它看橙黄的天空慢慢变得深蓝，而后是沉重的黑，霓虹灯亮起来，点缀街道，可是光照不到天桥这小小的一隅来。

他就在这令人烦躁的喧嚣中听见了皮鞋踏地的脆响，一步一步，轻缓地接近自己，间隔有些大，像是单脚走路一般。直到那声音在自己耳边停止，艾伦才抬起湿漉漉的眼睛，声音嘶哑，却掩不住内里含着的激动:“你来干什么？”

“我来捡狗。”利威尔拄着拐杖说，“你有看见吗？”

“没有。”艾伦低低地笑起来，“但是这里有个人想被捡回去。”

“噢，”利威尔应道，“那比较可惜，我们家不能随便带人。”

“那你就不要来嘛。”艾伦声音里有了哭腔，他突然感到了害怕，他怕自己心思被利威尔知晓，又苦于身份不好传达，只能让它这么烂在心里，被风吹散。他觉得难过得要死，可有什么办法呢，世界就是如此残酷。

“我来是有目的的。”利威尔说，“我还欠一个人的生日礼物没给，我觉得现在可以给他了。”

不知为何的，艾伦突然想到了那些低俗漫画中的著名场景:噢亲爱的，今天是xx节，我没有准备礼物，但我可以把自己送给你……他突然感到一阵兴奋，饥饿的感觉就更强烈了，仰着脑袋问道:“什么礼物?”

利威尔看着地上蹲着的小鬼，突然感到一阵羞耻，但还是木着脸把话说完:“来自利威尔的一次原谅。”

艾伦呆呆的，金色的眼睛看着他。

“……”利威尔把眼睛瞥向别处，“我说，我原谅你了。回家去吧。听不懂话?”

就在刚刚过去的几个小时里，韩吉给他打了时长两小时的电话，非要和他谈青少年叛逆期的教育问题，说得他头都大了，他最终败下阵来，询问了艾伦离开的方向，一路找到天桥这里来，堵车已经把他的怒气磨掉了大半，看见艾伦狼狈的那一刻后，更是直接化作了灰。他觉得好笑，自己这是跟小鬼置什么气呢?

艾伦只觉得脑子晕乎乎的，像是被流星砸中了，他不敢相信地看着利威尔，看得眼里闪出了泪光，利威尔别扭地转开脸，心想要不还是收回前言吧，就听闻一声轻轻的呼唤，后脑被温暖的手掌贴住:“利威尔。”

“什——”

利威尔的瞳孔赫然放大。

他的话没说完，因为嘴被堵住了。有柔软的触感贴上来，他剩下的那个“么”被化作了实形，艾伦按着他的脑袋不让他逃，但也没有更进一步，只是碰着嘴唇，就好像是试探他发烧没似的，利威尔感到高温一点点攀上脸颊，身子僵硬不可动弹，这是被艾伦突如其来的举动给弄懵了。

他在干嘛？利威尔恍惚地想，一时间忘了抵抗，只是问自己。艾伦他在干嘛？

好久之后，艾伦才小心翼翼地将两人分开，利威尔眼中水波粼粼，漂亮极了，虽然是一脸要杀人的表情。艾伦一时也没有反应过来自己刚刚脑子一热做了什么羞耻举动，没头脑地来了这么一句:“利威尔，我饿了。”

理智回笼。利威尔清醒过来，拿袖子擦了擦嘴，两人默契地没有提刚刚那个意外事故。利威尔说“回家”，而后艾伦拄着拐杖和他一起走，两人间一直弥漫着奇奇怪怪的气氛，利威尔关注点落在了艾伦的年龄上，天爷，他居然被一个十三岁的小鬼给亲了，嘴对嘴，这该有多少细菌传过来？他简直不敢细想。艾伦红着脸不敢看利威尔，脑中满是不可言状的想法。两人于是各怀心事地沿着街走，一起回家，做饭，然后睡觉。

少年的悸动的心思在黑夜中悄然发芽，然而粉色的箭头所指却在这方面异常的迟钝。什么时候能结果呢？

说都无法预测未来。那就交给时间去答吧。现下，他们能并肩走在一起，就是世间最美的画卷了。

tbc


	12. 第十二章

那之后果然是久违的二人谈话。不过有点惊喜的成分在里面。利威尔坐在客厅里等艾伦洗澡，艾伦刚裹着浴巾出来就被他喊进了房间——利威尔的房间。还是熟悉的灰色床单，漂亮的落地窗透着月色，一切都和一年前一样。他曾在这里和利威尔睡了六个年头……艾伦有些恍惚，不自觉地感到喉咙发紧，呆站在原地，随后便看见利威尔掀开被子钻了进去，并用一种看傻子似的目光看向自己:“洗澡洗傻了？上来。”

“咦？”艾伦眨眨眼，指了指自己，“今天……可以一起……？”

“只有今天，你别多想。”利威尔将枕头垫高，以便自己靠在上面，“我有些事要问你。”

这是个预防针。艾伦感到额角有冷汗落下，有预感利威尔会问天桥下那个莫名其妙的啵啵。他有些尴尬的同时感到一丝奇怪的兴奋。艾伦咕咚咽下一口口水，战战兢兢爬上床，像小学生听课那样紧张地将手放在腿上，一副正襟危坐的模样。这模样把利威尔逗乐了，他“嗤”地一笑:“那么紧张干嘛，常规问题。”

“那第一。你和凯尼待一块儿几年了？”

艾伦愣了愣，不知为何有些小失落，居然不是关于那个意外事故的。但既然利威尔问了……他连忙做出了回应:“三年吧。我四年级遇到的他。”

利威尔松了口气，还好只有三年，应该是可以矫正的年数。他又接着发问:“他都教了你些什么？”

艾伦有片刻的停顿，随后也很快地给予了答复:“体格，灵敏度，观察力，还有各种刀具的使用。大致就这些。”

利威尔挑眉:“枪呢？他没教过你用枪？”

艾伦诚恳地:“没有。”但我实际上找他要过枪。这句他当然不敢说，遂有些心虚地撸了撸鼻子。

利威尔:“也就是说，你每晚偷偷溜出去，就是为了干这些？”

艾伦犹豫了一下，点点头，在利威尔开口前说出了自己一直以来的疑惑:“利威尔，你和凯尼认识吗？”

“啊啊，认识。”利威尔闷声说，“我们俩之前是一个孤儿院的。我和他合不太来，关系不太好。他之后还来拜访过我们部队——不过被埃尔文的狗撵出去了。”

“孤儿院？利威尔也是在那种地方长大的？和凯尼一起？”艾伦凑近了些，对于利威尔的曾经十分好奇。

“是啊，”利威尔枕着脑袋，想要细讲，又不太愿意回想，干脆跳过了，直奔凯尼，“不过凯尼不是，他应该是那的工作人员，比我们还要大个十岁左右。”

“你和他结怨了？我看你好像挺……”“没有，就是单纯看他不爽。”利威尔打断他，“我和他合不太来，就这样。他太极端了，头脑简单，四肢发达，还喜欢扯人下水，给其他人灌输他那一套什么法则，恶心死了。”利威尔住了嘴，似乎不愿再提。

“大概懂了……”艾伦点点头，“不过你放心好了，你说的什么法则，他好像都没给我提起过。”

总的来看还在可控制范围内。利威尔心想。那个混蛋凯尼居然没有用他的生存观念荼毒艾伦，真是出乎自己意料。利威尔摸了摸下巴，听见艾伦小声嚅嗫着说:“那……我以后还……”

“只要你能保证不受伤。”利威尔干净利落，“这是底线。像是三天前晚上那个情况，我不想再看见一次。你要是哪天在医院里打电话给我让我给手术单签个字什么的，我绝对不会去。我是你的监护人，我支持你的一切决定，前提是这个决定不会伤害到你。我说的你明白吗？”

“噢……我明白的。我会尽力的。”艾伦摸摸脑袋，利威尔似乎问完了，神色松弛下来，往被子里钻了一钻，要睡下的模样。艾伦有些不甘心地咬了咬后槽牙，主动出击:“就这些？没有了吗？你没有别的什么想问我？”

利威尔偏头看他。那表情的意思是:你什么意思？

“就比如……”艾伦挠挠脑袋，眼睛看着天花板缓解尴尬，“你不问问我，刚才为什么……亲你吗？”

空气一下子凝固了，聒噪的蝉居然在这个时候停了下来，连风也停了，万籁俱寂之中，艾伦听见自己轻微的呼吸声，温热而急促。这是个机会，艾伦心想。他向来是想到了就要去做的人，因此在意识到自己那羞于启齿的心思后，他决定先试着努力争取，无论结果怎样，总之要让利威尔认识到自己的心意。而这个问题无疑是个好机会，他或许可以借机表白。看呐，这月亮，这云，还有这二人独处的气氛，一切都是上天的安排。这是个机会。

“哦，”利威尔干巴巴地回想了一下，奇怪地说，“你不就是饿了吗？刚刚吃饱了吗？”

“……什么啊？！”艾伦难以置信瞪大眼，觉得利威尔简直不解风情到了木头人的地步，“我没——不是，我是饿了，可这和我亲你有什么关系啊！可恶——你也太迟钝了！”

“哈？”利威尔莫名其妙，额上青筋爆起，“我唯独不想被你这家伙这样说啊。话说你才是，从小到大，老爱像个黑猩猩一样大吼大叫，我还以为你好歹长大些了，怎么还是咋咋呼呼的。”

“我才没有。”听见利威尔这样评价自己，艾伦稍微小声了些，不太服气地说，“我确实是长大了啦——至少生理上是的。”

利威尔看向他:“什么意思？”

“其实……”艾伦不敢看他，挠挠自己羞红的脸，尽量摆出利威尔的常驻表情，沉着嘴角说，“我刚刚想起来的，我也该做，那个，手术了。”

利威尔:“……”

艾伦干脆地丢了脸皮，黏黏糊糊凑上来，试探着把手环过去搂住利威尔的腰:“利威尔，你可以陪我去吗？”

利威尔拍开他那只不安分的手，眉目间满是黑线地嘲讽他:“你今年几岁了？”

“……伦伦今年六岁了，”艾伦嗲着嗓子，将头埋进利威尔的背里，蹭来蹭去，“我看别人家小朋友都有家长陪的，我也要人陪。”

“你他妈割个包/皮还要我陪干什么？”利威尔在他的撒娇攻势下忍不住爆了粗，“你是生活不能自理吗？十三岁的男生了，你也好意思。”

“那我们都是男的啊，你又是我监护人，陪陪我怎么了？我后续还要住院的，住院诶，”艾伦不满地嘟囔，假装生气地咬了一口利威尔的背，突然很想逗逗他，“还是说，利威尔你害羞了？”

“嘶……”利威尔吃痛地扭了下腰，一手肘揍向艾伦的鼻子，艾伦“嗷”地缩成了一团，利威尔捏着拳头警告他:“别老动手动脚，什么坏毛病。”

艾伦于是悻悻地将身子挪开了一点，老实待在利威尔背后了。利威尔背向他，枕着手腕要睡，补上一句:“明天九点去医院。”

艾伦雀跃了，但一想这件事，自己因为监护人要陪自己去割包/皮了而感到兴奋，听起来实在是恶心而奇怪……遂安静地缩在床上不动了，压抑着激动应道:“嗯。”

利威尔闭着眼，感觉到后颈被湿热的气息阵阵包围，艾伦从来都是三分钟入睡，除非失眠或者噩梦惊醒。他却是浅睡眠，有一丁点动静便无法再次入眠，艾伦富有青春男子气息的呼吸对他而言无疑是极大的刺激，他叹了口气，摸了摸自己的耳垂，有那么一瞬间的后悔，居然真的让艾伦爬到自己床上来了。

明明问完问题就让他走也不是不行。自己还是这样怕寂寞啊，就像是被艾伦同化了一样。他打了个哈欠，感觉到背后伸过来的黏黏糊糊的手，极其霸道地环住自己的腰，要把自己往那边拖。这是臭小鬼又仗着身高和力气对自己动手动脚了，利威尔想要扇他，可一想到艾伦那张日益坚毅的脸，又觉得不太下得去手。

才十三岁啊。利威尔默念。应该还是个孩子啊。

应该还是个孩子的年纪，居然就去玩刀子了。这和他的本意明显偏离，他希望艾伦能放下仇恨，拥有新的生活，可毕竟决定权在艾伦手上，他不想也不能干涉。说“不要受伤”什么的，也仅仅只是自己的一点期望罢了，连要求都算不上。

利威尔感觉自己在两人的关系中渐渐丧失了主动权，并且还是他自己拱手让出去的。

第二天一早，两人就去了市中心的人民医院。距离那个鲜血淋漓的夜晚才三天，两人就又回到了这个地方，心情一时都有些复杂。利威尔的小腿中了一弹，拐杖还得用个个把月。艾伦却只是擦伤，嫌拄拐麻烦，甫一下车立刻就给医院还了回去，转回来接利威尔。

利威尔也嫌拐杖麻烦，但这种时刻容不得他逞强，只好任由艾伦半搀着自己进了医院。挂号排队，护士报艾伦的名字了，利威尔看见艾伦紧张地绷紧了脊背，眼神不安地闪烁，一时觉得有些好笑，这个害怕手术的男孩形象和那个暴揍同学的狼崽形象完全联想不到一块儿去。艾伦从蓝色排椅上起身，犹豫了一下，试探地问道:“家长不能陪同吗？”答案自然是否定。即使是肯定利威尔也不会进去的，艾伦沮丧地转回来，捏了捏利威尔的手，又转回去，耷拉着脑袋进了隔间。

这是什么，寻求安慰吗？利威尔看看自己的手，又朝室内望了一望，突然有些恍惚，艾伦居然都到这种年纪了，明明好像不久前，他才从那个人间地狱被接回来。自己马上也要老掉了啊，时间居然是这样神奇的东西。

一晃就是初中，然后就是高中，大学，艾伦要做回正常人，然后去外地工作，靠头脑战实行他的报复计划。而他，似乎就又是孤寡一人了。在遇到艾伦之前，这种感觉再普遍不过了，可在遇到艾伦之后，自己好像越来越不能忍受独处了。

搞什么……说得怪恶心的。利威尔呼出一口气，抛开那些乱七八糟的感慨，开始思考手术后为艾伦准备的大补营养餐。

艾伦被推出来时，下身是没有知觉的，他在心里感慨，还好为他操刀的是为男护士，还夸奖了一下自己的特殊部位，内容难以启齿。手术结束后要住大约一星期的院，本可以不住，利威尔怕他到处乱动，又偷跑出去和凯尼野，因此选择了住院。被从手术间换到另一间病房，吊上了吊瓶，艾伦忍不住又庆幸一下，这间没有别人，避免了尴尬。他躺下后还是觉得有些不好意思，利威尔坐在他床边看他，他就偏头看着窗外，突然听见了轻轻的笑声，利威尔扶着脑袋，毫不留情地嘲笑他:“你看起来逊毙了，小伙子。”

“……不要笑啦。”虽然你笑着很好看。艾伦烦躁地咬着牙，“可恶，这什么破麻药，怎么打了还是疼。”

“药效要过去了吧。还是你输液速度快了？”利威尔凑上前来，艾伦紧张得要死，生怕他突然掀开自己被子说句“给我看看”。那真是糟糕透顶。好在利威尔没有这样恶趣味，盯着那小滴瓶看了会就又坐了回去，觉得艾伦现在看起来滑稽极了。

“好疼疼疼……”艾伦叫起来，脸皱成脱水柠檬，“为什么这么疼……利威尔我要死了。”

“别说蠢话。”利威尔敲他额头，“转移注意力，可能就没那么疼了。”

“怎么转移啊我只觉得疼，我要疼死了，我真的要疼死了。”艾伦嗷嗷直叫，“没有人告诉我这个东西会这么疼！”

“别大呼小叫。臭小子。”利威尔轻轻踹了一下他的床，托着下巴看他，“解解闷吗？”

艾伦泪眼婆娑:“怎么解？”

“你不是对我以前挺感兴趣的？”利威尔说，表情稍微严肃起来，“今天就告诉你好了。”

这是艾伦第一次这样全面地认识利威尔童年以及部队的经历，利威尔并不像他曾经想象的那样强大，他也会有脆弱的地方，有时候甚至很细腻。比如他总是刻意地避开“福利院”这个词，怕自己想起不好的回忆。他记事起就在孤儿院长大，那里又黑又臭，不把人当人养，好在后来那个叫埃尔文的士兵把他救出来了。艾伦注意到，利威尔虽是在那样肮脏混乱的环境下长大，却极少说些粗话，甚至第一眼看过去，会觉得他身上有种特殊的绅士魅力，充满强大的诱惑力。艾伦由衷地感谢那位名叫埃尔文的特种兵，虽然在知道两人关系不错，且收养自己的提议就是埃尔文提出的时候，他并不是特别开心。

“啊啊……好讨厌啊，这下更难过了。”

艾伦听完了利威尔言简意赅的故事，下身还在隐隐作痛，抬手遮着脸道:“本来就疼的，这下更疼了。”

“装疯。哪疼？我没碰到你吧？”利威尔莫名其妙。

艾伦看向他，饱含深情地开口:“我，心疼。”

“……”利威尔沉默片刻，又往那可怜的床上踹了一脚。

艾伦觉得很高兴，下身还在疼是事实，可他知道自己对利威尔的了解又多了一些，这让他感到安心。如果说从前利威尔不和他讲这些，是因为觉得自己年龄小，讲了也没什么用，那么现在，利威尔将自己的事一点一点告诉他了，是不是说明，自己到了可以被他依赖的年纪了呢？

艾伦知道自己在这件事上有着非常强烈的执念，他想要被利威尔依赖，想让他偶尔也对自己流露出脆弱的一面——只给他看。他们的关系可以更进一步，他们都应该更了解彼此。艾伦眯起眼，感觉周身暖融融的，是阳光的触感，还有利威尔的吐息混在里面。

这样就很好，艾伦心想。这世界上好东西很多，金银珠宝，万世荣耀，可他有利威尔和阳光就已经足够了。

a市郊区最大酒吧，名为Satan's Kiss，对外有两大特色，一是有着非主流酒名与猎奇口味的鸡尾酒，二是白胸脯的大美女——多数是本地的男同装的，用刺激的方式赚点小钱，也有些隐秘的渴盼，指不定那天就不小了呢。而它对内也有两大特色，一是杀手聚会，二是指令悬赏。

对内，也就是客户范围限定的意思。这种制度有点类似赏金猎人，但由于不合法性一直未能传开，始终在那几位大客户手下流转。a市的本地杀手也并没有许多，聚会来得齐的时候，至多也就个五六十来人。菜鸡占多数，剩下的就是仗人势的狗——按凯尼的角度来说。

杀手也是分很多种的，按业务看的话。多数接暗杀的单，考验技术，但省事，不用管那么多，后事有人处理，报酬也算可观。也有和目标有深仇大恨的，带着蛇皮袋的钱，来酒吧请死侍，去干掉不那么容易干掉的人。时间长了，因业务要求，大致就分出来两类杀手，一种专接暗杀单，一种就做些零散的工，只要能杀，手段都不成问题。也就是领悬赏。

而凯尼是a市杀手圈内的怪胎，他不接悬赏，也从未被悬赏过。他杀过人，是同行，却只是因为简单的“他在公共场合抽烟”，这种说出去都令杀手哭笑不得的理由。凯尼的近身搏斗和刀枪功夫都是圈内数一数二的牛，常有人想要除掉凯尼，夺取他的名誉，然而最终也就只是想想而已。

凯尼前不久在工厂杀掉一众同行的事迹早已在此酒吧传遍，因为利威尔的存在没有被揭露，来这喝酒的，领悬赏的，七七八八都知晓了凯尼以一杀十的血腥暴力，对他是又怕又恶，时不时就有人靠嘴找茬，比如现下，凯尼四指拎着高脚杯杯沿，晃荡里头的黄色液体，学着利威尔皱眉的模样一脸褶子地瞄向来人:“喔？来干嘛的？”

“你把老徐弄死了。”陈述句语气，听起来有些生气，这种情况下不看着人不太礼貌。凯尼掂量完，这才慢悠悠掀起眼皮，容许这家伙的半个身子挤进自己眼眶里。是个一米八的光头，人模狗样地戴着副墨镜，不看他那一身乱七八糟的貂皮子衣和牛仔短裤还真会误以为这是哪混进的商业人士。凯尼啜一口酒，不说话，盯着那锃亮的脑瓢看，发自内心地担心这人暗杀时会不会因为头皮反光而暴露目标，那可就是Satan's Kiss的年度笑话最佳了。想到这凯尼“噗哈”地就笑喷了，立刻引来光头兄的不满，无辜的桌子因此受到重捶，砰一声响，酒吧顿时安静了，光头兄这次对着凯尼的脸怒吼:“你他妈把老徐弄死了！凯尼！”

“别嚷嚷……怪吵的……老徐是谁？我前后搞了得有五个人了吧，还真不知道死的哪个是老徐。”凯尼撇撇嘴，咕咚灌下最后一口鸡尾酒，从转椅上起身，“好喝——！那我差不多也该……”

衣领子被人揪着往上提，凯尼无奈仰头，看着光头因愤怒而扭曲的脸，终于也有了些愠气:“搞什么啊？要打，先出去。”

“我是……他兄弟，”光头脸颊上的肌肉抖动，咬牙切齿地吐字，“老徐他，老婆都没讨到个，亲妈不认他，身边就我们几个兄弟。他给你弄死的前些天还商量着，要带哥儿几个去外国玩玩，后脚就让你给……你这混账！”

光头兄虽然恼怒，但并未给予凯尼什么实质性的攻击，凯尼也不太好意思发作，只是嫌他自顾自沉浸在回忆中有些烦，于是拍拍揪住自己衣领的手:“说完了？说完了给我放下来。”

“我今天不会找你麻烦，没那个心情，你也配不上，”光头兄当作没听到，手上力道却散了些去，只是依旧咬牙切齿，“以后自有人来弄你，和你那只会玩刀子的小崽子。还真是得恭喜你，多亏你酒后失言那几句，上头已经有人盯上他了，我倒要看看，你和那福利院里跑出来的小孤儿还能温存几天。”

啊，真是烦人，叽叽歪歪的像个娘们。凯尼忍无可忍，手向上一挥，将那只肥手扇飞了去，紧跟着又是错不及防的一脚，给光头兄踹出老远，蹭着地板停下来，光头狼狈地在地上咳嗽，喉咙里咯咯作响。凯尼整整衣领要走，却听见了从那滩地上的肉里传出来的歇斯底里的狂笑，以及一句嘶吼出的“只要那崽子还留在a市，就得一辈子被缠着”。这话是彻底给凯尼弄烦了，他立刻回身，毫不留情照着那肥猪脸又补了几脚，直接给跺出了鼻血。酒吧里的人早就看呆了，此刻都僵着身子，目睹凯尼揍人全过程，而后凯尼转身，朝地上呸了一口，面色极其不善地夺门而出。

在杀手圈子出了名，坏事的几率比好事大得多。凯尼心知肚明。艾伦还是个孩子，就已经在这个混乱的地界因自己而人尽皆知，这明显不是好事。a市的杀手是少，但并不排除上面的人会让那五十多个杀手都往艾伦那涌的事实……有钱能使鬼推磨。

凯尼突然无比烦躁，因为艾伦的存在实际上是自己醉酒后不小心透露出的，人心隔肚皮，喝酒时可就薄了。要是艾伦再因为杀手事业而出什么意外，自己是该负全责的。他狠狠踹倒了一旁的垃圾箱，五颜六色的垃圾散了一地。他骂了声娘，低着脑袋朝前走，开始思考今后的路。

街上黑漆漆的，流动的黑暗吞噬霓虹灯挣扎着闪烁的色彩，有风卷着云的尾巴，挟着云往前翻滚，于是奔腾的墨在天上化开，就像是不知名动物遥远而急迅的迁徙，往前，往前。

艾伦得住起码一个星期的院，打起码一个星期的吊瓶。这可苦了艾伦，也苦了利威尔。每天要在艾伦醒过来之前就准备好饭菜，因为不放心别人送菜，还得自己一个人拄着拐去医院，常常引来侧目，那种关爱空巢老人的目光，让他烦躁得要死。可有什么办法呢，他也尝试过撤掉拐杖行走，好家伙，别说走了，站都站不稳，跟独腿没有区别。而艾伦只知道利威尔还在拄拐，不知道他还得继续拄拐的时间，只以为他和自己受伤差不多的，然而在送饭几天之后，他也意识到了不对劲。

“拐杖。”艾伦坐在病床上，捧着那温热的保温盒皱眉，“你怎么还在用？你伤哪了？”

“废话。肯定伤的腿啊。”利威尔说，“别管那么多，吃你的。”

“我也是伤的腿。我问的不是这个，我是说……”艾伦突然紧张了起来，神色紧绷，“利威尔，你腿怎么了？”

利威尔垂着眼看他紧张兮兮的表情，脑中已经预想到这孩子后悔的表情了，他撇开了视线，双手抱胸:“中了一枪。”

艾伦沉默，心里骇然，一时五味杂陈。他知道利威尔受了伤，但没想到是枪伤，起码得用上几个月的拐杖吧，他这样骄傲的一个人，最看不得别人对他投以弱者的目光，但他为了保护自己……艾伦喉咙哽住了，难过得不行，遂一点点地低下了脑袋，闷着声说:“对不起。”

“小伤，我还在队里时，受的多了。”利威尔干巴巴地安慰他，觉得这家伙有点后知后觉，于是倾身拍了拍艾伦的脑袋，“我都没怪你，你怎么先道歉了。”

“要是我没有跟着凯尼学……你也就不会……”艾伦捏着拳头，从未感到这么后悔过，他怕极了，怕利威尔从此都无法正常行走，怕后遗症给利威尔的生活带来不便。被子弹洞穿肌肉，那该有多疼啊，这个人，为什么从来不和自己讲呢？

利威尔现在能把艾伦此刻的心思猜个八九不离十，他很不擅长应对这种情况，有安慰人的需要的情况，什么煽情话他也说不出来，于是干脆用了命令式的语气:“够了。别后悔，选择是你自己做的。”

艾伦于是不再说话，沉默地吃着饭，脑子飞快转动，他突然意识到，引起那群被雇佣杀手的注意的是自己，也就是说，只要他还在a市，每隔一段时间，就会有大批的人来追杀他，来打扰利威尔，利威尔暂时还处于心有余而力不足的情况，绝对不可能全身而退。他才不要看见那种情况，利威尔应该有平静的生活。

他想要给利威尔平静的生活。说出来很好笑，他一个刚步入青春期的小屁孩，已经有这种想法了，不知是好是坏。或许好坏掺半呢，谁知道。此时晨光未尽，带着些微湿气的晨风轻轻撩起利威尔额前的碎发，他眯着眼感受晨风的洗礼，眼睫毛低垂，深情温润，看着真是漂亮极了。艾伦那句“其实我喜欢你”差点就要脱口而出。他觉得自己可能是突然长大了，考虑的事情多了，在表白的想法窜出来之时，一并蹦出的，就是各式各样的拒绝话语以及利威尔各式各样的厌恶的神情……非常的破坏食欲。他放下了筷子，深长地叹了口气，觉得自己的青春期烦恼和大多数学生都不太一样。

喜欢一个人好难啊。虽然他觉得和这人待在一起就很开心了，可他总想着，应该还得再进一点，再进一点，让埋在地下的冲到地上来，当然他不敢。比起别拒绝，还是这样默不作声地卑微享受比较让他舒服。

饭后艾伦留了利威尔一段时间，利威尔还要去韩吉那处理一点事情，艾伦问那是什么事，利威尔脸上没有表情，但艾伦觉得他此刻应该是很开心的。他说，埃尔文他们出资，准备给他盘个红茶店下来，后期再让他付租款。以后就不愁没事干了，红茶店离艾伦的高中近一些，或许还能走读而不是住读。

两人又聊了一会红茶店后续的事，艾伦简直迫不及待想要出院，利威尔留下一句“晚上再来”就拄拐出了门，艾伦想叫护士帮忙，又觉得那人肯定不会接受，于是放弃。

这天早晨的天色较之前比较昏暗，云也是堆在一起的，看样子是要下雨了。这风却实在凉爽。艾伦在扑面而来的风中耸着鼻子，突然有些期待中学的生活。

说来也怪，艾伦出院后，还在屋里休息了个把天，而后就打算持续先前的夜间训练，去找凯尼，可到原定的位置时，只在草丛里扒拉到了他常用的几把刀，没有人。凯尼没来。他在原地等了半个小时，闷出一身汗来，那么点耐心都给喂了蚊子。于是回家，迎着利威尔疑惑的目光说，凯尼他没去。

“噢，那挺好的。”利威尔点点头，“那今天早睡吧。”

“没活动开……没有睡意。”艾伦耷拉着脑袋，脑中思量着，为什么凯尼没来？又喝醉了？他想不到答案，有点闷闷不乐。夜间训练已经从迫不得已变成他的生活习惯了，一时缺了这么久，还真有些不适应，觉得浑身难受。

利威尔盯着他金灿灿的眼睛看了几秒，想要说“那我陪你训练”，又想起来自己还拄着拐，艾伦可能会不自觉地欺负他，那可就太不像话了。于是放弃，招呼艾伦去睡觉，自己也进了卧室。

第二天照常。艾伦带着刀去了工厂，可没有人。凯尼还是没来。

第三天也是。

第四天……

一个星期过去后，艾伦都要放弃了，鬼知道凯尼去哪了？他已经开始在自己家练刀子了。利威尔给他弄来个会左右摇摆的木桩子，不如凯尼灵活，不过也够了，还能避免他自己受伤。

利威尔发现艾伦学的真的是杀手的特质，他注意到艾伦有时会不自觉地微微踮脚走路，除掉自己走路时产生的声音——像猫一样。艾伦从前是毛手毛脚的，现在却稳重了许多，洗碗时都能不摔盘子了。总之是变了，如果说艾伦先前是只小狼崽子的话，现在已经朝着豹子一类的生物开始发展了。无论是身高还是性格。

艾伦还在长高，不过比小学要缓了些，没有那么吓人了。他的身体也日益健壮，夏天的阳光把他的皮肤晒成健康的小麦色。他天天都缠着利威尔去游泳，只是想要利威尔陪而已，毕竟利威尔只能在岸上看着。他承包了家里需要腿的各种家务，并且做得相当不错，因此收获了来自利威尔的“还不赖”的夸奖。到距离初中开学只有两周的时候，这家伙才慢悠悠想起来，自己在暑假开始前，似乎是想过，在家自学初中内容的。

于是又开始了轰轰烈烈的学习，到正式进入初中时，他已经学了半本数学书，走马观花地过了一遍，效果还算可观。利威尔没怎么读过书，他的文凭只到高一，而后就不顾埃尔文劝阻进了部队当兵——唯一一个不肯剪寸头的兵。他的文化水平早就训练场给磨得一干二净，教不了艾伦什么，也就只能检查个计算错误——艾伦还有挺多计算错误的。

总之是跌跌撞撞地上了初中，红茶店的那块地也已经定下来了。一切事情都在往好方向发展。艾伦始终没有见到凯尼的人，说起来，自打那个夜晚之后，凯尼就再没出现过，或许是……死了？他不敢妄自猜测，只打算先做好手头上的事，比如处理开学的事务。

他猜这一定是那位浩浩同学搞的鬼，进初中没多久，他就放心自己交不到朋友，他指男性朋友。有次他去上厕所，听见迎面走来的两位男生小声地讲着什么，看见自己，两人低下头飞快地说了句“陈浩说他是个同性恋”，而后跑出了厕所。

这肯定是那位陈浩的杰作了，学习不好好搞，搞这种无聊的把戏倒是有许多时间。艾伦不想去澄清，反正已经是事实了。他对朋友没什么特别大的渴望，只是有个朋友会方便些，不用什么都一个人做，比如打饭什么是。说起来倒是有许多女生愿意为他效劳，他在女生中总是很吃香，尤其是在那句“同性恋”传播广了后，经常有女生下课找到他，叽叽喳喳地问个不停。他一概不答，除了数学题。

有次有个小女生借问题的理由来找他，马马虎虎听完题后对他握拳说:“加油！我们看好你！”而后就咯咯笑地跑向了姐妹堆。留艾伦一个人一头雾水。

初中不是住读，这倒很合他心意，利威尔最初还得带着拐杖，不能接送他，他就自己回去。后几个月的某一天，一辆银色的迈锐宝停在学校门口，黑色西装的利威尔倚在车门上等他，手插口袋，身子前倾。没有带拐杖。他当时就开心得脑袋开花了，脑子一热地冲上前，在利威尔惊愕的目光中将人抱起来转了两个圈。引得人们纷纷侧目。艾伦就像小女孩抱着心爱的玩具熊转圈那样抱着利威尔，还恨不得举高高然后欢呼说:“利威尔的腿好了！”

结局当然是被利威尔按在沙发上揍了一顿。那都是开学几个月后的事情了。那段时间里红茶店开始装修。两个人曾经去那里看过一次，很小的店面，不过艾伦说:“反正利威尔也很小，整体看起来就不小。”然后就又被揍了。

凯尼依旧没有出现，艾伦都要怀疑他是不是人间蒸发了。不过初中急促的生活容不得他想这些。开学后有军训，军训完了就是秋季运动会，家长可以去做后勤。利威尔当然去了。站在一众妈妈桑里身高特别出众，妈妈们都兴致勃勃地问他保养的秘诀，他则冷着脸说:“运动多了的缘故。”

他注意到那位浩浩同学的妈妈也在他附近，于是又加大音量补了一句:“孩子听话也很重要。”

艾伦报的一千五和跳高，因为他腿长。利威尔朝场内草皮看去的时候，诧异地发现这小子居然还有粉丝团，三五个女生拿着水或毛巾站在线外等艾伦，艾伦跑得最快，毕竟是趁夜玩跑酷的人，甩开第二名足足五六十米。他冲破终点线的那一刻就朝场外蹦跶着看过来，搜寻利威尔的身影。利威尔在台上冲他小幅度地挥了挥手，艾伦立刻跳起来，给他用手臂大大地比了个心，配上那阳光的笑脸，真的十分少年气且可爱，利威尔有一瞬间的愣怔，被这笑晃了下眼。随后就听见身后的拉拉队女学生们爆发出的尖叫，他这才回过神来，噢，这小混蛋是给他后面那帮小女生比心呢，他还以为给他比的。

实际上就是给他比的。艾伦当然不知道利威尔的心思，有些害羞地在原地转了两下，又去做跳高的准备，那群后援会一样的女生连忙围住他给他递水递毛巾，艾伦礼貌地一一道谢，接过了水，但并没有伸手拿毛巾。

跳高的时候出了些意外，腿长并不全是好事，他翻越杆子的那一刻腿撩到了杆尾，成绩直接归零。第二次他谨慎些了，努力回想和凯尼跑酷时翻越晾衣杆的场景，深呼吸，助跑，起跳，轻松越过，场外的女生又爆发出尖叫，利威尔听见身后传来一声尖锐的“艾伦！！！！！”震得他头皮发麻。他还不知道艾伦在初中居然这样受女生欢迎。一时心情有些复杂，他支着脑袋望着艾伦那边，悠悠地想，这家伙该不会早恋吧……

艾伦与他仿佛心有灵犀，立刻转过身来，正对上利威尔的视线，利威尔一愣，就看见艾伦将手抵在嘴唇上，眼皮一眨，对他来了个飞吻加wink。后面的女生又开始叫了，利威尔挑眉，心想，这次你们叫就没道理了，他眼睛看着我呢。

艾伦变骚了。利威尔喝着冰红茶如是想。

运动会结束后就是颁奖典礼。艾伦是一千五的冠军，跳高季军，要上去领奖牌，利威尔站在台下看着，虽然不太愿意承认，不过此时他终于体会到了做家长的爽度。看着自己养大的小家伙接受荣誉，就好像是自己加冕一般。非常有爽度。

艾伦站在主席台上，笔直地挺着脊背，目视前方。校长夸张的致敬词在他耳边直嚷嚷，吵得人头昏眼花，他觉得恹恹欲睡，但是利威尔还在下面看他，他得尽力表现得好一些。

艾伦的目光又由利威尔的脸转移到正前方。那是学校周围的一片砖房，有绿荫的爬山虎遮蔽，不凑近还以为是堵堵的墙。他眼睛直直地望着那，就这么望着，出了神，忽然全身一颤。

屋顶上坐着个人。

棕黄小马甲，左轮枪，尖头靴，还有宽沿牛仔帽。那人也望着他，没有笑容，那人是多日不见的凯尼。

凯尼怎么出现在这里？艾伦死死盯着他，发现许久不见，凯尼憔悴了许多。许多疑问涌到嗓子眼来，他想直冲下去，去他妈的什么颁奖典礼吧，他现在只想揪着凯尼衣领子问他这些天死哪去了。可他不能，利威尔还在下面看他，他不敢也不愿轻举妄动。就在他犹豫的片刻，他看见凯尼手朝体育室的方向指了一下，而后也不看艾伦，窜身下去，奔着体育室去了。那个手势的意思是:快点来。

校长正演讲得慷慨淋漓，心说这届的体育苗子还有许多，或许能为本校在省运动会里争光，就见那位一千五的长跑逸才突然痛苦地弯下了腰，额上冒出冷汗，他连忙移开话筒，朝艾伦倾身:“这位同学，你怎么了？”

“我……肚子疼……”艾伦龇牙咧嘴，演得极其逼真，“可能是吃坏肚子了……老师，我能去厕所吗？就让我家长先领一下奖。”

学生的健康大过天。校长将台下的利威尔请了上来，准艾伦去了厕所，利威尔伸手想问些什么，艾伦已经跑了开去。厕所和体育室在一个方向。艾伦猫着腰前行，到了操场上的视线死角后立刻直起了背，七拐八拐冲进体育室，凯尼正坐在篮球架上悬着腿，用抹布擦枪。

“哟艾伦，”凯尼头也不转一下，懒懒地掀起眼皮，“最近过得怎么样？”

“这话该我说吧。”艾伦走进去，拧着眉头，“你这些天去哪了？”

“办事。”凯尼从篮球架上跃下，走近了些，扶住艾伦的肩，面色严峻，“我也不说废话了。听好了艾伦，你现在得和我一起离开a市，我们去别处，b市c市随你选，反正不能继续待在本地，前不久他们已经给你个下马威了，你也该懂a市地下杀手的恐怖了吧？这些天我给你挡了不少麻烦，也该消停了。老是我出手还真不好办，我也这个岁数了，昨儿个还叫人把肋骨那给折腾了下，整个人都要散架——扯远了。总之，你得和我一起走，我在别处继续教你做人，a市上面的人已经注意到你了，他们弄死你跟踩蚂蚁一样简单，我们必须得走，你懂吗？”

“什……”艾伦呆了，这一连串话带来的信息量太大了，他不得不重新整理思绪，“不是、凯尼，我没懂，你的意思是说，我会被追杀？”

“对，你会被追杀，这几天来的人都被我弄下去了，但我不可能给你挡一辈子。”凯尼第一次脸上没有笑，耷拉着嘴角，“你得和我一起走，只有我们两个，在别处行动起来也方便，等时机成熟，我们再回来……”“停，停，凯尼。”艾伦退开一步，脑子乱得要炸开，“我在这过了十三年了，在福利院也好利威尔家也好，这儿是我的家，老家，你懂吗？你和我，非亲非故，就只是半个师生关系，而我要为了你一句话就离开我的老家……”

“并不是为了我的一句话，艾伦，还是为了你自己，也是为了利威尔。”凯尼打断他，用尽量轻柔的声音劝他，“利威尔为了保护你，受了什么样的苦果，你也看见了，他们是有枪的，后面有势力，有靠山，现在的你拼不过，再强都不可能，你得去别处，先保住了你自己这条命再说。”

艾伦感觉自己回到了小学第一次的数学课，脑子成了一团生机勃勃的浆糊，它们激烈地运作着，可身体的主人却还是呆滞，呆滞。凯尼终于又暴露了本性，喊了几次艾伦的名字，而后一声压抑的低吼炸开在体育室:“行了。我就问你，你走不走？”

“我……”艾伦迷茫地看着前方，无法聚焦，他一时无法接受这个消息，他能接受自己正在被追杀这个信息，但他无法接受自己居然得因为追杀而搬家。开什么玩笑。他嘴唇震颤，在操场上雷鸣般的掌声响起的同时，细若蚊呐地回答:“我不想走。”

凯尼闭上眼，沉重地叹了口气，意料之中的答案，他果然不擅长劝小孩子，那就没有办法了。他再睁眼，眼神陡然凌厉:“那就抱歉了，艾伦。”

艾伦还没反应过来，一记狠厉的手刃就向自己劈来，他险险地闪开身子避过，肚子却受了重击，整个人直接被凯尼用膝盖顶飞了出去，脑袋在地上重重一砸，晕出满天星。他痛得喊不出声，生理性的泪水涌出眼眶，他蜷缩在地上，耳边有蜜蜂的嗡嗡声，想要爬起来，刚将手撑在地上，又是凌空一腿，空气在上方被撕裂，那腿直朝他后颈劈来。艾伦一咬牙，哪管什么东西南北，就地一滚，挣扎着从地上爬起，眼睛还是晕乎的，他强迫自己抬起脑袋看向前方，凯尼却不见了。

“什……”他话还没说完，凯尼的手刃已经转到了身后，他躲闪不及，只得朝下矮了矮身，让那手刃劈在自己后脑勺上，钝痛使他神志不清，但好歹没有失去意识，他趁凯尼落手的片刻狠狠朝他胯部踢了一脚，凯尼吃痛地闪开，两人好歹算是保持了一点距离。艾伦感到有温热的液体涌出鼻腔，凯尼的速度太快了，他又尚是小孩，再怎么锻炼爆发力也比不上一个成年人，凯尼这架势明显是要将自己敲晕了绑走，他不能随他的愿。

“臭小子，我也就说这么一次，待在这你会没命的，懂吗？？？没命了你怎么去搞那些个高层，怎么给你那群小朋友报仇？你就不能清醒些！”凯尼弓着腰低吼。

艾伦擦了把鼻血，甩甩脑袋，往后又退开一步:“你说的道理，谁他妈不知道？可事情总有办法解决的，现在还没到极端的时候……我说不想走，我就绝不会走。”

“这臭脾气跟谁学的。你的利威尔教你的？”凯尼骂骂咧咧，“不听劝的臭小鬼，你是要利威尔跟你一起死吗？”

“该死的是你。”

凯尼被这插入的第三方吸引了注意力，一记侧踢袭上来，利威尔脸色阴沉地瞪着他，凯尼竖起小臂格挡，勉强挡住了，下一秒颧骨却受了艾伦一记重拳，没给揍飞，但也疼得够呛。他这几天打斗多了，身子不太好，也不太想伤到艾伦，于是在对形势做出判断后他飞快地蹿上了房顶，躲开了利威尔当头一拳，凯尼嘁了一声，向利威尔做个鬼脸，又看向艾伦，不依不饶地喊道:“我会再来找你的！”

“你在想屁吃。给我滚。”利威尔咒骂道，压抑着怒气。凯尼嗖嗖几下往远跑了。他没兴趣追，径直走到喘着粗气的艾伦面前，捏着他的下巴往上抬，眉头皱得飞起:“别动，让我看看。”

鼻腔里一片血腥，鬼知道哪里出毛病了。他凑到艾伦耳边讲话，轻轻问他:“听得见吗？”

“嗯。”艾伦说话带了鼻音，“就有点晕——他刚刚捶中我后脑了。”

“眼前是不是黑的？”

“还好——我想坐下来。”

“别坐了，去医院。”利威尔拉着他就要往外走，“我看你直接做个专业病人得了，三天两头往医院跑。你是为了看那儿的护士吧？”

“别开玩笑。”艾伦任他牵着自己，感觉脑子变成了大蜂巢，“他刚刚是来劝我去外地的。他说，有人追杀我。”

“追杀你？”利威尔搀住他胳膊，“谁？那群人的同伙？”

“啊，是。”艾伦垂着脑袋，一瘸一拐，“然后就劝我去外地避一避。鬼知道这一避得避几年？”

利威尔沉默了。这是艾伦自寻的苦果，他实在不好发表评价，只能站在监护人的角度对其表示关心及斥责。但他看见艾伦茫然而固执的眼神后便闭了嘴，这种关乎生死的事情交给一个小孩子去选实在是不太妥当。艾伦已经很不安了，他不想再施压给他。

艾伦跌跌撞撞地朝前走，渐渐能思考一些事了。凯尼说的话，他确实是死活不肯的，但并不代表他不会去考虑。他不得不承认凯尼的话有道理，并且在他思索后，他实在想不到什么更好的办法去圆刚刚自己说的那句“事情总有办法解决的”。自己被人盯上了，要是查清楚了他家，说不定利威尔也会被……利威尔再怎么强，强到能和凯尼单挑的地步，也不可能一挑几十。他刚刚那样强烈地拒绝凯尼，只是出于小孩固执的念旧心理和对于突发事件的不知所措罢了。现在冷静下来一想，他突然很难过，因为他发现，他好像没有什么路可以选。

那群人也不知道什么时候会来，或许下一分钟，那个拐角，就会出现，夺走利威尔和他的性命……或许他该听凯尼的，离开a市，他们的目标是自己，而不是利威尔，自己走掉，表示与利威尔断掉关系，利威尔就能在这事件中全身而退。但他又实在不愿与利威尔分开……或许，两个人一起去外地……？

利威尔带着艾伦去学校的临时停车场停车，拉开车门的那一刻，艾伦抓住他的胳膊，利威尔回过头，听见艾伦问他:“利威尔，如果我答应凯尼去外地，你会跟我一起去吗？”

利威尔盯着他看了几秒，看得他冷汗都出来。随后就听见一句淡然而坚决的:“不会。因为我不会允许他把你带去外地的。”

“等、为什么？”艾伦被这回答给弄怔住了，禁不住发问道。

“艾伦，我收养你，是想要你有个正常人的生活，我承认，这其中有我自己愧疚的成分，但确实是为你考虑。报仇应该属于这生活中的一部分，不能脱离实际，你当你自己是超级英雄呢？多大人了？我就这么和你说，允许你和凯尼学那些东西已经是我对你最大限度的宽容，再过分一点，你就是越界了。这事别跟我提，绝不可能。”利威尔说着就去拉车门，艾伦站在原地，各样的情绪涌上来，填得他脑袋鼓鼓囊囊的，不解与愤怒势均力敌。他想，利威尔收养他，居然是出于愧疚？而自己出于想保护他的心理，提议搬去外地，利威尔居然说这是“越界”？他实在不能理解，刚一坐上副驾驶就开始质问:“不是，利威尔，要是我们不去外地，我们可能会被追杀！我们都会死的！”

“那就去求助警察，去找特警找武警，你还不满意我就给你请保镖，我给你关在家里，你哪都不去，看会不会被杀？”利威尔拧开引擎，后视镜里映出他毫无波澜的双眼。

艾伦急了:“不是、我不信任他们，我觉得能信的就只有自己。利威尔，我觉得……”

利威尔提高了音量:“我说了，别给我提这事，绝不可能，再废话我就从这给你甩下去。”

艾伦:“你就不能先听我说完再发表意见吗？你就非得这样跟我说话？”

利威尔:“我怎么跟你说话了？”

艾伦:“这不是你自己最清楚的吗？好好的为什么非要夹枪带棒，我是大孩子了我也有自己的想法，你就不能先听我讲完吗？”

利威尔:“哦，那真是抱歉，我这里是认为大孩子终究也只是孩子，而孩子的想法通常不能用来参考一件性质比较严重的事情。所以作为你的监护人，我劝你还是给我消停一些。”

艾伦:“你什么都不懂。你压根就没想过去了解我的想法，你只是想控制我，给我做个笼子，让我一辈子都被束缚在你的保护伞下面！”

利威尔:“没错，而且我相信世界上绝大部分的监护人都会有与我相同的想法。我对于你的愿望仅仅就是做个正常人而已，你可以用头脑报仇，随便你怎么来，我绝不会多问。”

艾伦:“为什么你一直觉得只有你才能保护我，而我保护不了自己呢？我自己一个人也可以，并且我还可以……”

我还可以试着保护你。艾伦咽了口口水，将这句话吞了下去。哑着嗓子说完:“总之，我觉得我可能会同意凯尼的提议，刚才是我太激动了，没来得及思考。我现在思考了一下，觉得非常可行。”

“随你妈的便，”利威尔爆了粗，神情却淡淡的，一丝不苟地开着车，“但我先说好，我绝不会同意那狗屎牛仔的提议，也不会跟你一起去外地。你死了这条心。”

艾伦张口欲言，最终又闭上，嘴唇抿成一条线，他静静看着利威尔开车的侧脸，心里有把无名火在烧，烧得越来越旺，他突然猛地扑上去托住了利威尔的后脑勺，将他强行扯向自己，嘴唇就这么恶狠狠地贴了上去。整个动作一气呵成，就像在脑内演练了无数遍。利威尔被这突如其来的袭击弄乱了阵脚，他紧急刹车，车子停在路边。他感到上嘴唇被艾伦含在嘴里舔/弄，吮/吸，有湿软的舌头试图撬开他的牙关，黏糊热辣，这是极其色/情的吻法，他大脑瞬间一片空白，刹那的呆愣后他猛地伸手掀开了艾伦，艾伦不依不饶地被他扯开，两人俱是气喘吁吁，呼吸声在狭小的空间内被无限放大。他眼里水光粼粼，吐息颤抖，不敢置信地盯着这个自己养了七年的孩子。艾伦感觉到眼眶发涩，鼻子酸楚，他期期艾艾地捉住利威尔的肩，用近乎哀求的声音唤他:“利威尔，我、其实我……”话没有说完，一记响亮的耳光抽在自己脸上，他的脸被打得侧了过去，有什么东西好像也一并被这巴掌给扇灭了，他闭上了嘴，听见利威尔颤抖的声音，他说:“你这混账。”

此后二人依旧去了医院，他主动去了后座，一路上再无对话，利威尔却明显乱了，连续跑错了两次路才到医院。医生检查说并无大碍，需要静养个三四天。利威尔说好。然后两人再上车，艾伦坐后面，利威尔开车，回家做饭，然后洗澡，分房睡觉。似乎一切都没有变，一切都在照旧进行，就像地球绕着太阳转，理所当然。但两人都知道，有什么东西变了，再也回不去了。利威尔在浴室里接受水流的冲刷，嘴唇上热辣的触感犹在，他再怎么迟钝，这次也无法将这个吻与艾伦饿了联系起来。他烦躁而无助地捂住脸，温热的水流从指缝间淌出。

不应该是这样的，为什么会变成这样？他的教育方法是哪里出了差错吗？还是艾伦，艾伦一直以为自己是把他当泄/欲的玩具在养？他放弃了思考，突然很想将艾伦送走，越远越好，他怕再看见他，自己会慌得没了人样。

是他的错。他把艾伦引到错误的路上了，还一直……冠冕堂皇地说些道理。艾伦以后怎么办？艾伦的未来该是什么样啊？

此时的屋内，艾伦睁着眼看着窗外的圆月，一只尖头皮鞋从他窗户上方垂下来，熟悉的声音在上面问他:“想好没有？”

“啊，”艾伦静静地回答，“想好了。”

“你做了正确的选择。”凯尼说，“利威尔，还有以后的你，都会感激你今天的决定的。”

“谁知道呢。”艾伦呼出一口气，声音嘶哑，“他发现了。”

凯尼:“什么？”

艾伦:“我喜欢他。他发现了。”

凯尼:“……那肯定很糟糕。”

艾伦:“我打算走。去哪里都好，暂时能离开他就行。他不喜欢我，他就没想过我会有这种想法，他把我完全想错了，也不想对我有新的认知。”

“我理解你。”凯尼叼着烟卷说，“不被人理解确实是挺不好受的。”

艾伦想说你好像和我讲的意思相差甚远，但他懒得纠正了。他抬头看天，心想今天月亮这么漂亮，不知道利威尔看见没有，要是看见了，他还能暧昧假想一下，利威尔和他在一片天空下看月亮。可利威尔估计被他那举动给气疯了，正在床上生气呢。

这样也好，艾伦心说，这样一来，我就这么对着空气说“今晚月色真美”，你也不会知道，不会生气，不会知道我正在正大光明，又偷偷摸摸地喜欢你。

利威尔几乎一夜未眠，快到凌晨三点时总算是又饿了睡意。他一直在反思，反思自己这么多年的管教是否出了问题，然而最终是没有结果。他在虫鸣声中入睡，却一直睡不安稳，老是觉得有什么东西要从他身边被偷掉了，他几次惊醒，摸摸床头，手机和银行卡都还在，自己在担心什么呢？

利威尔第二天是被韩吉的轻唤和推搡吵醒的，他一时诧异，竟忘了问她是怎么进来的。韩吉一脸担忧地看着自己，他迷糊地伸手一摸，摸到手机，按开开机键一看，整个人都僵掉了，距离艾伦上学时间都过去一个小时了，他居然忘了起来给艾伦做早饭。

他立刻翻身下床，推开韩吉，韩吉拉住他，问他干嘛，他甩开韩吉，说要去给艾伦做早饭，韩吉很久没说话，而后自己被扯了回去，一封白得晃眼的信被塞到自己手里。

他茫然地抬头看着韩吉，心里升腾起不好的预感，韩吉抿抿嘴，不知该说什么，便冲他抬抬下巴:“你自己看看吧。”

利威尔坐在床上读信。

利威尔:

我是艾伦。  
我跟着凯尼走了，挺突然的，忘了给你说一声，因为我怕我看见你，就走不掉了，你要是留我，我就可能不走了，你要是不留我，我就更走不掉了。所以在路上才想起来要给你写个信，字很丑，但你应该看得懂。  
看不懂的地方就自己猜吧。  
我是个特立独行，并且自大狂妄的家伙，我认定的事情很难改变，所以不听你劝，是有原因的，你不要怪我，这是性格使然，绝不是我故意想跟你对着干。  
我也有我自己的考虑，说起来还有些不好意思。你说我以为自己是超级英雄，老实说我现在有一部分的想法还真是这个，超级英雄多厉害啊，或许我现在不是，可我以后可就说不定了。你信不信无所谓，反正我会变得非常厉害的。不要为我担心，千万千万。  
我会变得非常厉害，然后去你的红茶店找你喝茶。  
对于今天车上的事，我表示非常抱歉且遗憾。你可以理解为我被愤怒冲昏了脑子，想要给你点颜色瞧瞧。或许这样想你会好受一些。但我还是很想，非常想，特别想，把我的真实想法告诉你。  
我真的，非常非常非常非常非常喜欢你。我想和你一辈子在一起，想要天天亲你，我真的特别不像话，可我就是喜欢你。这也是性格使然，我想我是改不过来的。  
所以那个吻，要说的话其实没有什么别的意思，天桥下那个也是。我觉得你有权知道这个。  
我把信留韩吉家了。她会给你送过来的。对吧韩吉？我知道你肯定看了这封信的。  
……  
我很难过。我想不出话了。  
我喜欢你。

没有署名。但利威尔知道这是艾伦的信，读到末尾，他甚至能想象出艾伦写信时的模样，抓着鬓角的头发扯，假装不在意地将泪水抹掉，在凯尼面前逞强说“写信其实很容易”。最后四个字反复砸进眼帘，他心脏颤动，艾伦是什么时候有这种想法的？艾伦为什么都不和他说？

窗台上的花被稀稀拉拉吹下几片叶子来，凉风卷着它们打转，有鸟清脆的啼鸣，在窗外响起来，阳光慢慢爬上窗帘，新的一天开始了。

韩吉看见利威尔的手微微颤抖，想到那信的内容，一时心情复杂，她想或许利威尔此刻需要安慰，于是凑上前去，想要碰触他的肩，却听见了利威尔颤抖的声音，沙哑的，带着哭腔，顿时整个人呆住了。

利威尔哭了。

两点清泪落在信纸上，利威尔坐在床上，感到前所未有的无助。

“他都没有和我讲过。他没有告诉过我。”

“他为什么……从不和我说？”

泪水吧嗒落在床单上，晕开难过的痕迹。

风灌进来，带起纸张震动，利威尔捂住了脸，在韩吉面前失了态。没有人能回答利威尔的疑问。他在一夜之间，又坠回了那冰凉的，无趣的，僵硬的日子。

tbc...


	13. 第十三章

常有人说日本街头的招牌布局好看，省地儿又美观，要是中国也有这种招牌小街就好了。b市没有出名的特色小吃，也没有什么惊天动地的大事，更没有古往今来大人物故居的遗址，但b市政府绝对是各省政府中最易听取民意的。某天光明大道上忽地就挤满了黄澄澄的挖土机，开始对这条街进行改造。不出半个月，光明大道已然是b市商业的重心地带，漂亮的小招牌便利贴一样粘满了各公司的大楼，入夜了看，非常漂亮，周围居民楼的孩子睡觉，都不需要开小夜灯。

王生是这改造计划的投资人之一，他公司的总部大楼就建在光明大道的45号，员工们朝九晚五美好作息，加班至多一月三次，重要合同文件之类的全交由他们的老总亲自下手——他总是不放心，哪怕是自己的秘书，也是不让碰的。他在b市摸爬滚打二十余年，不知靠多少小伎俩和羞于见人的手段才爬到这个位置来。他对一切与经济有关的事十分敏感，以至于每每员工下班后 他自己还要在办公室锁着门，忙上个五六个小时。

这天也不例外。王生叼着烟卷，拧眉校对几小时前秘书递上来的企划。按理说这种小事应该由经理自己做，但那位今天老婆生产，不可能继续工作，把这企划交给别人他又不太放心。万一泄露出去了呢？他不能相信任何人，只好自己亲自校对。

他看得入神，烧尽的烟灰落下来，带着余温烫了他的小指。王生受了惊吓，哆嗦着摆手，眼睛却没舍得拿开，头也不抬地将还剩一半的烟卷按进一旁的大理石烟灰缸里，嘴上对着虚空问道:“Kate，几点了？”

“王总，快十点了。要为您叫车吗？”他的手机智能系统亮起了屏幕，用柔美的机械女音问道。王生摆摆手:“十点了？陈叔该睡了吧。算了算了，给我叫辆出租，不用太急，十点半准时到门口就行。”说完就又继续校对还剩两张a4纸的企划，无法自拔。

十点半。

王生看得正入迷，沉浸在汉字的王国中，忽然听见自己手机发出了奇怪的杂音，像是什么电子芯片初次植入时叽里咕噜的响声。他抬起头，将手机拿了过来，犹豫地垂着眼看了一会，脸上挤出褶子来，沉声问道:“Kate，怎么了？进病毒了？”

“手机状态良好。”Kate机械地回道。

王生狐疑地盯着它看了一会。他向来警惕，遇事本能往最坏的方面想。敏感而多疑。于是刷刷点开手机屏幕查看是否有擅自运行的音乐软件，结果是没有。他又去查看自己的手机通知铃声，听了个遍，结果也是没有。

墙上精致的挂钟滴答作响，像是步步紧逼的脚步声。王生放下了企划，在亮堂无比的个人办公室中，忽地冷着脸起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。冷气飕飕，他有很不好的预感。

“Kate,发微信问小陈睡了没，没有就让他来一趟。把那几个人都带上。”他吩咐说，“哦对，带枪。”

“出租车已到门口。”Kate说，“需要撤单吗？”

“啧……来这么急干什么……”王生抓了把头发，脊背发凉的感觉还未散去，“麻烦他稍微等一下。”

他从转椅上起身，将百叶扇往下压了压，眯着眼透过办公室的落地窗往下看。楼下果真停着辆黄绿的出租，是常见的型号，看样子有些旧了。他抓过手机，点开相机，对着那车聚焦，放大，蓝底白字的车牌号带着毛躁的边显示在手机屏幕上。他按下快门，又吩咐他的人工智能:“Kate，把这个发到小陈手机里去，让他们开车跟着，送我到家就可以走。”

不久后手机收到一封简讯，署名是陈x，内容是“收到”。王生盯着它看了许久，稍微安了安心。小陈那边是自己最近搞到手的保镖组，不说到中南海那个水平，中南海的徒弟总该有吧。让他们跟着，就算中途有不对劲的地方，也能很快挽回。

商人的直觉总是很敏锐。他相信这种诡异的敏锐。

他出自动门的时候才发现今天停电了，光明大道变成了黑暗大道，招牌都死气沉沉地暗着，像是无数方块脑袋探出来盯着他。王生带上一只公文包，里面装着伪造的公司文件，步履匆忙地走向出租，余光瞥见了一辆黑色的SUV,他呼出一口气，敲了敲出租车的玻璃窗。车窗降下来，黑暗中一双深金色的眼睛看着他，盯得他一愣，而后听见了标准的b市方言口音:“王生先生么？”

“是。麻烦到红星路口。”他弯腰去拉门，坐上后座，引擎突突作响，他不动声色地擦去额角的冷汗，貌似不经意地发问:“这么晚了还上班啊？”

“讨生活的都不容易。您不也这么晚才下班？”方向盘向右摆动，王生从内后视镜里看见这位小伙子栗色的发，整齐地梳在脑后，懒散地打个结，露出高挺的额头和鼻梁来，有些异国风情的英俊。他的眼睛居然是金色的，外国人吗？王生不禁联想到他那几位外国甲方，他们大多是浅色的瞳孔，倒还没有见过这样深邃的颜色。可这金色在他身上没有任何违和感，就像是他曾见过的……见过的什么呢？他又细细打量了一番这位青年，发现他耳骨上钉了耳钉，手臂上有一串大而宽的花体字英文纹身。

噢，王生了然地松一口气，心想:这是个油子。

本地的出租车司机大多都是油子，也就是除飙车外没什么实用技能的所谓“社会青年”。他不禁生出一股独属于长辈的关心来，声音都放轻了些，全然没了先才的警惕:“手臂上纹的是什么？你家大人是做什么的啊？”

“女朋友的名字。英文的。”金眸青年降下车窗，往窗外望了望，没有回答他后面的问题，“您又是做什么的？”

这个问题又使王生警惕起来，他一是怕说了伤人自尊，二是怕被抢劫。知人知面不知心，何况人心隔肚皮。权衡了片刻，他干脆装作疲倦地叹一口气，抓了把头发:“唉……还不就是给人上班的，你看看，这个点才给我们放了，饭都没得吃，简直不是人……你们呢？开车的一般开到几点？”

出租车驶出路口，静悄悄地左拐，稳当得令他没有丝毫眩晕感。看样子是个开车的老手。青年单手抓着方向盘，耳钉反射路灯的光:“想多赚点就开到一点。少赚点可以不开。全天，没时限。”

“那不容易啊。工作几年了？”

“四年吧。”青年停顿一下，从口袋里掏出手机来，似乎是在翻找什么，静默片刻，又将手机放回去，“噢，是五年。”

王生低头看手机，小陈绿色的信息框跳跃着引入眼帘:我们保持十米的距离跟在后面。路线暂时没有错误。他抬起眼看了看后视镜里青年的额角，又垂下眼去，一边打字一边问道:“今年多大啊？女朋友都交了。”

“快十九了。”又一次的，青年将头往外伸了伸，像是观察什么似的，这令王生非常不安，他干巴巴笑了两声道:“咋回事儿呢？上五年班了还不认得路啊？我看你这头老往外伸。”

“噢，没啥。”青年声音低沉，“后面有辆车老跟着。我怕有问题。”

王生瞬间如坐针毡，连忙低下头看手机，笑着说:“那辆黑色的SUV吗？那是我同事的车，跟我住一块地儿呢。别担心。”

“红星路别墅群？”青年询问道，“那里好像挺多有钱人的。”

“没有没有……中产家庭，贷款还没还完呢。”王生僵硬着笑容，“咱公司毕竟也是国际性的……就薪水还行，比你们好上一些而已。”

窗外的树唰唰后退，对这辆出租伸出黑漆漆的爪子来，像要将它往反方向扯，扯到无底洞里去。昏黄的路灯紧跟着他们，前脚才从一盏灯的灯光里出去，后脚立刻陷入另一盏的光芒。王生在心里骂娘，想着快些结束这种一去一来的对话吧，十九了懂点事行不？这人到底要钱还是想唠嗑？他是真看不透了。

这青年反而偏偏与他对着干，又开口说:“那您们平时上班都做些什么？”

王生不耐烦地说:“还能做啥，就打打字，写点东西，画点图啥的嘛……一天到晚盯着个屏幕看，眼睛都给弄瞎。”

就目前的情况来看，他十分入戏，各种方面似乎都考虑到了。王生抬起头来看窗外，估摸着还有个一两百米就是他家了，他松懈了些，量这小子再怎么动歪脑筋也没那个时间留给他。

这只公文包是白带了，王生无奈又好笑，随即又听见了青年的话，一句莫名其妙的:“没有吧，我觉着您眼睛还挺好的。”

“哈哈，何出此言呐？”

“因为——”那青年忽地回过头来，王生终于看清了他的全貌，是当代小女生喜欢的类型，麦色皮肤看着赏心悦目。而他却因为下一句话而脊背发凉，无心夸奖。他说:

“我看您头也没回，怎么知道跟着的是辆黑色的SUV？”

血液瞬间凝固。这种感觉就像是突然被从下摆掀起了衣服，令他尴尬且不知所措。王生嘴唇颤抖，不过几秒的时间，他却感觉自己被那双金色的眼眸看了个透彻，他在刹那间反应过来，终于想起这种金色的出处，正如他在科学频道所看见的，大型猛兽追捕猎物的色彩，执着而尖锐。不行，得说点什么，我得说点什么，我得遮掩，我得掩饰。他那一句“毕竟有外后视镜在啊”就要脱口而出，青年却善解人意地先他一步开了口:“王总，我的车可没有装外后视镜啊。”

那双金色的眼睛，看起来狡黠而狠厉，牢牢地从后视镜中锁住了自己。

如果说刚刚那句话如同深水炸弹，炸出王生一身冷汗不说，连心脏都给炸停了几秒，那么这句话的杀伤力堪比核弹爆炸，他整个脑子都在这句话出现后嗡鸣了，像是有什么人给他强行装上了警报器。王生瞳孔震颤，脸上全无血色，脸部肌肉痉挛着，心脏疯狂跳动，撕裂的理智在头脑中叫嚣。青年那双金眸仿佛美杜莎之眼，将空气都变作了石头，令他窒息。

他没有装外后视镜!怪不得，怪不得他一直要把头伸出去才能看得见车!怪不得!他之前都是在诈自己!他的身份暴露了!他在这家伙的面前简直就是个演技拙劣的跳梁小丑!他被看透了!他被看透了!

王生猛地扎下头点开微信。我得找小陈，对，小陈。他的手指从未这样灵活过，几秒钟就编辑好了一条简讯:“救我。”点击，发送。

可几乎是同一时间，他的人工智能一如平常那样，发出了令人绝望的机械女音:“王总，我们俩在一辆车里呢，怎么讲话还要用微信呢？”

他仓惶地抬起头来，心中警铃大作，他看见青年手里明晃晃的手机，正面对着他的微信的页面，置顶第一位，赫然是“王总”。

“你……”他开口，却发现自己完全说不出话，他被这一连串的行为完全震撼到了。他被监听了!他的手机被植入病毒了!他被骗到这车上来了!他要完了!

他要完了!

“不是不是不是，你听我说，嗯？你先听我说，”他强迫自己冷静，将那公文包递出去，“你想要钱，没错吧？这是我公司的……”“谁说我要钱了？”

青年勾起了嘴角，王生冷汗如瀑，胃隐隐作痛，车还在往前开，可早就过了红星路口，疾驰向某个他不知道的地方，他肌肉紧绷，终于咬牙切齿地歇斯底里了，他猛地站起，一把攥住青年的衣领子，怒吼道:“你他妈到底要干什么？!”

“啊，”青年被他揪着衣领扯回了头，屁股还是结结实实坐在车椅上，他冷着脸发出了感叹，“也算有点能力啊。你那群保镖，居然追上来了。”

王生猛地回头，发现车屁股后面果真跟着辆黑色SUV，小陈掌舵，一手捏着方向盘，一手拿枪，拿枪正朝他这边直直举着，墨镜下的神色肃杀。那是无言的逼迫，是威胁，可青年毫不畏惧地直面那黑洞洞的枪口，无所谓地踩紧了油门，出租车嚣张地向前疾驰而去，王生惊惶地回头，看见紧跟上来的小陈脸上露出愤然的表情，将那枪微微下低。他死死盯着那枪，看它缓缓下移，下移，最终静止，扳机微动，在刹那间，他听见了震耳欲聋的巨响——

“砰!”

又听见柜子翻倒的声音，利威尔从账本里抬起头来，扶了扶鼻梁上的银边眼镜。“真是……”他从椅子上起身，恰逢楼下一位客人高声的点单:“老板!再加一份红酒味的布朗尼——”他不应声，掀开帘子转述给厨房里的法兰:“给她拿份红酒布朗尼。”没等法兰回复就径直进了二楼隔间，他的脚步最终停滞在门口。里面的状况糟糕得让他想杀人。哦不，是屠狗。

“艾伦……”他扶额叹气，深感无力，“你别折腾我了。这已经是第四次了。”

他口中的艾伦呼哧呼哧吐着舌头，扒拉着地上乱成一堆的杂物，没有扒拉到想要的骨头，真是令狗难过。它耷拉下耳朵来，委屈地“呜呜”叫了几声，随即被利威尔揪着后颈皮拖了出去，一声冷冰冰的训斥被猛地关上的门隔绝在房间里:“又要我再收一次，再进杂物间你今晚就等着吃猪粪吧。”

艾伦听不懂人话，只是单纯想和利威尔黏在一起，于是用鼻子拱拱杂物间的门，发现拱不开，只好放弃，改为烦躁地在门口踱来踱去。那位客人的布朗尼迟迟未上，干脆上了二楼来，扯着嗓子喊:“利——威尔，我的布——朗尼呢？”

她的注意力被杂物间门口的巨大德牧所吸引，连忙蹲下身来:“噢噢!是你啊!早上好啊艾伦!”

艾伦大声地“汪”了一声，金发甜点师法兰掀开帘子探出头来:“抱歉韩吉小姐，红酒的已经卖完了，现做的话材料似乎也用完了……现有的还有个巧克力布朗尼，用这个换可以吗？”

“用什么换都行，她什么都能吃。”利威尔推开门出来，身后的杂物间已被收拾干净。艾伦欢叫着往利威尔身上扑，被后者一脚踹开:“别碰我，你这死狗。”

法兰将布朗尼送楼下去了，利威尔重新坐回他的那间小办公室，继续未算完的账单。艾伦紧跟着凑上来，屁颠屁颠跑过来蹭他小腿，献媚得像发春的猫。他刚要抬起罪恶的脚，韩吉笑着进了房:“它真的很黏你啊!和艾伦一个样!怪不得你叫它艾伦呢。”艾伦和艾伦真的是一个样，韩吉在心里闷笑，感慨道，果然送礼还是埃尔文会送。

艾伦是在四年前被送到利威尔家里去的。她和埃尔文曾经几个月联系不上他，只好亲自上门去找——反正埃尔文不久后也被下派了，现在待在a市的武警大队里。彼时的利威尔简直不像利威尔，他们一起进门，客厅依旧整洁——还算正常；厨房非常干净——还算正常；厕所一尘不染——还算正常。最终两人闯进了利威尔的卧室，他正缩在被子里，用电脑吧嗒吧嗒发着什么，黑眼圈深重，眼尾发红，一脸的倦态，埃尔文凑上去时，他甚至没有做出反应，直到埃尔文凑近他的电脑，他才如梦初醒般转动了眼珠。

“埃尔文。”他声音嘶哑难听，似乎已经很久没有开口说话，“艾伦离家出走了。”

“我知道。我听韩吉说了。”埃尔文犹豫了一下，又补充道，“……什么都听她说了。”

利威尔于是将眼珠转向韩吉，韩吉被看得发毛，吹着小曲移开视线。谁知利威尔并未对她做出什么威胁，而是将电脑推向他们，声音虚弱地问道:“为什么我的寻人启事发不出去？”

两人不敢在这种时候惹他不满，事事随他的愿。埃尔文蹲下来为他捣鼓电脑，韩吉在厨房里手忙脚乱给他准备红茶，最终利威尔裹着被子拎着瓷杯，双眼无神地看向埃尔文，那眼神的意思是:弄好了吗？

埃尔文硬着头皮开口:“我也不太清楚这些，不过，利威尔，你的这……这几十个寻人启事，似乎都被拦截了，没有一个发上去的。”

“我知道，我是在问你为什么会这样。”利威尔神情淡漠，如果没有那天的失态，韩吉甚至要以为他没有感情了。

“事实上，我也不太懂。”埃尔文挠挠脸颊，“要不，韩吉……”

“我也不会。不过莫布应该可以。”韩吉小心翼翼地说，“要不，我明天把他带过来？”

“现在几点？”利威尔问道。

“下午五点。”埃尔文回答。

“还早，现在就把他叫过来吧。”利威尔喝了一口红茶，“他现在忙吗？”

“不……忙倒是不忙，不过，我最近才给了他假期。”韩吉尴尬地说，“明天吧，明天早上，我第一时间把他带过来，他最会弄电脑了，一定能——”“算了。”

利威尔伸出一只手来，缓慢而坚定地合上了电脑，他将瓷杯放在床头柜上，而后从杯子中挣出来，赤着脚下床。埃尔文表情瞬间严肃起来，一把抓住他的手臂:“你想去哪？说实话，我认为你现在这个身体状态不适合出门。”

“我身体状况很好。”利威尔试图甩开他，“我要去哪也不关你的事。”

“你不觉得现在的这个人一点都不像利威尔吗？”埃尔文压抑着火气，“我明白你的心情，你觉得艾伦丢了，在外面无所依靠，没有你的保护他连活着都难，你是这么想的吧？所以你想去找他，再把他接回来。可是利威尔你想清楚，艾伦他可是自己——”“闭嘴。”

利威尔挣脱埃尔文的桎梏，偏头痛使他脚下有些虚浮。他想要反驳，说艾伦他不是自己要走，他只是被凯尼的花言巧语骗到了，他现在一定十分无助地缩在哪里哭，他必须得去找到艾伦。可他发不出声音来，他已经两天没吃饭了，加起来只睡了三个小时，他再强大也受不了这样折腾，所以才刚走出一步便觉得腿一软，身子不由自主朝前倾去，被韩吉手疾眼快地接住:“不行啊利威尔，你得休息。这几天我和埃尔文轮流照顾你，艾伦的事，虽然我理解你的心情，不过还是暂且先放在一边吧。”

利威尔任由韩吉将他扶到床上去，对于两人的提议，他没有拒绝，也没有同意。埃尔文严格把控利威尔的作息时间，同时向多方打听艾伦的行踪，结果当然是没有结果。艾伦就像从人间蒸发了一样，化成蒸汽之前，还要不依不饶地在利威尔的心上烫个泡出来，旁人碰不得，挨不得，不然就是钻心的痛。埃尔文承认他有些后悔几年前劝利威尔收养他的决定了，他看向终日缩在被子里的利威尔，烦躁地想，这也没有办法，狼总归是养不成狗的。他不认为艾伦在这个年纪具有什么“喜欢”的能力，只是混淆了亲情与爱情。可当他向利威尔这么提出来的时候，利威尔却沉默了。

沉默的意思是不方便说。埃尔文心中了然，遂不再过问，那句“狼终归养不成狗”又闪现在脑子里，他突然灵机一动，不久后就托人从部队里抱了只小狗崽来。

按理说，利威尔是怕狗的，毕竟有被狗按在地上撕扯过的经历，并且还是同一品种的。埃尔文将小狗崽抱进屋的时候还有些忐忑，他看见利威尔的表情瞬间变得僵硬，正想着收回手来，利威尔却颤抖着手将那小狗崽接了过去。

埃尔文有点愕然，随后才注意到，谢天谢地，这狗崽的眼睛，居然是金色的。

小狗崽还只有一个月大，瑟缩在利威尔的手上，鼻子拱来拱去地找奶喝，利威尔呆呆地看着它，进厨房找牛奶。这才发现自己家的厨房几乎已经全空了，于是终于的，几个月来出了第一次门。就因为一只和艾伦有着同色眼睛的小狗。埃尔文不知道是该哭还是该笑。

不过后来的事实证明，他是该笑的。至少利威尔愿意重新开始正常的生活了，虽然整个人看上去苍老了不少。

红茶店的生意还算可以，二楼小店，一层用来招待客人，一层则是厨房和杂物间，还有老板自己的小办公间。有了艾伦后，利威尔又往一楼加了个大狗窝，意外地很受女性顾客欢迎——无论艾伦是大狗还是小狗。利威尔确确实实地颓废了一阵，而后勉强打起了精神，打算暂时面对生活。至于寻找艾伦的事，总是会有结果的。

他在信中也说了，要来找自己喝红茶，不是吗？

利威尔抬起手来，看向自己的左手腕，那上面坠着那块艾伦买给他的合照吊坠，在阳光下泛着柔软的暖光。相片中的艾伦笑得一脸灿烂，脸上还有稚气，刚换完的牙白白净净，自己却总是板着脸，没有表情，因为眉毛较平的缘故，一眼看过去，甚至觉得很不耐烦。艾伦现在又该是什么样子？头发长长了吧，会不会跟着凯尼去玩枪了？那身上肯定有很多伤，凯尼是个大老粗，断然不会用什么温柔的手法包扎……不过，他一直有在关注全国范围内的枪击事件，或者暗杀事件，但他在那些尖锐而恐慌的句子中看不见艾伦的影子。

他刚刚失去艾伦的那段时间，红茶店还没开业，他得强打起精神去忙活装修的事。他看见地上有残留的木屑，就想到自己特地给艾伦打的那张小木桌——还被他留在他们的家里。他看见斑斑驳驳的白色油漆，就想到艾伦二年级时画的一副丑丑的画，是他和自己，他说那是他第一次用颜料。他白天不愿也不敢待在家里，跑去未装修完的店里坐着，脑子里就习惯成自然地开始幻想未来和艾伦重逢的样子。入夜，室外温度低，他就不得不回家，洗完澡躺在床上时，他又如释重负地想，又过去了一天，离和艾伦重逢的日子就又近了一天。就这样他白天一刻不停地想艾伦，晚上还是想艾伦；看见太阳想，看见月亮也想。哪里都有艾伦蛮不讲理的影子。他这才发现自己的世界在不知不觉中已经被艾伦填满了。艾伦的突然抽离，使他的生活失去了重心。

他也曾试过重新定义他和艾伦的关系，但他实在没法将艾伦和爱情联系在一起。艾伦太小，太不懂事，而自己已经是马上奔四的人了，他不能也不敢拿这种事情去满足艾伦。且不论他的真实意愿，只要他跨过了那条红线，他就是不负责任的大人，是要遭受千万舆论谴责的对象。利威尔觉得他们各方面都不适合，无论是年龄，性别，还是些别的什么。都不适合。艾伦一定是想错了，或许只是想泄欲而已。想到这里他瞬间又变得很难过，苦涩的味道从胃涌上喉咙:艾伦想要拿他泄欲。

而这荒唐的想法是至今唯一能使他感到好受些的说辞。艾伦爱他？开什么玩笑，他才只有十三岁。他能懂什么呢？况且之前学校里有人说他是同性恋，他不也暴怒了吗？

利威尔的每天就浸没在对艾伦的各种怀念与忙碌的红茶店工作中。他得知埃尔文被下派了，或者说——埃尔文想退伍了。鬼知道他怎么想的，现在他和韩吉在城武警部同一支队的不同部门，过得相当滋润，有时间就来这里喝喝茶，顺便看看艾伦。他们也聊艾伦。

门帘的风铃轻响，他听见法兰的声音:“埃尔文先生。”而后是皮靴踱地的声音。利威尔摘下眼镜，在心里默数，数到五时，杂物间的门被轻轻敲了两下。

“进来。”利威尔说，“艾伦别进来。”

外面立刻传来艾伦的呜咽声。埃尔文小心翼翼地将门推开一道缝，再将自己硕大的身子挤进门里，委屈地将自己塞了进来，而后飞快地关了门，不给艾伦丝毫机会。利威尔偏过头，发现这家伙连制服都没有换，直接就来了，满头的汗，抹了就往裤子上擦。待会别碰他的手。他暗想。

“利威尔，”埃尔文喘了口气，“等我缓会……我有事要告诉你。”

“你说。”利威尔翘起二郎腿，手搭在椅子后面，指了指沙发，“坐着。”

“不，我裤子上有泥巴，坐完你得揍我的。”埃尔文摘下帽子薅了把头发，“呼——是这样。我在b市的人脉告诉我的，昨天半夜，在b市的某一街道上发生了恶劣的追尾事件……肇事车逃逸，遇难的那辆成了稀巴烂，车里四个人，死了一个，剩下三个有重伤有轻伤。”

“哦。”利威尔手指敲打桌面，点点头，“然后呢。”

“死的四个都是保镖。b市警方去现场的时候，发现那人不是被车撞死的，”埃尔文顿了顿，“他坐在驾驶座上，心口中弹而死。他们想去调监控，可昨天有三条大道趁半夜电路升级，停了整街的电——包括各店的外置监控。事发的那条，正好是其中之一。”

“监控没有内置电池？”利威尔挑眉。

“有些店家贪便宜，没安内置电池。到十字路口才有个带内置电池的。但交通部门管理不当，那监控早就被泄露的电池液污染了。所以他们正在查周边路段的监控，看有无可疑车辆。目前整个事件还没有进展。”埃尔文面色严峻，“也查了案发现场的血迹，DNA都属于死者。死者生前正在给一家公司的老总作保镖，有吸/毒史，进过戒毒所，没有感情史，父母也都在几年前离世了。还没开始走访，不知道平常有无与人结怨的情况。他们打算从受害人下手。不过……我觉得问题不在那里。”

埃尔文很少和利威尔讨论工作上的事，还是用这样严肃的表情。利威尔直起了身子，有种不祥的预感:“你说。”

“一群保镖。四个保镖。”埃尔文皱起眉，“你觉得他们会单独行动吗？”

“都叫保镖了，怎么可能单独行动。”利威尔嗤笑，“怎么，他们没查到那老总头上？”

“查了，没查深，我私下拜托莫布去查了。他小子最会玩这个。”埃尔文说，“是他查到的结果。这老总叫王生，b市最大私营企业公司的老总。摸爬滚打好些年才爬上来，可他之前是个穷小子。韩吉和莫布猜他手腕不少，就砸钱，搭了线去深挖，最后挖到他的私人账单，发现……他曾经给青鲨鱼开过一张支票。”

青鲨鱼。

那是横亘艾伦胸口的最深的一道伤疤。利威尔都不敢触碰的存在，不知道被多少人强行封存在底层记忆里。可如今它就这样被挖出来的，连带着的，血腥而哀伤的碎片涌入利威尔的脑海，他一时僵硬在原地。魔咒般的名字又霸道地闯入。艾伦。青鲨鱼。

“不止有这个。韩吉之前有没有和你说过，青鲨鱼的前身叫红色梦乡？”埃尔文笑了，“有趣的是，我们还找到了类似的。都是xx梦乡。一共七色，巧的是，这七个什么梦乡，都是福利院。”

全国各地，还有六个与青鲨鱼类似的福利院。

此时正是早春，气温不低不高，可利威尔却感到脊背发寒。埃尔文默然地站在原地等他缓过神来，又接着开口:“当然，这件事太过复杂，我们之后再细查……我也退伍了，逃离了那些老家伙的掌控，完全可以自由行动。现在我最想告诉你的是——”

利威尔屏住了呼吸，看见埃尔文的嘴唇张张合合，吐出令他全身震悚的字眼来。

“莫布有艾伦的消息了。”

王生敢说，他这辈子从没这么狼狈过。

他整个人被绑在一张铁椅上，眼被黑布蒙住了。这铁椅还缺了条腿，得靠他自己的腿撑着才能勉强稳当住。昨晚小陈追着车上来，向那位青年开了一枪，正中他小臂，谁知这家伙眉头都没皱一下，方向盘一打，颠颠地极速拐个弯，以诡异的角度钻到了SUV的后面，随后就是电光火石一瞬间，枪声砰砰响，他缩在后座，觉得七荤八素直想吐，而后后脑遭到重击，就这么晕了过去。

醒来时就什么都不知道了。那位青年似乎在他前面磨着刀，他不断听见有刀片敲击石块的声音，直叫他汗毛倒竖。他也曾开口劝过这位青年，好话歹话都说遍了，后来感到椅子被狠踹了一脚，整个人朝后仰倒，脑袋砸得生疼，这才消停了。

这人暂时还不想杀他，他能将自己绑到这鸟不拉屎的地方来，就说明有所企图。王生竭力安慰自己，脑子里却不由自主浮现出妻子的脸来，还有他那游手好闲的儿子。该死……他居然很想哭。

此时，那位被形容作美杜莎的青年正面无表情地拿刀割掉自己伤口边上的肉，他得将子弹先取出来，才能进行下一步的包扎。还好打的是小臂，他想。要是再往上一点，打的是他漂亮的纹身，那那个什么陈就不只是死这么简单了。

说起来。他们那群人还没来吗？他抬起头朝外望去。他和王生正处于一座废弃的工厂里，原先是零件加工厂，后来估计破产了就没做了，地儿因为偏僻也一直没有人要。后来就成了混混和瘾/君/子的常驻地。不过，这几天他们不是这儿的主人了。

毕竟再怎么横也是怕死的，怕死的人里，又有谁敢惹杀手呢。还是一帮杀手。

“喂。”

王生突然听见了这么一声，登时全身不受控制地一抖，颤着脖子问:“什……什么……？”

“待会要问你问题的，先把答案想好了。”青年好心地提醒道，“如实回答就好。别耍小聪明。不然——”

王生冷汗直冒，牙关打颤，嗖的一声，耳畔的空气被突如其来的刀片撕裂，连带着一起碎裂的还有自己飞起的头发。他听见青年戏谑的声音:“不然我就这样给你剃头。”

“好、好。”王生咽了口口水，想问那回答完后你会放我走吗，又不太敢，只好闭了嘴，沉默地耷拉下脑袋。

“耶格尔大哥!”欢快的女声从远处传来，被叫作耶格尔的青年转过头，看见伊莎贝拉带着一堆人跑了过来，顿时非常无言，站起身来瞪她:“你怎么把人都带来了？”

“不是我带的啊!”伊莎贝拉委屈地跳了起来，“是我说，耶格尔大哥今天好像把人逮着了，他们就非要跟着跑出来，然后就，就这样了。”

青年蹙眉向那群黑压压的人看去，后者则俱是一副“我知道错了我下次还敢”的欠扁模样。他盯着他们看了半晌，无奈地摆手:“算了。都去守着，人在里面。”

“是!!!”一群人兴奋地喊道，而后一股脑涌进了工厂，很快将各个角落挤得满满当当。只剩个红发女生伊莎贝拉还跟着青年，青年拉下外套拉链来，里面一/丝/不/挂，隐约有血丝在上面，是撞那辆SUV时擦伤的，他也懒得管了。伊莎贝拉见他拉开衣链子，凑上来也要看，被他一只手推开了脑袋:“别做变态。”

“我看看你的伤嘛。”伊莎贝拉鼓着脸颊，突然发现了他小臂上的弹孔，顿时呼吸停滞，“这又是什么时候的？昨天的吗？”

“啊。”青年不耐烦地答道，“那人已经是孤魂野鬼了吧。”

“看着好疼……”伊莎贝拉啧啧咂舌，“那你这个孔也要用纹身遮起来吗？又纹那个什么……赖夫？”

“是Levi。没读过书的不要和我讲话。”青年嗤笑一声，“算了，想你这种脑容量，估计也学不太好。”

“……你太过分了!”伊莎贝拉跳起来打他，无奈这家伙是真的高，明明和她同岁，但已经183了，去当那个什么篮球运动员正合适。可他偏偏要做杀手。

不仅要做，还要做好。实际上也确实做得很好，带着他们这帮孤儿院出身的小鬼，居然真的还查到了些什么。而这前不久捉回的人，正是他们计划中不可缺的一部分。

“也差不多是时候了。”青年抓了把头发，目光慵懒，“你们来的路上看见条子没有？”

“暂时没有。”伊莎贝拉回答，“但我猜快了。他们特别会捉人的。”

“我累了。”青年按了按太阳穴，看向阴沉沉的天，“你去问吧。想知道什么就问。”

“要留活的吗？”

“随你便。”

利威尔还是第一次来B市，人生地不熟，他坐在驾驶座上开了百度地图，还得靠埃尔文专业的指路才勉强没有开偏。韩吉和艾伦都在后座，韩吉是知道情况跟来的，艾伦是知道利威尔要去偷偷跟来的。三人加一犬坐了将近一个下午的车，九点左右才到b市。此刻正寻着莫布给予的线索，一点点地朝工厂这边开。

“会不会太草率了？我们到这来干嘛的？解救人质？话说那个王什么，是不是人质啊？”韩吉抱着艾伦的脑袋在后座发问，“埃尔文带了家伙的吧？你跟你上面的人请假了？”

“算救人吧。以及，不好意思。我就是上面的。”埃尔文和蔼地说。

“你好烦，你闭嘴。”韩吉恶狠狠踹了一脚副驾驶，隐瞒了自己偷跑出来的事，又转向利威尔那边，“利威尔你呢？带东西了吗？”

“蟒蛇。”埃尔文替他回答，“他几年前就喜欢这把。”

“我听说过，好像挺经典的，枪管好看。”韩吉打个哈欠，“那你们待会保护我啊，艾伦也是，我可是这车上唯一的女子了。”

“你还知道自己是个女的。我很欣慰。”利威尔来了这么一句。

“你也好烦，你也闭嘴。”韩吉冷着脸，又往利威尔的坐椅上来了一脚。趴在她腿上的艾伦立刻不开心了，呜噜呜噜叫着爬起来，眼睛凶巴巴地瞪韩吉。韩吉也瞪它，乐呵了:“嗬哟嗬哟!这家伙真的和艾伦一个样!”

“我也这么觉得。”埃尔文搭腔。

利威尔不太想和他们扯闲，眼睛一瞥核对路线，却发现手机信号突然减弱了，心里咯噔一声，他知道这是到地方了，居然都要进山里了。借吉普车真是正确的选择。利威尔旋了半圈方向盘，将车拐进不远处的一条山道里。吩咐韩吉道:“跟莫布保持联系。”

“没问题。”

一桶冷水哗啦浇在王生头上，王生像从水里钻出来的鸭子那样甩着脑袋上的水，不敢张嘴，不敢吸气，紧闭着眼，鼻腔里拼命发出“嗯嗯”的声音试图阻止这种暴行。他滑稽的模样终于引起了伊莎贝拉的同情，她丢掉铁桶，慢条斯理地开口:“不好好说话就会是这个下场，知道了吗？”

你他妈还没问呢我怎么说？？？王生在心里咆哮，面上却只能示弱地点点头，露出一脸怂样来:“是是……”

“嗯……那么第一个，”伊莎贝拉食指顶着下巴，扬着小脸想了片刻，“啊有了。我问你!你给青鲨鱼福利院打钱，是出于什么意图!”

青鲨鱼？王生愣了一愣，他印象之中好像确实有这么个福利院。那次是遇到了特殊癖好的甲方，他又不好找人，为了签合同，只能去了那家福利院——听说那儿经常有那样的服务。一个孩子还挺贵，用完送回来就得上千，不送回来就得过万，花了他好些钱才给签了合同。孩子自然是没了，可能被甲方带回他洋老家了，谁知道。他咽了口口水，心里忐忑不安，这群人居然能查到这么远的事情？

“问你话呢!”伊莎贝拉气势汹汹地踹了一脚他的椅子，“我问你为什么要给那个福利院打钱。”

“我说我说，”王生连忙讨饶，不知道周边是否被这群人安了摄像头，要是没有，他或许还能……不，他不允许那种情况发生。不到万不得已的时候，谎话都是必须登场的东西。他抿了抿嘴，想要说“毕竟我也是做过慈善的人”，却突然听见了刀具离鞘的声响，噌的一声，他的眼珠子无可控地朝那边转去，那位青年敞着胸口，不知什么时候提着刀站在他身边，正面无表情地盯着自己。他腿肚子被这目光直接盯得打颤了，哆嗦了片刻，王生绝望地放弃掉了，颓败地闭上眼:“是……为了从那拿几个孩子给甲方……”

这群人既然能查到这么早的事，还有什么是他不能查到的？名誉固然重要，可要是命都没了，那东山再起就是永不可能的事了。王生挣扎片刻，最终还是决定保命要紧，先实话实说了再说。

“下一个。”那青年踢了踢在震撼中没反应过来的伊莎贝拉的脚，伊莎贝拉如梦初醒，咬了咬唇:“……你，还知道有多少个像青鲨鱼那样的机构？把地名全说出来。”

“这个、我印象中还有个……四五个吧。”王生硬着头皮回忆着说，而后他突然情绪激动起来，“我都是被人带去的——不信你们可以去查，我王生打拼这么多年就干过这么一遭恶心事，真的，你们得信我。”

“信不信随我们。麻烦你弄清楚。”伊莎贝拉没好气地说，“就干过这么一遭？你觉得自己还挺牛逼挺委屈了是不？还就一遭呢，你咋不说你这辈子也就只能死这一次了呢？”

“别别别杀我，”王生面色惨白，连连摇头，“你们可以给我家里人打电话，可以要到很多钱的，只要你们愿意放了我——你们是个组织吧？杀手组织？组织活动肯定需要经费的吧？我还能告诉你们几个我的商业伙伴，他们也——”“闭嘴。”

一直沉默着的青年突然开了口。王生身子一颤，垂下头来，实在不知道哪里得罪了这位爷。他看见那人缓着步子走上前来，皮靴在地上拖沓出沉重的响。“喂，”他听见那低沉的声音，主人似乎极度疲倦，“她刚刚问的是。其它福利院的地点。”

“我说、我全都说，我不是岔开话题，我只是……”王生连忙解释，“我记得我们本地有一个，是蓝色还是黄色的，什么梦乡，不过不叫这个了，都是几年前的名了，好像在南门。还有c市，也有一两个，在大兴钢厂附近，位置很偏。”

青年静默在黑暗中听着，他看着眼前这男人的嘴皮一张一合，就有源源不断的信息流出来，涌进他开着的录音器中。这么多年他解决不了事，原来杀一个人就能解决。他又想，噢，好像不止一个了。他走到这一步来，手上也有个十几条人命了。这种战绩在杀手圈子里，应当还算不错？他自嘲地嗤笑了声，眼皮累得恨不得马上闭上，可还不能睡，尽管他已经两天没合眼了。他得在那群条子来之前解决一切事情，想问的都得问出来。

伊莎贝拉继续他的工作。他甩了甩那把陪了他五六年的博伊刀，手腕翻出刀花来。这是威慑，做给椅子上那位看的，虽然他觉得这人已经不太需要了。他蔫蔫地立着，没来由地又回忆起那个人来。五年了，他该变成什么样了呢？

看到自己这副鬼样子，一定会失望地揍他一拳吧。他从来都容易心软，温柔是他最大的软肋，从小就是这样，只要他卖卖乖，就能轻易换取他的原谅。不过，五年了，他还会像以前那样吗？

或者还是冠冕堂皇地，强行对他灌输无聊的道理呢？

伊莎贝拉那边似乎快要结束了。为了问问题，特地把人绑到山沟里来，还真是大费周章。不过他不太愿意闯进他的办公室去诘问，他讨厌那亮堂得纤尘不染的环境，那让他充满不适与厌恶。还是这种环境，这种暗处的，隐秘的环境，更适合他这种人一些。

工厂外树影婆娑，不知是不是树大招风的缘故，山上风总是特别大，他上身只穿了件外套就出门了，被风这么一吹，还真有些冷。他拉上拉链，转头发现伊莎贝拉不知为何又开始对他们的人质进行暴力行为了，那样高大的一个男人，被束缚在地上，被年龄远远小于他的晚辈欺凌，他喜欢这场面，这让他有征服强大的快感。

征服强大。他漫无边际地想，不过，最强大的那个，要什么时候才能被征服呢——

“耶格尔大哥!!!”上面突然有人喊了起来，“有人开车朝这边来了!”

“不是说了这块地这几天不能来吗？”伊莎贝拉攥着王生的衣领子不满地吼叫，“好烦啊!混混们就是——”

“伊莎贝拉。”他打断了小姑娘的怒吼，望向深沉的夜色，仿佛有什么东西要从那黑暗之中扑出来一般，“混混们也是有混混的规矩的。既然我警告过他们了，他们就不可能再来。你带着他们从后山跑。”

“不是混混？”伊莎贝拉瞪大了眼，而后表情也严肃起来，“好的，那大哥你小心。”

几十号人陆陆续续从零散的各个角落蹿了出来，在伊莎贝拉的带领下齐齐往工厂后跑。王生倒在地上，仓惶地扭动着身子，绝望染上他的眼睛:“等!等一下!”

皮靴重重踩上他的脸颊，钝痛袭来，令他发不出任何声音。青年目送那群人远去，关掉了袖子里的录音器，缓缓低下头来:“现在就只有我们两个了啊。”

“别别别别杀我，”王生感到裤子一片湿热，眼泪不受控制地大滴滚落，他不敢看青年的眼睛，遂闭着眼大吼道，“求你别杀我我真的什么都能给你!”

“我要你命，你给吗？”他听见了青年的轻笑声，闷在喉咙里的一声，低沉而磁性，可他无心欣赏。灭顶的恐惧席卷全身，他颤抖着，连连高声呼喊:“不不不不!有话好说!大哥!有话好说!你不能这样、你不能这样!”

青年垂着眼，如同看蝼蚁一般偏着头看他。他慢慢扬起手来，那尖锐的博伊刀的刀尖，直指下方——

“艾伦。”

扬起的手陡然僵住。

枪支上膛声，脆而清晰，在幽深的工厂里，显得格外残忍的大声。而后是紧接着的一声冰凉的呼唤，带着习惯性的命令口气。

“不许动。艾伦。”

他魂牵梦萦了五年的，曾哄他入眠的声音。那时他还不是耶格尔大哥，是艾伦，只是艾伦而已。彼时那声音的主人简直就是他的全世界，他竭尽全力想要拥有，却迫于现实与他的懦弱，他不敢也不能多进一步。而现在，他重新出现在这里，就在自己的背后。绝没有错，一定是他。

绝没有错，一定是他。

利威尔双手握枪，压抑着颤抖的情感，枪口所指正是艾伦所在。他的身子轻颤，手却极其坚定，枪管直直对着艾伦的脑袋，手指按在扳机上。在这场博弈中，军人的本能占了上风，将他私人的感情磨在了那对冰凉的金色眼睛里。他沉默地站着，看着艾伦极其缓慢地回头。枪口与金眸相撞，复杂的情感在二人之前静静流淌，交融。

艾伦终于转过脸来。在月光下，利威尔得以看见他的模样。他的泪瞬间就下来了，可手没有动。手没有动。艾伦也没动，只是这么看着，表情无波也无澜。他看着利威尔，看他映射了月光的晶莹的泪，看他如墨染的发，看他烟蓝色的眼瞳，看他将名字纹在身上的人。那是他无数梦中的爱人。

两人相距十二米的距离。不知为何，从前的记忆突然将利威尔淹没，令他无法呼吸，这种憋闷的情绪在他看见艾伦冷冰冰的神情后愈发激烈，他不得不咬死了下唇，才能避免自己泄露痛苦的低鸣。

艾伦。那是他的艾伦。他们终于又见面了。

——放心吧，我长大了，就不怕狗了，再遇到狗，利威尔先生大喊我的名字，我就会出来了。

那年你八岁。

——可以抱一下吗？拒绝也没关系……毕竟我已经是大人了……

那年你十岁。

——他说……我对你、有、那个想法……你都没什么感想吗？

那年你十二岁。

——我好难过。我喜欢你。

那年你十三岁。

“利威尔。”艾伦终于在这剑拔弩张的沉默中开口，声音里掺着深深的疲倦，“真没想到以这种方式再见。”

对面人如旧，他清醒，温柔，坚持原则。而自己，肮脏，卑鄙，没有底线。故人重逢，他真的还认得出自己吗？

五年了。


	14. 第十四章

1955年柯尔特公司推出的六英寸左轮枪“蟒蛇”，外形最传统漂亮的双动击发手枪，那是他还在部队时埃尔文送他的成年礼物，退伍前自然是还给了他。

曾经靶场训练时，他能单手扛住这蛇的后坐力，可现今，当它漂亮精致的枪口指着艾伦时，他却觉得两只手拿着都吃力，想要放下来了。

不应该是这样。利威尔这么想着，心跳与呼吸同频率，他分不太清缠绕着他心脏的是愧怍还是喜悦，或者二者都有。他对自己说，利威尔，你看清楚，那是艾伦，于是他想放下枪来，可立刻又有另一种声音，撑着他的手说利威尔，你看清楚，艾伦手上那刀指着的是个人。他被自己的思绪弄得混乱了，于是又冲艾伦那边喊了声：“把刀放下，艾伦。”

“……要是我拒绝呢？”艾伦歪着脑袋，面无表情，“利威尔，你不觉得现在这个状况是你比较弱势吗？

“我让你把刀放下!”利威尔呵道，用他在部队时学过的专业劝喊，他喉结微动，目光凛冽，“否则——”

“你开枪啊。”艾伦说。

利威尔瞬间没了声音。他看着艾伦，后者则露出一种无所谓的表情来，像是对什么胜券在握似的。令他十分不爽而无可奈何。他咬咬牙，微微压了压枪，扳机扣下，子弹在艾伦脚边打出洞来，碎裂开的水泥块砸在艾伦脚上。艾伦面不改色，仍旧直视着他，像是要将他看个透彻：“利威尔，你什么时候这样胆小了？”

“闭嘴!”利威尔眉头拧成川字，他实在是想不通，他见到艾伦了，可眼前的人实在是不像艾伦，他变了太多了，已经完全超出了自己的最坏预期——他居然在杀人。这种相遇与他想象中的相遇大相径庭，他简直无法接受。他强忍着胸腔的颤动，试图换种方式让他放下刀来，沉声道：“艾伦，你先把刀放下，我们之后再……”

他话还没说完，艾伦毫无征兆地松了手，刀径直下坠。利威尔的瞳孔因惊诧而放大，他看着那刀直直插进王生毫无遮拦的颈部中，将一声未完全溢出的惨嚎钉在地上，鲜血如被挤压的番茄酱般一波波地往外涌，他看呆了，一时目眩，热血涌上脑门，突突地炸着太阳穴。未经过思考，他的手先他脑子一步做出了反应，一颗子弹尖啸着冲向艾伦。但艾伦松开手的那一刻便动了身，子弹只打在他原先站着的地方。他擦着地冲过来，从腰间又摸出另一柄刀，利威尔尚因自己开枪了这一事实呆愣着，未反应过来，艾伦飞旋的发丝到自己跟前了才恍惚想起要去反击，他将膝盖重重上顶，艾伦躲开后又倾着身子朝他俯过身来，手上拿着那把寒光凛冽的刀，利威尔因暴怒而双眸充血，飞起一脚去踢他，却被艾伦抬起手捉住了脚踝，他就势使力，想将人踹倒，却突觉腿根一痛，当场叫出了声，艾伦捉着他的腿狠狠将他折翻在地，利威尔砸在地上，全身如被扭曲一般的疼，他握紧拳头，咬牙切齿，感到从未对艾伦抱有这样澎湃的怒意：“艾伦!”

一脚击中心口，他被踢飞出去，脑子嗡嗡直响，艾伦在原地发问：“你叫谁呢？”

“咳、咳!”利威尔趴在地上，用手肘撑起身子来，他想或许是因为力的作用是相互的，他在憎恶艾伦，艾伦察觉到了，所以还他以等大的憎恶，那脚的力量才会这样的大。他半天爬不起来，而后感到颈部被勒紧，他被艾伦揪着衣领提了起来。

“利威尔。”他听见艾伦唤他，“你真是一点都没变。”

艾伦那双依旧漂亮的眼睛看着他，就像是观摩一件展厅中的古玩，他想要斥责艾伦，可刚开口说了一个字，便感到后脑传来粗暴的钝痛，随后失去了意识。

不应该这样鲁莽的。他在失去意识前想。他就不应该自己一个人停了车就慌慌张张跑过来，只是抱着那么一点重逢前的兴奋。不过就在晕过去前，他还有力气嘲笑埃尔文，这下那家伙真是赔了夫人又折兵了。

他又突然很难过，因为他发现，艾伦已经不是艾伦了。

利威尔是被饿醒的，久未进食的胃袋发出不满的咕叽声，强迫他从混沌中醒来。他感到前所未有的饥饿，于是用力睁开眼来，入目便是完全陌生的家私，灰色墙纸黯淡无光，房间大而空旷，就像一个装着床铺小桌和衣柜的巨大集装箱，毫无品味可言。他感到颈部发酸，想要抬手去揉，晃动手腕时却感到了特殊的冰凉质感，他看向自己的手腕，发现不知何时自己被手铐铐在了床头，活动范围仅在这张逼仄的小床上。

房间。手铐。

玫瑰金的手铐在昏暗的灯光下泛着绮丽的色泽，他望着自己的手出神，终于反应过来现下糟糕的情况。他被囚禁了，在一个完全陌生的地方。他抬起头，犹豫了一下，用干哑的嗓音呼唤道：“艾伦？”他知道这一定是艾伦做的，没有理由，仅凭直觉。可令他失望的是并没有人回应他的呼喊，回声倒是很响，不过荡了几圈后也就淡了。他坐在床上发了一会呆，看着对面墙上的挂钟慢悠悠晃过半圈，心里腾地烧起一捧火来，他狠狠将拳头砸进被褥中，柔软化解了他大部分暴怒的力气，他压抑着声音低吼，以此发泄自己无处可去的怒火：“这个混账!”

“叫我？”

利威尔受惊地偏过头去，看见端着盘子进来的艾伦 一身松垮的居家服，头发松散地披下来，居然已经垂到肩了。他警惕地绷紧了身子，提防着艾伦的危险举动。但艾伦并未如他所想那般掏出把刀或者枪来，而是垂着眼，将那银色的餐盘放在利威尔的腿上：“吃吧。”

利威尔看看他，又将目光放回餐盘上。一碗土豆泥，两片吐司，这就是他的午餐。他依旧警惕，且对目前的环境感到十分的不适。艾伦直勾勾的注视，冷淡的表情，这里的一切都让他无措而紧张，无法调节。

他最终决定还是先填饱肚子，于是抬起手试图端起那碗土豆泥，立刻就被手铐限制了行动。他抬眼看向艾伦：“你想让我这样吃？”

“要是没有手铐，你会跑的。”艾伦端起那碗土豆泥，拾起勺子说，“你跑了会给我带来很大的麻烦。毕竟我们现在是不同阵营的人。”

“阵营？”利威尔给他气笑了，“什么阵营？我从没站过队。”

“你对我开枪了。”艾伦看着他的眼睛，舀了一勺土豆泥伸到他嘴边，“利威尔，你对我开枪了。”

“你要是没有将那人杀死，你觉得我会开枪吗？”利威尔小幅度地扭开头，拒绝了艾伦的喂食。

“你会。你是天生的军人。”艾伦的语调平淡得像是在讲一件再正常不过的事，“正因如此，你跑出去后一定会告密，将这里泄露给埃尔文，让他来端我的巢，因为我现在是人类社会的害虫。”

“……谁和你说的这些？”利威尔不解。

“是自知之明。”艾伦将那勺无人问津的土豆泥塞进了自己嘴里，又坚持不懈地挖了一小勺，伸到利威尔嘴边，而后静默地看着他。

利威尔盯着那勺土豆泥看了许久，最终犹豫地张开嘴来，将那勺子含进了嘴里。

而后便是冗长的沉默。艾伦一勺接一勺地喂他，他就一勺接一勺地吃，吃完了土豆泥接着吃吐司，直到餐盘干干净净。艾伦喂完食端着餐盘就要往外走，起身时却被拽住了衣角，他微微低头，看见利威尔高高耸起的眉：“给我解开。”

“我不。”艾伦一使力便挣脱了利威尔的牵制，头也不回地走出了房间。利威尔目送他远去，看他瘦瘦高高的背影，想到自己缺席了这孩子人生中的五年，他有些莫名其妙的愧怍。要是当初没有给他自己选择的机会，或许事情也就不会发展成这样了。

然而事到如今再想这些都是徒然。他开始思考怎么逃出这个地方，尽管在此之前，他想先和艾伦聊聊。他又扫视了一遍周遭的环境，发现这房间没有窗户，除了天花板上的几排通风口外，与外界唯一的连接便是那扇门。我得从那出去。利威尔心想。前提是我弄得开这手铐。

手铐之间的铁链子可以调节，艾伦将它的长度放到利威尔可以随意转动手腕的地方就停了，似乎只打算让利威尔待在床上。有些不合时宜的，利威尔联想到了些不怎么健康的电影桥段，他不确定五年后艾伦是否还对自己抱有那种错误的想法，想想就令他毛骨悚然。他身子前倾，伸着脖子去看床头手铐的另一端，发现他被铐在床头柜上的一座狮子石像上，狮子的嘴叼着手铐的另一环。他试着用力抬手，想将那石像拽起来，立刻疼得“嘶”了一声。这石像比他想象中重上许多。  
带着石像逃跑短期内是不可能的了，除非他在床上练出麒麟臂来。

得想另外的办法。利威尔思忖着。既然手铐无法自己打开，那如果可以让艾伦甘愿打开它的话……

“你在干什么？”

利威尔猛地回头，发现艾伦不知何时又出现在门口，抱着一台笔记本电脑，高个儿差点使他撞在门楣上。利威尔悻悻地将身子缩回去，见艾伦坐在了自己身边，一时疑惑：“你来这干嘛？”

“这是我房间。我不能待在这？”艾伦被这话逗笑了，“还有，你现在坐的床，也是我的床。”

“……行。”利威尔定了定神，组织好零碎的语言，“艾伦，我想和你谈谈。”

“你说，我听。”艾伦摊开笔记本，背对着利威尔开始打字，不知道在忙活些什么。利威尔盯着他宽阔的肩膀，开口道：“我想让你和我一起回去。”

“回去自首？”艾伦一边打字一边说，“饶了我吧。”

“自首也比你继续这种危险的勾当要好得多。”利威尔微忿，“你先实话告诉我，你还在跟着凯尼学刀子？你到现在为止……杀了多少人？”

没有回答。他看见艾伦缓缓合上了电脑，将它放在一边，而后身子毫无征兆地压了上来。利威尔忙朝床的另一边瑟缩，可却因手铐的原因无法退远，他被艾伦两指捏住了脸颊，艾伦手撑着床在上方看着他，似乎非常不满：“利威尔，我们五年没见了，你怎么开口闭口就是这种东西。”

利威尔想要说话反驳，却因为被捏着脸不好吐字，只得愤慨地用眼瞪着艾伦。艾伦觉得好玩极了，捏着那脸左右晃了几晃，便觉大腿处猛地一痛，利威尔居然在踢他，劲儿挺大，胡乱踢，再多来几脚他可能就废了。“五年不见。你都不说想我。”艾伦松开他，直起身来，似乎挺委屈的样子，“我这么想你，还记得给你送东西吃，可你非但一上来就拿枪怼着我，现在还想让我断子绝孙。”

“我看不出来你想我。”利威尔倚在床板上，警惕地看着艾伦，“你要是真想我，就不会把我绑在床上。”

艾伦伸手挠着后颈，勾起嘴角来：“你知道吗，你现在这样子就像在对我撒娇。”

“别恶心人了。”利威尔火气上来了，“你什么时候变成这样子了？”

“什么样子？”

利威尔想说“一副死人样”，话到嘴边又咽了回去。他怕伤到艾伦，于是干脆别开脸去，不太愿搭理的模样。艾伦居高临下看了他片刻，突然觉得很没意思，自己真的太无聊了。他叹了口气，俯下身来给利威尔解锁。

清脆的一声响，伴随着的是利威尔迎面揍过来的拳头。艾伦仰头避开，紧接着利威尔又是一拳勾了上来，这次他懒得躲了，左脸结结实实挨了重击，被利威尔揍翻在地。好疼。他想伸手去摸，下一刻却突觉身上一重，利威尔骑在了他身上，双膝跪地，一手揪起他的衣领一手攥着拳头，利威尔看着他的眼睛，眼里烧着怒火：“别动，艾伦。让我把你揍醒，揍醒了就好了。”

“你打不过我。”艾伦躺在地上说，而后伸手在利威尔的臀部上狠抓了一把，利威尔一个激灵，受惊地跳起来，潮红疯涨，他满眼的惊愕，张口欲言却欲言又止，艾伦饶有兴致地看着他，看他一脸复杂的神情，觉得新奇又好玩。利威尔感觉脸颊发烫，自己的世界观在一点点崩塌，这什么世道？那个艾伦居然敢捏他屁股？这个世界一定是出了差错，或许是他不小心跑到平行宇宙来了。他怎么也无法将眼前这个家伙与艾伦联系起来，他们俩太不一样了。

“利……”“别靠近我。”

艾伦挑眉看他，不知死活地又往利威尔那边走了一步：“利威尔。”

“我让你别过来。”利威尔想躲，余光看见一旁敞开的门，立刻朝门外跑去，艾伦没追上来。他现在就是不想看见艾伦，不愿接受他已非天真小孩的事实。他走进客厅，环顾四周，发现这里是一栋公寓楼，可他找不到门，也就出不去，身后艾伦懒散地靠在门框上，好心提醒道：“别看了，门在天花板上。”

利威尔于是抬头，果真就看见一扇四方的天窗，嵌在天花板上，这里原来是最高楼层，艾伦这家伙居然不要门而是一扇大得过分的天窗充作门，简直不可理喻。天窗到地板的距离很高，艾伦那种183的高个儿掀开来就能出去，但他160的身高就显得吃力了。利威尔突然不爽到了极点，料想到自己是出不去了，登时气不打一处来：“你想就这么关我一辈子？”

“想和实际行动还是有不同的。”艾伦说，“或许不久之后我嫌你烦了就把你丢出去了。”

“那好。你现在对我什么感觉？”

“挺好的。”

“哪里好？你告诉我我都改。”

“别这样，我夸你你还不乐意吗。”

“老实说，被你夸我一点成就感都没有。”

两人无言对视片刻，艾伦似乎从利威尔脸上看出了厌恶，不知怎的他开始回忆过去，他想起自己第一次跟着凯尼进毒/窝的时候，凯尼要找人办假证，让自己就待在外头，警告自己说不要进去。他透过那些昏暗如呕吐物的窗玻璃看里面的人，觉得他们就像竹节虫一样恶心，他们自甘堕落，没有底线。而现在，利威尔看自己的神情，简直与当年的自己如出一辙。

利威尔以为艾伦会说些什么大逆不道的话，站在原地等着回嘴。谁知艾伦只是那样站着，很久之后他低下头，没再看利威尔，同时出声问道：“晚上想吃什么？”

利威尔张张嘴，没吐出字来。他觉得艾伦像只突然泄了气的皮球，了无生气地耷拉在那，肩膀像是被什么东西压垮一样垂着，整个人颓败而无力。他一时什么尖酸话也说不出了，停顿片刻，向艾伦认输了，“……鱼香肉丝。”

他改不了那该死的习惯，他总是本能地为艾伦着想，迁就艾伦，顺从艾伦，不让他被尖锐的东西划伤。他讨厌这样，可他无法更改，这是习惯成自然，并且照这个架势看，这是要延续一辈子的东西。

“好。我回来给你带。”艾伦说完，用手推开那扇大得过分的天窗，勾着它的边缘翻身出去了。关上天窗之前，他深深地看了眼底下的利威尔，就像狗血桥段中出征兵望老婆那样。他这么想着，有点被自己恶心到了，遂起身，快步走向天台楼梯。今天要和凯尼谈谈计划，他不能在利威尔这里过多逗留。

利威尔亲眼看着他合上那扇通向外界的窗户，说不出阻止的话，他觉得自己失败极了，完完全全失去了本该拥有的主动权。他烦躁得要命，不自觉就在屋子里踱来踱去，瓷砖上积了层灰，一走动就扬得到处都是，他最终猛地飞起一脚，泄愤地踢翻了一边的垃圾桶，白色的纸团咕噜噜滚了一地。他愣了愣，蹲下身来，捡起其中一个摊开，有些诧异地发现里面尽是英文，那种他看不懂的符号。

他突然觉得很好笑，这小子五年没上学，当初他自己去办理退学手册时还被质询过是否不想遵守义务教育法，可现在看来完全是白问了，这臭小子在外面一样能学，至于靠什么途径就不得而知了。

这些英文纸团使他郁闷的心情稍微好了些。好歹算是有正常人的一面，他这么劝慰着自己，将那张纸又重新揉作一团丢进纸篓，再将洒在地上的也投进去。做完这一切他就去沙发上坐着发呆，看着墙上肃穆的挂钟慢慢晃悠，他突然感到迷茫，不知道自己应该做些什么。

埃尔文和韩吉他们应该在担心吧？要是能报个平安就好了。

这么想着他起身去翻找电话，他期望能找到一部座机之类的东西，然而这大房子令他失望了。难以置信，艾伦这种看起来经常需要秘密通讯的人，家里居然不安座机，也没有多余的移动电话。他原先以为，做杀手的都有许多手机，放在一个小盒子里，一个一张电话卡，方便换身份的时候用。现在看来似乎是他想错了，艾伦家里别说电话了，连基本的电子设备都没有——除了那台笔记本电脑。不过似乎被艾伦藏起来了。

电视也没有，意味着没有消遣。利威尔“啧”了一声，逃跑的念头又在心中潜滋暗长。他心说，或许我能先跑出去，记下地址后再带人来这……然后把艾伦带出去。他明白艾伦铐住自己的原因，无非是怕自己报警，老实说这种担心完全是多余的，因为他自己从某种意义上说就是“警”。有什么事车一开就能赶来。

他想把艾伦弄出去，不管怎么样，先回a市，然后去警署回家里都随便他。艾伦这些年必定做了许多超出法律范围的事，他不能再继续错下去了，他现在做的一切都是错的。

包括对自己的肖想。这是最错误的事情。

这么一想他又打算逃跑了，他向来是有想法并觉得可行就做，立刻开始搬椅子，一边搬一边咒骂该死的艾伦，干什么将房子修这么高。他从餐桌旁拖了三把椅子过来，摆成阶梯状就往上踏，谁知他的重量刚落上去椅子就开始不安地晃，他恰恰直起腰时能碰到那天窗，他尽力稳着堆叠的椅子，抬头去推它，打算像艾伦那样翻出去，然而这该死的天窗似乎被从外面锁上了，怎么推也推不开，他恼怒地用手肘猛击它，然而却被强大的相对作用力推得身形不稳。他一不稳，椅子也就自然不稳了，只听得哐当当几声响，他的小阶梯沦陷了。利威尔仰倒在地上，只觉得眼前天旋地转，腰上被椅背重重顶了一下，疼得他龇牙咧嘴，好半天爬不起来。他羞愤地抽着冷气，一时感慨万千，怀疑自己这是老了。于是逃跑计划告一段落。

利威尔扶着腰颤颤巍巍进了卧室，回到最初的那张床上去歇着了。挫败感为他的脸上蒙了一层黑线，他狼狈地勾着身子，将这剧烈腰痛的原因不管不顾全推卸在艾伦身上。从通风口吹进来风，轻柔而凉爽，他抬起头，看见微弱的天光轻飘飘洒下来，一时有些出神。

不知道为什么。一开始被囚禁的疯狂愤怒过去后，他居然觉得这种感觉，熟悉得让他暖融融的。

凯尼和他会面的地方是一家台球馆的二层，位置比较偏僻，不容易被人发现。一层由他们内部的人管理，二楼则属于凯尼个人——他行动不便，需要长期待在一个固定的地方。

凯尼的腿在一次突袭中崴了一下，艾伦原先以为只是崴脚的问题，过个几周就能好。可最终凯尼不得不因此被艾伦拖去医院检查，诊断结果是踝关节骨折，凯尼因此成了跛子。

彼时艾伦已经十七岁了，跟着凯尼混得风生水起。凯尼有一次喝多了酒，话一嘟噜一嘟噜往外跑，他就坐在边上听，得知凯尼原先是黑心福利院的工作人员，为了赚钱不得不干这种勾当。后来自己亲戚家的孩子被送过去了，受尽虐待，但那孩子从未放弃过抵抗，他有时会给他开小灶，但总是被拒绝，久而久之也不管了。但世事总是难料的。

“被取缔的时候，因为院长有后台，所以没蹲几年又出来了。出来之后不知道干什么，就想跑去看侄子。”凯尼脸上泛着深沉的酒红色，“最后是在部队里找到的。都是大小伙子了，个儿却没见长，哈哈。”

艾伦那时隐隐约约知晓了凯尼那侄子的身份，却不太敢确定，于是试探着开口：“是……利威尔吗？”

“啊，是。但我没告诉过他。”凯尼打个悠长的酒嗝，盯着自己那只有些变形的脚发呆，“都是大小伙子了，部队里都得剃寸板头，我偷偷潜进去的，一路上逛了一串子宿舍，都是干干净净的寸板，嘿，就那小子一个，还耷拉个刘海下来，我看着就来气，偷偷拿了把刀给他剪了。”

艾伦听出一身冷汗：“天。你居然还活着……”

“差点死了。我被发现了。没剪两剪子他就醒了，我哪知道他睡得这么浅，你平时都睡得跟猪似的——他一醒就冲我掏枪，怼着我脑门让我滚。他还以为自己声儿小呢，我估摸着狗舍那都听到了，他可气得不轻，几分钟后就有狗跑过来咬我，乱吠，我怕被咬，那好疼啊，我就跑了。”

“你真是没个大人样。”艾伦如实评价道。

“要你管？”凯尼踹他一脚，“然后我就看了个报纸嘛，灰不溜秋的那种，居然有小孩子因为受虐待留下心理阴影什么的，讲得吓死个人，我还不信，就打你几巴掌踹你几脚你就要死要活啦？后来认得陈茹了，他带的那个福利院——你晓得吧？还真有那种娃儿，看着怪可怜的。

“我就想，唉，这不太行，利威尔小时候别也是这种吧？那我真得感谢他进部队了，我去看他的时候还挺好的，生龙活虎的。感谢那个什么文。”

“别人叫埃尔文。你竟然会说谢谢。”艾伦感叹，“我有点感动，看来我真是看错你了。”

“什么屁话。”凯尼笑骂，灌下一口啤酒，发出喟叹来，最后立刻又收敛了表情，“你好好干，一定给我接着干。我干不动了，但你得接着干。我找到你，教你这么多年，就是为了这个。你懂不？”

“我懂。”艾伦手撑着屋顶，脑中勾勒出利威尔小时的模样来，他仰头看着天，星星亮得晃眼，他喃喃地，“我一定好好干。”

他和凯尼是同道人，两人曾经都朝着同一目标拔足狂奔。现在凯尼停下来了，可艾伦还健壮，如一只非洲草原的豹子。他要带着凯尼的那份，一直跑下去，跑下去。他们有了暂且算作完备的计划，有复仇有救赎，并且已经成功了一小部分，伊莎贝拉那群刚成年的孩子就是例子。几年前他们还在孤儿院里和人抢饭吃，或者在外头和野猫抢饭吃，不久就被凯尼召集到了一起，专门组织复仇主题的活动。他们的复仇有明确的对象，就是那些行事超出了法律范围的地中海们，他们没受到应有的惩罚，那就由这群人来亲手终结他们。那个王生，不幸就是其中之一。

“问得全不全，这就给杀了？”凯尼把玩着骰子，叼着烟卷看向艾伦，“还是你压根就没问？”

“我没问。”艾伦大方承认道，“伊莎贝拉帮着问的。问到的东西不少。”

一旁站岗的伊莎贝拉骄傲地挺起了胸膛。

“哟，挺啥呢小妮子，平成那样再挺也没个料看。”凯尼恶劣地咧咧嘴，而后如艾伦所预料的那般被伊莎贝拉喷了一脸口水。艾伦静静听他们斗了片刻的嘴，在心底叹气。几年了还是这样，伊莎贝拉是组织里唯一的女生，凯尼一直很反对她进圈子来，然而伊莎贝拉就像块牛皮糖一样黏上来，叫他们无法拒绝。不过不得不承认的是，她确实有这方面的天赋，女孩的身体柔软灵活，玩轻兵器和潜行再合适不过。

凯尼刚斗完嘴，意犹未尽抹了把脸，这才想起来正事，指指艾伦道：“录音笔带了吧？”

“嗯。”艾伦将一只黑色的录音笔顺着桌子推过去，“回去自己听。我就不一起了。”

“这才聊几句你就不一起了？今天咋了？”凯尼摸过录音笔挑眉问道。

“我把利威尔带回去了。”艾伦站起身来，“我要去给他买鱼香肉丝。”

“等等、什么？”凯尼怀疑自己耳朵出了问题，他总觉得自己似乎听见了利威尔这三个字，“你再说一遍，你把谁带回去了？”

“利威尔。我杀王生的时候他在现场。”艾伦笑了笑，“我就顺手捞回去了。”

“他腰还好吗？侄夫？”

“你个老色鬼，我什么都没做。还被他打了一拳。”

“什么什么？”伊莎贝拉乱糟糟的脑袋凑上来，“耶格尔大哥，利威尔是谁？”

“是哥嫂。”凯尼插嘴，一脸坏笑，“单方面的。”

“烦死了，闭嘴。”艾伦在桌下踹他一脚，转身就走，“那我走了——明后不来，有事微信。”

“快滚吧。”凯尼啐他一口，将录音笔伸到身后去，“小妮子，导出来。”

艾伦走出台球馆时 天已经黑得差不多了。来凯尼这很难，坐车就得一个小时，来回就是两个小时 再和他有一搭没一搭地聊上那么两三个小时，一个下午也就消磨完了，晚饭时间也就到了。艾伦戴上帽子，一直走到市中心去，他抬起头来看巨大的led屏，十五点三十，到家时利威尔应该已经饿了。他跑去近处的一家小饭馆打了两个菜，鱼香肉丝宫保鸡丁，捎上两盒饭，打包带走。他一手提着塑料袋一手抓着手机，就这么上了地铁，争取缩短时间。这么乍一看他和普通人其实没什么两样 可要是你凑近了就能看出来，他藏在那对金眸之中的戾气，随着路灯光线的移动而涌动着，绝非常人能拥有。

公交车回公寓一个小时，地铁只用了二十来分钟，艾伦感到很满意，就是人多得让他有些不爽。

他的房买在最高层——事实上那是后来喊人加建的，费了不少功夫。他不想要正门，于是往客厅天花板上开了个洞，安了天窗，充作门用。反正他现在身手灵活敏捷，仅仅爬个四十楼而已，不在话下。就是怕饭菜凉了。他这么想着，伸手触碰了一下饭盒，略略松了口气，还是温热的。

他这么久来第一次坐电梯，只能坐到39楼，他的四十楼只有楼梯而没有电梯。他从天窗翻进屋内，落进客厅给他带来些许的安心感，艾伦将饭菜放在餐桌上，发现利威尔并不在客厅，于是向卧室内走去：“利威尔？”

利威尔不在卧室。

艾伦愣了一愣，面色以肉眼可见的速度白了下来，他依次推开厨房和浴室的门，都没有利威尔的身影。他最终又回到客厅，沉着脸再次呼唤：“利威尔？”

没有回应。

艾伦沉默了，片刻后他转身去冰箱拿酸奶。他缓慢地拉开冰箱的门，将冰酸奶握在手里，却不急着关上冰箱门，任冷气扑在脸上。艾伦就这么站着，俄顷过后，他感到冰凉的触感贴上自己的脖子，悬着的心于是放下来。

“把天窗打开。”他听见利威尔压着声音说，那柄顶在他喉结上的刀冰凉得不近人情，“然后送我出去。”

“你不饿？先吃饭吧。”艾伦叹口气，伸出手肘轻轻顶了顶利威尔的腰，试图威胁他的温度于是飞快地散开了。他终于关上冰箱门，转身却看见利威尔弓着身子捂着腰，一脸的深仇大恨。他有些愣，被这场面逗笑了：“你怎么了？”

“别问。烦死了。”利威尔捂住脸，他没想到摔一跤能对自己的老腰造成那样大的损伤，艾伦轻轻一捅就疼得要死要活的。他觉得丢脸死了，威胁不成反而被捅了痛处，于是装作什么都没发生过地发问：“饭在哪？”

“茶几。”艾伦好奇地缩头打量他，“你捂着腰干嘛？”

“让你别问就别问。”利威尔阴沉着脸回了句，而后端起饭菜坐到餐桌上去，沉默地开吃。

第一口他就受不了，这菜一吃就知道是那种路边小饭馆颠锅颠出来的东西，油多味重，吃得他直发晕。他停了筷子，抬眼看向对面的艾伦，后者正木着脸从宫保鸡丁中挑鸡丁吃，表情也不见得怎么好，或者说是没有表情。他忍不住问：“你平常就吃这个？”

“差不多。有时也吃肯德基，或者不想吃，就不吃了。”艾伦嚼着饭说。

利威尔默了，他非常不明白为什么这样无营养的东西能将他曾经可爱的小团子养到183，他沉默地看着艾伦将那盒宫保鸡丁中的鸡丁捡完，而后匆匆将饭扒个干净，筷子一放，意味着他吃完了。艾伦抽出纸巾擦嘴，发现了利威尔一直不曾移动的目光，挑眉看他，意思是：怎么了？

“……艾伦。”利威尔郑重其事地喊他，“你不吃蔬菜？”

“不吃。”艾伦一脸莫名其妙，“除了土豆丝。”

利威尔：“你不能这样。你会便秘的。”

艾伦：“……”

艾伦都惊了，他昨天将人抱回来时就觉得五年没见，这家伙还是一点没变，该咋咋样，脸都没见老的。现在看来确实如此，连这种诡异的说教习惯都没变，他真不知道说什么好，于是干脆不说话。

可利威尔不打算就这么放过他，继续木着脸对他进行冗长的说教：“你还记不记得你十二岁的时候我跟你说，我说饮食要均衡，荤素搭配，每餐最好有汤，最忌讳喜欢吃什么就吃什么。你刚住我家时我对你很纵容，你想吃芝士汉堡我就一直给你做，后来你便秘了，在厕所里哭着喊我的名字……”

“闭嘴。”艾伦感觉头都大了，及时打断他以防更糟糕的历史出现。

利威尔于是停顿一下，而后再次坚持不懈地开口：“那时我也不会照顾孩子，我只会照顾自己。还请你原谅。不过现在我有足够的信心把你管好，土豆丝虽然是素的但不是绿色素菜，你得吃更有营养的，保证你的肠道通顺，比如……”“你烦不烦，我知道了，你闭嘴。”艾伦额上青筋暴起。

利威尔只好闭了嘴，犹豫了一下还是拾起了筷子，决定先凑合一顿，谁知艾伦却将他的小腿踢了踢，说：“不想吃就别吃了。”

艾伦的观察力强大到能透过微表情和细枝末节推测出观察对象的心理活动，猜利威尔的心思自然不在话下。利威尔有些尴尬，但还是将筷子放了下来：“你家有食材吗？”

“吐司，黄油，土豆。”艾伦答道，“没有绿色蔬菜，你死心吧。”

“明天去买菜，我给你列个清单，你照着买就行。身上有钱吧？”

“我说没钱会怎么样，你跟我给吗？”

“我也没钱，你劫我劫得不是时候。你去找凯尼要。”

“我有钱。”艾伦烦躁地抓抓头发，忽然觉得这相处模式很不对劲，他就出去了一趟，怎么回来利威尔就变成这样了？他郁闷了，盯着利威尔的眼睛看，提醒道：“你还记不记得我说过，我说我嫌你烦了就会把你丢出去。”

“记得。”利威尔抬起头，从容面对，“那你现在觉得我怎么样？”

“我觉得你烦死了。”艾伦恶狠狠地咬着牙，“你别动，你就坐那别动。”

利威尔压根就没打算动，静静坐着等，看艾伦会怎么把自己“丢”出去。艾伦盯着他看了几秒，从对面起身，走到利威尔身边停下，似乎是在沉思，一直没有动作，利威尔还以为他这是在酝酿一场声势浩大的怒火，而后毫无征兆的，艾伦一伸手臂，居然将自己打横抱了起来，而后在自己惊愕的目光中朝卧室走去。

“喂等等，你想干什么？”利威尔不安地扭动，连忙扒住门框不让艾伦将自己抱进去，气得脑子发懵，“你放我下来，我自己能走。”

“我拒绝。”艾伦抱着他，将他往上颠了颠，扒住门框的手自然脱落，利威尔旋身往艾伦头上扇了一巴掌，气不打一处来：“混小子，放我下来!”

“好。”艾伦应道，而后猛地一甩手，将利威尔抛进了床铺，利威尔胃袋颠簸，直泛恶心，更糟糕的，他落下去时不小心扯到了腰部的肌肉，一阵钻心的痛蔓延全身，他得竭力忍着，才不至于发出痛呼。该死的艾伦，没脑子的猪，他在心里怒骂，随后感觉到艾伦爬了上来，一手撑着床，一手撩起他的衣服下摆。

“干什么？”他瞬间警惕起来，挥开他的手，“别动手动脚的。”

艾伦抬眼看看他，没有说话，利威尔死死盯着他，生怕他对自己做些什么大逆不道的事来。片刻后艾伦猛扑了上来，以迅雷不及掩耳之势将利威尔的衣摆狠狠一掀，一扯，就这么套在了利威尔的头上，利威尔从腹部一直到若隐若现的胸肌都暴露在空气里，他觉得自己肯定脸红了，可被衣服遮着脸，艾伦看不出来。他想扯掉头上的衣服破口大骂，可还没等他开始生气，腰部突然传来轻微的戳刺感，疼得他一个激灵，虾一样蜷缩起来，他听见艾伦的声音，低沉得让人害怕：“这怎么弄的？”

我会告诉你是我想逃跑然后被椅背撞到了吗？利威尔将衣服从头上扯下来，不太愿意看艾伦的脸，张口就是个诡异的谎：“摔的。”

“摔跤你摔成这样？”艾伦给气笑了，“你是凹着腰摔的吧？练芭蕾了？”

“你别管，你离我远点。”利威尔伸手去推他，“多大人了，怎么动手动脚的毛病一直没改。”

“我动手动脚的原因你还不知道？”艾伦沉着脸，“那封信你没看？”

——我喜欢你。

熟悉的四个字闯进脑海。利威尔欲言又止，知道这是个棘手的话题，要是答得好，或许两人的隔阂能消除些许，可要是答得不好，他怀疑艾伦会直接扑上来亲他。他酝酿了一会才开口，先试探性地回了两个字：“看了。”

艾伦：“您有何感想？”

艾伦用了您，他不知道这是什么意思，只是本能觉得不舒服。艾伦不叫他“利威尔先生”好多年，连带着“您”也一起消失了好久，突然回归还真让他有点不太适应，他犹豫了半晌，实在想不出什么好的话来回复艾伦，于是干脆自暴自弃了：“没有感想。”

“哦。”艾伦比他想象中的反应要平淡得多，“我也猜到了。”

“什么意思？”利威尔觉得不太舒服。猜到了？猜到什么?猜到自己会没有反应吗？

“利威尔，你知道吗，有时候我就觉得你是块木头。”艾伦看着他，“没有感情的木头。从认识你的第一天起我就有这种想法。”

利威尔不知道说什么，他觉得喉咙哽住了，苦涩的味道从胃涌到嗓子眼。或许自己应该反驳一下，他这么想着，却一句话也说不出，只是看着艾伦发呆。

“后来我和你待久了，你把我照顾得很好，我总觉得你是有改变的，至少对我是这样，你很温柔。”艾伦说，“但后来我又发现不是，你对所有人都很温柔，只是唯独对我很残忍。”

利威尔呼吸一滞，复杂的情绪在胸腔翻腾，致使他心中蓬勃烧起一股火来，他也恼了，猛地直起身子揪住艾伦的衣领，咬牙切齿地质问他：“那你说，我怎么才叫不残忍?说句虚情假意的‘我也喜欢你’然后和比自己小十六岁的小鬼从此恩恩爱爱亲亲热热?你开什么玩笑?你闹什么别扭?我养你这么多年目的是什么?我说过不止一次了我说我想你变成一个正常人，就是正常人而已，结果你呢?你脑子都装了些什么啊?你说喜欢我，行，我知道了。你现在自己告诉我，你觉得你的喜欢对我而言是什么?”

“我觉得是压力。”艾伦面无表情地接下去，利威尔正要顺着他的话继续说下去，艾伦却又说：“但你觉得是耻辱。”

利威尔怔住了。

耻辱。艾伦说自己觉得艾伦的喜欢是耻辱。怎么会呢?这可以被称作一个错误，但耻辱太过了，太绝情，太冷漠了，他从没想过这是一种耻辱，只是年少无知的不懂事而已，可艾伦居然觉得自己感到很耻辱。他突然明白了，为什么艾伦和他一见面就刀剑相向，这么多年来，他一直觉得自己被觉得恶心了，被憎恶了，利威尔曾经对他这么好，可就因为一句喜欢，什么都变了。

他一时说不出话来，不知道这样面对这样的处境。他想说句话，至少一句“不是”得说出来，可就是开不了口，那种姿态太卑微，他做不来。艾伦安静地等了片刻，接着他说了下去：“没错吧?利威尔先生，你从没问过我为什么会有这种想法，你只是拒绝，你不在意我的想法，什么时候都是这样，你从不问我怎么想——除了我选择跟着凯尼的那一次。可那有什么用?我宁愿你在那天对我说，艾伦，不行，你不能用非法途径复仇，至少那样可以说明你对我是有关心的，可你那时没有，你只是把一个重大的选择交给一个什么都不懂的小屁孩去做，还自认为了不得。”艾伦嗤笑一声，“真是了不得啊。利威尔。”

“……你也，从没和我说过。”利威尔艰难地开口，觉得喉咙发紧，“我以为，你会觉得……我是在尊重你。”

艾伦静静看着他，看这个年近四十的男人对着晚辈低下了头，发出一声细若蚊呐的“抱歉”。

他说，抱歉。

抱歉什么?他刚刚说了这么多，他到底有没有理解?他以为自己想要的就是一句道歉吗?

“利威尔。”艾伦压抑着呼吸，防止因闷气而呼吸过度，“你真的讨厌死了。”

利威尔不说话。

“你干嘛还要来招惹我呢?我都忍了五年了，你干什么非要跑来这里?待在a市不好吗?你为什么要跑来这里?看我难看的样子吗?”艾伦感觉自己声音里有哭腔，但他不太想管了，“利威尔，从前我以为我喜欢你，后来我发现不是的，是别人——我的那些同学都说我对你有非分之想，把我自己都说信了，我才以为我喜欢你，我才那么大点，我哪里懂什么喜欢?可你都没想过这些，你只是一味推开我，想着把我推得越远越好，我吻你，你就连话都不和我说，看也不看我，你不肯引导我，反而让我越走越远，越走越远。”

不是的。我想过的。

“但现在不一样，利威尔，五年了，我想你想了整整五年，人一辈子有几个五年?世上还有什么东西能够你想五年的?我就在那五年的一点点脑补中回忆你，我想你要开一家红茶店，然后你会遇到一个喜欢的女人，你们的生活很完美，非常幸福，但没有我的那一份。我都难过得要疯了，差点跑回去找你，可我都挺过来了。我都以为自己要忘记你了，想你的次数就一点点一点点变少，可你又跑出来了，你又到我眼前来了。你为什么，为什么非要这么……?”

没有，我没有去找过女人。我也在想你。

“我以为自己可以偷偷摸摸一辈子的，可你把我计划都打乱了，你知道吗?”

利威尔终于仰起头，他想说不是的，我当初只是想来看一下，想尽可能把你拽回去，如果不行……那就不行。可你实在变得太多了，太超出预期了，太令我失望了，你不能继续错下去，我才想将你带走，才出现在你面前晃悠。可他觉得这话太不合时宜，太过残忍，他就这么看着艾伦垂着眼一句接一句吐出令他尴尬得无地自容的句子，想要反驳，却被最后一句话生生打了回去。

“我现在是，真真切切地爱上你了。”

完了。

这是利威尔此刻唯一的想法。

tbc...


	15. 第十五章

要说的话，那其实是段挺久远的记忆了，久到现在的二人都会一致怀疑它的真实性。那是在艾伦刚刚敞开心扉接纳利威尔的时候，似乎每个孩子的童年都是充斥着王子公主的，可利威尔家没有童话书，而艾伦又需要他的安抚，于是他为即将入眠的艾伦读《北欧神话》，用没什么感情的音调读世界之树，尼德霍格，诸神黄昏，也没管艾伦听懂没有，读到艾伦眼皮下垂他就去洗澡，然后二人一起睡觉，就这么简单。

“……最终时间不复存在，世界沉入海底，陷入黑暗中去。”

讲完诸神黄昏，利威尔如往常一般起身要去洗漱，衣角却被艾伦伸手拽住了，他低头时看见艾伦微微闪烁的金色眼睛，里面有难以言说的情绪流淌：“他们都死了吗？”

“……”利威尔张了张嘴，差点一时冲动说出那个对艾伦极不友好的字眼，他犹豫片刻，擅自更改了神话结局：“没有，神是不会死的。”

“那他们赢了吗？”艾伦将半张脸都埋在被褥中，小心翼翼地看着利威尔，“他们打赢那个龙了吗？”

他指尼德霍格，艾伦还记不住这样长而古怪的名字，利威尔愣了一下，不自觉地将书中原话重复了一遍：“没有赢。这是场不可避免的，必败的战斗。”

“可他们没有死呀，”艾伦眨着眼，有些无法理解，“他们没有死，应该是赢了的。”

“并非活着就是赢了，死了就是输了。艾伦，”利威尔捏捏他的手，“这两者不能混为一谈。或许你会为了什么事物战斗到最后一刻，你或许会死去，但它同样会被挫伤。你并没有输。只是作者认定了这是场不会胜利的战斗。”

“我必须得战斗吗？”

“你也可以不，”利威尔为他掖了掖被角，垂着眼睛，“战斗总归有流血，有伤残，爱你的人不会希望你变成那样的。不过最终决定权落在你手里。”

温度远去，利威尔走向洗手间，艾伦抬着下巴，呆呆看着自己的脚尖，看它披盖着的灰色床单在自己眼中逐渐扭曲，像是被肥皂泡撑开，撑成滑稽的球型，旋转着要将自己吸进去。

他突地呼吸停滞，一晃神，一闪回，便发现了手里握着的匕首，黏黏糊糊，隐约有血的触感。他如烫了手般跳起来，无声尖叫着寻求救赎，地底却钻出业火来舔舐他，火舌要将他卷下阿鼻去，他急得反手掏出一把枪来对着烈焰的蟒蛇扣动扳机，子弹发射，在即将触碰到蛇头的那一刻，狰狞的蛇脸突然又变了样子，王生惊恐的脸被映在子弹毫无感情的金属外壳上，片刻后便是炸裂的鲜血淋漓。

黏腻的触感糊在脸上，艾伦对着镜子，抬手摸脸，他的嘴角耷拉着，毫无生机，那脸惨白，如同失去灵魂的木偶。他讷讷地伸出手，指尖抵在镜面上，他一手撑着洗手台，一手触碰着镜中自己的脸，毫无征兆地对着那镜中的自己近乎癫狂地吼了出来：“你要战斗!”

于是万千个自己对他怒吼：你要战斗!

哪怕这是场，不可避免的，必败的战斗——

“嗬——!”

艾伦喘着粗气从梦中挣扎出来，胸膛剧烈起伏。他没有盖被子睡觉，却还是大汗淋漓，身下因此一片黏腻。一旁小夜灯柔和的暖黄色灯光令他目眩，挂钟的滴答声刺耳而惊悚，敲击着他的耳膜。他呆滞了片刻，恍然地抬起手来捂住脸，在短暂的黑暗中调整着自己的呼吸。

多大人了，居然还做噩梦。

他嘲笑自己，偏了偏头去看身旁的利威尔。他背对着艾伦，似乎睡得正熟，腿微微蜷曲着，像是要抱住自己般。艾伦凝视着他的后脑勺，轻轻地挨蹭过去，胸膛贴着利威尔的脊背，长臂一伸，将其搂在怀里。

他低头嗅闻利威尔的发间，浮躁不安的心被一点点安抚下来。艾伦闭上眼，微微启唇，轻轻呢喃：“利威尔。”

很多时候，并非一定有话要和他说，只是想轻轻念一下他的名字。权当是与这坚硬世界唯一温柔的抗衡。尽管他不会听见，或者不愿听见。

利威尔在虚浮的黑暗中睁着眼，不愿回头，也不想推开艾伦。他向来是浅睡眠，艾伦的温度靠过来的一刻他就醒了，可他只是静默着，等着艾伦的出格举动。然而又出乎他意料的，艾伦只是轻轻搂住了自己，就像是小女孩抱住自己赖以在黑暗中生存的玩具熊那样，而后是耳畔一声几不可闻的呢喃。利威尔心脏一颤，他听见艾伦在喊自己的名字。

他以为自己装睡被发现了，大气不敢喘地缩在艾伦怀里，然而身后却再没了声音。渐渐的，间隔均匀的热气喷洒在自己头顶，艾伦的呼吸声逐渐平稳，又陷入了睡眠。利威尔枕着掌心，听见自己律动的脉搏，感觉被那轻声的呢喃扰乱了心弦。

这太犯规了。他这么想着，抬起手来捂住眼睑，默然地叹息。

饶了我吧。

二次告白后的艾伦并未像食肉兽那样朝利威尔扑过来，有很长一段时间，两人都只是沉默，利威尔借夜灯的光看见艾伦手臂上的纹身，漂亮的花体，写着“Levi”登时心口刺痛。而艾伦眯着眼，在利威尔左手腕处看见了他曾经送出去的那块廉价吊坠。利威尔又把它戴在手上了。

你不觉得自己很好笑吗？利威尔？他想这么问他，但终究吐不出哪怕一个字来，挂钟时针慢悠悠走到八，艾伦率先打破这尴尬的沉默：“饿了吗？你刚刚都没怎么吃。”

利威尔不说话。艾伦耐心地等了两秒，善解人意地代他作了回答：“我去拿吐司。明天再去买菜。”

他去冰箱里拿吐司，落地窗外有稀稀拉拉的几颗星子，孤零零地试图照亮什么，却都被月亮抢了风光。艾伦在心里笑自己，没见过表白还这么严肃得像复仇的人，自己还是第一个。

他将吐司切成碎块装在盘子里，挨个抹了点黄油上去，又端着盘子进房，递给利威尔。利威尔接过去，沉默地吃完，而后艾伦收走盘子，利威尔去洗澡，拿了艾伦十三岁时的衣服换上，艾伦告诉他明天他要上街给利威尔买衣服，利威尔也没什么反应，“嗯”了声而已，而后二人在同一张床上睡下，艾伦仰面朝着天花板，利威尔侧躺着背对他。一切都非常平静，出乎二人意料的平静。

艾伦时常会觉得很累，好像身子里住进一只使人懈怠的寄生虫，很突然的，走在路上，或者任务中途，潮水般的疲倦感就会涌上来，让他觉得什么都是懒惰的深灰色的。或许这是他不愿开口的理由。

而利威尔，他不说话，纯粹是因为，他实在不知该说些什么了。

劝艾伦放弃？他说不出口，他怕刺伤艾伦的心。答应艾伦？那极不负责，无论是对艾伦还是对他自己。他第一次觉得选择题这样难做，于是干脆假装漏题，妄想时间将这难堪盖过去。

而在他看见艾伦手臂上的纹身时，他突然又想，我答应了又怎么样呢？随即他就觉得自己定是疯了，快要被艾伦同化了。于是他选择入眠，让这荒唐的想法被深埋在虚浮的睡意中。

第二天一早，艾伦就起床去了市中心，先去找凯尼拿了点现金，而后进商场去拿了几条内裤，两套常服，一套睡衣。都是给利威尔买的。买完这些后他想起来要去买菜，却突然发现利威尔忘记给自己列清单了，只好进菜市场不管不顾地瞎买一通，付钱走人，干净利落。

临近中午，他提着一堆花花绿绿的东西赶上电车，样子滑稽得像个农民工。因为买的东西实在太多，以至于他翻进自己家时，不得不将那堆气球一样的大包小包们放在地上，喊利威尔出来一个接一个地丢下去。最后将卷心菜丢进去时，他也一并跳了下去，关上天窗，转身就看见了利威尔复杂的表情：“你买这么多菜干什么？”

“你忘记给我列清单了，我也不知道买什么，干脆有什么买什么了。”艾伦一副“反正爷有钱”的欠扁模样，仓鼠屯粮般将一堆蔬菜堆在厨房角落里，抬头问利威尔：“你中午想吃什么？”

“菜不能这样放……”利威尔扶额，走上前将它们的塑料袋一个个扯下，“冰箱还有多少空位？”

“我只在最上层放了黄油和吐司，土豆在那个小格子里。”艾伦挠挠脑袋，“你拿几个放冷冻柜呗。”

“蔬菜最好不要放冷冻柜，营养价值会降低。”利威尔数落他，“稍微有些常识吧，你的学都白上了？”

“才没有，”艾伦反驳他，“我到现在还能记得我背的那些古诗什么的。”

“如果你是说《静夜思》的话，那我也会背。”利威尔嗤笑一声，拿着卷心菜和洋葱一类蔬菜走进厨房，将它们剁成碎块后装在了塑料盘子里，用保鲜膜裹住后再塞进保鲜柜。艾伦如法炮制，拿着白菜想进厨房帮忙，被利威尔拦了下来：“你不去找凯尼？”

“我请了假，这几天不去了。”艾伦钻进厨房，学着利威尔的样也开始忙活，他好歹也是个玩刀的，在切菜这方面简直就是行家，两把菜刀捏在手上，刷刷刷刷，一棵菜就被干掉了，利威尔沉默地看着艾伦兴冲冲地耍刀花切菜，切兴奋了，甚至把自己手上的也夺了过去，一时有些无语。

最终他们的冰箱里塞满了保鲜膜裹着的小盘蔬菜，利威尔取出一盘上海青来炒了菜，想了想，拌了点碎猪肉进去，香气溢满厨房，艾伦倚在厨房门框上看利威尔忙活，嘴角不那么自觉的，悄悄勾起来一点。

他突然就觉得，把利威尔拐回来，真是个正确的决定。

利威尔装好盘，转身要将菜端出去，一抬眼便撞见了艾伦淡淡的微笑，一时间愣了下，手上的盘子被艾伦接过去，两人坐下吃饭，阳光透过天窗洒下来，偏爱地朝利威尔那边移。他抬头发现艾伦还在笑，有些犹豫地问：“……你笑什么？”

“没什么。”艾伦塞了满嘴的饭，含糊不清地应他。

艾伦说请假就是真的请假了，单纯赖在家里黏着利威尔，利威尔要睡午觉，他也非要黏着。利威尔回身想要瞪他，对上那对金灿灿的眼睛又瞬间失语，他突然又想到了另一个艾伦……德牧艾伦。要是这位……这位183艾伦知道了，不知会作何反应。

“这五年你做了些什么？”他躺在床上问艾伦。

艾伦挑眉：“你想听？那我先说明，我这五年过得完全没你想的那样美好。”

利威尔愠了：“我也没觉得它有多美好。我只是想知道。”

“有点长，我挑着说吧。你睡你的，”艾伦打个哈欠，翻过身来搂住利威尔，目光投向深远的记忆隧道，“我刚离开你的时候——”

艾伦的少年时期被一首叫作利威尔的歌填满，这首歌是他沉寂世界中突然绽开来的，一朵缤纷的花。可好听的歌都是有始有终的，唱完就没有了；而花呢，开完了也是要谢的。

他和凯尼坐上a市到c市的动车，凯尼用那顶破帽子压脸打着瞌睡，他望着窗外发呆，窗外景物飞速后移，让他有穿越时空的错觉，他看见过的，没见过的，将见而不能的，都要消融在最后的目送里。景物飞驰的线条磨碎掉无用的思念，他突地又想到许久未见的人，让，阿尔敏，三笠，还有那位夏老师。教给自己好多文学知识，可到以后都用不上了。

『火车滑开了，窗外的世界迅疾往后退，仿佛有人没打招呼就按下了电影胶卷“快速倒带”，不知是快速倒往过去还是快速转向未来，只见它一幕一幕从眼前飞快逝去。』＊

他和凯尼最初的住所是一间简陋的民宿，凯尼天天都得出去忙活，忙着疏通关系，心情好时他带着艾伦，心情不好他就让艾伦留在家里。那些时候他就坐在床上，看漏水的天花板往下一滴一滴地滴水，他数数，数到三千左右，凯尼就回来了，然后他拿起刀子，跟着他外出训练。

艾伦总是想起利威尔，他总是在暮色沉沉中回忆往事，记得的，不记得的，记不太清的。这些是他曾鲜活的证明，他视若珍宝。他清楚自己一旦走出a市，他就不再是那个艾伦了，他要将过去埋葬，从此只为终极目的而活。这些都没有问题，他已经做好了准备。可利威尔，他总是无法忘怀。

他当初为什么要来找我呢？艾伦为自己包扎伤口时想到，我当时又为什么就跟他走了呢？

他与凯尼初来乍到，生计没有着落，在不知道吃了几天的白菜帮子后，凯尼从饭桌上沉默地起身，回来时带着钱与肉，还有半身未散去的血气。他去接了悬赏。他们很快有了钱。

艾伦的训练雷打不动地继续着，难度随着他的身高上升，伤口跟随年龄一起累积。直到他十五岁时，凯尼为他接了第一个悬赏。

艾伦至今只能记得那是一个沧桑的男人，刚从岗位下来的样子，黄黑的交警服还没有换下。他的脊背被生活压弯，嘴上是稀拉的胡茬。他的眼睛哭得红肿，扑上来抓住艾伦的肩说，求你救救她，求你救救她，艾伦无措地扶起他，学着凯尼的样询问刺杀目标与悬赏额。两者都令他咂舌。

男人的爱人是位女警，前些日子单枪匹马进了毒/窝，至今杳无音信。男人托四方伙伴查到了毒窝的所在地，却没有告知上级警方，而是到酒吧来找杀手。艾伦实在弄不懂他的行事动机，但还是硬着头皮接了下来。但在艾伦余光瞥向凯尼的那一刻他突然懂了，凯尼的眼神无奈而沉重。他突然就明了了一切。

世界是残酷的。世事是难料的。

他将刀抵在那位曾经的女警脖子上时，觉得还是有不真实感环绕。那天月亮亮得晃眼，白色的破旧床单将月色掷进艾伦的眼睛。那女人的表情十分平淡，似乎早就料到了这一天，甚至笑着问自己：“是他让你来的吗？”

艾伦不说话。

“真是的，还是这样胆小。”那女人嗔怪地说，神情恬淡，“说他多少次了，当警察就要狠心些。就没有一次听我的话。”

“你这么爱他，为什么还要进这里？”艾伦哑着嗓子怒吼，“你明明就知道的!你知道进来就出不去了!你还是进来了!”

“……是呀。”女人叹息一声，苍白瘦削的脸朝向窗外，她静静望着虚空，眼睛空洞而无神，“如果还有资格的话，我应该会回去的。可我现在这身子，实在是太脏了。”

艾伦被噎住，不知道该说什么。

“好啦，动手吧。”艾伦看见女人闭上眼，那截脆弱的脖子暴露在他的刀口下。艾伦嘴唇颤抖，不合时宜的，他又想起了利威尔，顿时一股没来由的烦躁暴戾地袭上来，他狠狠挥手，感到刀刃刺入肉体的触感，与此同时的，他看见了女人脸上一瞬的惊愕的表情，如同初绽的昙花被止住。

艾伦愣怔片刻，身后传来一身撕心裂肺的哭嚎。那一直偷偷跟在艾伦身后的男人跌跌撞撞地扑过来，痛哭流涕地将那女人搂在怀里，鲜血蔓延在白色床单上，艾伦呆呆看着这一幕，觉得全身冰凉。

“她不爱你!”他听见自己嘶哑的怒吼，泄愤般的击向那颓败哭泣的男人，“她知道进来就出不来了可她还是进来了!你这傻子!她一点都不爱你!”

“她一点都……”

泪水顺着脸颊下淌，那男人自始至终只是抱着女人的尸体痛哭，不曾对艾伦过分的话做出回应。在他声势浩大的悲伤中，艾伦诡异地跟着他一起哭了，他手里还握着那把刀，觉得它重得要拿不起。他当着月亮的面失声痛哭，脸上变得一团乱糟。

他一点都不爱你。

你明明知道来了就回不去了，可你还是来了。

艾伦不再需要凯尼代他接悬赏了，他主动去找适合自己的任务。他见过众生百态，他们临死的模样却出奇的一致，丑陋而无力。有天晚上他比凯尼还回去得迟，凯尼在喝酒，他走过去时听见凯尼说，你和以前完全不一样了。

他思考了片刻，觉得自己一点没变，还是很想利威尔，遂将这话当作了屁，任其随风散去。他坐下来吃宵夜，凯尼喋喋不休地开始数落他，他说你知不知道你一下子领那么多单子，有多少人盯上你。艾伦说不知道，又补上一句，来找茬就一起端掉就好了。

凯尼不再说话，片刻后又闷着声说，你果然还是小时候可爱一些。

可爱这种东西他当然不需要。他对凯尼的话嗤之以鼻，进了厨房洗刀子。

一直以来他的任务都是干净利落接下，干净利落完成，直到凯尼召来的人终于查到与青鲨鱼关联甚紧的事。他第一次刺杀高层，他明年就要退休，却什么事都没被查出来，正打算纵享天伦之乐。艾伦当然不会让他得逞。他敲晕门口的保安，潜入那人的别墅，不管不顾泼洒了一大堆汽油，站在别墅外，朝里丢了燃烧的打火机。

与十年前如出一辙的冲天火光跃起。他在附近的树林里朝那边看，隐约有矮小的人影在火光中扭曲。艾伦盯着他们，看他们在火光中最后的舞蹈，那可能是那男人的妻子，或者儿女，或者父母。管他呢。艾伦静静地看着他们生命逐渐消逝，突地心跳一滞，他毫无征兆地大哭起来。

那天之后，他被凯尼怒骂一顿，凯尼抡起椅子砸了他，他没躲开，额角被砸出血来。两人趁夜上了去b市的车，数年前的场景再现，这次艾伦看着窗外的景物，只觉得无聊透顶，想要睡觉。

临睡前他又想起利威尔，他幻想利威尔在浇花，神情恬淡而美好，他不由得伸手想要触碰，伸手时却只看见了一手的血。

于是指尖顿住，十三岁的自己出现在身旁，一脸的狰狞：“你不准碰他。”

近朱者赤。

他突然觉得疲倦，那疲倦是歇斯底里的，突如其来，将他整个人都溺死在里面，他突然不懂了，什么都弄不清楚了。他试图去回想些什么，可是连利威尔的脸都要忘记了，只剩下那个暖洋洋的身影，出现在他罕有的梦境里，他试图给利威尔写信，低头时头发垂到了信纸上，他捻着那过长的发丝，那象征他四年诡异的成长。他突然暴怒了，是没有外在的暴怒，他只是沉默地看着窗外，揉乱那信纸，突然就对利威尔生出恨来。

利威尔。你还好吗？

我的日子非常无聊。可我还得持续过下去。你呢？

你会有妻子，有你们的孩子，有属于你们的相册，你们是个完美的家庭。那个时候你会不会记得，曾经有个叫艾伦的蠢蛋喜欢你？

“利威尔。”艾伦无数次地捂住脸，让泪水从指缝间涌出来，他只是轻唤，“利威尔。”

你真的讨厌死了。

无聊的日子照常。艾伦不再接悬赏，凯尼召集来的那群毛孩子却开始接，每杀一个人，艾伦就在自己心里划个正字，一个，两个，三个……都要数不清了。或许入夜他数正字都能数睡着。这是我的债，他想，总有一天是得还的。

不过，还债之前，还能最后一次见到你吗？

利威尔。

艾伦讲故事从不带感情，哪怕是他自己的故事，他只是复述，像是对着虚空念稿子。利威尔却听得心一寸一寸往下沉，他知道自己错了，他和艾伦都错了，两人都太过狂妄而自大。他总是自以为了解艾伦，而艾伦总是一厢情愿。他们总是伤害彼此，又不想让对方为自己鲜血淋漓。矛盾得令人发笑。

艾伦一直讲到杀王生那里，而后就停了，侧过身来看利威尔睡着没有，利威尔抬起眼睛回望他，叹了口气：“你讲话的时候，我不会睡着的。”

“谢谢支持。”艾伦笑出八颗牙齿，“我很高兴你这次没有跟我讲那些大道理。”

“你不想听就算了。”利威尔坐起身来，好好的午觉被这长而压抑的故事搅乱了。事到如今，他无法再自私地说“跟我回去”，诸如此类的话。却还是想要劝艾伦放弃对自己的肖想，他按了按太阳穴，躲开艾伦凑上来的爪子：“但我还是有话跟你说。”

艾伦现在心情不错，于是犬坐在他身前，一副乖乖听话的模样：“什么？”

“……”利威尔犹豫片刻，艰难地开口，“你的……感情，我可能无法回应你。”

“我不需要。”艾伦闻言，硬邦邦地说，“我怎么你是我自己的事，不需要你的回应。”

“不，艾伦，这是关乎一生的事情，”利威尔望进他的眼睛，“别继续在我身上耗时间了，你的人生才走过五分之一，可我已经走了一半了，吊在我这对你什么好处都没有，我什么都没法给你。你应该去找个爱你的姑娘，然后和她在一起。”

艾伦冷冷地：“那我要是说我喜欢男的呢？”

利威尔愣了愣，没料到他会这样说，一时有些答不上来，好久才重新开口：“那就去找个适合的人来谈，我可以见证你们的婚礼。”

“谁要你见证我的婚礼了？”艾伦嗤笑，“我说了，我怎么你是我自己的事，我不需要你的回应，我也不用你操心——我现在把你关在这里只是觉得好玩，毕竟我还没养过什么东西。等我腻了可能就给你放了，到时候你想怎么样也随便你，你想找女人找男人我都不过问，我们各走各的。”

“不，我不会去找……”“啊又来了。利威尔，你这种动不动就爱说教的毛病到底什么时候能改一改？”

利威尔微忿地反驳：“我不是要说教，我只是想说，我不会去找女人的。我也不找男人。”

“你什么意思？”艾伦死死盯着他，“你是打算和我在一起，还是孤独终老？”

“我只想顺其自然。我现在对你没有那方面的感情。”甚至有些反感。但他怕说出口后遭来艾伦的报复，“我觉得，我们两个根本就不适合……”

“适不适合不试怎么知道？”艾伦打断他，“利威尔，你就这么讨厌我？”

“我从没说过这类的话。”利威尔忍无可忍，“够了，当我没说，这个话题过去吧。”

“我不。”艾伦抓住他的手，紧得抽不开，利威尔恼火地看向他，发现艾伦那双流光溢彩的眼睛直勾勾地看着自己，他一时有些慌神。艾伦说：“利威尔，你告诉我，你是把我当儿子来养的吗？”

利威尔干净利落：“不。”

“那你在怕什么？”艾伦将那张俊脸凑上来，“你看，我不是你儿子，你完全不用为背德烦恼。再者我长得又帅，性格也好，我还会玩刀子，最近在学耍枪，跟我在一起绝对倍有安全感，你完全不会吃亏，我的size也……”

“闭嘴。”利威尔额头青筋暴起。

艾伦见山雨欲来，只好讪讪闭了嘴，心道利威尔真是不懂欣赏。

这天太阳大，凯尼缩在空调房里跟着一帮毛孩子手忙脚乱地查东西，而后就听见“砰”的一声响，房门被从外面大力推开，他抬起头，看见艾伦摆着个臭脸进来，左脸一大块巴掌印，顿时明白了些什么，毫不留情就是一通嘲笑：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈!利威尔干的？”

“你找死？”艾伦揉了揉脸颊，火辣辣的，一碰就疼，“烦死了，他现在看见我就躲。”

凯尼将烂摊子交给了一帮小崽，推着轮椅凑到艾伦面前来，笑得贱兮兮的：“我猜猜，你是不是想对别人做些什么？”

“是啊。”艾伦扯扯嘴角，一脸阴霾，“这很正常的吧，毕竟是喜欢的人啊。”

“我不是利威尔。我不做评价。”凯尼用轮椅转了个圈，“唉，年轻就是好哦，老婆来了人都不一样了。”

艾伦笑了：“是啊，像你这种讨不到老婆的就只能……”一本怒气冲冲的书拍上来，止了艾伦的嘴。

“老子年轻时候也风光过，别跟我扯闲，臭小子。”凯尼嗤了声，“你这才几天就真香了？说好不来的呢？”

“不想待屋里。”艾伦撇开眼睛，挠挠后脑勺，想起什么似的，“哦对，凯尼，你一般遇到那种，嘴特别硬，什么都不说的人，你会怎么办？”

“……哈？”凯尼满头问号，“打啊，你还想咋。”

“没有温……文雅点的吗？”艾伦咬了咬舌头，“我指能不用暴力手段的那种。”

凯尼用诡异的目光看了他半晌，扯着嗓子在屋子里吼开：“诶诶你们来看啊你们的耶格尔大哥被你们嫂子……”艾伦冲上来一把捂住他嘴，恶狠狠地低吼道：“你烦不烦？!你知道就不要说出来了!”

凯尼在他手下呜呜几声，冲艾伦招招手，艾伦松开他，用凶狠的目光驱散了那群好奇的毛孩子，俯下身去听凯尼的妙计。

远处的伊莎贝拉看见自家耶格尔大哥对凯尼老头子俯身倾耳以请，而后像只受惊的兔子般猛地跳了起来，一脸的惊愕，凯尼老头子安抚地又将他拉过去，似乎在劝着什么。她深感不会有好事发声，于是撇下其他人，蹑手蹑脚朝那边靠拢，还没迈出几步呢，便看见自己的耶格尔大哥站在原地，结结实实挨了凯尼的一顿揍——

利威尔正在看书，突地听见了笃笃的敲击声，像是有人在敲天窗。他不耐烦地将书放下，抓起晾衣杆去给艾伦开窗。他娴熟地用晾衣杆挑开了锁扣，而后敲了两下天窗，警告艾伦要开了，随后将晾衣杆用力向上一捅。哐当一声，天窗开了，随后是吧唧一声，一团艾伦掉了下来。

利威尔看得目瞪口呆。

“利威尔……”艾伦喘着气，一脸的血，那双金闪闪的眼无助地向上看，“我好疼……”

“怎么了？怎么这么多血？”利威尔连忙蹲下身来，指节咔咔作响，“谁干的？你没干过他？”

艾伦抽着冷气，直往利威尔身上歪，利威尔不好避开，只好任由他撒娇似的赖在自己怀里。他想查看艾伦的伤势，又不知从何下手，只好慌手慌脚地去翻艾伦的衣服口袋，掏出他的手机：“你先别动，我来叫120。”

“诶诶诶——”艾伦连忙拦住他，解释道，“这不是血，是红墨水……那人往我脸上挥了墨水瓶的。”

“谁？又是你的什么目标？”利威尔停下动作，戳了戳艾伦的脸颊，将手指凑到鼻子下闻了闻，果真是墨水。墨水……他瞬间表情一僵，看了看艾伦那张血淋淋的脸和可怜巴巴的眼睛，了然地在心底默默叹了口气。

“不是目标……”艾伦似乎有气无力的样子，“哎呀你别管那么多，这些都不重要，我也给他颜色瞧了。我现在好疼，利威尔，我好疼，我要死了，疼死我了。”

“我没那个劲抱你到床上去。”利威尔木着脸说，“你自己爬上去吧。”

“我不需要去床上，”艾伦拿脑袋蹭蹭他的手背，就像一只大型犬，“我好疼，我骨头要散架了都，那人下手好重……我想要安慰。”

利威尔：“哦。”

“你怎么这么冷淡？”艾伦不高兴了，“我真的受伤了，我骗你干嘛？我都这样了你就不能对我温柔一点吗。”

利威尔复杂地看了他片刻，艾伦对着他眨了眨眼睛，利威尔于是认命地叹了口气，倾了倾身子，朝艾伦低下头去。

有效果有效果!艾伦在内心兴奋大喊，凯尼教的东西有效果!他要亲我了!他要和我说“痛痛飞走了”!艾伦感动地闭上了眼，想象中的吻却一直没落到面颊上来，他又耐心地等了个四五秒钟，睁开眼来，便发现利威尔正举着手机对着自己的脸，随后是一声清脆的：

“咔嚓”

……

……

……

“利威尔!”他一骨碌从地上爬起来，奈何利威尔比兔子还快，早已先他一步闪进了卧室，“砰”地飞快将门锁上。艾伦差点撞到脸，在门外愤怒捶门：“删掉!”

“我不。”利威尔扳回一局，自然要好好享受，他心满意足地打开手机，在密码页面犹疑了片刻 ，输入自己的生日，手机顺利解锁。他连忙将那丑照备份了个八九百张，分别放在不同的文件夹，期间艾伦愤怒的捶门和喊叫一直不曾停歇，可那有什么用，屁用没有。利威尔躺在床上，憋着笑将那图又丢进了p图软件，给艾伦p成了个蛇精脸的大波妹，配上非主流名句，再次备份了个八九百张，又扔进不同的文件夹，甚至好心地设做了壁纸。此刻艾伦的怒吼终于消停了下来，他听见可怜巴巴的声音：“利威尔，我错了，开门吧，把手机还给我好吗？”

“错哪了？”利威尔头也不抬，又将那照片设做了锁屏。听见艾伦含糊的声音：“我不该得寸进尺，不该装病吓你。”

“态度不行。”利威尔回他一句，“给我重来。”

“对不起!”艾伦的声音高了八个度，喊得撕心裂肺，让人联想到深夜哭嚎的二哈，“我不应该得寸进尺!不应该装病吓你!”

“还不赖。”利威尔笑了，翻身从床上起来，下去给艾伦开门，反正他备份了一皮条，删也得删好久，坏他心情还是办得到的。他心满意足，伸手拉开门栓，还没完全拉开，门就被撞在了墙上，艾伦冲进来一把搂住自己的腰，他还没反应过来就被艾伦低头吻住了，他吓得手一松，手机离了手，被使坏的艾伦接住。

“等、喂……”他想要推开艾伦，后者却不依不饶地追上来，粗鲁地含住他的上嘴唇吮/吸，舌头一颗颗数过牙齿。利威尔瞬间感觉呼吸不稳，胸膛大幅度起伏，不自觉就闭上了眼，一个不小心牙关被艾伦撬开，唇/舌纠缠，交换津/液，艾伦的舌头席卷他的口腔，到处挑逗点火，他闪躲不开，被艾伦一只手压着头亲了个爽，两人之间隔了二十厘米的身高差，艾伦得弯着腰才能和他接吻。利威尔恼火得要命，气得想去咬他，却听得耳边“咔嚓”一声，顿时整个人都僵硬了，而后腰便被艾伦松了开来。

于是局势扭转，利威尔冲上去抓艾伦，连影子都没捞到，艾伦凭蛮力在卧室外抵住门不让利威尔出来，利威尔气得要命，用脚踹门加低吼：“删掉!”

“我不。”艾伦学他的口气，点开手机，好家伙，把他拍成鬼样了，他本人都不忍直视这张丑脸。不过利威尔居然能解开自己的手机，他有种诡异的骄傲劲，他飞快解了锁，将相册里那张丑照删除，又美滋滋地对着两人的拥吻照痴痴看了半晌，相片中的他深情地睁眼望着利威尔，利威尔一脸酡红，皱着眉闭着眼，嘴唇还被他含着在，别提多美了。他欣赏了半天，欣赏得鸡儿都要硬起，这才将它设做了壁纸和锁屏，顺带为它上了指纹锁。

利威尔感觉自己真的要气炸了，于是对着那门起了杀心，他蓄势待发，想将那门一脚踹开——他对自己的腿有信心。然而就在他抬腿时，那门却被艾伦松开了，他一个踉跄往前摔去，被艾伦接在怀里，他张口就要开骂，却被艾伦又啄了啄嘴唇：“我爱你，利威尔。”

利威尔呆了，艾伦那张俊脸正对着自己眨眼，他揪着艾伦的衣领不知如何下手，脸上的潮红有愈演愈烈的势头。他最终无力地将头埋下去，耳朵红得滴血，气愤地嘀咕：“……我知道。”

太可恶了。太可恶了。

利威尔在内心怒吼：这人太可恶了!

让我们把镜头暂时转到a市警区来。

埃尔文与韩吉颓废地坐在沙发上，接受来自各方的询问。利威尔失踪的第三天，那起汽车追尾事件倒是被查清了，不过同时被查清的，还有知名国际企业经理贪污受贿且贩卖人口的事迹。后者明显比前者重要得多，调查组两天没合眼，韩吉就是其中之一。而埃尔文——他是因为照顾狗。

“艾伦还没有把利威尔还回来……”他仰头绝望地说，“艾伦在我家一直哭……我没养过狗，我要受不了了……”

“我建议你先换一下名称，不然我区分不开。”韩吉揉了揉鼻梁，“以后真艾伦就是艾伦，狗艾伦是那个狗。”

“好。”埃尔文应道，接着哭嚎，“真艾伦还没有把利威尔还回来……狗艾伦在我家一直哭……我没养过狗，我受不了了……”

“我懂你的痛，咱们都有责任，没看住他。”韩吉眼皮合上又睁开，合上又睁开，“不过，你确定他是被真艾伦带走了？”

“我们要找的就是真艾伦，除了他还有谁？”埃尔文没好气地说，“我追上去亲眼看见的，他扛着利威尔上了辆山地摩托，还对我办了个鬼脸，丢给我一个纸袋子和王生的尸体……就这么跑了。”

纸袋子里是王生涉嫌人口贩卖与毒/品/交易的证据，还有其公司偷税漏税的账户截图。正因为这纸袋子，他们调查组才加了两夜的班，不仅要应付外界媒体，还要整理和查实这如山的信息。

“那可以放心了，法兰会管理好红茶店的，就当给利威尔放假了吧。”韩吉实在不行了，趴在桌上就要陷入睡眠，“艾伦那小子不会把他怎么样的，他爱他爱得要死。”

“不，”埃尔文有气无力，“我就是怕他爱利威尔爱得要死这一点。”

此时，沙发上的艾伦猛地打了个喷嚏，甩甩脑袋，满头问号：“谁在骂我？”

“着凉了？”利威尔从厨房过来碰了碰他额头，又碰了碰自己的，“温度还好。”

“嗯嗯，你继续炒菜吧。”艾伦揪住他手啄了一下，立刻被往脑门上扇了一巴掌，他乐颠颠地倒在沙发上，抱着抱枕静静看着厨房里利威尔的背影。

他又想到了那不知去向的火车，他想，或许那辆火车是来往过去的。

他相信他能和利威尔有两个人一起的未来。

tbc..


	16. 第十六章

知名国企经理遇害，保镖驾车追尾身死。是否有幕后组织其中作祟？

才看了个标题埃尔文就看不下去了。他站在街边低声咒骂了一句，烦躁地揉乱那张报纸，将它狠狠往地上一掷。他脚边伏着的狗艾伦立刻爬起来将那团报纸叼进了垃圾桶。埃尔文眉头拧成川形，一手抓紧了牵引绳，一手从口袋里掏出手机来，拨通韩吉的号码。

“喂？埃尔文？你上哪去了我跟你讲咱警局门口都乱……”“昨天谁接待的媒体？”埃尔文不耐烦地打断韩吉的话，手指关节巴咔巴咔响。

韩吉的声音显得有些虚弱：“我也忘了……已经上新闻了吗？”

“头条。”埃尔文走向对街的红茶店，想进去坐着吹吹冷气，以此让自己的头脑清醒一点，“这下好了，这条蛇的七寸还没完全捏紧，又打草惊了别的蛇。”

“事实上，王生那事已经查得差不多了，剩下就是收尾以及追尾事件的调查。我倒觉得放出去没什么大不了的，至少这段时间内逍遥法外的老家伙们得把大尾巴往里缩一缩了——只是苦了艾伦。唉不跟你说了，媒体现在还堵着在，咱莫布没个三张嘴完全压不下来，人手太不够了，你快些回来吧。”

“……我知道了。我先把狗艾伦送回去。”埃尔文叹了口气，挂了电话。军靴在红茶店的玻璃门前停下，他推开它，让狗艾伦先钻进去，而后朝里喊了声：“法兰？”

“诶——这儿呢。”法兰穿着白色围裙从二楼探出头来，“埃尔文先生，喝点什么？”

“我还在忙，不点东西了。没了利威尔，最近很累吧？”他给艾伦解了绳结，大狗如刑满获释般兴奋地向二楼的法兰扑过去，法兰吃力地承受它激烈的拥抱，朝埃尔文笑了笑：“其实也还好……反正咱老板整天除了算算账也没干什么了。您是来送艾伦的吗？”

“唔。我不会养狗，怕给养出问题来了。”我的公寓也承受不起他牙齿的重创。埃尔文有些愧疚地想着，转身又去拉门：“那我走了。”

“诶、等一下!”法兰冲他伸出手，急迫地呼唤道。埃尔文回过身来，挑眉看向他。

“刚刚有个先生来这里，”法兰顿了顿，“说有个东西需要您看一下。”

“……利威尔？”

是埃尔文的声音。利威尔呼出一口气，悬着的心于是放下来。电话打得通，艾伦果然没骗他。他低声应道：“是我。”

短暂的沉默过后，连珠般的疑问通过话筒砸向利威尔：“你现在在哪儿？你和艾伦待在一起吗？他对你怎么样？有没有强迫你？有没有虐待你？你从他家看出什么东西了没有？需要支援吗？”

“你慢点说。我现在在他家，”利威尔大方承认，伸手把玩着电话线，“他没对我做什么。这部电话还是他给我装的。”

他昨晚入睡前向艾伦提出了这个要求，原话是让艾伦把手机借他给埃尔文和韩吉打个电话，可艾伦死活不把手机给他，并口出狂言说你要是想要我可以给你装一部座机，拿我的你别想。他给艾伦弄得莫名其妙，也有些恼了，回他说那你有本事就给我安一个去。于是第二天艾伦就碰着部座机笑眯眯地出现在了自己面前。

万恶的资本主义。利威尔在心里嘁了声，继续为埃尔文解惑：“我一切都好。他家也看不出什么东西来，只看装潢的话，你会觉得他是个穷鬼。”

“不……我不是想问这个，”埃尔文在红茶店的前台扶额，“我是说，他家有没有什么看起来比较机密的东西？你看见过吗？”

“为什么这么问？”利威尔蹙眉，“没有，我觉得机密的东西他不会这样轻易地将它摆在我面前。”

巧了，我偏偏觉得会。埃尔文把这话藏在心底，换了个方式问：“那你有没有在他家发现什么你看不懂的文件之类？你被他拐……带走的那天，他给我们留下了个牛皮纸袋，里面是那位经理贪污受贿及贩卖人口的证据。我怀疑他家还会有这种东西，如果有，拜托转述给我。”

“我懂你意思，”利威尔顿了顿，有些无语，“但……你也说了，我又看不懂，我怎么转述给你？”

失算了。埃尔文烦躁地捶了捶吧台，闷响通过听筒砸进利威尔的耳朵里。利威尔将话筒拿远了些，在那边提议道：“你这么好奇，干嘛不自己问问他？他现在还算比较好说话。”

“他在你身边？”埃尔文警惕了，“你怎么不和我说？”

“不，他出去了。但估计没多久就会回来。”利威尔说，“你要他电话吗？”

埃尔文：“要。你需要支援吗？如果艾伦对你做什么的话，地址发给我，我马上派人过去。”

“别了，”利威尔看向落地窗外，太阳毒辣得很，晒得整个城市都扭曲在热浪里，“越支援越乱。”

两人的关系好不容易才有了缓和，虽说是朝诡异的发现开始发展了。他不希望这时外人的介入令艾伦产生什么应激反应——尤其是埃尔文。艾伦似乎最讨厌埃尔文。

将艾伦的电话交给埃尔文后，利威尔又照着艾伦留下的纸条，给韩吉打去了电话。艾伦连着座机给他一齐送来的，还有一张小纸条，上面只有三个号码，埃尔文，韩吉，还有占地面积最大的艾伦。“你只能和这三个人联系。”他无不霸道地说，“要是想出去玩，就给我打电话；要是无聊，就给韩吉打。”

利威尔答应了，反正他现在出去了也没什么事可做。他当初开红茶店只是为了应允艾伦信中的约定，现在约定已经实现了，虽然是以比较奇特的方式，不过也算实现了，他也就没什么好出去再待在红茶店的了——只是苦了狗和法兰。虽说自己待在店里似乎也没做什么。

他现在唯一苦恼的，是艾伦时不时就爆发的占有欲。183的个子了，还要像树袋熊一样挂他身上，甩都甩不开不说，还有黏黏糊糊地凑上来和他亲热。虽然通常都是以被扇脸为结局，但他本人似乎并不在意，甚至愈战愈勇。虽然不太愿意承认，不过利威尔确乎已经有些吃不消了。

以及这几天都是待在卧室里看书，累了就睡，饿了就做点吃的，利威尔在镜子前撩起衣服下摆时，有些悲怆地发现自己的腹肌已经由清晰可见变成若隐若现了。他被艾伦给养胖了。

韩吉那边似乎很忙，他打了两通电话才有人接听，但不是韩吉，而是个陌生的男声，声音急冲冲的，就像酷暑的外卖员接单：“您好，警区目前信号繁忙，媒体麻烦自动挂机。普通市民请通话时间限制在两分钟内，有什么事可以帮您吗？”

“我找韩吉。”利威尔说，“麻烦让她来听电话。说我是利威尔。”

“呃？好的好的。”脚步声踏踏，利威尔耐心地等上片刻，听见韩吉的大呼小叫，电话那边传来什么东西被撞翻的声音，而后是韩吉兴奋的一声呜咽：“利威尔!”

“你好恶心。”利威尔皱眉。

“我好想你哦呜呜呜……”韩吉要哭了，“都因为你被艾伦拐跑了，我们现在忙得要死都是靠咖啡续命才得以存活……”

“抱歉。”利威尔觉得有点惨，但又说不出什么安慰的话，只好干巴巴地说，“我现在在艾伦家里，一切都……”

“你在艾伦家里？!”韩吉不敢置信地吼道，差点把桌子掀翻，“他有没有……”

“没有，你这有色眼镜。”利威尔郁闷得想砸电话。

韩吉：“那你现在和他是什么关系啊？他对你告白没有？”

利威尔简明扼要：“同居关系。告白了。”

韩吉：“然后呢然后呢？你接受了？”

利威尔：“没有。想都别想。”

韩吉：“为什么啊？你不喜欢他吗？诶莫布你别拦着我——”

利威尔感觉头都大了，如果说刚刚与埃尔文的对话像是新闻采访，韩吉的问话无疑就是街坊八卦。他停顿片刻，又说道：“我对他还……我感觉我应该没有那方面的意思。只是他一厢情愿。”

“什么啊？你啥时候这么文艺了？”韩吉嘀咕，“感觉，和应该，这两个词可会骗人了，我感觉我应该到最后都要变的。诶你就告诉我你觉得艾伦帅不帅吧。”

利威尔犹豫片刻，脑子里自然而然就浮现出艾伦那张轮廓分明的俊脸来：“……帅。”

韩吉在那边乐得跳起来：“大家好我是韩吉!我儿嫁人啦大家晚上别加班了我请大家喝喜酒!”

“疯子!”利威尔气得瞬间挂断了电话，大力将话筒按进座机，整个人直接仰倒在沙发上，望着天窗出神。

韩吉说，“感觉”和“应该”是最会骗人的词。

“嘁……”利威尔俯下身子，撑着额头，提醒般得呢喃，“我可没必要骗我自己。”

艾伦的小短假结束了，一早就赶到了凯尼的台球馆，要和凯尼商议计划走向。他去了才知道，那帮毛孩子几乎都学有所成，尤其是伊莎贝拉和法尔科，前些日子彻夜不眠地试图搭线，终于把钩子丢进了c市的数据库里。只要他俩愿意，再花上些时间，就能轻而易举将想要的数据弄到手里来。无论这数据大还是小。

“查到底细后呢？”有人发问，“还是先杀了再丢证据吗？这样不会有模仿犯学我们吗？重复次数多了也会引起各市警方注意的吧？”

伊莎贝拉说：“我的打算是分批杀，要退休的作一批，还有几年的作一批，这样分类，然后我们内部分组行动，留几个人待在这里做接应，为其他人擦屁股，处理后事。”

“可伊莎贝拉，不管你是一个一个杀，还是分批杀，我们的行动都是会引起警方注意的，一下子死那么多人，还都是有头有脸的大人物，要是查到什么蛛丝马迹，我们可能会被一锅端的。”

伊莎贝拉皱起鼻子来：“可我们是在做好事没错啊。他们逃脱了法律的那个什么制裁，我们就帮人民讨回公道，舆论都会往我们这边倒的。你太胆小了，放心好啦。”

“不不，舆论可是也有人主宰的啊……要是风向不对，歪曲了事实，我们被泼了脏水，洗都洗不掉的，谁愿意信一群杀手的话呢？民众一般都是觉得，这种事情都是能由警方做到的，要是他们去求助警方……”

“好好好我知道了。那你想怎么样？”

“我觉得，我们可以徐徐图之，隔几年弄下去一只，隔几年弄下去一只，这样一来……”

“笨蛋，那样不就留给警方时间查了吗？你到最后还是要被查出来的。真是奇怪，你一开始就把自己摆在一个反派的位置，老是觉得自己要被正义的警察抓，抓了就完了。你这么怕当初为什么要跟着耶格尔大哥？”

“你真是……!我从来没有觉得我是反派的动机，我们的动机一直是向上的，可我们的行动却不是，现在的人们哪会看你行事动机，他们从来只看最终结果。我担心我们会……”

“说了这么多你还不就是怕被警察抓呗，胆小鬼，你到底是不是男人？”

“你……!”

“吵死了，”一直站在一边看戏的艾伦终于出声道，“我是没懂你们俩究竟在争什么的。别的人有什么意见没有？”

死静。艾伦低头看向凯尼，后者也是一脸沉思的模样，下巴抵在交叠的手上，不曾发表过评论。他收回目光，觉得轮到自己主导大局了，于是放大音量说：“那好。老规矩，民主集中制，不可弃权。现在同意伊莎贝拉观点的，把手举起来。”

刷拉拉上来一片，艾伦细细数了两遍，有些意外，居然一半一半。

这就有些麻烦啊。他咬了咬手指，遇到这种成员摇摆不定的情况，大哥就需要起到领头羊的作用。头羊威风是威风，可着实不好当，要是走错了路，葬送的可是一群人的未来。

“耶格尔大哥，你选吧。”伊莎贝拉出声道，“省得有些人不服气，跑上来怼我。”

于是战争一触即发，伊莎贝拉与先前那位男生又吵了起来。一位认为应该徐徐图之，拉长时间间隔，一位则认为应该速战速决，能干掉几个是几个。两个人吵得轰轰烈烈，连带着组内分成了两队人马开始互怼，几乎就要演变成斗殴。艾伦看得太阳穴突突直跳，一心想要回家，凯尼却拍了拍他，示意他蹲下来。

凯尼压低声音问他：“你是有了自己打算，还是没有打算？”

“我也不知道。”艾伦回答，“但我必须做。”

“谁让你说这个了？”凯尼皱眉，“我问你利威尔最近怎么样了，你有没有什么打算。”

“利威尔？”艾伦疑惑了，“你问他做什么？”

“我问你，你想一辈子和他在一起吗？”

“你说呢。”

凯尼：“问题就在这。艾伦，你觉得你带着他们继续这样冲，利威尔未来会安全吗？”

艾伦：“不是、这关利威尔什么事？”

凯尼：“臭小子……你是觉得你把人搞到手就不用负责了是吗？要是我大侄子好不容易答应你这家伙了，结果你没多久就被送牢里了怎么整？他天天去看你？我可先说好，我就这一个侄子，你别想耽误他。”

“你说得有理，但我没懂你。”艾伦嘲讽地笑了，“什么意思？当初是你说让我继续干的，现在又不要了？利威尔跟这事一点关系都没有，找死是我自己找死。凯尼，我这个人比较贪，要是两个东西摆在我面前让我做选择题，我一般是选择两个都要。”

凯尼静静凝视他片刻，昏黄的灯光将他脸上的褶子印得清清楚楚，他叹息一般地说：“你知道那不可能。”

“艾伦，我建议你及时退出。”

艾伦默不作声地与凯尼对视，两人一时俱是无言，如炸弹爆炸前的沉寂般令人窒息。在众目睽睽之下，艾伦对着凯尼，举起了拳头。

深夜12点。a市。

埃尔文眼睛死死盯着电脑屏幕，诺大的办公室，现在就他一个人还在与电脑奋战。绿色的加载栏蜗牛一般向前爬行，信息就这么一点一点被注入到他的随身U盘里。韩吉从一边探出头来，黑眼圈淡了许多：“爷爷，您还没走呢？调查组都走光了。外面没媒体，你放心吧。”

“我不是躲媒体。”埃尔文捏了捏鼻梁，“我在自己查点东西。关于七色孤儿院的——帮我冲杯咖啡。”

“稀奇。怎么不喊咱的小莫布？”韩吉为他冲了杯速溶，哐一下放在他手边。

“也就你成天压榨他。”埃尔文接过咖啡，灌了一口。此时文件导出终于结束，他弹出U盘，用拇指勾着它转了个圈，“好了，差不多都在这了。”

“里面是啥？”韩吉凑上前来。

“我能查到的东西。”埃尔文呼出一口气，“给你了。明天麻烦把它带给莫布里特，让他有事没事补充一些，我尽力了。”

“你查了一天啊？天呐，”韩吉接过U盘，塞进口袋，“然后呢，你喝咖啡是还想做什么？”

“就是想喝，没别的。我原先是打算把这些直接投到省长那去，不经过市长。从前我没这个能力，现在我有。”埃尔文说，“但还不够，我担心还有没查出来的，就这么草率地投上去，我担心会打草惊蛇。”

韩吉点点头：“我懂，但你都查不到的话，估计也没什么了吧？”

“网上能查的也就这些了。”埃尔文躺在椅子上，“我觉得应该口头询问一些事情。”

“想都知道不可能。你觉得那群肥猪会容许你为此立个专案组？”韩吉嗤笑，“这种事情，只有非法途径才能……”

“没错。”埃尔文冲他勾了勾嘴角，“只有非法途径能拐到他们。”

韩吉被他笑得发毛，摸了摸手臂，一层鸡皮疙瘩浮在上面。埃尔文冲她神秘一笑：“猜我拿到了什么？”

“什么？”

“艾伦的电话。”

艾伦很晚才回家，那个点利威尔几乎都要睡熟了，突然听见了天窗被关上的声音，他侧过身子去看时，艾伦沉默着闪身进了浴室。今天居然没有先和他打招呼再去洗澡，这有些不正常。利威尔这么想着，坐起身子穿拖鞋，慢慢走近厕所的门，还没敲呢，就听见艾伦被玻璃门过滤得模糊不清的声音：“利威尔，帮我拿点药来可以吗。”

利威尔愣了愣，问他：“你又和谁打了？你今天不是去凯尼那么？”

“就是和凯尼打。”艾伦硬邦邦地说，“帮我从茶几下那个柜子里那瓶红花油来。”

红花油……利威尔有些惊，他没想到艾伦这种抗打的玩意儿居然还得用红花油。他朝里喊了句：“你先洗澡，洗完我给你搽。”艾伦含糊地应了声，拧开了花洒。

于是利威尔拿着红花油又坐回床上，瞌睡已经散了个七七八八，没过多久艾伦就出来了，嚣张地只穿着条深黑的裤衩子，全身上下湿淋淋的，明显就是没擦水的样子。利威尔以为他这是有意要展露他的肌肉线条，然而艾伦脸上却出乎意料地没什么表情，他只是沉默地坐到利威尔身边，然后闭着眼把嘴凑了过去。

利威尔看见他嘴角有一块淤青，不由得感叹凯尼下手之狠，他小心翼翼倒了点红花油在手上，避开艾伦的嘴为他轻轻擦拭。他手劲大，再怎么轻也还是有力度，艾伦疼得连连龇牙，冷气直抽。利威尔为他抹完嘴角，又去看他的背，好家伙，当真是触目惊心。

他胸前倒是没什么伤，就是脸上挨了一拳，剩下的都在背，像是被人按在地上揍了一顿。利威尔递给他毛巾，吩咐道：“咬着。”艾伦乖乖将它衔在嘴里，没有吵没有闹，也没有瞎动手动脚。利威尔突然想到了他的德牧艾伦，这一刻两个伦出奇得像。他这次将红花油直接往艾伦背上洒，而后双手摸上去将那些液体匀开，艾伦疼得身子直抽抽，硬是咬着毛巾没吭声，忍得一脸狰狞。利威尔觉得有些好笑，一边按摩一边拍拍他肩：“知道这么疼还打？”

“有些人就是该打。”艾伦放下毛巾说，错不及防被利威尔用力一按背，当场嚎叫出声：“嗷!轻点利威尔!”

“我没办法轻，抱歉了，你忍着点。”利威尔说着，还是尽量使自己的力气散了些去，从艾伦的肩胛一直按揉到尾椎。

艾伦不说话了，享受着利威尔的按摩，盯着床单发呆。他想到凯尼揍完他的那句话，他说你现在说话完全没有逻辑，你完全没有为利威尔着想过，你没有想过未来该怎么办。他听了直冒火，可被伊莎贝拉等人拦住了，他的拳头没落到凯尼脸上去。

但其实艾伦有想过未来该怎么办，他也清楚自己的想法，他不想以后和利威尔东躲西藏地生活下去，也不甘愿丢掉这么多年的心血。可现在相较之下，他觉得自己明显是倾向于前者，他想和利威尔有个安安稳稳的未来。这个想法出现在脑海里就会激起一层罪恶感的浪花来，他觉得对不起自己这么多年来的努力。他想自己可能是被利威尔的到来打乱了计划，于是烦得要命，但他又不想告诉利威尔他这些乱七八糟的想法，于是闷着一个人想万全的法子。

万全的法子当然是没有，单枪匹马冲锋陷阵从不会得到什么好结果。

不过，凯尼的话，从某种角度上来讲也确实有道理。和利威尔相处的这几天，他除了不断地问“你今天对我什么感觉”和“今天吃什么”外，就没怎么询问过利威尔对于未来的打算。或许利威尔也有自己的想法，可自己从没想过去了解。他突然觉得很愧疚，利威尔为他按摩带来的疼痛也没那么明显了。艾伦转过头去，看见利威尔神情安静，顿时心里软得不行，出声唤他：“利……”

急促的电话铃响起，在浴室，是艾伦的手机。利威尔撤掉按摩的手，放艾伦去接电话。艾伦烦躁地啧了一声，下床去拿外套。来电显示是个陌生号码，艾伦眯着眼看了片刻，觉得自己对它有印象，他早上甚至还把这个号码抄了一遍给利威尔。

他滑动屏幕，接了电话：“你好。”

“是艾伦吗？”那边传来雄厚的男低音，“你好，我是埃尔文。”

“有事？警察先生？”艾伦问道。

“是这样的。艾伦，你是不是在调查七色福利院的事情？抓走王生也是为了这个吧？”埃尔文顿了顿，“我们也在查这个事，但现在遇到了点麻烦。我们上面有人挡着路，不好操作，我们需要非法途径的支援，来达到维护合法权益的目的。”

“哦，”艾伦走向阳台，冷冷地说，“可那关我什么事？”

“我想和你合作，艾伦。”

“合作什么？”艾伦问，“杀手和警察一起去抓贪官，完了警察再把杀手也捉起来。你脑子里想的是这个吧？”

“很常见的戏码啊。”埃尔文苦笑，“老实说，我确实有过这种想法。”

艾伦不可置否。

“但你的目的并非苟活吧，艾伦。你想要的是正义，我想要的也是。为什么我们不能共同前进呢？取长补短，这个道理你应该懂的吧？”

“我懂。”艾伦点点头，“但我不会和你合作。”

“艾……”

电话挂断。艾伦拒绝得干净利落，完全不给埃尔文洗脑的机会。利威尔在他身后听出了端倪，询问道：“埃尔文给你打电话？”

“啊。说想要我和他合作。”艾伦扔了手机，满脸黑线，“异想天开。”

利威尔闻言却惊了一下。艾伦和警方合作，他怎么从没想到过这点呢？他不敢说艾伦现在的所做是错的，可一定是不被大众所认可的。而警方出面则是大众最为认可的途径。要是艾伦答应了埃尔文的请求，两者中和一下，或许他和艾伦自己都会好受一些。他可以用这种方式把艾伦拽出来。问题只在于艾伦肯不肯听他的话。

艾伦不喜欢听他讲道理。

艾伦挂电话纯属是出于自己的暴脾气，在电话中他不近人情，挂了电话他又没那么多戾气了，转而又想到凯尼的那番话上面去。他看着利威尔的发旋出神，有些挫败地想，原来我这么霸道的吗。

“利威尔。”

艾伦的呼唤将利威尔从沉思中拽出，他抬头看向艾伦，后者则露出一副严肃得不能再严肃的模样来：“你觉得……我应该同意吗？”

我这是见鬼了。

利威尔心想。

那个艾伦居然在问自己的意见。从两人再次相遇后，这似乎还是第一次，艾伦向他示弱，露出属于少年的那一面来。他一时有些恍然，不知道该说“该”还是“不该”。他应该让艾伦和埃尔文合作的，可总是想到艾伦的未来。合作了又怎么样呢？艾伦会高兴吗？还是忍着不悦就这么过下去呢？他感觉自己没有权利替艾伦做出选择。

艾伦见利威尔迟迟没有反应，那垂着眼睫的模样又实在好看，不由又淫心大起，黏黏糊糊地蹭上去要亲亲，却被利威尔用手背挡住，利威尔阴沉着脸看他：“离我远点。你这种油腻的样子看着真的烦。”

艾伦悻悻地退了回去，本想强行扑倒，又被理智压了下去。不行，我得尊重利威尔。他警告自己，遂搂住利威尔的腰，扯过被子睡觉。

艾伦在很久之前想过，他至今所做的一切都相当于债孽，以后都是要还的。比较天道好轮回，苍天饶过谁。可他没有想过这个轮回来得这么快，而且还轮错了人。

事情是这样的。这天早晨他照例去凯尼那里报道，毕竟昨晚姑且算被利威尔哄得很好。然而进了台球馆才发现里面早已空无一人，就连凯尼的办公桌都不见了。

他又下去一楼寻找，结果依旧是没有人，他有些不敢相信。心说莫非凯尼是昨晚被自己刺伤了，男性尊严受到伤害，从此不再参与他们的事了？

这么想着他突然有些慌张，他自己也没料到打个架能打出这样的结果。外面却突然进来个蓝色警服的保安大叔，招呼他出去：“小伙子？打台球的吧？快走快走，这儿的老板上午给条子弄走啦!得停业个三四个星期呢!”

听到这句话，艾伦觉得大脑一下子当机了。

他的报应落在凯尼身上了。

他离开台球馆后，伊莎贝拉不知在哪个电话亭给他打了个电话，告知他凯尼在条子来之前就预料到了什么，让伊莎贝拉一群人带着东西先撤了，老规矩，放在了废弃工厂里。被条子带走的只有一样东西，那就是凯尼。

“你们怎么被条子查到的？”艾伦忍着怒气，“我和他五年都待在一起，从没被揪出去过，怎么这次就这么巧？”

那边立刻传来男生的呜咽声，听得艾伦头皮发麻，那人在电话另一头哭喊：“耶格尔大哥对不起!我、我昨晚喝了点酒，然后我就……什么都不知道了……”

“他妈的，你妈没教过你未成年人不能饮酒吗？”艾伦咬牙切齿地低吼，第一次在这帮人面前爆了粗。

“可我昨天刚刚成年……”

“谁管你？操，”艾伦烦得要死，“凯尼被带哪去了？”

“我们也不知道。”伊莎贝拉接过电话，“不过，我们有线人——花钱搞到的。他说凯尼就是被关着问问题了而已，具体问什么他也不知道，反正凯尼过得还挺滋润的，似乎。耶格尔大哥你别担心了。”

“我不担心，我一点都不担心。”艾伦木着脸，“我只是在生气。”

艾伦确实有理由生气。自从利威尔住在他家后，他基本上没什么事就不会在他们的总部待，都是跑回去黏着利威尔，那帮小崽子就交给凯尼去管。可现在凯尼被抓了——并且他凭直觉知道这是谁干的。这帮小崽子群龙无首，需要个管束者，而这破担子无疑落到了他的身上，这就意味着他不可能天天黏着利威尔了。他当然生气，非常生气。

不过再气也得面对这操蛋的现实。艾伦让伊莎贝拉先镇镇局，管好那帮非主流男娃子，伊莎贝拉欣然答应，而后他挂了电话，后槽牙几乎要咬出血来。

埃尔文，真有你的。

利威尔发现艾伦今天回来得出奇的早，还带回来一堆东西，用一个大袋子装着，哗啦一下全倒在他面前。利威尔过去看，发现有书，有磁带，还有一堆小零食，他疑惑地看向艾伦，发现艾伦的表情十分难过，他低着声音说：“我可能有三天回不来了，你无聊就看看书吧。”

“……好。”利威尔随手捡起一本，翻了翻，顿时觉得不堪入目，猛地合上，将它朝艾伦砸过去，“你买的这是什么书？”

“长篇狗血剧情小说，最好打发时间。”艾伦笑出一口白牙，冲利威尔抛了个媚眼，“绝对让你欲罢不能，那我走啦!”

不不，问题不在于狗血与否，也无关剧情。利威尔头疼地将它捡回来，缩着脖子又翻了一翻，果真不是他眼花，那两大面的内容，尽是不堪入目的词汇，而人称代词呢，始终只出现过一个“他”。

他xxxxxxxx了他，他又xxxxxxx了他……

要不是艾伦从天窗翻出去了，不然他真的很想揪住他质问说，你是怎么才有如此厚的脸皮把这些书买下来的？

懈怠了足足一周的艾伦开始重新忙活了，先是将凯尼留下的那烂摊子重新接上轨，给小子们重申了一遍他自己都不知道的规矩，在那之后他给埃尔文打了个电话，愤恨地答应了那诡异的合作要求。埃尔文表示很高兴听到这个消息，并给他的手机发来一条简讯，附件是凯尼胡吃海塞的视频。

凯尼过得相当滋润，这话还真没错。不过埃尔文并没打算就这样放他出来。反正这个组织没了凯尼照样也能转，就是艾伦少了很多娱乐时间而已，埃尔文对此没有丝毫的愧疚之心，甚至还觉得很得意。

利威尔再次见到艾伦都是三天后的事了。期间他挑挑捡捡地从那堆书里找了几本文笔还行的看了下去，纯粹是为了打发时间，他看着自己日渐“消沉”的肌肉线条发呆，最终开始在客厅里跑圈，做俯卧撑和仰卧起坐。他会习惯性地给艾伦热菜，然后发现没人回来吃，又在第二天倒掉。

三天后的夜晚，一团艾伦从天而降，带着深黑不见底的黑眼圈，跌跌撞撞地扑进利威尔的怀里，张口就是我这几天每天只有三个小时的睡眠我困得要死了凯尼那个死老头子却在那里享福。利威尔哭笑不得地抓抓他的头发，为他按摩头部，艾伦立刻江山易改本性难移，仰着头就把嘴撅上来要亲亲，在看见利威尔僵硬的表情时又突地想起来利威尔那句“你这种油腻的样子看着真的烦”，已经自己曾被数落的“不尊重利威尔的想法”于是悻悻地又缩回了头。

然而出乎意料的，他感到脸颊被一双手捧起，利威尔漂亮的眼睛逐渐放大，轻飘飘的一个吻，落在他的额头上。

艾伦体会到了脑内火山爆发的感觉，轰一下的，他整个人都狼血沸腾了，揪着利威尔就不让人走，还要压着再亲，利威尔当然竭力反抗，恼怒地咬他手：“你这色情小鬼，这只是个安慰而已，别给我得寸进尺!”

“你肯定喜欢我!”艾伦嚷嚷道，“你绝对喜欢我，但你又不好意思说!”

利威尔感觉头都大了，被艾伦嚷嚷得烦躁不已，只好一脚将艾伦踹下床去，自己钻进了被子里。他感觉脸颊发烫，怀疑自己是疯了才会去吻艾伦的额头，他半张脸都埋在被子里，背对着艾伦。这样艾伦就看不清他的神情。在一点点攀升上来的睡意中 他已经艾伦坐在他身边给埃尔文打电话的声音，最初的惊讶过后，他的嘴角不那么自觉地，在被子里勾起来一点。

他可以换种方式救赎艾伦。

不坦率的引导替代暴力的逼从，尝试着去到他的世界中理解他，不自大，不狂妄，不妄自菲薄，也不随意攻击。彼此都更加了解对方，都能陷在淤泥里，抬头却望着星星。

这是一场盛大而隐秘的，变相的救赎。

tbc...


	17. 第十七章

艾伦一直对那种正襟危坐的环境有种本能的抵触，或许是因为利威尔的缘故。在他仍是一位小学生时，利威尔经常要为了他的各类应激反应跑去学校一趟，一大一小两人要并肩坐在德育处里接受主任灌脑，回去的路上利威尔会不愿与他说话，只是默然抓着方向盘，神情看不出心情。他十分恐慌且厌恶那段沉默的时光。由此，他每到诸如医院或登记处类的地方，总是下意识露出一脸凶相来。

再加上他随身挂刀子的习惯，当然就会被保安一类的人拦下来。

“这位先生，我希望您能理解我们的……”

“滚……我说多少遍了这刀没开刃就能敲个核桃而已，你们当警察的怎么这么死板呢?”

“但、先生您这种行为真的会给我们带来很大困扰，如果您再不把刀交出来，我们这边可能要采取极端措施了！”

“试试看?”

剑拔弩张的情绪弥漫在艾伦与这位小警察之间，一只推开内间办公室的手及时阻止了这场尚在酝酿的战斗，埃尔文揉着太阳穴从里面探出半个身子来，眼睛还有些迷蒙:“小刘，怎么这么吵?”

“埃尔文队长！”小刘如同看见了曙光，泪就要垂下来，“这位说要见你，我看他手里有刀子就拦下来了……”

“你那能叫拦?你拦就拦，你扯什么衣领子?”艾伦暴戾地耸起眉头，“没给你把手当场折了算我宽宏大量。”

“好了，”埃尔文开口制止，冲艾伦招招手，“艾伦是吧?进来谈。”

埃尔文是擅自从武警部队跑公安警署来的，反正他是最上面那个，没个像样的警监，也没啥东西拦得住他。他在公安的办公室简陋得与艾伦的公寓有异曲同工之妙，都似个装了桌椅与书柜的大集装箱。没个沙发给艾伦坐，他只得站在那听埃尔文发言，手还自由散漫地插在裤兜里。埃尔文给他递了杯苦荞茶，被他用手背推开:“有事说事。”

“正事很少，我们聊聊天也不影响。”埃尔文有些尴尬地收回握住茶杯的手，“利威尔在你那还好吗?”

“好得很。”

“那挺好的。”埃尔文点点头，将苦荞茶自己喝下去，“他知道你要来见我吗?”

“当然。”艾伦直了直腰，“我什么事都会和他讲的。”

“挺好。”埃尔文舔了舔嘴唇，“那我就直接切入正题了。艾伦，实际上，十年前拜托利威尔来这里调查青鲨鱼的人就是我。你也知道吧?”

“我知道。”艾伦沉着脸，“但我和利威尔相遇绝对是命中注定，不是你特意安排的结果。”

“不不，我没有那个意思。”埃尔文觉得和满脑子利威尔的人聊天十分辛苦，“十年前，我待在部队里做参谋长。名字听着威风，实际上有那群子猪猡——抱歉，跟利威尔学的。有那群人在，我跟打杂也就没什么区别了。后来我就申请退伍，带着军衔，出来做了武警。但我一直在试着查清青鲨鱼的事件。”埃尔文顿了顿，“也因此被人盯上过。”

艾伦打个哈欠，一脸兴致缺缺。

“……这次找你就是为了这个。”埃尔文手撑着下巴，“艾伦，我们这边碍于身份不好进一步审查，需要借助你的——”

“你废话怎么这么多?”艾伦扬起下巴，指了指桌上的三张资料纸，简单粗暴，“那三个啤酒肚，要捉过来，没了吧?”

“……是。”埃尔文叹了口气，将那三张纸推过去，“我也不清楚你们杀手那边是怎样接单的，不过只要有目标的基本信息和要求就行了吧?我需要你将他们活着送到我这里来——尽量掩人耳目的。”

“全都给我?”艾伦抓过那三张纸，“我倒是没问题，不过，你得确保我连击的时候不会打草惊蛇。”

“我有考虑到这点，”埃尔文说，“所以我也赞成你叫上其他人，分头行动。”

“如果你放心的话。”艾伦挑挑眉，“就这仨，没了吧?时限呢?”

“不急，这周内吧。下周我有别的安排。”埃尔文呼出一口气。

艾伦将那三张纸叠好塞进衣兜里，埃尔文又想起什么似的，拳头捶了一下掌心:“噢对了，利威尔在你那还好吗?偶尔也把他带出来运动一下怎么样，他身材不错，如果不能保持应该会抓狂的吧。你把他拐……带走是因为怕我不让他接近你吧?现在没有担心的必要了，差不多也可以把人放了。老关着不好——我指各种意义上的。”

他自觉这话十分具有长辈风范，充满了人道主义关怀，但他发现艾伦脸色却不怎么好，甚至可以说从勉勉强强一下子沉了下去。艾伦猛地逼近埃尔文，把埃尔文吓了一跳，他感到身边气压迅速降低，艾伦恶狠狠地盯着他，充满了敌意:“我也有事情要问你。”

“……什么?”埃尔文隐约有不好的预感。

“你，和利威尔，”艾伦咬咬舌头，有些不情愿，“之前是什么关系?”

“哦，你说这个，”埃尔文莫名其妙，“就是普通的上和下……”

磅的一声，埃尔文难以置信地瞪着眼，他话还没说完就被艾伦一拳打偏了脸，被揍出一脑子的问号。什么情况?他艰难地扭过头来，看见艾伦充满挑衅的脸，意识到可能是自己的措辞引起了这臭屁孩子的不满，只得忍着火又改口:“不，我是说，我曾经是他的老……”

“总”还没吐出口来，又是一拳上来，这次给打对称了，埃尔文被揍得脑子发懵。艾伦用力有分寸，没给他揍出毛病来，但那么大的拳头，那么大的手劲，轻轻撞一下也疼得要命，他咬着牙又把脸偏过去，这次加快了语速:“我说利威尔曾经是我的下……”

最后一拳，埃尔文彻底火了，事不过三，而看艾伦这架势明显是打多少遍都不过瘾的样子，他干脆利落地从椅子上站起，探身，一把揪住艾伦的衣领子，艾伦不甘示弱地龇起牙，也揪住他的，短暂的目光交流后，两个人奋不顾身地撕打在一起。

两人最终是被闻讯赶来的韩吉分开的，韩吉一边狂笑一边用怪力拉开两个人，埃尔文累得气喘吁吁，艾伦也打得够呛。两人这时才发现办公室外早就聚了一堆人，都用那种憋笑的神情看着地板中央的二人，艾伦顿时尴尬得不行，但还是气势如虹地对埃尔文怒吼:“你以后别靠近利威尔!”

“真是幼稚!”埃尔文莫名其妙地回嘴，恼怒地发现自己居然因为奇怪的误会而跟一个十九岁的小屁孩打了一架，一时有些好笑。韩吉及时在旁插嘴说这两人只是普普通通的上司下属关系，艾伦从鼻子里哼了声，也觉得自己有些小题大做了，但叫他道歉是没门儿的。他甩开韩吉拉住他的手，在一众警员起哄的口哨声中离开了警署。

他去看凯尼，循着埃尔文前些天手机传给他的地址。凯尼就在离他们先前那个台球馆几百米的一个小警所里，用放了床和电视的审讯室安置着。艾伦用眼神威慑走了一旁站着岗的小警员，而后闯了进去，正对上凯尼懒懒散散的眼睛，登时火气翻涌。

他倚着门框开口:“您老人家可好?”

“用你的眼睛去感受。”凯尼摊开手，艾伦看见了他怀里的一堆熟食，顿觉埃尔文是把这家伙当猪在养。他联想到这几天自己的艰辛历程，再看看这头猪的美好生活，一时冲动就想走人，又被凯尼叫住，脸上总算有了点长辈的样子:“伊莎贝拉最近怎么样?”

“稀奇。你平时不是最不待见她?处处给人挑刺。”艾伦打个哈欠，“挺好的，还挺有当头儿的样，你可以把这大好江山传给她了。”

“她没闹腾?没去找那个大背头的麻烦?”凯尼也觉得稀奇了。

艾伦:“没有。我让她把那一堆破小子们管好，她就去管了，还算有模有样。”

“让一个小姑娘为你忙活，你也好意思。”凯尼扯扯嘴角。

“你这人真的善变，”艾伦偏头看他，“使唤我使唤得问心无愧，轮到伊莎贝拉就这心疼那心疼的，怎么没见你心疼心疼我?”

“你有什么值得心疼的?”

“你这样我一点和你聊天的欲望都没有。你真讨厌。”

“不扯闲天了，”凯尼冲艾伦摆摆手，表情揶揄起来，“利威尔……还给你关着在呢?”

真是见鬼了，现在的世界人人都爱利威尔，都在关心他被自己放出去没有。艾伦撇撇嘴:“是啊，他被我伺候得很好，放心吧大舅子。”

“你叫我什么?我同意了吗?我同意了吗?”凯尼伸着脚来踹他，“真打算和埃尔文合作了?”

艾伦挠挠后脑勺:“啊。”

“那也差不多该把自由还给利威尔了，你也不是小孩子了，你觉得呢。”

“……凯尼，老实说，我还是弄不太懂你们，你，和利威尔——噢，还有那个埃尔文，”艾伦凝视着他，“先是利威尔，在很久之前，他曾让我自己做出选择，后果也由我自己承担——可后来他又反悔了，虽说已经晚了。这一点现在的我愿意原谅他；然后是你，你从前想把我变得和你一样，除了你癫狂的复仇心理外我几乎看不见你别的模样，老实说你的动机与我而言也很模糊，但你不想说我也不想问。我在意7的是，你当初极端地想把我改造，现在却想将我往埃尔文那边推了，你想让我变成和平精英，可我一身都是属于杀手的戾气。你和利威尔一样，不愧是一家人，都这样善变。”

“……什么屁话。”凯尼愣了一愣，显然被他这突如其来的牢骚与发问弄懵了，他一个糟老头子也讲不出什么好听的话来，沉默了许久，才张了张嘴:“大人也有不懂事的时候啊。”

艾伦疑惑了，随后听见了凯尼沧桑而沙哑的声音，仿佛一瞬间苍老了数十岁:“我们当初，都是希望你能用自己的方式放下仇恨来着。但没想到你会变得这样多。那个时候才发现自己错了，可怎么改呢?过日子又不是画画，没有橡皮擦。其实复仇的目的应该是夺回普通人的权利，而不是把自己也丢进去。但你那时候肯定听不进去道理——你连利威尔给你讲道理都不听。”

“你身边的人，我、利威尔，还有那个埃尔文，接近你的目的至始至终都只有一个，就是让你变成你该有的样子。或许方式不同，但目的只有这一个。”

艾伦回去的时候买了瓶梅子可乐，边走路边喝，被染成棕色的冰块在塑料杯里晃荡，他的思绪也一下一下地在夜色里晃荡，荡秋千似的，有时晃到利威尔那去，有时晃到埃尔文那去。他想到埃尔文拜托给他的任务，决定后天就动身，先和那群小子们商量一下。而明天他有另外的打算。

艾伦是个比较自私的人——一般是在面对利威尔时才会表现出来。要是没有埃尔文和凯尼中途插入的那几句话，或者利威尔就这么一直沉默地纵容他，他可能会就这么关利威尔一辈子。利威尔出来干什么呢?利威尔有他一个人就可以了，不需要过大的社交圈子，要是他觉得无聊，就给韩吉打电话。这样就够了，他也愿意就这么陪利威尔一辈子。

可埃尔文和凯尼的话，像锤子一样敲在他头上，他因此稍微清醒了些。艾伦审视自己，也有些不情愿地觉得自己霸道得有些不近人情了，而利威尔不像是喜欢玩极端情趣的人，他又想让利威尔喜欢上自己，他想让利威尔觉得自己已经是个男人了，不是当年的小屁孩了，有权利喜欢和追求利威尔。他抱着这种心情，又思考了一下，发现两人现在这种半强迫性的相处方式非常不贴合他上面的想法。

我好失败。我把这事搞砸了一半了。

要是艾伦有对狗耳朵的话，现在一定是耷拉着的，他心情低落得要命。刚把利威尔拐回家的那几天，他自己都被自己的沉着冷静霸道柔情给折服了，可现在他的强势就歇菜了，和利威尔相处得越久，他就越来越像原来的那个艾伦，本能地对利威尔温柔，本能地怕他生气，尽管里头依旧混杂着别扭。

我得回去问利威尔的想法。

艾伦将塑料杯揉作一团丢进垃圾桶，大步走进月台赶电车，他突然又想到临走时凯尼的那番话，望着飞驰的灯光，他突然发现男人都不太擅长表达。

他到家时利威尔早就睡熟了，毯子搭在腰间，一截白皙细腻的后颈露在外面，正对着进门的艾伦，他脱了拖鞋，赤脚进房，轻手轻脚地绕到利威尔面前，蹲下来凝望他的睡颜。

这么多年一直没变，利威尔睡觉的时候会把眉头轻轻皱起来一些，看起来就像在做噩梦。艾伦每次偷偷看他，都忍不住想将那眉头匀开来，又怕将浅睡眠的他吵醒。利威尔的呼吸抚在枕上，艾伦屏住呼吸，就能感到那温热的气息，挠得他心痒痒的，直想做些什么不好的事情，可他忍耐住了。艾伦就这么闷不吭声地蹲在那儿看了一会，最终还是不禁朝前探了探头，嘴唇小心翼翼地吻上利威尔微微蹙起的眉峰。

利威尔因这举动慢慢睁开眼来，被床边的灯光刺激得半眯着眼。艾伦在他眉间停了片刻便又抬起了头，正迎上利威尔尚且氤氲的眼睛，顿时感觉心都颤了。他一手撑着膝盖支着下巴，一手伸出去挠利威尔的后脑勺，就像挠一只午睡的猫。利威尔睡得迷糊了，眯着眼看了他片刻，一脸没搞清楚状况的表情，片刻后又缓缓合上了眼，在艾伦的轻挠下似乎是惬意地缩了缩身子，那动作就像是要拱进艾伦怀里一般。艾伦要被他可爱得呜咽了，又蠢蠢欲动地凑上去轻吻利威尔的眼睑，这次利威尔被弄不乐意了，一只手直接打了上来，随后是一句还带着鼻音的呵斥:“滚……”

“先起来?我有事要和你说，”艾伦碰了碰他的耳垂，“要是太困就算了。”

利威尔闭着眼，吐息均匀:“说。”

艾伦捉起他的手啄一下，轻声问道:“你想出去吗?”

“……什么?”

“我说，你想回家吗?”

利威尔睁开眼来，手还被艾伦捉着在，他懒得抽出来了，任艾伦捏着玩。他才睡了没几个小时，脑子还有些糊，听见艾伦这句话着实呆愣了许久，而后才开始费劲地思考:艾伦想放他走?他吃错药了吗?还是被埃尔文洗脑了?

这问句他一个也没问出来。他盯着艾伦的眼睛看，试图从里头看出什么端倪来，此时艾伦的眼神就像是滚烫的蜂蜜，要将自己融化在里头，他不由又呆了呆，这才喃出回答的话来:“想。”

他不想被艾伦关一辈子，他该有自己的生活，而不是成天围着艾伦转。先前他一直不愿和艾伦提，担心他又会暴怒或者多疑，现在倒好，艾伦不知道哪根筋搭错了，居然主动提出来了。

“……好，”艾伦难以说明现在的心情，遂将利威尔的手塞进毯子里，又将它朝上提了提，恰恰盖住利威尔的肩，补上一句，“我明天就送你走。”

“怎么了?”利威尔觉得好奇，“埃尔文让你这么做的?”

“不是。是我自己想的。”艾伦伸手将利威尔睡乱的头发撩到耳后，犹豫着开口，“你现在愿意和我提要求的话，我会很高兴的。”

艾伦家床头柜上的夜灯是暖黄色的，与利威尔截然相反，利威尔家的夜灯是冷白色的，就像是捕捉到房间里的月光。他从前不是很喜欢暖色，觉得它晕眼睛，晚上看不清东西，现在却有些改变了。布丁色的光线均匀地打在艾伦的侧脸上，那棱角分明的脸庞因此显得温柔而深情，有那么一瞬间的，艾伦深邃漂亮的五官看起来有些陌生。利威尔躺在床上有些突然地想，啊，艾伦是个男人了啊。

是男人，而不是男孩。艾伦现在是一个普通的，需要爱人与被人爱的男人，也会有各种生理需求。而自己，是这男人现在喜欢的人。

他突然觉得有些害臊，不太愿意直视艾伦的眼睛，于是伸手将艾伦推远了些:“去洗澡，一身汗味臭死了。”

“好。你明天早上起来叫我，我开车送你。”艾伦最后留恋地挠了挠利威尔的碎发，起身走向了卫生间。

利威尔躺在床上，悠长地叹出一口气来，再三确认了自己没有听错后才肯闭上眼。艾伦要送自己走，为什么这样突然呢?是嫌自己烦了，还是突然想开了?他不想细想，决定对自己好一些，往毯子里缩了缩身子，又草草陷入了睡眠。

艾伦果然没有食言，前一天晚上明明说的是“你醒了叫我”，第二天却起得比利威尔还早，等利威尔醒过来时，连早饭都在桌上摆好了，是令人怀念的煎蛋与火腿组合。利威尔洗漱完在餐桌前坐下，拿起刀叉时突然就想到了五年前的日子，那时艾伦说要给他做早饭，却搞不清榨汁机的构造，以至于将苹果汁洒了一地。他想到这觉得有些好笑，艾伦敏锐地捕捉到他微微翘起的嘴角:“笑什么?”

“啊，”利威尔将刀抵在烤肠上，“我在想，你以前连榨汁机都不会用的，现在已经很熟练了啊。”

这一番话将两人拽进了莫名其妙的沉默里，不过这两人独处的场合，即使是不说话也不会有多尴尬。艾伦先一步吃完，拿着钥匙说去取车，利威尔就一边等他一边为这屋子做最后的扫除。他将床单的皱褶一寸寸压平，从晾衣绳上取下艾伦和自己的干衣服，一排空荡荡的衣架于是在风里晃荡。利威尔掸掉书柜上若有似无的落尘，用食指指腹一册册点过艾伦给他买的那些书，正经的，不正经的。他擦干净餐桌和茶几，从漂亮的玻璃面上看自己的脸，不知道是不是没睡好的缘故，他似乎看见自己眼尾有淡淡的皱纹，可等手抚上去时，又感觉什么都没有。

他最后将冰箱后的絮尘扫落，这时艾伦打开天窗，要接他出去。这天的阳光很好，不晃眼也不低沉，温温吞吞的。利威尔被艾伦举了出去，自己再爬出来，而后带着利威尔在天台上找到门，牵着他的手下楼。

时隔半个月，利威尔终于从逼仄的公寓楼里抽出身来，重见了日光。他没带任何行李，艾伦给他买的东西他一个不落地留在了艾伦的家里，算作纪念一类的东西。或许我这样有些残忍，他一边下楼一边想，就像是，艾伦以后只能看这些东西来怀念他似的。

艾伦开车送他，利威尔透过车窗看外面，发现这栋高耸的公寓楼处地十分突兀，且偏僻，一路上他所见的就只有荒废的垃圾站，加油站，或是几块砖潦草搭起来的神龛。艾伦轻车熟路地打着方向盘，七拐八拐，好容易才进了市区。一间小小的简陋便利店作为城市的开端，起伏的宽马路朝前延伸，在略微颠簸的副驾上，利威尔眼前逐渐有了现代建筑，繁华漂亮，但依旧陌生。他想难怪艾伦会想他，b市和a市太不一样了。而现在艾伦要回去了。

他偏过脸去看艾伦，后者脸上没什么表情，似乎是专心开车的模样，可下一秒就露了原型，艾伦用余光看他，出声说:“困了睡会，我慢点开，天黑的时候就可以到。”

“我不困。”利威尔下意识地回答，又发觉自己说完这句话就没什么话想说了，闷了片刻还是在副驾驶上缩了缩身子，踢了踢艾伦的腿，于是艾伦伸手将冷气调高，偏转身子从后座抓了条毛毯为利威尔披上，利威尔默许了艾伦的照顾，又觉得自己一下子柔弱了。

他缩在副驾驶上尝试陷入睡眠。

车子上了高速后开得就会很顺很快，利威尔没一会儿就睡着了。艾伦沉默地开着车，上高速，下高速，进郊区，进市区，从日中开到日落，风由燥热变得温顺。一个熟悉的拐角，利威尔在轻微的颠簸中睁开眼来，恰逢艾伦停引擎。艾伦抽出车钥匙，想要伸手推醒他，却发现利威尔已经醒了，头发睡乱了，正睁着眼望窗外。

“下车吧。”艾伦轻轻唤他。

利威尔掀开身上的毛毯，拉开车门出去。艾伦把车停在了他家门口，他望着那熟悉的建筑，有些出神。他又回到这来了，他和艾伦一起生活了多年的屋子。他不过半月未见，可艾伦却是五年没有回来了。

他开了锁，推开门进去，感觉空气中浮着薄尘，挠着他的鼻子，立刻就生出打扫的念头来，身后却没听见跟上来的脚步声，他回头看去，发现艾伦陷在车子投下的阴影里，踌躇着不肯进门。

“你不进来?”他问道。

艾伦低着头，脚在地上拖沓摩擦:“……之前一直把你关在我家，是我太恶劣了。”

利威尔看着他。

艾伦眼睛盯着自己的脚尖，吸了吸鼻子，突然有些难过:“你可能对我没有感觉，甚至就，生理性厌恶——虽然我现在觉得你是有一些喜欢我的，我不是自大，就有一点点那种……我想说的是，从前都是我自说自话，不顾你的感受，但我已经是个男人了，我马上就十九了，以后我不会了。然后你，能不能，给我一个，追你的机会?”

艾伦觉得自己想开了，就是话说得不太漂亮，本来可以直接表白的，可他又怕利威尔不乐意，把他踹开之类的，对利威尔用闪电战不会得到好果子吃，或许应该徐徐图之，而现在就是关键的第一步。

而利威尔，听到这番话先是愣了一下，而后觉得艾伦真的是好玩，亲都亲好几遍了才想起来这个重要步骤，明显是搞反了啊，而且也太迟了。小孩果然终究还是小孩。

如艾伦意料之中的，利威尔没有开口拒绝，但也没有同意，艾伦觉得尬死了，不好意思把头抬起来，就那么一直埋着，像只害羞的鸵鸟，许久之后他才听见利威尔的回答，有些暧昧不清的一句:“你进来。”

他只是想留我喝个茶而已，还是说同意了?艾伦纠结地仰起头，急迫地想要开口询问，利威尔却又补上一句:

“把你的东西也带进来。”

露馅了。艾伦在心里嗷了声。他出发前在后备箱里塞了一部分自己的行李，想着即使只有那么一丁点希望，他也想和利威尔一起生活，他怕利威尔回去了就不会想起自己了。然而出乎意料的，利威尔居然发现了自己那点小心思，并且允许了这心思的存在。

艾伦兴高采烈地跑去后备箱拿行李了，利威尔进门开始准备扫除，艾伦将车开进停车库里，看见一辆银色的迈锐宝，安安静静地在那等他，艾伦恨不得跑过去亲吻它的车前盖，他感觉自己幸福得要飞起来了，就像一个漂亮的彩色肥皂泡。

时间仿佛一下子退回到五年前，再回到这里，两个人都变了很多，又好像什么都没有变。

艾伦的休息时间不多，他想赶在自己十九岁生日前结束掉一切，以较温和的方式，这样他或许还能和利威尔一起共度生日。因此他住回利威尔家的第二天就换上了黑色的紧身衣，决定溜去d市捉人。埃尔文交给他的三个人中，一个来自d市，一个在a市，还有一个在c市。a市的那位他决定让伊莎贝拉去捉，c市则交给另一拨人。在前一夜，他已经通知好了那些游手好闲的小鬼们，不出意外的话，两拨人估计都在路上了，他也差不多该动身了。

出发前凯尼劝他带上一小部分人打下手，毕竟这种大人物一般情况都是有保镖的，小心些总归没错，可艾伦比起自己，更担心伊莎贝拉那边的情况，把人都分玩了，就给自己留了套紧身衣，还有套枪械装备，决定单枪匹马直接开抢。

天还蒙蒙亮他就起了床，给利威尔准备好早饭后开车前往d市。这里就不得不提一下法尔科，他们组织的小天使，精通各类电子设备尤其是篡改程序，是位业余的小黑客。不过对付寻常人业余的程度也就够了，法尔科天使专程往那位老总的某个手机软件上塞了一堆bug，趁机入侵了他的手机，摸到了实时定位，艾伦通过手机就能看出这位老总一天内干了些什么。他开车去了一家老总经常光顾的斯诺克店，为自己披上破蛇皮袋子伪装成乞丐蹲守两天，终于等来了人。

艾伦是看过他的资料的，可偏偏这个时候他忘记了这啤酒肚的名字。那就暂且管他叫啤酒肚吧。艾伦在店门口的拐角处守着一只空铁碗发呆，不久后一辆宝马嚣张地开过来，他抬起眼，看见从车里以此下来三个人，好家伙，一个两个的，活像是去参加大肚子比赛而非斯诺克竞技，他撇撇嘴摸了把自己的腹肌，在那车门关上的同时，舌根往下一压，低声哭嚎着从阴影里冲了出去:“这位老板!这位好心人!”

他眼睛尖，即使被泥巴糊得眼皮子都要掀不开，也一眼就能看出啤酒肚的站位。艾伦以滑稽的姿势极其精准地撞在了啤酒肚的背后，就如一颗保龄球砸进了保龄球瓶群中，四周的几位连连惊呼，都赶忙退开了几步。那啤酒肚被他扑得趔趄一下，骂骂咧咧要回身去揍他，艾伦眼神一凛，从袖子里抖出把枪来，顺顺当当抵在啤酒肚的背心处，威胁地捅了捅，那啤酒肚的身子瞬间僵硬了，艾伦又开始压着嗓子哭嚎:“求求您救救我的儿子!他在街口的巷子里被人弄晕过去了!我们家穷，没钱给他叫医生啊!”

“呃……既然这样，”啤酒肚喉结微动，颤颤巍巍地开口，“那不如，我们、都、一起去?”

枪管恶狠狠地在他后腰戳刺了一下。艾伦用只有啤酒肚听得见的声音在他身后俯首低语:“不要你命，就跟我走一趟。”

“还是算了，”啤酒肚勉强冲合伙人挤出个笑来，他还是此生第一次遇上这种情况，完全乱了阵脚，不知如何是好，“也，怪可怜是，我就跟他去一趟吧，你们先玩，先玩。”

顺利得超出艾伦的预料，甫一到拐角他就用手刃将这家伙敲晕了，而后整个人塞进一只大麻袋里，着实费他不少功夫，这啤酒肚太重太肥了。他又捎上不远处垃圾桶前的几袋垃圾，佝偻着腰，绕了个道，朝一辆垃圾车走去。

第一个就这么到手了。他先是开垃圾车，快出城时换了辆厢式卡车，他在护城河边掬起一捧水抹去脸上的泥巴和污垢，而后将头发披散下来，黏了点稀碎的胡渣在人中处，继而上了车，检查那啤酒肚是否清醒，随后绝尘而去。

事实证明凯尼还算个合格的杀手训练师，埃尔文急忙叫人将啤酒肚塞进审讯室时，已经半夜两点，街上再无路人，更何况这偏僻的警署。突然不远处又传来了喇叭的嗡鸣声，艾伦偏过头去，看见伊莎贝拉脸上脏兮兮地冲他挥手，法尔科掌舵，三轮车后赫然是一副棺材。几个警员胆战心惊地靠近去搬它，推进亮堂的屋子里才敢掀开来看，果不其然是第二个目标，鬼知道他们是怎么把人捉住的，捉住了就是好事。

现在就剩最后一组了，艾伦与伊莎贝拉一群人在警署外的连排椅上等到凌晨四点，实在等不下去了，艾伦进去看时，埃尔文已经开始了审问，看样子一时半会儿还问不完，他决定先走人，开车回家。

当然是利威尔和他的家。

在路上时艾伦又美滋滋地开始计划和利威尔来一场两个人的旅行，他要再带利威尔去一次马尔代夫，然后在沙滩上上演追逐戏码，他想抓住利威尔，在漫天的烟火下告诉利威尔说我爱你，利威尔一定会被他的痴情所打动，然后两人会宾馆，两人关灯，他的手压住利威尔的……

停，住脑，艾伦。你昨天才说要尊重利威尔的，你昨天才说的，你不能出尔反尔，脑内也不行，快点住脑。

然而脑并不是这样容易就能住的，等艾伦到家时，他感觉脸皮下的血液都烧得沸腾了，要给他把脸烧穿。他捂着鼻子习惯性要进利威尔的卧室，又想到昨天的话。不行，艾伦，忍住，你要成熟稳重地去追求他，而不是像个小孩子一样扑上去就啃。

他咬着牙又折回了自己原来的房间，令人惊讶，房内的陈设丝毫没有变动，就像是特意要留住什么似的，他的目光一寸寸扫过这宽敞的儿童房间，扫过利威尔给他定制的木桌，利威尔为他打的书柜，利威尔给他做的一切，这一切都那样令他怀念，看上一眼就能翻腾起无数回忆的浪潮来。只是这床于现在的他而言有些小了，他在床上坐了一会，试着将腿放上去，奈何床只有一米八，而他已经是一米八三的人了。

这倒是给了他充分的进利威尔房间的理由，利威尔的双人床足足有两米长。他轻手轻脚走了进去，想着今晚又有机会偷看利威尔的睡颜了，然而房间内的情况却让他略微惊了一下——利威尔没有睡着，他坐在床边，手里捏着座机话筒，一脸的凝重，看见艾伦回来后，那深沉的表情更甚，他脸色不怎么好地招呼艾伦过来:“艾伦，我有话要和你说。”

能让利威尔摆出这种表情的事，一定不会是什么好事。艾伦收敛了脸上嬉皮笑脸的表情，坐在利威尔身边，利威尔凝视着他，淡色的嘴一张一合，宣布着令艾伦顿时僵住身子的事件。

“埃尔文刚刚来了电话，说打你电话打不通，就先打给我了。你手下的人，”利威尔顿了顿，垂下眼睑，“似乎，在c市丧了命。已经被警方介入调查了。”

tbc...


	18. 第十八章

“凯尼——有客人来了——把窗台上的花收拾下——”

有人在远处呼唤他。凯尼吐掉嘴里的狗尾巴草，掀起帽檐来朝声源看，原来是西瓜头的院长，正满头大汗牵着三四个小孩往后院走，脸朝着他这边看。凯尼默然地盯着那三个骨瘦嶙峋的小身板看了片刻，拖长了声应道:“哦——”

他的任务是把前些天被调皮孩子折磨碎裂的花瓶收拾干净，再摆上新的花，能让客人进来的第一时间感受到这里的鲜活与可爱。凯尼去工具室拿了几个小瓷瓶和簸箕，正要拿铲子，又想起来没有现存的花给他掰折了，只好耷拉着肩膀又小步跑去福利院的门口——那里有一片小花坛，他可以撬几朵丑的出来，反正有色儿就行，没人会细看这小破花的。

然而意料之外的，他在门口碰见了不该出现在这的人。就那么懒懒散散的一瞥，惊得他僵在了原地。

小孩儿瘦得皮包骨头，穿着不合身的白色衬衫。他头发长得遮住两边枯瘦的脸，那双眼睛却很大，深深陷在苍白的皮肤里。虽然已经瘦到走形了，但凯尼还是一眼就认出了他，他记得上次过年去看这孩子时，还给他买了两颗糖果。那时候这小孩还没有这样瘦。

那是他的侄子。似乎是叫作……利威尔。

这孩子本应该和他姐住在一起，尽管他姐是个站街的女人，还患了病，但养个小孩还是没问题的。实在不行了，凯尼想过，那他就给这孩子在天桥下做个窝。可现在这孩子跑到福利院来了，用脚指头想凯尼都能猜到发生了什么，心里稍稍凉了一下，随后立刻平静下来。他向来薄情，没什么亲情观念，只会走形式的探望，更别指望什么叔侄情深。他目送那小孩儿跟着三三两两同样骨瘦如柴的孩子进入院子，利威尔与他擦肩而过，没认出他来。

我姐应该是死了。

后来凯尼一边为崽子们打饭一边这么想，内心毫无波澜，就像在对自己说一件再平常不过的事。比他矮上一大截的小屁孩们一个接一个地从他身前走过去，就像回转寿司那样，每个人都得到一瓢土豆烧肉和一大团饭。最后一位是利威尔，凯尼看向他，很是怀疑他那样枯瘦的手是怎么端起那比他脑袋还大的盘子的。他舀起一瓢土豆烧肉，浇在那一大团饭里，利威尔拎着餐盘的两手往下沉了沉，正要离开，凯尼却拦住了他。

又是一瓢土豆烧肉，结结实实覆盖住整个饭团，那是与其他小孩不一样的待遇。凯尼心想，我这也算尽职了吧，他收回打饭的那只手，看见愣在原地的利威尔，打趣道:“怎么?瘦得连餐盘都——”

哐当一声，餐盘坠落在地，黄色的糊状土豆洒了一地，凯尼一愣，利威尔已经闯进了厨房，以迅雷不及掩耳之势在自己肚子上揍了一拳，力气不大，但突如其来，凯尼还是给他吓得退了一步，撞倒了身后的餐柜，顿时不锈钢噼里啪啦落地，他狼狈地一屁股坐在地上，给揍呆了。利威尔什么话也没说，只是默然地看着他，眼神中流露出明显的厌恶来，令凯尼有些愣神。

“恶心。”

他听见利威尔嘶哑的嗓音这么说。

利威尔被白衣服的大妈带走了，这种不听话的孩子通常都需要管教，至于如何管教，凯尼就不得而知了。他后知后觉地从地上爬起来，恍惚地拍拍肩上并不存在的灰尘，确信利威尔这是认出了自己，并且对自己出现在这感到很讶异。

恶心就恶心呗。他打了个哈欠，慢悠悠弯腰下去捡拾掉落的不锈钢餐具。他对利威尔稚嫩却诚恳的批评一点反应都没有。恶心又怎么样，还不是照样能过活，只要能活，怎样都好。

“你要去哪?c市?”利威尔跟在艾伦身后，皱着眉看他沉默地穿戴作战服一类的东西，有些不悦，“已经凌晨三点了，你要现在赶过去?你不和埃尔文说一声?”

“没什么说的必要。”艾伦沉着脸，加快了穿衣的速度，“就一个晚上不睡而已，人捉到了再补觉也来得及。”

“我不支持你打疲劳战。”利威尔捉住他穿衣的手，面容严肃地看着他的眼睛，“对两方都不好。你现在需要休息。”

“我的人死了，死在c市，利威尔，我不能坐视不理，还去优哉游哉地睡觉。”艾伦轻轻扫开利威尔的手，一颗颗给枪上子弹，“我应该去给他们收尸，再尽早抓到那头猪猡，让他在他们的坟前磕头下跪。”

在得知消息的那一刻，艾伦确乎是有些迷茫无措的。这是他们组织这几年来第一次出岔子，而且是大岔子。他给埃尔文回了电话，询问死亡人数，答案是不确定，待更新，但当地警方却被些手长的家伙压下去了，不知算幸运还是不幸。艾伦在原地发了会儿呆，觉得脑袋重得要死，他不断回忆那一组里的人，他们中的每一个他都记得。他就这么揪着自己头发咬了很久的牙，终于在利威尔的注视下起身，决定去做点什么。不管怎么样，先到达案发地点再说。

他穿好紧身衣，别了把枪和匕首就要出门，然而利威尔又一次拦住了他，这次他没有用言语阻止艾伦，而是提议道:“我和你一起去。”

“……你疯了?”艾伦张了张嘴 难以置信地蹙着眉，“你知道你去了我会担心的。”

“我倒觉得是你疯了。你确定就带这么些东西?”利威尔拍了拍艾伦腰间的枪，“你是觉得把枪举起来那人就会乖乖和你走吗?”

“我车上还有东西，伪装过的，你别担心，在家睡吧，我后天就回来了。”艾伦说着就要去拉门，却听见身后传来悠悠的一句:“是谁昨天说要追我的来着?”

艾伦闻言止住了脚步，缓缓回过头去。

“追人的前提是尊重对方的意见。”利威尔矮身从鞋柜里抽出一只黑漆的小盒子，抬起头来看欲言又止的艾伦，挑了挑眉，“还有问题吗。”

我这辈子都会被他吃得死死的。

艾伦一边开车一边愤愤地想。为了避免疲劳驾驶，他事先喝了咖啡，又约好和利威尔轮流掌舵，可在他看见利威尔不经意间冒出来的那个小小的哈欠后他就丢不开方向盘了，让轮流见鬼去吧，利威尔只需要好好睡觉就可以了，他还能为了利威尔的睡眠再战五百年。

出了a市后利威尔就要求换位，可艾伦强硬地拒绝掉了，并要求自己在后座上去躺着睡觉。利威尔拗不过他，但还是想做些什么，于是上高速后开始和艾伦商量计划，以免艾伦犯困。

此时是凌晨四点，街上空无一人，偶尔倒是有熬夜拖货的卡车过去，轰隆隆巨响，想睡也睡不着。他点开艾伦的手机，面对那黏黏腻腻的锁屏有片刻的无语，随后开始翻看他那一堆乱七八糟的软件，“在那儿有接头的人吗?”

“要几个有几个，凯尼的人脉广出你想象。”艾伦答道，“我准备强抢，直接上。”

利威尔偏过头看他:“怎么抢?”

“趁他不注意，用绳子绑了拖走。”艾伦说得轻描淡写，“有保镖就很麻烦，可能会枪战。”

“你又怎么解决那些保镖?”

“杀。”

很久两人都没有说话，车内陷入了沉默。车子在减速带那儿磕了一下，艾伦抬起手来摸了摸鼻子，问道:“怎么了，你不喜欢?”

“没什么。”利威尔呼出一口气，“但我还是不赞成你这种犀牛一样的举动。”

“为什么?”

“太冒险了。我觉得你得有更完备的计划。”

“不需要，我能得手，”艾伦无不嚣张地说，“我玩过许多次同样的把戏，已经得心应手了。”

“混账话。”利威尔斥了一声。

“真的真的。”艾伦立刻松开一只手，兴冲冲地撩起袖子来，向利威尔展示他的花体Levi纹身，“最严重也不过那次了，我中了两弹，都在胳膊上，有一颗擦过去有一颗钻进去，都留了疤。现在它们一个是v一个是i上面的点儿，还能给我带来愉快的回忆。所以，最坏的情况也不过就是中弹罢了。”

“也不过就……罢了”，听听这话，这人还真是乐观得引人发笑。利威尔在心里嗤了声，却并未表态。艾伦了然地静默片刻，偏过头笑着问他:“生气了?”

利威尔抱着胸:“哪敢。”

“可我是说真的。”艾伦转过头去，目光坚定，“那绝对是我这辈子最坏的情况了，不会有比那更坏的了——除非是关于你的。相信我利威尔，我也是有分寸的人了。”

“……我知道。”利威尔别开眼，将头往下缩了缩，“但你，至少别在我面前这样。”

艾伦愣住了。

柯尔特是在二十年前随父来到c市的，他原先的家在美国，事业有成的父亲却执意要在中国做生意。而他也正如他父亲所期望的那样，靠着父亲十余年的基垫，蓬勃地发展着自己的事业。

然而一天前出了点小意外，他坐车去接客户时被一群毛头孩子拦了下来，他们口出狂言说让他下车，不然他们就怎么怎么……他心道自己这是遇到麻烦了，遂给保镖打了个电话，又吩咐司机直接撞过去。那群毛孩子身手倒还行，上蹿下跳的就轰开了他的车窗，但没伤到他本人一根毫毛。要是这帮小鬼没有冒犯到自己，指不定他还会吩咐主管给他们些职位，可惜事实并非如此。他的保镖飞速赶到现场，每人都带了枪，他在郊野激烈的枪声中驶向城区，两小时后有电话打到自己手机上来，接起一听，噢，居然还留了个活口。

他推掉了当天上午的安排，特意跑去看了看那位孩子，似乎是那群中唯一一个活下来的，见到自己的一刹那腿肚子就开始打颤。他觉得好笑，戴了手套一巴掌将那孩子抽翻，又将他拉起，在椅子上扶正，像摆弄娃娃似的调整他的四肢，随后笑着问他，谁派你来的。

当然没有回答，他被喷了一脸口水，只好无奈地抓起保镖递上来的手帕出去了。听人说警方正在查郊外枪声的经过，他一想，真查到他头上就不好玩了。于是他大手一挥，将担子丢给自己的秘书，又抓着工具箱进了特制审讯室。只一个小时，一个小时过后什么都不一样了，他将那排指甲端出来的时候，那孩子已经半死不活，叫得嗓子嘶哑。事情倒是说了个七七八八，他得以知道有个叫凯尼的东西在查自己。查自己老爹十年前甩下的一个大担子，一个关于双面福利院的事。要是捅到更上面的人那儿，这可不是能拿来开玩笑的话。

没想到有一天居然要和孩子打交道。他笑了，将沾着血污的指甲们倒进垃圾桶，转身看向一旁胆战心惊的秘书:“那我们也查查他吧。”

他手下的人做事从来以快为准则，不出三天就将那老鼠查得透透彻彻，用的什么手段他当然不想管。他靠在转椅上兴致缺缺地翻来覆去将那资料看了三四遍，将文件夹合上丢出去，用蹩脚的中文嘀咕道:“什么玩意儿。”

一只要钱没钱要权没权的小破杀手，柯尔特真想不出他是哪来的勇气查自己，还派这么……笨拙的孩子来束缚他，真是可笑至极，是当自己在拍电影儿呢?

他抚着胡子陷入沉思，望着落地窗外的霓虹灯光发呆，觉得有必要给这家伙一个教训。

不过在那之前，他得陪生意伙伴吃顿饭先。

那位是海归生意人，国外待久了时差还没调过来，凌晨一点兴致勃勃约他出去吃饭。他满脑子都是想睡觉的疯狂念头，望着频繁闪烁的手机指示灯直想杀人，可接起电话时又是温文尔雅的一副面孔:“好的，我没有问题——不，我还没睡下。地点定在哪?嗯，我都随意，看你喜欢。好、好，一小时后见。”

柯尔特压着起床气去洗漱，还没睡上四个小时就得去吃早饭，他感到非常不适，但想到可能因此收到一个大单子，心情又好了起来。他以最快速度收拾完自己，喊人开车来接，思考了片刻，又叫上了三三两两的保镖。就怕有个万一呢，要是那凯尼留了后手，那他可就错不及防了。

那位海龟约他在一家三十层楼高的五星级吃饭，位置挺偏，楼也挺高，一层楼就五个单间，电视沙发都配备齐全，各间都靠窗，还能看看夜景。位置倒是挺不错，不过安全系数可能不太高，柯尔特在门口下车时瞥见了一边昏昏欲睡的保安，冲秘书勾了勾手指:“回去把这家店的经理电话给我。”

海龟在二十一楼等候多时。柯尔特乘电梯上去，从西装口袋里取出手套戴上，而后用手遮掩着嘴打了个哈欠，在心中恶狠狠咒骂了一句他妈的，而后咬咬牙踱进了单间。

“能看得见吗?”

“能的，他们包间正对我的镜头。你就放心吧耶格尔大哥。”

艾伦极其没素质地吐掉口香糖，蹲在这豪华酒店的天台上吹风，身边是被强行裹上自己衣服的利威尔，两人一人一个蓝牙耳机，利威尔听，艾伦压着耳机与通讯员沟通。

“听好。你看街上现在是不是没人?待会派个车在后门等着，利威尔在车上给我做接应。我就在电梯那附近守着，那家伙出电梯的一瞬间我就上去，用个绳子套他，勒着他脖子就拖跑，把人甩车上就是我们赢。”

“我懂的，不过大哥，这会不会太草率了啊?”

“……”

“看来这位通讯员与我想法一致。”利威尔凉凉地说，“我的疏忽，应该在出发之前给你换个脑子的。”

“太过分了吧。”艾伦皱着脸，抿了抿嘴，“可就算你这么说，我又没有带什么高级的装备，东西都在凯尼那——像长枪或者烟雾弹之类的。”

利威尔:“那你怎么出发前不去拿?”

艾伦:“我又不知道他今天会在这种建筑里吃饭……要是他吃地摊我就可以直接下手了，之前都是这样的。是埃尔文给的时间太少了。”

利威尔:“……这样吗，原来凯尼教了你这么久，也没有拯救你的大脑。”

“我要生气了，”艾伦咬牙切齿，“利威尔，你从之前我们在车上开始就一直在说我脑子不好！而且是没有理由的！”

“我没有。”

“你有。”

“我没有。”

“你有。”

“我没有。”

“你明明就说了。”

“呃、打断一下，那个……”通讯员听不下去了，要不是知道他耶格尔大哥的真实年龄，绝对会怀疑对面只是个十岁的小屁孩，“你们两位是什么关系啊?”

通讯员的这个问题姗姗来迟，艾伦一时不知如何回答。他偏了偏头看向利威尔，利威尔的耳机只有接听功能没有对话功能，肯定是无法回答的，可要是自己的回答让他不满意了……他思考片刻，舔了舔上唇，压着耳机放轻了声音:“我正在追他。”

利威尔闻言不可置否。

气氛太过粉红，那边的小年轻及时住了嘴。利威尔对艾伦的话没什么表示，艾伦一时也讲不出啥来。夜风飒飒，撩起利威尔的刘海，他低垂着眼，目不斜视地盯着柯尔特所在的楼层，似乎有些疲倦。艾伦静静看着他的侧脸，感觉脸上开始升温。他瞥了眼楼下，柯尔特和他的客户似乎才开始吃，于是他毫无征兆地抬起一只手切断了蓝牙，另一只手伸过去，拽了拽利威尔的衣角。

“昨天在车上，”他喉结微动，嗓音低哑，目光内敛而炽热，“你是在关心我吗?”

利威尔掀起眼皮:“什么?”

“你说的那句话，”艾伦朝利威尔那边挪了挪，黏糊糊地挨蹭着利威尔的胳膊，“你说让我别在你面前冒险。利威尔，你是在关心我吗?”

利威尔看着他，睫毛轻轻扇了扇。

之后很长的一段时间，两人只是那么互相看着，彼此都没有说话。艾伦望进利威尔那双漂亮得绝无仅有的眼睛，想要从中读出些什么来，一个字，一个词，或是一句话，一首诗。他从没想过自己有一天会变得文艺，他现在满脑子都是关于利威尔的诗句，利威尔就是他深藏的温柔的实形。他要是位发狂无常的病人，利威尔就是他命中注定唯一的镇定剂。

艾伦突然想为利威尔唱支歌，可现在他的身份不合适，无论是哪个身份都不合适。他没有得到利威尔的答复，有些许失落地扭过了头，重新接上蓝牙:“算了，没啥。”

利威尔张了张嘴，欲言又止。

他有些话想要告诉艾伦，在被艾伦凝视的那段时间里差点就说出来了，可最终蓝牙耳机里刺耳的杂音阻挠了他。刺啦刺啦的指甲刮擦声灌入耳朵，利威尔受了惊吓，一把将耳机取了下来。艾伦因这突如其来的刺激咧了咧嘴，好在这变故只是一瞬间的，艾伦眉头紧缩，压住平静下来的耳机询问:“喂?还在吗?那边出什么事了?”

“艾伦?是艾伦吗?”

是埃尔文的声音。

艾伦愣了，一时没顾得上考虑他是怎么接到自己耳机上的。埃尔文声音急迫，想来是遇到了不太妙的事。艾伦张嘴应道:“是我。”

“你还没去c市吧?快来警署一趟，凯尼遇到麻烦了——不，我和他都遇到麻烦了，”那边传来一声巨响，埃尔文似乎是咒骂了一句什么，语速变得飞快，“总之你快来一趟，带着家伙来，还有你的人，这边要不行了你动作快些！”

“什么?”艾伦完全懵掉了，他一句话都没听懂，完全没摸清楚状况。可来不及等他开口询问，那边又成了杂音，他蹙眉按住耳机，连声唤道:“喂?埃尔文?埃尔文?”

“耶格尔大哥?”通讯员在那边疑惑地出声，“是查这个人吗?他怎么了?”

“怎么是你?”艾伦感觉头都大了。

“我从一小时前就和你们在一起的啊……”通讯员欲哭无泪，“这么快你就把我声音忘了吗……”

“操。”艾伦烦躁地踹了一脚天台的护栏，脑子转得要烧起来。凯尼遇到麻烦了?什么麻烦?那声巨响是什么?为什么听着这么像枪?警署里为什么有枪声?还是说埃尔文他们压根不在警署?那他们去了哪?信息量太过巨大，他无法清晰地整理出什么，更糟糕的，他出发前没有告诉埃尔文自己的行动，对方还以为他仍待在a市，这是最糟糕的。

无论如何，先派一部分人过去。他做了个深呼吸，立刻给伊莎贝拉打电话，吩咐她带人去一趟警署。伊莎贝拉明显还在睡梦中，迷迷糊糊应了声好，他差点没控制住大吼一声你快点。做完这一切他开始思考要不要先赶回a市，他花了一夜的时间到达这里，又要花一夜的时间赶回去，实在是太过于操蛋。能不能抓住柯尔特是个未知数，要是他能抓住却在紧要关头跑回a市了，那真真是得不偿失；可要是他抓不住……他不太愿意接着往下想，暴戾的情绪使他双拳吧咔吧咔作响。

他进退两难，但必须选择。

而就在这时，一只温暖的手掌覆住他紧握的拳头，他回身，看见利威尔一脸严肃，明显是听见了先才埃尔文那几句急迫的话。他刚要开口询问利威尔的意见，便听见他对自己说:“你回去吧，我留在这里。”

几秒的呆愣后，艾伦猛地抓住他的双肩，不敢置信地瞪着他:“利威尔，你开什么玩笑?”

“我没开玩笑。”利威尔挥开他的手，“你现在去埃尔文那边，那个什么特交给我去捉，你把装备给我留下就行了——到那边记得再去拿装备。”

艾伦不依不饶地贴上来:“可是你……”

“闭嘴，”利威尔瞪他，眉目间一片山雨欲来的阴霾，“我好歹是当过兵的人，你还怕我解决不了一个做生意的?”

“我就是怕，我有足够的理由怕。”艾伦心慌得要命，又慌和利威尔吵起来又慌这令人不知所措的情况，“我就是不能容忍你离开我的视线，一步都不行——半步都不可以，我就是怕。”

利威尔深吸一口气，似乎是要张嘴教训艾伦了，然而他什么都没说，双手抱胸平复了会儿心情，这才面向艾伦:“行。那你还能想到什么别的办法?”

艾伦梗着脖子:“我想不到，我没有脑子。但我绝不同意你一个人去冒险。你可以考虑和我一起撤退……咱们来日方长。”

利威尔:“……你觉得你这样有意思吗?”

“反正我不同意，你要么现在跟我一起走要么咱都不走了，让他们自生自灭去。”

“我不需要你同意。”

艾伦一下子火了，他本来就急，这下更是觉得这人将自己的关心全扔地上踩了，张嘴就和利威尔吵了起来，两人吵得天昏地暗，声音恨不得把星星都从天上拽下来看，通讯员在那边噤了声，完全搞不清楚状况，只好胆战心惊地做自己该做的事，继续拿望远镜观察单间里的柯尔特一行，刚将镜头摆正他就叫了出来:“老大！他们快吃完了！”

这句话成功打断了两人的争吵，两人几乎是同一时间住了嘴，无言地用目光互相胁迫，利威尔身上还套着艾伦过大的衬衣，在夜风中上下翻飞，他问艾伦:“还要吵吗?”

艾伦执拗地不肯退让，但也再没表现出过激的反应，利威尔走上前揪住他的衣领往下拽，艾伦没有反抗，他便揉狗儿似的弄乱了他扎起来的栗色长发，末了按了按艾伦那个浅浅的发旋，就像小时候无数次那样，他在艾伦耳边说道:“相信我。”

我当然相信你。

可我也会担心。

很久之后，艾伦才对利威尔的话做出了反应，利威尔感到自己被一双手环绕住，艾伦弯腰抱住了自己，力气很大，像是溺水的人抓住了救生圈，利威尔一声不吭地任他抱着，感觉到艾伦喷洒在自己颈窝处的呼吸，一时有些心猿意马。

“利威尔，”艾伦声音喑哑，“我有点怕，我现在有点慌。”

一切都不在他的掌握之中，他当然会慌会害怕。更何况利威尔在他身边，现在他要离开利威尔了。他无法遏制地想到利威尔曾经为自己受的伤，那些刀伤，还有巷子里中的那一枪，他突然眼眶湿润了，抱着利威尔的手臂愈发收紧，直叫利威尔喘不过气来。利威尔艰难地扳着他的肩，有些忍无可忍:“好了，也该够了。”

“你别出事。”艾伦低声道，声音里隐隐约约有哭腔，“我说真的，我会疯掉的。”

利威尔觉得有些无奈，没想到这位一米八三的大块头内心这样脆弱，这还没分开呢就要死要活的，那待会他自己开车上路岂不是鼻涕一把泪一把?他觉得有些好笑，使力将艾伦推远了些，毫不留情地嘲笑他:“多高的人了，还玩小鸟依人。”

随即想到什么似的，利威尔冲艾伦勾了勾手指:“过来。”

艾伦吸了吸鼻子，乖乖地凑上去，被利威尔捉住了头，二人鼻尖相抵，艾伦眨巴眨巴眼，感觉到利威尔在用额头蹭自己，额上一片温暖的肌肤相贴的触感，顿时心都要化掉了，他想这人怎么能这样，这完全不是一个正常三十岁男人该有的举动。

“这是刚才的答复。”

利威尔说着，松开他，艾伦直起身子来，随即反应过来他是在说刚才那个“你是不是在关心我”。可这动作算什么?到底是关心还是不关心啊?艾伦想要凑上去问，利威尔却了然地从他腰间抽出来那把枪，试探了下自己脸的温度:“别问，自己体会。”

我要死在这儿了，我是被开心死的。片刻后，艾伦从天台上蹦了起来，他将耳机全塞给了利威尔，生怕他出什么事，自己把电话留在身上，那把匕首也还是挂在身上，其它的他就不打算带走了。想到刚才利威尔蹭他额头的举动，他又得寸进尺地想去要个亲亲，完全把埃尔文抛在了脑后，好在利威尔并未色令智昏，坚决果断地踹开了他，而后目送艾伦开车远去，连上他留下的两个蓝牙耳机。

“情况你都清楚了吧?”他问通讯员。

“呃……老实讲……”通讯员咽了口口水，“我还比较模糊……”

“好，你把刚才艾伦的计划先忘掉。”利威尔紧紧盯着柯尔特所在楼层的落地窗道，“我来给你说我的计划——”

“慢着慢着——不好意思啊，就是，艾伦是谁?”

利威尔呆了呆，随即回:“就是……耶格尔。”

通讯员疑惑了:“为什么叫他艾伦啊?我们都是喊他叫耶格尔的，是你们俩之间的情趣吗?”

利威尔张了张嘴。

“不是。”

只是他原本的样子。

柯尔特吃得很少，大部分时间是在陪对面的海龟聊天，消除他独自进食的孤独。海龟也算有眼力见，看出自己没什么食欲，草草吃完就打算结账走人了，两人的交谈也不是没给柯尔特带来好处，至少未来的合作是有了良好基础的。结账时他吩咐秘书抢先付了钱，惹得那海龟怪不好意思的，随后二人一起进入电梯，三五保镖跟随。

柯尔特最后一个进电梯，为了表现出礼仪。他去按电梯楼层，想了想，还是按在了F上，没去负一楼取车。让秘书去就好了。他这么想着，扭过头去喊自己的秘书，一个字儿都还没吐出来呢，电梯灯光骤熄，失重感袭来，楼层慢悠悠指在F，可七人都被困在了电梯里。

“怎怎怎么回事???”海龟惊慌失措，“停电了????”

“看起来是这样。”柯尔特吐出一口气，坚定了给经理打电话的想法，“不过别担心，这种九点一般都自己配了有维修师傅，不出半个小时就好了。待会我送王总回去。”

此时的一楼大厅早已乱成一团，各位加班的主管都没想到自家酒店原来是会停电的，一时都有些迷茫，吵作一团，好半天才有人想起来联系电力师傅，电话刚刚打出去，旁侧的楼梯上就下来一位深蓝衣服的矮小男人，非常专业地提着一只黑黄的工具箱，戴着口罩含糊向众人宣布:“配电室里好像进了东西，把线弄断了，我先去修电梯，你们有时间的去一下附近的五金店吧。”

这位简直就是从天而降的救星，但仍有多疑的人提出了质疑，大声地问你是谁。那矮小男人用地道的方言回了句我是昨天来打工的保洁员，也会修电路。众人一想，噢，昨天好像是来了个新的保洁员，只是跟记忆中有些不太一样……但因客人还在电梯里，事不宜迟，众人纷纷出店寻找五金店，矮小男人则目送他们远去，随后径直走向一楼电梯。

出乎意料的顺利。

他抹了把汗，在心里吐槽这套保洁服的厚度，随即便将它脱了下来，蓝色保洁服下赫然是一件连体的紧身衣，极其适合夜间潜行。配电室在最上层，他听见纷至沓来的脚步声，可惜都是向着楼上去的，没人注意到客人们已经到了一楼。一群蠢猪，利威尔心想，打开了那工具箱，掏出一卷麻绳来，计算了长度，随后弯了个结，弄了个绳套在上面。

没想到最后还是采用了艾伦的提议，虽说与最初设想的有些不一样。他按了按耳机，躲在墙角的阴影里，低声问道:“你那边好了吗?”

“好好好好了……”通讯员心惊胆战地佝偻着身子，“但我好像听见脚步声了……利威尔先生……”

“噢，他们朝你那边去了，你自己小心些。”利威尔说得云淡风轻，仿佛这事再平常不过一般，直接将通讯员吓得眼泪都要下来了，他第一次遇到这样霸道的主儿，不仅要他负责通讯，还要他负责任务本身……

“我数三二一，你开电。然后就跑。”利威尔抓住了那麻绳的一端，听见通讯员在那边抽抽噎噎地答应他，觉得有些好笑。

“三。”

“二。”

“一。”

电线重接。

一瞬间灯光全亮，仿佛星光重回人间，这家酒店再次变得金碧辉煌，万丈光芒。利威尔从拐角处现身，与此同时，电梯门向两边拉开来，柯尔特的身影第一个从里面出来，他余光似乎瞥见了利威尔，然而瞥见的时候已经为时过晚，凌空飞来的套索牢牢捆住了自己的脖子，他一惊，伸出手去抓，一时忘了挪动步子，堵住了电梯后的保镖。利威尔用力一拉一拽，柯尔特直接仰面躺倒，狼狈不堪地摔在地上，还没喘口气就被利威尔收了绳子长度，极速拖着离开大厅。他的保镖们急忙从电梯中挤出，各自从腰间抽出手枪来对着利威尔就是一阵射击，利威尔咬咬牙，步子没停，反手掏枪，给后面补了两颗子弹，没听见人的惨嚎，倒是有玻璃制品的碎裂声，大厅内顿时一片狼藉。老套的台词上线，歇斯底里地呼喊:

“站住！”

利威尔才不听呢，他拽着上气不接下气的柯尔特大老板跑过半个一楼大厅，被一颗子弹擦伤了脸，他没顾得上擦脸上的血，也没回头看，不顾一切直往外冲。后门门口有人接应他，只要将人带到车上击昏，就是他和艾伦的胜利。

不过还真是废了很多时间。他先是思考怎么刚好就套住柯尔特而不是其他人，最终想到了停电这个法儿。最初的想法是要是柯尔特不是最后一个进电梯的他就让那位通讯员多停几次电——反正不知为何他们的配电室没有人把守——直到柯尔特在电梯门口为止。然而他运气比较好，这家伙是个讲虚礼的人，刚好就站在了他期望的位置，这倒是省了他不少麻烦。想到办法后他去买下了一位出来倒垃圾的保洁员的衣服，刚好二人身量差不多。那家伙是个年迈的女人，看见钱就走不动了，直接下班回家不知道干嘛去了，或许以后都不会来上班了。利威尔就这么顶替了她的位置，潜入电梯，计算它爬一楼需要的时间，再计算出为了使柯尔特刚好到达一楼时的时间，告诉那位掌控电力的通讯员，一切都变得非常简单。当然还是有不少运气的成分在里头，利威尔对自己的好运感到十分满意。

身后的两位保镖穷追不舍，利威尔对自己的奔跑速度有把握，却也累得够呛。好容易七拐八拐找到了那逼仄的小门，外头正停着辆彪悍的越野，利威尔紧急收绳，将一大股折叠后的绳子握在手里，拽着柯尔特的脖子就往车上丢。麻绳太过粗糙，他感觉到手被划伤，将人甩上去时他听见来自自己骨头的脆响，钻心的疼使他不由咧了咧嘴，又是一发子弹，擦过他的后颈打在对面的墙上。利威尔咬咬牙，扒住车厢的栏杆就往上跳，脚刚踩实便抬起头吩咐面前的人道:“开车!”

没有应答，利威尔愤怒地踹了一脚护栏，身后保镖撞出小门，冲他抬起了枪。利威尔嘁了声，也拔出枪来，然而一柄冰凉的枪管，措不及防抵在他的额头中央。

司机不是自己人。

“啊……疼死我了……”

利威尔全身冰凉，眼睛死死盯着用枪怼着自己的人，他听见一旁有窸窸窣窣的声音，是柯尔特挣脱开麻绳坐了起来，他慢条斯理整理了下自己的深灰西装，嘶嘶叫了几声，而后一只手轻轻摸上利威尔的肩膀。

“那么，这只小老鼠……你又是哪来的?”

艾伦本想搭动车的，然而没有票了，有票他也过不了安检。如果上了动车，只需要三个小时他就能回到a市，可他上不去，要是等到动车发车的时间又太迟，他决定还是自己开车回去。

于是又是不眠不休的一夜，他给自己灌了两易拉罐的咖啡，脑子里混沌一片，疲劳驾驶的坏处就是他三番五次的差点撞上高速的护栏，险些被交警拦下来。等他浑浑噩噩地快马加鞭赶回a市时，天已蒙蒙亮，他给埃尔文打去二十来个电话，没有一个被接起。他于是直接去到了警署，脚还没站住，就被眼前的惨景震惊得僵在原地。

警署变成了废墟，被什么东西砸了个稀巴烂，像是被一只巨手拢在掌心里揉捏过后的结果。四周有老大爷老大妈走来走去地看，一片唏嘘声，却无人上前查看里面的情况——毕竟门框已经被砸得变形。

发生了什么?在他不在的时候，这里究竟遭受了什么?仅仅是一夜的时间，为什么就变成了这个样子?

艾伦整理好情绪，强打起精神上前去，跌跌撞撞地掀开最前面的几块木板，粉尘扑鼻，堆叠着的木板和墙皮摇摇欲坠。艾伦干脆地抄起一大块来劈倒了面前的堆叠废墟，白色的墙灰炸开来，向四周弥漫。他被呛得剧烈咳嗽，但好歹算是闯进了这一片狼藉里。警署内部也被毁得一干二净，他试着呼喊其他人的名字，无一例外都没得到回应，他感觉肚子发紧，冷汗湿透他的紧身衣，他仓皇地在每个曾经完好的单间穿梭，试图发现些什么，找到些什么，可是没有，来者不留一切痕迹，血迹都没有留下，或者是被什么掩埋了。

没有，什么都没有。哪里都是这样，好像都蒸发成水蒸气了似的，消失得悄无声息，令他脊背发寒。他有不好的预感，非常不好的预感，从前天塌下来凯尼会给他顶着，再不济两个人一起顶着，可现在他连凯尼都找不到了，压力与恐慌像座山似的砸在他身上，他觉得几乎要站不住，愈发地担心起利威尔来。

艾伦最终在凯尼的那间审讯室停住了脚步，他没有带什么家伙，艰难地扒拉开那一堆砖瓦碎片，跻身进去，在目光撞上角落的那一刻，他瞬间浑身冰凉，心脏骤停。

艾伦睁着眼，颤抖地呢喃出声:“喂……?”

角落里卧着的，一动不动的，那是凯尼的尸体。

利威尔感觉自己做了个很长的梦，他久违地梦到了凯尼，梦见他去看望自己的母亲，带着衣服，还有钱。那是被称作大年三十的日子，他记得分外清楚，因为那是他第一次吃到糖。

凯尼为他买了两颗真知棒，只有两颗，但着实令他高兴了好一阵子。不过也就只有一阵子，不久之后，他就在那令人作呕的孤儿院，又见到了他。

那一刻被欺骗的愤怒涌上心头，他几乎是本能地就揍了凯尼一拳，虽然没有什么杀伤力。在那之后凯尼数次要给他开些无意义的小灶，都被自己用尖锐的话怼了回去。

有一天他被院里大出他好几岁的孩子给揍了，一个人坐在台阶那里晒月亮，将头埋进膝盖里，他想这里真是讨厌死了，恶心死了，为什么妈妈不要他了。他越想越不明白，越想越难过，差点就要当着月亮的面哭出来，直到肩膀被拍了拍，凯尼蹲在他的身边。

“你是不是很烦我?”凯尼问他。

“是。”利威尔坐得远了些。

“哦，”凯尼看着他说，“其实我看见你也挺烦的。 ”

那你坐到我旁边来干什么?给自己找不爽吗?利威尔烦得要死，不愿理他，又想到这人似乎是自己唯一的舅舅，更是火得不行。小孩子泪腺发达，什么情绪都有可能导致泪水哗哗，他一气就感觉鼻子发酸，泪要下来了，恰逢凯尼开口问他:“被别的娃欺负了?”

“不要你管。”利威尔低吼。

凯尼仰着头:“我也没想过要管，就关心一下你嘛。给予你来自舅舅的温暖。”

“谁是你侄子?”利威尔彻底恼了，从台阶上跳了起来，“我和你一点关系都没有。”

“好好好，那利威尔，你先坐下来，我就和你说几句话。”凯尼招呼他坐下来，“你讨厌这里吗?”

利威尔不说话。

“我也讨厌这里。”凯尼替他作了回答，“但我又没得法，这里工资高，伙食好，还住宿，工作也少，很适合我生存，我找不到比这更好的差事了，我又得活，所以我还是得待在这里。”

利威尔不懂他为什么突然说这些，警惕地看着他。

“但你就不一样了，利威尔，你还可以逃出去。出去之后想做什么都可以，前提是你出得去，”凯尼看着他，“在那之前，你得先保证自己不受这里影响——我们这乱成什么样你也看见了，你得保证你能在这些家伙之中活下来，然后逃出去。你要不顾一切。”

那是当然。利威尔觉得凯尼废话连篇。

“所以嘛……在你有能力之前——”凯尼看着他笑了，露出有些发黄的牙来。

“我得一直是你的舅舅。”

利威尔被凉水泼醒，那水里似乎掺了盐，落到他身上立刻带起灼烧般的痛感，他呛咳几声，想要挣扎，奈何手被反绑在椅背，眼睛被黑布蒙上了，他看不见，也做不了什么。他听见了脚步声，试图说话，然而凌空一个耳光将他扇得脑子发懵，他的头被打偏过去，脸上一片火辣，感觉像是岩浆流淌。他浑身难受，到处都是细碎的伤口。

他被绑到一个未知的地方来了。

耳机不知道什么时候被摘掉了，他在黑暗中听见有人逼近，感觉到下巴被轻轻抬起，柯尔特温柔而磁性的声音在密室中回响:“说说看，谁派你来的?”

Tbc...


	19. Chapter 19

鲜血淋漓的拷问在利威尔被捉两小时后开始。他被绑在一张铁椅上，脸被泄愤似的扇了几巴掌，还被往肚子上踹了一脚。一开始他被黑布蒙着眼，看不见，听力也很模糊，脑子里面黏稠得要命，迷迷糊糊能听见几句人的低语。两小时后黑布被扯下，他喘着气，抬起眼来瞪向前方，面前站着身穿黑色西服的柯尔特，正往手上戴一双冰凉的白色手套，像是要执行什么手术一般，脸上是和气的微笑:“现在能听得清了吗?”

利威尔没答话，旁侧立刻有只手伸出来拽住了他的头发，粗鲁地迫使他对着柯尔特仰头:“问你话!”

“……听得清。”利威尔最终开口，声音嘶哑。柯尔特戴好了手套，和颜悦色地在他身前蹲下，双手撑着膝盖:“现在我问一句，你答一句。可以接受吗?”

利威尔喉结滚动，咳嗽了一声，嗫嚅着嘴唇回应:“不接受。”

他喉咙干哑，全身无力，想来是一天没有进食也没有喝水的结果。这倒不是大问题，他还在部队的时候，为了锻炼求生能力，曾经连着七天没有进食，只靠白开水度日。仅仅是没有食物的话他还可以撑很久，而面前的人如果需要持久拷问自己的话，或许会给他水喝。只要活得下去，一切皆有可能。

他突然有些恍惚，因为他想到这道理，似乎是凯尼教给他的。

没有得到想要的回答，柯尔特缓缓地直起了身子，一脸的意料之中。他朝后退了一步，扬扬手示意，右边立刻蹿出一条漆黑的皮鞭来，凶蛮地割裂空气，甩在利威尔敞开的胸肌上，带出清脆的一声响。利威尔疼得身子紧缩，差点叫出声来，咬牙忍住了。血红的鞭痕慢慢浮上来，触目惊心地横在他的肌肤上，利威尔咬着后槽牙，痛觉随着胸膛剧烈起伏。柯尔特缓步上前，玩味地伸出手来抚摸那红痕，令利威尔不由战栗。他听见了柯尔特的轻笑，极具骚扰意味:“你以前是男/妓吗?居然有这样漂亮的肌肉。”

利威尔平稳着呼吸，极力压下吐息的颤抖，嗤笑一声:“我可和你妈不一样。”

这大概就是他这辈子骂出的最狠毒的话了，他心想。随即遭到了铺天盖地的报复。柯尔特再次沉着脸后退，似乎用英文说了些什么，立刻就有狂风骤雨般的鞭打砸在他身上，他疼得发不出声，也来不及发声，胸前直像被火舔舐，疼得辣人，疼出他一身的汗。他咬着牙，在心底咒骂，咒骂柯尔特，咒骂他该死的保镖，也咒骂自己。为什么他无法疼晕过去呢?晕过去什么事儿都解决了。

鞭刑并没有持续很久，两分钟的样子，利威尔却觉得像是过了一个世纪。这一个世纪过去后，他胸口至小腹处皮开肉绽，鲜血淋漓，染红了他的衣衫。他呼哧喘气，觉得太阳穴激烈跳动，牙帮子咬到发麻，一切声音都变得不真切起来。他浑身难受。

柯尔特对他这被打得失神的反应显然非常满意，他勾着嘴角，掏出一个粉色的小喷瓶来，当着利威尔的面晃荡几下，而后恶意地对着他的伤口一阵猛喷。那是盐水，能给伤口消毒，却也能带来极致的疼痛。先前疼到近乎麻木的血口子在它们的滋润下重新鲜活起来，狂乱地刺激着利威尔的痛觉神经。他终于没忍住，一声闷哼溢出，疼得满头大汗，身子微弓。柯尔特细致地为他的各个伤口均匀喷上盐水，又开始与他搭话:“素质挺不错啊?牙很疼吧现在。你以前是不是当过兵?所以才有这么漂亮的肌肉吧。”

利威尔不愿搭理，扭过头咬住椅背，被汗濡湿的刘海遮住眼睛，苍白的灯光打在他的侧脸上，红血衬着肌肤，整个人有种落败的脆弱美感。柯尔特眨眨眼睛，伸出手捏住利威尔的下巴，将他的脸掰向自己，沉默地看了片刻，赞叹道:“……你很漂亮。”

“滚……”利威尔闻言摇头，一口利齿咬向柯尔特的手指。柯尔特及时避开，眯起眼睛来:“这是最后一遍了，我希望我能得到我想要的答复，否则你今天又会饿肚子的，懂吗?你已经非常饿了吧?刚刚还想咬我的手指。”

利威尔平复着呼吸。

“你是谁派来的，你认识凯尼吗?”

明明知道不会有结果，却还是要问，像鼻涕虫一样粘着人。利威尔低低笑了一声，抬起头来:“我是上天派来屠杀你们的。我不认识凯尼。”

柯尔特沉默地盯着他看，用手托着下巴，似乎是在沉思。利威尔终于趁机偷得片刻的休息，开始有的没的想起艾伦来。不知道那小子在a市怎么样，会不会也遭到这群人的伏击?他们既然能抓得住自己，能查得到凯尼，能把埃尔文逼成那个衰样儿，对付艾伦估计也不在话下。

一想到艾伦，他突然失去了镇定的能力，变得烦躁而不安，恐惧也随之涌上心头。他有些担心，担心艾伦被捉，而后收到同样手段的报复，那时候就不止是艾伦的理想碎裂了，他们两个的身体也会一并碎裂……

得想办法。利威尔呼出一口气。我得想办法，既能弄到艾伦的情况，也不会让自己再受伤……

突如其来的欢快铃声打断了利威尔以及柯尔特的思路，利威尔看向他，柯尔特从裤袋中掏出一部纯黑的手机来，挑眉盯着那来电显示看了片刻，接了起来:“有事？”

他没有开免提，利威尔无法听见那边所说的话，只能根据柯尔特的回复来判断情况。柯尔特先是极其敷衍地“嗯”了一连串，随后皱起眉头来，出声问道:“你们把他杀了?”

利威尔闻言一惊，无法自制地联想到了艾伦。

柯尔特舔了舔嘴唇，烦躁得要命，提高了音量:“我之前说得很明白吧?嗯?我说别的人不管，金头发的和凯尼必须得留活的，现在凯尼死了，你还能腆着脸来和我交差。你觉得好不好笑?你这么这么不听话呢?”

凯尼死了。

利威尔顿时震惊得无以复加。凯尼死了?那艾伦在那边有没有接应的人?不，问题不是这个……清除掉脑内纷杂的想法，利威尔睁着眼看着地板，难以置信地想:凯尼死了?

他想到了先才晕过去时所做的梦，二十多年前的孤儿院，那个冰凉月光铺满低矮台阶的夜晚，凯尼痞里痞气的笑，还有那句“我得一直是你舅舅”。

这些都是被他深埋在军服之下的记忆，突然被挖出来，恍惚他的神情，却在瞬息又被砸成碎片。利威尔感觉自己的各路思绪似乎纠缠在一起了，难舍难分。他想如果扰乱自己是柯尔特的目的，那么他现在已经达到了。

“我管他是自己弄死自己的还是你们弄死的，我给的任务没到我的预期你们就都得负责。凯尼死了，我怎么问他?我去问死人吗?”他顿了一顿，随即更加暴怒，“没收尸?我天……当初我是吃了屎犯了糊涂才会找到你们……oh, shit. ”他伸手捂住脸，揉平自己狠狠皱起的眉头，说出最后一句话:“You are fired.”

电话挂断，柯尔特深呼吸一口气，转过身望向利威尔，恰好抓住他还未收敛起来的震悚的表情，顿时嘴角上勾，糟糕的心情一扫而空，他上前看着利威尔的脸，饶有趣味地:“你认识凯尼?”

艾伦忘记自己是怀着什么心情从那废墟中走出来的，他超乎想象的平静。他凝视凯尼的尸体，发现对方身上没有多余的伤口，脑袋朝一遍肩膀歪着，鲜血从一边的太阳穴汩汩涌出来，凝固成干巴的河。他被一颗子弹贯穿了脑袋。脸上是个将笑而没笑出来的神情，丑丑地耷拉着嘴角。凯尼脸上的褶皱卡着墙灰，看起来憔悴极了，艾伦心说我应该给他擦干净一些，但他迈不动步子，他只是那样看着，看得眼眶发涩。难以言喻的情绪纠缠不清，他呼吸颤抖地后退一步，将头仰起，面朝着黎明的天空，沉重地吐息。

凯尼被杀了，他能猜到是谁干的。艾伦揉了把脸，将零碎的发丝撩起。此时四周聚集的人群已经多了起来，艾伦招呼四周的市民报了警，警署没了，小些的警察局还能零零散散派人过来。艾伦跟凯尼学到的伪装在这一刻派上了用场，他像是位好心路人般大叫着里面有个人，果然就有人围上来清理残骸，他装模作样又跟着清理了片刻，就在人们万众一心解救已死的凯尼时他悄悄退了出去，钻进不远处的一条巷子里，试探着向伊莎贝拉的老人机打了电话。

他不抱任何希望，因为他记得自己是将伊莎贝拉和那一撮人都喊去了那战场的。然而令他惊讶的是电话通了，他还没反应过来，那边就传来了伊莎贝拉的大吼大叫:“大哥！！！”

“别吵，你那边还好吗?”艾伦松了一口气。

“不是特别好，我一直想和你打电话又怕你在执行任务突然被打扰……我们昨晚遇到了好大的麻烦，”伊莎贝拉停顿一下，声音里有了哭腔，“凯尼老头子他……”

“我知道。”艾伦打断她，沉重地呼出一口气，“发生了什么?你看见没有?”

“嗯嗯嗯，”伊莎贝拉吸吸鼻子，“你当时让我们赶到警署那边一趟，然后我就只带了一小部分人。老实说不是很喜欢他们，然后我就不太想帮他们……我到的时候两边已经打起来了，都有消音器，动静没有闹很大，但是警察那边被干下去了四五个，金头发的被敲晕带走了，好像也中了弹。我们一到就参与战斗，勉强撑了一会就不行了，对面黑衣服的好像受过训练，然后人也多，真的扛不住……我就上了房顶找他们的头儿，然后……然后在一个窗口看见凯尼对我招手。”

“我就跳下去问他怎么在这里，他说一言难尽，然后就丢给了我一个U盘，”伊莎贝拉说着说着就哭了起来，声音稀里糊涂的，“我说你等一下我先把你弄出来他说没有用，他轮椅被什么东西砸坏了跑不动的，我说那我喊人背你，你在这里等一下，然后外面就砰砰砰的打得特别狠，有颗子弹就直接打我们后面墙上了，他说你别参战你快走，去找你耶格尔大哥让他把U盘的东西看完，我说那你怎么办，他就吼我说怎么越大越听不懂话了还让我快点走……我前脚刚走，他那边就……”

她前脚刚走，后脚就看见凯尼被一颗子弹贯穿了脑袋，跛腿的凯尼跟不上他们的步伐，要是他尚且年轻，或许还能一拼，可他老了，算是半个残疾了，只能将一些东西像这样交给自己教出来的娃子们，然后在废墟里看着他们离自己越来越远。

艾伦按揉着太阳穴，很久没有说话，那边伊莎贝拉的哭喊愈演愈烈，隐隐就有温柔劝导的声音从那边传来，听上去有些耳熟，艾伦惊了一惊，有些警惕:“谁在你身边?”

“呃，耶格尔先生你好，我是法兰。”那边的人接过电话，于是哭声远去。艾伦想起这人来，那天他去利威尔的红茶店时就是他在前台接待的自己，他当初还以为这人和利威尔同居，差点给人揍翻在地上。艾伦稍微松了口气，但仍是狐疑地皱起眉来:“你怎么和伊莎贝拉待在一起?”

“老实说，我也不知道事情会演变成这样……哈哈，”法兰尴尬地摸着后脑勺笑了，“埃尔文先生之前倒是对我提起过……嗯，你们这个组织。你们似乎是和我们老板有些交情的吧?”

“是。”艾伦答道，“但我问的是，为什么伊莎贝拉会在你那。”

“他们现在都在我们红茶店里，我和伊莎贝拉小时候认识，长大就没联系了，我猜她也是误打误撞到这儿来的，估计想歇脚吧。”

“麻烦你了。”艾伦舔了舔嘴唇，“我打算去你那一趟。你那有电脑吗?”

“有的有的，是我们利威尔老板的，不过我不知道密码。”

“没事儿，我知道。”听见利威尔的名字，艾伦的心情稍微好转了些，“我马上来，把你地址发我吧。”

艾伦开车过去，将车停在红茶店的门口，刚进门就被一只凶蛮的德牧咬了脚跟。他本来心情就不怎么样，被狗一咬直接气得要死，差点上去和狗对打。法兰连忙上来拖走了那汪汪乱吠的大狗，嘴里还安抚似的劝着:“艾伦乖，艾伦乖……”

“……你嘀咕什么呢你嘀咕?”突然被点名的艾伦脑子发懵，“谁给你的勇气这么喊——等，你在喊谁?”

法兰尴尬地托着狗艾伦的下掖将它往后拽:“就是它啊，这是我们老板的狗，名字叫艾伦，不好意思啊平时它都还挺乖的，今天不知道为什么就突然来咬人……您没伤着吧?”

伤着了，不过不是脚跟，是心。艾伦郁闷了，抿着嘴心情复杂地盯着那黄黑的狗玩意儿看了片刻，觉得极其不爽，但他再怎么不爽也不好跟一只狗干架，只好憋着气往楼上走。伊莎贝拉坐在利威尔办公室的沙发上，眼睛哭得肿起，一群小子正或蹲或坐地围着安慰她，看见自己进来，刷地站起来一片，个个目光闪烁。

“别迎接了，电脑在哪。”艾伦倚在门框上，觉得后脑勺疲倦得有些沉重。

伊莎贝拉指指桌子，艾伦走过去，红木桌面上静静放置着一台笔记本电脑，纯白的壳。艾伦按了开机键，滴的一声，所有人都无声地朝他靠拢来，在众目睽睽之下，艾伦在密码页面输入了利威尔的生日，停顿了一下，然后是自己的。

一共八位，短暂的加载后，电脑开机，艾伦感到法兰用一种难以言喻的目光在看着自己，但他懒得解释些什么了。伊莎贝拉插上U盘，开始导出，进度条缓慢爬动，艾伦背靠着椅子，垂着眼，支撑不住的睡意上涌，搅得脑子一片混沌。

“大哥?”肩膀被人拍了拍，他睁开眼，是伊莎贝拉，即使肿着眼睛也在坚持关心他:“你是不是太累了?又熬夜开车了?”

“伊莎贝拉清楚情况的话，您可以去杂物间的小床上睡一会儿，太累不好。”法兰善解人意地凑上来，“我也算是利威尔老板的心腹，您就放心吧。”

艾伦捏着鼻梁，承认对这个提议有些动心:“你也别一口一个您了，我今年才十九岁，把我喊太老了吧。”

“才十九岁吗?”法兰愣了愣，点点头，“这倒是没看出来。”

他初次见到这位耶格尔先生时，首先就被他一身冷硬的杀气给吓到了，甚至怀疑这人是特意来找茬的，瞧那纹身和耳钉，看着不太像是正常人，想来是游荡社会已久的油子青年。然而出乎他意料，这位耶格尔先生仅仅是在前台留了个电话号码，嘱咐他待会埃尔文先生来的时候给他，也就走了，干净利落，一点混混生来自带的废话也没有。他的眼睛很深，金色的湖，让人感觉像是藏着什么东西。总之，一点该有的少年气都没有。

“我去睡会儿，伊莎贝拉把东西整完，两小时后叫醒我。”艾伦从椅子上起身，突然想起什么似的，转身盯着法兰，“哦对，那只狗……的名字，是你们老板起的吧。”

“是啊。”法兰莫名其妙，“本来就是老板自己的狗。”

“噢噢，”艾伦若有所思地抚着下巴，“我知道了。”

法兰又不懂了，他分明看见这耶格尔先生进杂物间时，眼神稍微亮了那么一些，嘴角也有明显上勾的痕迹。他有些呆，突然想到先才开电脑时，耶格尔盯着那密码页面，冰凉凉的神情突然就柔和了下来，简直就像看见了情人。他于是猜这位和自家老板肯定有什么非比寻常的关系，又不太好意思向本人求证。

于是他去找伊莎贝拉旁敲侧击:“诶，你们的耶格尔大哥，和我们利威尔老板认识?”

“利威尔?”伊莎贝拉眨眨眼，觉得这名字有些耳熟，“利威尔……利威尔……那不是我们的大嫂吗?”

“……诶?”

法兰僵着笑脸，觉得自己心中的什么东西坍塌掉了。

杂物间的小床是真实的小床，目测不超过165，估摸着是给利威尔睡觉专用的，要睡下一只艾伦就有些吃力了。

艾伦委屈着身子瑟缩着睡了四个小时，期间因为一些糟糕的梦惊醒了两次，睡熟后伊莎贝拉那群心疼大哥的娃就舍不得叫了，硬是把两小时拖到了四小时，等到艳阳高照，法兰进厨房为大家准备了午饭，伊莎贝拉这才起身去喊人。

被摇醒后收到的第一句话是“大哥，信息整理完了”，艾伦对此甚是欣慰，然而收到的第二个消息却令他瞬间暴起。伊莎贝拉一脸的紧张，告诉他说有人打他的电话，她替他接了，那边的人说大嫂被捉走了，现在下落不明，希望他能赶快过去一趟。

艾伦感觉自己一定是被这个消息砸出脑震荡了，脑子砸坏了，他沉默地在床上坐了片刻，看上去对伊莎贝拉的话一点反应也没有。伊莎贝拉给他这种死气沉沉的模样给吓着了，伸出手想去拍拍他，谁料毫无征兆的，艾伦猛地一脚将一旁的塑料集装箱踹了个洞，巨响震耳，袋装的杂物漏出来，伊莎贝拉给这突如其来的发泄震住了，她看着自己的耶格尔大哥伸手捂住了脸，二人一齐沉默了很久很久。

先是凯尼，然后是利威尔。

他早该料到的。实际上是本就料到的。然而知晓消息的一瞬间，还是令他差点达到崩溃的临界值，好险就失了理智。他现在疲倦大于愤怒，利威尔很聪明，不会让自己受过多的伤，只要他来得及，一切就还来得及。

来得及。

而后他下床，披上衣服，一语不发，但杀气逼人，端着菜上楼来的法兰都给他狠厉的神情吓着了，差点没端住盘子。艾伦抬手示意伊莎贝拉跟着下楼，伊莎贝拉连忙进房间抱走了笔记本，亦步亦趋地跟在艾伦身后，小心翼翼地问他:“耶格尔大哥……你还好吗?”

“你嫂子在c市，我们现在得赶去那里，别带装备，坐地铁，地铁最快。”艾伦面无表情，“情报什么的路上讲给我听，我们现在只求速度。我说的你明白吗?”

“嗯嗯，我懂，”伊莎贝拉点点头，“不过，我们没有必要坐地铁。”

艾伦回头看着她。

伊莎贝拉一手托着笔记本电脑，端在他面前:“这是……凯尼老头子留给我们的。”

一架直升机。

艾伦预料到这东西会是个大块头，但没想到居然这样大，肚子里可以装下十来人。他开车到那儿，带上了匆匆忙忙扒饭的法兰。那是一位富豪的别墅，宽敞的院子里停着跑车与马车，以及那黑色的钢铁飞鸟。驾驶员看起来恭候多时，伸手敬礼，艾伦上前，也没打声招呼，直接说出了笔记本上显示的密码暗号:“1225。”

“专程为您服务。”驾驶员微笑起来，示意艾伦一行上飞机，艾伦有许多话想要感慨，上了直升机后却一句话也说不出来，他想果然姜还是老的辣，凯尼也太狠了，就像是……早预料到有这么一天似的。他吩咐驾驶员开往c市，于是螺旋桨飞速旋转，黑鸟摇摇晃晃升上天空，法兰和伊莎贝拉俱是一脸新奇。

“它的时速是300，不出意外的话，咱们一个小时后就能到，您就放心吧。”驾驶员说。

“多谢了。”艾伦觉得嗓子干哑，“你和凯尼是什么关系?”

“嗯……我和那位没有直接的联系。不过我的老板似乎欠他一个人情，所以我供那位差遣。”驾驶员想了想，“不过没想到那位又过到您们这儿来了，真是奇怪。您和他是什么关系啊?父子吗?”

艾伦张了张嘴，有些愣怔。

“我是他侄夫。”他说，“他算是我舅舅。”

从前被艾伦囚禁的时候，那小子还会允许利威尔在房子里到处晃悠，他能透过天窗外的光判断出现在是上午还是下午，白天还是夜晚。可柯尔特明显不愿给他这个待遇。利威尔饿了两天，浑身乏力，不知晓时间的流逝，惨白的灯光一直照着他的脸，刺激他的泪腺。他有被寒冷审讯的感觉。柯尔特倒是会给他水喝，不过也就只有一点。

对方似乎打算用食物逼迫他就范，可惜的是他并不惧怕饥饿，只要能进入睡眠状态，他就能在这幽闭中所向无敌。可现下他又不愿入眠了，数次的，他梦见艾伦惨死的模样，有时鲜血淋漓的人形蠕动着靠近自己，有时是飞弹洞穿艾伦的身体。他总是在恐惧中大汗淋漓地惊醒，剧烈地喘着气，有那么一瞬间的，他对这幽闭的空间感到恐惧。

柯尔特还是照旧会来看望他，一天好几次，带着皮鞭或是蜡烛，他都有些怀疑这男人是不是有些别的变态的嗜好，毕竟外国似乎都比较开放。然而这家伙除了疼痛外没有给予他什么，疼得狠了他也会叫出声，柯尔特就会开始大笑，并且试图和他聊天，当然没有一次获得友好的回复。

这天柯尔特照旧也来了，只是没有带鞭子。利威尔胸前的伤还没好完全，这对他来说是个好消息。然而另一种可能性却让他不禁汗毛倒竖，他警惕地看着对方，思忖道，这是终于要杀他了吗?

柯尔特没有直视他的目光，而是在他身边坐下，慢条斯理地拍了拍并不存在的灰尘，清了清嗓子:“今天想说吗?”

利威尔闭着嘴。

柯尔特盯着他看了片刻，叹口气:“好吧。看来你不太想理我。”

还算识相。利威尔心说。

“但我还是想问，你真的什么都不说吗?说了就放你走也不说吗?这样倔强可是会死的啊。”

利威尔睫毛颤了颤，依旧没有开口。

柯尔特支着下巴看他，从上到下，细细地打量，那种目光恶心得令利威尔发昏，他想要是自己知道这家伙是个变态，他或许就不会向艾伦提出那荒唐的单独行动要求了。一想到自己有可能正在被意淫，他就感觉一阵反胃——即使胃里什么也没有。

然而柯尔特开始给他讲故事了。

“你去过美国吗?那是我的老家。”柯尔特说，“我爸想在你们中国做生意，所以才带我来这里，以至于我现在中英双语炉火纯青。我们那边的妞都特别辣，腰窝可以盛酒，你们这的不这样。唉我也不知道该怎么去形容，中国的女孩，你看她像是花，实际上是一匹野马。”

利威尔默不作声，觉得这人的操作越来越迷了。

“是这样的，大约几年前，我还是位公子哥儿呢，每天脑子里想的就只有花天酒地，花天酒地。后来我们——我和我的一帮狐朋狗友，也都是公子哥儿。我们在一酒吧里喝高了，闹事，嚷嚷说要吸/白/粉，当然都是喝高了开玩笑的，酒吧老板都习惯了，当然不可能真给我们上那玩意——有也不可能给我们上的。结果从门外闯进来一个女人，警服都还没脱，直接朝我们这走。

“我们怕条子的，当然不是因为怕被拘还是什么，是怕我们的老爸。就都先闭了嘴，那女警上来问我们，谁刚刚说要吸/毒?我实在是喝高了，我就糊着眼看她，上帝，她长得真漂亮……我们那边一直觉得东方女人的魅力就在于神秘，你看不透她，于是愈发就想得到她——就是这种感觉。我当机立断了，我举手说，是我说的。

“我其实是想引起她的注意。

“当然我坐到了，我的朋友们都觉得我疯了，觉得我回去肯定少不了一顿毒打，我旁边的，直接揪着我的衣领劝我，我都没理，那一刻我眼里就只有她，我听见她给我讲道理，她问我是不是开玩笑的，我说是的，她说你觉得这玩笑能开吗，我就装乖，这招就很管用了，她立刻就心软，说看你这样是个外国人吧，下次别这样了。我猜她是对我有意思的，我就直接问，我说你今晚有时间吗，她就笑了，说，她已经结婚了。”

“鬼知道我嫉妒成什么样了，”柯尔特笑笑，“我当时就一个念头，我想为什么这样呢这也太可惜了，我觉得她值得更好的，你看，她是那么漂亮……心地善良。”利威尔看见柯尔特抚着下巴，眼睛直勾勾的不知道盯着哪，着魔似的又重复了一遍:“她那么漂亮，心地善良。”

“我觉得我可以拥有她，我必须拥有她。

“她要走的时候，我喊我的那帮朋友把她拦住了。你知道的，外国婚外找情人，随随便便，普普通通，我就问她，那你是否愿意多一个男伴呢?哈哈，我话都还没问完，她一巴掌，啪一下的，就甩我脸上了，那个疼呀……”

“最后当然没有放她走。我这个人很极端的，是我的就必须是我的，我对她一见钟情了，我爱上她了，我后悔，我想要是当时我说我就是要吸，没有开玩笑，她会不会给我一顿毒打，我会幸福死的，我说真的。”

“我们合伙把她绑了。”

利威尔心里一颤。有种堵住耳朵的冲动。

“后来去找了酒吧老板，他还想藏着不让我们拿，我一朋友拿现金砸他，才把那一小袋子给我们。她什么都不知道的，那粉一进去，直接就迷糊了，我们挨个上她，老天爷，我从没这么狂乱过，爽死了。”

柯尔特喃喃地:“爽死了。”

“你恶不恶心。”利威尔嘶哑着声音咒骂，“说这些给我听是想做什么?如果你的目的是令我作呕的话那么你已经做到了。闭嘴吧。”

“别急，还没有完呢。”柯尔特放轻声音安抚道，“她醒来直接就崩溃掉了，闹着要自杀，我一兄弟告诉我她似乎是个缉毒警，我就很愧疚，不应该用那种方式的。但有什么关系呢，我已经得到她了，我承诺会对她好，她以后的生活我来负责，她骂我，让我去死，要杀了我，我觉得她性感极了，你说呢?”

“我给她买了房子，她无论如何也不愿回家，又无论如何不愿住在我那，我也火了，我就说那你自生自灭吧，没有管了，我想要是她持续那个烈气，我会兴奋死的，我想豢养她，只要她一直保持那个野性……”

柯尔特加快了语速，说得非常激动，身子微微前倾，眼眶因为兴奋而扩张，脸上沁着汗水。渐渐的他又慢了下来，脱力似的倒在椅子上，难过地盯着地板:“可是她没有。”

“第二天她毒瘾就犯了，一边哭，一边求我。真的一点意思都没有。太无趣了。”柯尔特捂住眼睛，“我不想要那样的她，我很抱歉毁了她，于是给了她一小袋，又将她送了回去，她丈夫家，她反应很激烈，一直在哭喊说什么自己已经脏了，这样的话，后来我就不想管了 她似乎是进毒/窝了吧，我听一个朋友说的，好像最后是被人杀的，还是她丈夫亲自找的人，哈哈。”

柯尔特低低地笑了起来，利威尔瞳仁颤抖，在听见那最后一段后他整个人都震悚了，他想起了那个下午，艾伦对他坦白这几年的行踪，他十五岁时杀掉的那个缉毒女警……与柯尔特口中的故事，惊人的衔接。

“你个人渣……”他瞬间咬牙切齿了，“毁掉别人的家庭，对你来说很好玩儿是吗?”

柯尔特呆了一下，脸上绽放出笑来:“你反应这么大呀，看来看来我讲故事还是有作用的，终于不用看你那张死人脸了。你厌恶的表情看起来性感极了。”

“别恶心我了，你这废物。”利威尔在椅子上挣动了一下，五官因憎恶而扭曲，“你的目的是什么?你说这些是想做什么?给我也喂白/粉?”

“唉，就是想和你聊聊天嘛，别这样激动。”柯尔特摸了摸他的大腿，“我还有很多故事。你养过狼吗?利威尔。”

利威尔张嘴想要骂人，却猛然间反应过来，一瞬间嘴唇颤抖，难以置信地看着柯尔特。他刚刚叫了自己的名字。

他是怎么知道自己的名字的?

“没养过吗?”柯尔特笑着说，“我曾经也不敢养，不过后来，我发现了驯服狼的办法。”

艾伦在直升飞机上了解了那U盘里的所有内容，包括那七个孤儿院的前因后果，以及几个重要参与人的资料。

七色孤儿院的创始人是一个人，现在70岁，在国内一个犄角旮旯的地方待着，孤儿院交给七个人管，自己缩着数钱。一开始确实只是简单的卖惨孤儿院，后来发现捞不到什么钱，于是新增了业务。那些被父母送到孤儿院来的，他们好好养，偶尔卖个惨，至于那些无父无母的，他们也好好养，不过是得拿去送人的。埃尔文怀疑到了这一点上，连夜查到在世的与孤儿院关联最大的三个人，都是著名企业的大官，并且都是将近退休的年纪。他自己联系到各市的线人，发现其它的几所不知道什么时候被取缔了，或者说消失了，没有“xx梦乡”这种名字的福利院。现存的也就两所，这几年几乎也要销声匿迹了，青鲨鱼事件可以说是这事被揭露的一个契机，只是那老头子没想到，自己窝里出现了叛徒——自己在屋里养了狼。

现存的两所投资者名单中出现了三个共同的名字，其中一位算较为年轻，也就是那位柯尔特。埃尔文的本意是捉住这三位，然后审问清楚事情的来龙去脉，以及那些被售卖出去的孩子的下落。然而没想到柯尔特后台硬得可怕，给他们下了这样大一个绊子——好在他们有莫布里特。

“柯尔特的一切老底，好像都在这里面。”伊莎贝拉咽了口口水，将电脑往艾伦那边端了端，艾伦接过去，草率地翻看一遍便失去了兴趣，招呼伊莎贝拉将手机拿过来，给那位c市通讯员打了个电话。

他没有等很久，片刻后电话接起，通讯员声音颤抖:“喂……?”像是被什么东西吓着了。

“我是耶格尔。”艾伦沉着声，有些不大高兴，“还记得吧?”

“记得记得……”通讯员连连应道，“我这就给您发定位。”

艾伦蹙眉:“什么定位?”

“噢噢噢，忘了和您说，就是那个，利威尔先生不是给捉了吗……”通讯员声音轻轻的，生怕遭艾伦一顿狠批，“我这个人很怂，不敢去救啊，就往那个卡车上丢了个追踪。”

“可以找到利威尔的位置?”艾伦忍不住提高了音量，“那别废话了，发给我，赶紧的。”

“诶诶好，稍等哈。”

“算帮大忙了。”艾伦看着那条定位信息感叹了一声，而后朝驾驶室大喊了声师傅，并说出了目标地点。

那是c市市区的一条巷子里。

直升机的速度超乎艾伦意料的快，没过多久他们就到了c市，直升机盘旋在c市上方，驾驶员将艾伦和伊莎贝拉顺着爬梯放了下去，法兰留在机内接应。他们落在一栋大厦的顶上。那大厦的附近便是定位中那条巷子，艾伦从直升机上摸下来了两把枪，首当其冲下了楼，伊莎贝拉跟在他身后，两人飞速下楼，很快就到了一层，出大厦门左拐，艾伦屏住了呼吸，沾满汗水的手搭在枪把上，随时准备抽出来。

然而现实又一次令他失望了。

巷子里只有那辆蓝漆的车，而没有利威尔。他冲上去扒着护栏看，发现了白色的吸盘追踪器，却没有人。这个追踪器追踪的是车而不是人，他们白跑了一趟。艾伦瞬间沸腾了，飞起一脚踢在那车的轮胎上，恰逢不远处一位市民朝这边走来，一脸的不耐。那似乎是这辆车的主人，没有多余的思考，艾伦一个箭步上前，揪住来人的衣领子低吼:“利威尔在哪?！”

“你…什么意思?”被提起来的男人莫名其妙，憋得满脸通红，“我不认识什么利威尔……你松开我！”

“他在你的车上被带走了！”艾伦失控怒吼，“他在你的车上被人带走了！”

“大哥！”伊莎贝拉跌跌撞撞地冲上来拦住他，“你冷静些！这家伙是无辜的！”

“我不认识什么利威尔，”那男人喘着气，惊恐地瞪着艾伦，“不过几天前，有一帮黑衣服的借了我的车，这倒是真的。”

艾伦眼中是怒涨的金色:“谁?告诉我谁?”

那男人去掰他的手:“我也不知道……你先松开我！”

艾伦终于收了手，男人踉踉跄跄挨了实地，无语地瞥了一眼艾伦，向远处的一家公司指了指:“喏，就那栋楼里出来的，一群黑衣服的，借了车就跑了，我没见他们回去，不过你去那里面问问，应该会有结果。”

“谢谢谢谢。”伊莎贝拉手掌合十，向这位无辜路人鞠了几个躬，拉着面色不善的艾伦朝那边走:“别发呆了大哥，我有个注意，不过需要借你万能的手机一用——”

柯尔特在给利威尔讲他驯服一头灰狼的经历，正讲到兴头上，电话突兀地响了起来，瞬间把利威尔的注意力吸引了一半。柯尔特不悦地接起电话来，发现是个陌生号码，顿时有些狐疑，犹豫片刻后还是接了起来:“您好，这里柯尔特。”

那边没有说话，他耐心地等了三秒，又说道:“您好，这里柯尔特，请问打电话是有什么事?”

依旧没人说话，柯尔特单手插着腰，舔舔嘴唇，正准备开腔，那边却急匆匆地说了句“不好意思认错人了”随后便主动挂了电话，忙音毫不留情地嘲笑着他，他烦躁地将手机甩了出去，继续坐下来为利威尔讲故事。

而另一边，伊莎贝拉腿肚子发软地从柯尔特的公司里走出来，钻进巷子里与艾伦汇合。艾伦正蹲在地上捣鼓着笔记本电脑，伊莎贝拉走过去汇报情况:“定位应该是收集到了的，他们的前台小姐说他平常不在公司，我缠着她不走，最后她就让我给他打私人电话了。大哥你试一下，应该能定位到。”

“已经定到了，离这有些距离，而且楼层有些高，我不确定是哪一层，二十层的楼。”艾伦呼出一口气，掏出手机，“我喊直升机来接吧。”

“——总之一开始买狼就花了我不少钱，但它的皮毛是真的非常美丽，我为之赞叹。我可以负责地说，狼是这世界上最强大而美丽的物种。人人都想拥有它而不能，我偏要做这第一个人。”

利威尔听得兴致缺缺，不懂他为何又要说这些。然而他也无法挣脱开绳子去堵柯尔特的嘴，只能继续备受煎熬。

“我的狼孤傲而勇敢，它在我给他套上枷锁的第二天就开始绝食了，似乎是宁肯死也不肯做一只狗。它似乎特别讨厌自己与狗混为一谈。”柯尔特回忆着当年，“我也得承认，把狼训练成狗确实不是我本意，但我没有别的办法。”

柯尔特说到这里，转过身去，伸手拉开了禁闭室的门。

“我向来是觉得，要击垮一个人，得先从精神方面下手，比如先打碎他的尊严。”柯尔特招呼进来两个保镖，利威尔瞬间感到肌肉紧绷，进入了应激状态。

“它讨厌被犬化，它尊严的具体化是'它是狼'，所以我要打碎它，我得让它知道，它其实和狗没什么区别，这样它就没法狂了。于是我放狗咬它了。”柯尔特关上门，转过身，脸上是神秘莫测的笑意，“它浑身是伤，没法动弹时，我亲自给它上营养液，当着它的面给我的狗喂食，我将它和我的狗一起养。效果很显著，很快它就死气沉沉了，不会扑笼子也不会咬人了，并且学会了摇尾巴。”

“我是这样驯服狼的。也是这样征服一个女人的。”柯尔特面向着利威尔，欣赏着利威尔脸上逐渐流露出来的慌张，愉悦地勾起了唇角，“所以，我有很多方法，能够让你丢盔弃甲。利威尔。”

清脆的一声响指，在禁闭室内炸开，那两位保镖仿佛收到指令的机器人一般动了起来，一个伸手去撕利威尔的衣服，一个则当着利威尔的面脱下了裤子，将那半软的性器捏在手里撸动。利威尔再迟钝也猜得到他们的目的，立刻疯狂地挣扎起来，这是他第一次有这样激烈的反应，柯尔特高兴得泫然欲泣了，他近乎痴迷地看着利威尔挣扎的躯体，伸出手去抚摸，利威尔立刻破口大骂，试图用脚踢他，然而他两天未曾进食，全身乏力，柯尔特轻而易举就将他压制住，他感到股间一紧，柯尔特扳着他的腿向两边敞开，利威尔怒吼着反抗，然而并无作用。那位保镖的性器在撸动中逐渐硬挺，利威尔用脚趾头都能想到接下来要发生的事，只觉得体内一阵翻江倒海，不如去死算了。

他不应该单独行动的。

为什么，当初没有听艾伦的话呢?

利威尔突然无比亢奋地直起身子，死命咬住了上方柯尔特的耳朵，咬紧了牙关用力撕扯，他如愿以偿地听见了柯尔特杀猪般的惨嚎，两个保镖连忙上来揍他，一拳精准击中下颚，他感觉到下巴脱臼了，那只耳朵自然就被放了出去，柯尔特跳开去，捂着鲜血淋漓的耳朵大喊大叫，难以置信地瞪着利威尔，歇斯底里地喊道:“把他上了！现在！立刻！马上！给我干死他！”

仿佛是为了应和他高分贝的嘶吼，柯尔特话音刚落，禁闭室外便传来了玻璃集体碎裂的声音。一时间屋子里四个人都愣住了，利威尔呆呆地看着溅到门口的玻璃渣，听着那逐渐远去的枪声，他反应过来，身子前倾，拼尽全力朝门外呐喊:

“艾伦！”

枪声停止。

“那是谁?那是谁?”柯尔特慌乱了，脸上神情一时间千变万化，“你的朋友吗?利威尔?你从没和我说过，你没和我说过，你为什么不和我说你的朋友会来救你?”

枪声重新响起，距离很近，噼里啪啦一叠声儿，柯尔特彻底乱了阵脚，从一旁保镖的身上夺过枪，吩咐他们出去守着，脸上又像是哭又像是笑:“哈哈哈哈哈，你朋友来救你了，你说要是他进来，发现只剩一具尸体了，他会怎么样?”

利威尔:“你会死。”

“不我不会死，我有保镖呢，他们会护着我的，我不会死，”柯尔特语无伦次地说，脸上是沾满汗的笑容，“我不会死，我当然不会死。”

枪声持续不断，一具尸体被什么怪力拍在了墙上，一身的血，柯尔特惊恐地看着那尸体沿着墙壁缓缓下滑，胸膛剧烈起伏，呼吸不畅，他手忙脚乱地举起枪来，颤抖着手顶着利威尔的太阳穴:“去死！”

利威尔咬牙闭上眼睛。

枪声响起，柯尔特惨嚎着倒在地上，手腕处鲜血淋漓，被子弹干净利落开了个洞。说时迟那时快，利威尔睁眼的一瞬间，一道黑影狂狼似的从门外冲了进来，提着把明晃晃的刀就是一斩，极其精准地划烂了柯尔特的脸，柯尔特哭天喊地，哀嚎声令利威尔听得寒毛倒竖，那飞进来的家伙却毫不留情，手腕飞快抖动，刀光晃眼，瞬息间柯尔特就成了血人。

一刀毁容，一刀挑手筋，连续的快斩将柯尔特的胸至小腹划得稀巴烂，鲜血蔓延，柯尔特惨叫到失声。艾伦始终闷不做声，只顾砍人，那架势险些失控将人杀掉，好在利威尔及时出声制止:“艾伦，别砍了。他还有用。”

他的话永远管用。艾伦的动作停了下来，身子朝他这边扭转，利威尔知道自己现在这个样子看起来尴尬极了，但他管不了那么多，垂着眼睛道:“先给我解开吧。”

艾伦知道自己的泪腺发达，但没想到这样发达，或者说，一遇到利威尔，这家伙就会特别发达。总是这样，不然他也就不会在看见利威尔的一瞬间就眼泪花花的了。他转过身，看见他的的利威尔衣衫半褪，敞开的地方没有一处好肉，俱是凝固后的鲜血，他的利威尔脸被扇得肿起，头发凌乱不堪，一看就知道遭受了怎样惨无人道的对待。他的泪瞬间就下来了，眼眶湿润地上前为利威尔解绳子，一边放轻动作一边不断地呢喃“对不起，对不起”。

“对不起利威尔……对不起。”艾伦颤抖着解开绳子，将他浴血的爱人轻柔地抱在怀里，哭着去吻他的鼻尖，“对不起，对不起……”

我不该让你一个人行动的。

我不该这么晚才来接你的。

利威尔没有拒绝艾伦可怜巴巴的亲昵，他也实在没什么力气拒绝了，刚才那一声惊天动地的“艾伦”就已经耗完他所有气力，现在终于获救，他只想找个地方好好睡上一觉，吃点东西。他浑身无力，被艾伦打横抱起往外走，艾伦不停地哭着重复着对不起，吻他的发顶和眼睑，他觉得艾伦真是吵，吵得要命，和小时候一点区别都没有。越是这么想艾伦就越是吵，他感到抱住自己的手臂一点点缩进，艾伦的泪打在他的脸颊上，他听见艾伦语无伦次的声音，他说利威尔你别死你别死，求你了你别死，然后又是那些莫名其妙的对不起。他是真的给吵烦了，艰难地伸出手去勾住艾伦的脖子，没想到这个动作却令小鬼哭得更凶了，嗷嗷的，他烦得要命，火从心起，一时冲动就勾着艾伦的脖子咬了上去，正中嘴唇，刚好堵住那种喋喋不休的嘴。

世界顿时清静了。

艾伦呆掉了，这实在是称不上一个吻，甚至可以说是撕咬，他的嘴唇被利威尔咬得发麻，直接给他吓得不说话了，片刻后利威尔松开他，窝在他怀里小声说:“我想睡一觉，别吵。”

“好，好。”艾伦吸了吸鼻子，还在刚才被咬的震悚里没回过神来。利威尔却突然想起了什么，刚合上的眼重新睁开来:“等一下，你把柯尔特怎么办?”

“让他去死。”艾伦抽噎着说。

利威尔叹口气:“不行，你得回收他，不然埃尔文要宰了我的。”

艾伦蹭蹭他的脑袋:“不会的，有我在他不敢的。”

利威尔翻个白眼:“当年就是为了照顾你这小屁孩的心理才把事情拖这么久。现在还是得为了你损失掉那些情报，埃尔文会疯掉的。”

艾伦吸吸鼻子:“那我让伊莎贝拉来收尸。”

艾伦抱着利威尔上顶楼坐直升机，将利威尔抱得死死的。他在禁闭室的门外看见柯尔特拿枪的那一幕差点疯了，直接一枪轰掉了柯尔特的手腕，要是他再晚一些，或许利威尔就……失而复得的欣喜令他流泪，他恨不得一辈子就这么抱着利威尔算了，可利威尔伤得很重，需要就医。

“你现在怎么样?还疼吗?他们怎么对你的?”艾伦急迫地问，“他们怎么虐待你的?给你饭吃吗?水呢?有没有对你做不太好的事情?对不起，都是我的……”

利威尔被他吵得头都大了，终于忍无可忍地直起身子又往艾伦嘴上咬了一口，立竿见影，艾伦又一次住了嘴，利威尔都有些怀疑这小子是不是故意占自己便宜了，虽说自己也心甘情愿被占便宜。

两人一起在顶楼上了直升机，法兰拿着医药箱凑上来为利威尔疗伤，期间艾伦始终紧握着利威尔的手，不曾松开，利威尔也没有松开，艾伦看见利威尔的伤就忍不住要哗哗流泪，干脆把脸扭开了。涂的药有些刺激性，利威尔疼了就用指甲掐艾伦的手，不疼就乖乖将手蜷在艾伦的手里，艾伦难过得要命，不停吸着鼻子。

他觉得自己太没用了，居然能让利威尔伤成这个样子，还曾经痴心妄想能保护利威尔，未免太不自量力。

旋螺桨翻卷空气，利威尔望着窗外的灰色建筑，一时有些恍惚，犹豫着出声问道:“艾伦。凯尼死了?”

艾伦呆了呆，没想到他会问这个问题，片刻后才终于点了点头:“……嗯。”

“……”利威尔张了张嘴，“这样吗。”

沉默蔓延，在这无言之中，艾伦更加用力地握住利威尔的手，二人十指相扣。

他们一起回家。

tbc...


	20. 第二十章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结章

法兰在直升机上草率地为利威尔包扎了一下腹部，那些被鞭子抽出来的血痕暂时地让白色纱布给遮住了，看起来不再那样触目惊心。于是艾伦的泪腺在好心法兰的帮助下消停了，他终于敢将视线移到利威尔的身上。利威尔在他身边静静地躺着，缓慢呼吸，他垂着眼睛，左手死死攥着利威尔的，开口第一句就几乎要将利威尔怄死过去:“……对不起。”

乖乖，又来了。

利威尔叹了口气，忍住翻白眼的冲动，弹出小拇指轻轻勾了一下艾伦的掌心:“我怪你了吗?”

“没有，”艾伦耸耸鼻子，“但是我还是……”

“没有但是。别说话，吵死了。”利威尔打断他，伸出没被握住的那只手，够着摸了摸艾伦的脸，“你都十九岁了，怎么还跟九岁一样。”

“你不要笑我——我九岁也没有很爱哭。我真的要吓死了，利威尔。”艾伦皱起脸来，深长地叹了口气，“你要是让那种东西给……我真的会疯掉的，心都给搅碎了。”

利威尔静静看着那双金色流转的眸子，眸子的主人与他单方面眉目传情，传得可怜兮兮，哀哀怨怨，一时间心情有些难以言喻。他凝视艾伦的眉眼，看他坚毅的面庞，深色的眉峰，还有抿着的薄唇。利威尔忽然有些恍然，后知后觉样的，他想当初非要他抱着才肯出门面对世界的那个孩子，现在居然已经这样大了。

他当然感到很欣慰，是那种出于长辈的，能够亲眼见证他的成长的感觉。同时也有一丝不适应，这种不适应是混杂的，掺了各种情感进去，变得难以分辨。有他的担忧和期待在里头，也有好奇与陌生。利威尔默然地看着艾伦，心里有些无措地想:我会和他开始一段新的关系吗?

“咳咳！”

忍无可忍的法兰以响亮的咳嗽声掐断了二人的相互凝视，解救两位无辜群众于水火之中。伊莎贝拉鼓着脸颊坐在一边，手指绞在一起，看上去气闷得要命:“什么嘛，大哥把嫂子弄到手了就什么都不管了，从上飞机开始眼睛就没挪过地方！收尸都是我给收的！”

一旁已经被当作尸体的柯尔特沉默地缩在角落，暂无意识，遭受无视。

牢骚发完，继而她小声嘀咕道:“而且，那个嫂子居然是个男的……”

“诶诶，”法兰瞥了眼艾伦那边，挑眉斥道，“怎么说话呢。”

伊莎贝拉自以为小声，实际上还是让利威尔和艾伦给听见了。艾伦没理睬，利威尔却顿觉有些尴尬，瞬间收回目光，被握住的那只手也试图从艾伦手里挣出来。艾伦愣怔了一下，随后有些犹豫地将手一点点松开。

不牵手的状态令利威尔有片刻的失落感，但他撇开脸将它藏起来了。他转头看向窗外，鳞次栉比的灰色大楼一幢幢地闪过去，他想到先才艾伦冲进门的那一刻，无法否认，他确实被这家伙给帅到了，那一瞬间就产生了“没事了”的想法。艾伦很帅，是各方面的帅气，并且专一——停下来利威尔，你在想些什么?

他感到烦躁，侧过脸使他能从皮椅上听见自己心跳的声音，像是什么警告声似的。

就在他盯着窗外愣神的当儿，他察觉到左手又被艾伦的体温悄悄缠住了。这次艾伦没有牵手，但他小心翼翼地握住了利威尔的小指。

艾伦本来打算将利威尔安置在c市市医院算了，他处理完事情再去看他。早些接受治疗会让他们俩都好受一些。然而利威尔拒绝了，理由是不喜欢c市医院的环境。艾伦对这种明显拙劣的借口丝毫办法也没有，只好催促直升机师傅快些飞回a市。

落地的第一时间他就接到了电话，公用电话的号码。他接起来，那边的人是韩吉，声音有些疲倦地告诉他，凯尼死了。

“我知道。”艾伦用手示意法兰打个120，“我看见了。”

“咦，你那晚上在现场吗?”韩吉愣了愣，“但我们这边没有看见你啊，真是奇怪。”

“那晚上我本来在c市，我打算去抓柯尔特。后来我接到埃尔文的电话，赶回去了，”艾伦说，“就是没赶上。”

“没赶上才好，没赶上才好。”韩吉似乎是松了口气，声音稍微精神了些，“柯尔特呢?捉到了吗?”

“嗯，具体情况我和你见面谈。你又怎么回事?怎么用公用电话打给我?你不是和埃尔文待在一起吗?”

韩吉那边顿了一下:“这就说来话长……”

柯尔特埋在a市的人脉有一条是黑社会那边的，在发觉凯尼调查自己后，他重新将这条人脉挖了出来。恰好这帮人还欠着钱，而他柯尔特最不缺的就是钱，自作主张先给他们还了，于是从平起平坐一跃成了主子。收了钱肯定得帮着办事，不管是否愿意。这帮人从没怕过死，柯尔特要求他们去轰凯尼所在的警署，他们就真的去了，只是没料到猪队友的飞弹击穿了保护目标的脑袋。为了弥补这一点，他们又自作主张将看上去有用的警员都留了活口，一起带到了个传媒大楼里。

“还得感谢埃尔文的嘴，”韩吉汗流满面，“太会扯了，没他那张嘴，我们可能都活不了。”

柯尔特与这帮人约了特定时间见面收人，然而到点了却没来。混黑的人最忌讳迟到这一点，谁都不行，金主也不行。几个大汉等不耐烦了当场就拔了枪要给他们崩脑袋，让埃尔文拦住了。

这之后便是长达一个小时的洗脑，埃尔文面容坚定地向这群人阐述了柯尔特的奇妙人品，以并不存在的事例和不容置疑的神情表明了自己与这帮人的同仇敌忾；随后又恐吓说屠杀警察会遭到怎样怎样的极刑——这期间曾有人受不了要来给他喂子弹，让他的头儿给拦住了。他们的头儿识时务者为俊杰，很会看眼色，立刻接了埃尔文的话头，问他现在放人会怎么样。

“埃尔文太会撒谎了。我叹为观止，差点信了。”韩吉感叹说，“他瞬间拟了几条所谓什么，法律草案，讲得一本正经，说根据xx法xxx条，屠杀国家机关工作人员后态度良好……什么什么的，可以缓刑或减刑啥的。你猜怎么着，这帮孙子对埃尔文佩服得五体投地，先给他鼓了掌，又谈了点条件，而后就给我们放人了……”

后来艾伦特地去问过埃尔文，问你是认真的吗。埃尔文眨了眨眼睛，问你指什么。艾伦说缓刑啊，埃尔文哦了一声，笑着说，敌人的话是不能随便信的。

柯尔特和利威尔一齐被救护车推进了医院，艾伦砍得太狠了，必须住个小院。利威尔进病房前拽住了艾伦的衣角，艾伦把头低下去听他说什么，利威尔声音虚弱，告诉他说:“我回家不想见灰。”

艾伦满头大汗地应下来这一艰巨的任务，随后带着U盘去找埃尔文，伊莎贝拉亦步亦趋地跟在他身后，法兰则回去红茶店感谢开直升机的那位师傅。

他在社区内的公安局找到了埃尔文和韩吉，他们俩待在一起，捧着塑料杯喝乌龙茶。两人精神都还不错，被三三两两年轻小警察围着问话。埃尔文脸上有了些许胡茬，看上去邋遢了许多。艾伦进门将U盘递给他，点点头说:“谢了。”

“……这是什么?”埃尔文一头雾水地捡起那U盘来，“这不是我的。”

“那当然不是你的，是凯尼的。”伊莎贝拉在艾伦身后喊道，“凯尼给我的！”

“不是你的?”艾伦没搭理伊莎贝拉，皱起眉来，“你确定吗?这是凯尼给我的，里面有十多年前青鲨鱼到现在这个柯尔特的所有事件经过。我记得你有调查过这个。”

埃尔文呆了呆，与艾伦大眼瞪小眼了片刻，想起什么似的，一下子笑了出来。

“原来是为这个……”埃尔文摇摇头，笑得有些无奈，“他有段时间，说是电视看腻了，硬是要找我借电脑，我也没多想。现在想来，应该是为了导出这些文件。他对我不太放心。”

“有点难过啊。”韩吉笑笑，“咱这么信他的，可他从头到尾只信得过艾伦。”

“也是正常的。”埃尔文啜了一口茶，神情严肃起来，“我觉得他值得尊敬。”

这句话一出来，一直站在艾伦身后的伊莎贝拉终于没崩住，泪水再一次夺眶而出。

两人面对面交换了一下情报，艾伦将柯尔特绑架利威尔的事从头到尾说了一遍，气氛一直比较凝重，直到被韩吉抓偏了重点:“等等等等，你是说，你这几天统共就睡了四个小时?”

“那艾伦先回去休息吧。”埃尔文冲他点点头，露出个令人安心的笑来，“昨天韩吉已经去过一次人民检察院了，这事很快就能有结果。”

“行。”艾伦呼出一口气，站起身来，“那我先走了。利威尔还在医院里。”

“去吧。”韩吉冲他挤挤眼，“加油啊。”

埃尔文也冲他举了举茶杯:“加油。”

“干嘛啊你俩，烦死了。”艾伦脸泛了红，带着伊莎贝拉匆匆离开现场，“有需要再叫我。我不会睡很久的。”

伊莎贝拉去利威尔的红茶店找法兰了，艾伦一个人去市医院看利威尔的情况。久违地坐上出租车，他的疲倦感还未完全散去，有些累地将头抵在车窗上，看着窗外一棵又一棵树闪过去，像是顺着琴键弹钢琴。他看见街上滑过许多人影，大人牵着撒娇的小孩去买棉花糖，佝偻的老太缩在树荫下乘凉，年轻的情侣依偎着在漫步街上。这岁月看起来这样安稳，十多年前发生了什么，或许根本就不会有人在意。

他想起和利威尔的相遇，一点也不轰轰烈烈，甚至有些滑稽好笑。利威尔那时候看起来冷冰冰的，一张臭脸，也不会逗小孩开心。为什么当初选择了他来举高高呢?

就让我幻想一下吧，艾伦笑着想，他一定是在那个时候就爱上我了。

利威尔伤得并不是很重，多数是表皮的伤，一两处缝了几针，除此之外腕骨有点轻微扭伤，下颚有点脱臼。他被安置在三人病房，靠窗的床位，与身边的病人仅有一帘相隔。艾伦进去的时候他正望着窗外出神，背靠着雪白的枕头。第一床的病人正准备收东西回家，第二床亲友相伴，聊得其乐融融。利威尔在这白色的背景中看起来格格不入，艾伦走过去，默不作声地坐在他身边，顺着他的目光看向窗外。

利威尔在凝视一棵树，艾伦的角度看不清树里头藏着什么，只好放弃。他伸出手握了握利威尔的手，觉得有些凉。利威尔转过头来，看见他有些惊讶:“你怎么在这?”

“我来看你。”艾伦凑近了些，“现在还疼吗?”

“还好。”利威尔整个人都陷进白色的枕头里，眼睛半眯不睁，“就是有些饿。还困。”

“护士没给你吃东西?”艾伦蹙起眉。

“得先打营养液，不能突然吃。”利威尔回忆着护士给他的解释，“说是对肠胃不好。”

“好吧。”艾伦点点头，“那明天就可以吃东西了吧?我给你送饭。”

“你一个天天吃外卖的，会做饭?”利威尔怀疑地看他。

“我可以学。”艾伦说，“我很聪明，学什么都可以。”

利威尔笑他王婆卖瓜，艾伦却陡然认真起来，放柔了声音，从窗外吹进来的微风撩起他额前的碎发:“我说真的，利威尔，我什么都可以去学，我可以变成你想要的样子。你想要吃好吃的，我就去学烹饪；你想看星星，我就去学天文；想要个花园，我就去学园艺；你要是什么都不想干，光缩在家里，我就去学怎么照顾你。”

这发言太过突然，且劲爆。利威尔愣了愣，意识到时，先才喧闹的病房因为艾伦这一席话一下子静了下来，要是没有帘子的遮拦，艾伦和他估计已经在被一群人盯着看了。他有些尴尬，恼火地抽了一下艾伦的手背:“够了，别在这说。”

“好，”艾伦趴在利威尔的被褥上看他，“那我等你回家，慢慢给你说。”

利威尔想说我不是这个意思，然而看见艾伦眼睛的那一刻他失去了组织语言的能力。他最终闭上了嘴，算是默认艾伦的话。

这之后两人就再没说过话，艾伦闭着眼趴在利威尔身边，不知不觉就睡着了。他太累了，稍微一松懈就能进入睡眠状态。利威尔不忍叫醒他，盯着他的睡颜看了片刻，从帘子一侧探出个头来，中年妇女的模样，一脸的好奇，低声问道:“诶，小伙子咋啦?”

利威尔被这女人弄得愣了一下，回道:“他太累了。没事。”

“噢噢，”女人点了点头，露出个意味深长的表情来，“你们俩是……?”

利威尔一时不知道如何回答，要是在多年以前，他可以毫无压力地说“父子”来搪塞过去，可现在的状况有些难办，他无论如何也说不出“父子”两个字来，这太罪恶了。思虑的最终结果是没有结果，他缄默了，祈祷这妇女能看出他的为难。对方也确实看出来了，并善解人意地替他做了回答:“没事，你别怕，我们这一家都挺开放的！”

她话音刚落，帘子后立刻传出个小姑娘的声音来:“妈……你别这样骚扰别人了。”

“咋说话呢?”妇女不高兴了，“你妈我也就是问一下……看这小哥看了半天窗外的也没人陪他讲个话，得多闷啊。”

利威尔在心里吐槽说实际上我可能年龄都要赶超你了，绝非什么小哥了。但想归想，要他真说是不可能的。那位妇女转念一想，觉着女儿的话又有那么些道理，暂时地闭了口，复又凑了上来:“小哥哦，刚刚对不起啊。咱也不是故意的，就看你没个人聊，怪憋的不是。”

“没事。”利威尔冲她轻轻笑了笑，“我不介意这个。”

“所以是真情侣对吧?”那位妇女笑了，拖着板凳坐得离利威尔近了些。

利威尔张张嘴，欲言又止。

不知怎的，他突然想到了好多。从艾伦在青鲨鱼的景象开始，一直到他哭着抱起自己，不停说对不起的样子，像一长卷胶带，在他脑袋快速播放。这么数来，艾伦已经陪了他有十年了，以回忆或者真实的形式。艾伦已经是超出埃尔文的存在了，他对艾伦的情感比对埃尔文要高出那么一截，可是高到哪去呢?又应该高到哪去呢?连他自己都不太清楚。

但是……

在那妇女耐心而热切的注视下，利威尔嘴唇轻颤，轻声回答道:

“……是。”

他感到一阵轻松。

片刻的寂静后，这间病房里突然响起了掌声，有一些莫名其妙，又有些令人动容。利威尔觉得这家子人就像是广场上那些喊“在一起”的人一样，有一种纯粹的、小心翼翼的善良。他对他们道谢，祈祷这小动静的掌声没将艾伦吵醒，然而在目光落到艾伦那边时，还是令他吃了一惊。

艾伦的肩膀微微颤抖，不仔细看压根看不出来。他闭眼趴着的地方，静悄悄地晕染开一块浅灰的泪痕，正对着利威尔，彰显着艾伦的清醒。

他听见了。

利威尔感到一瞬间的慌乱，随即很快冷静下来。毕竟现在这个状况，已经没什么大不了的了。他试探着伸出手去，包住了艾伦伏在被单上微蜷的拳头，艾伦身子微微一动，随后再没了动静。

太犯规了。艾伦憋着气，感觉泪简直控制不住。他在心里念叨，这太犯规了。

等到那妇女终于归队，艾伦才“悠悠转醒”，利威尔特意注意了一下他的眼眶，果然红了一圈，登时有些好笑:“醒了?”

“你好坏啊。”艾伦嗓音沙哑，他形容不出现在的心情，就是复杂，他有些委屈，但又很开心，感觉自己很不容易，又觉得一切都是值得的。总之万千情绪汇不成一句话，一定得表达出来的话就只有“我爱你”。可这利威尔不会让他说的。

“你先回去，我还差一个星期。”利威尔拍拍他的手背，“就一个星期了，我回去想看见干干净净的屋子。”

“好。”艾伦捉起他的手啾了一下，而后站起身来，又被利威尔捏住了衣角。

“走的时候去那棵树下面一趟。”利威尔冲他比划道，“上面有东西。”

艾伦将那只浅灰的小猫抱下来时，终于知道了利威尔一直在盯着看的东西是什么。

小猫比较怕人，一直在叫，看见他爬上树来，差一点摔下去。艾伦抱着它跳下树，小猫受了惊吓，一爪子耷在他手背上，立刻绽开三条血痕。他疼得龇牙咧嘴，心道这小猫还真不好惹，随后脱下外套，将这小东西裹了起来，塞在自己怀里。

他仰头看利威尔的窗户，后者对他招了招手，他觉得幸福得要命，抱着猫往宠物医院跑。安置好这小家伙后又收到了埃尔文的电话，通知他一个星期后省人民法院会打官司，对柯尔特及当年所有参与事件的人进行审判。

“那我会遭到审判吗?”艾伦问道。

“不会。”埃尔文回答，“但真要说的话，你可以判上好几十个无期了。”

“这我也知道……”艾伦郁闷地说。

“不会有人告发你的，你算是我们的英雄，帮了我们不少忙，没有你这事不会被查清楚。”埃尔文安抚他，“下个星期务必到场，你可能是重要的证人，拜托了——如果利威尔有条件的话，也把他带过来吧。”

艾伦应下来:“我知道了。”

利威尔的恢复能力比他自己想象的要好许多，才第五天就可以下床走动而不牵动伤口了，第六天时就开始断断续续结了痂。护士挺高兴地通知了艾伦，告诉他说可以接回家静养了。

出院那天那一大家子人都来帮利威尔，艾伦本想直接给人抱出去的，但架不住这群人的热情。利威尔打算自己走，也没架住，任这些好心人类将他抬上了艾伦的车。艾伦不住地向他们道谢，发动引擎，听见他们在车窗外对他喊道:“你们很棒！加油！”

“你好像到哪都很受欢迎啊。”艾伦一边打着方向盘一边笑了。

利威尔不可置否:“帅哥到哪都受欢迎。”

“那我呢，我帅不帅?”艾伦兴致勃勃，差点把脖子扭转一百八十度，“我帅吗我帅吗?”

“你帅死了。”利威尔踢踢驾驶座，“安心开车。”

事实证明多年以来艾伦的打扫能力还是有提升的，利威尔很满意，给予了艾伦口头赞誉。艾伦一得表扬就得寸进尺，闻言搂着利威尔的腰就要亲热亲热。利威尔出于本能，很想一巴掌直接扇过去，最终还是忍着了。他由着艾伦抱着自己，从玄关一直吻到厨房。衣服在拉扯间被脱了一半，露了大半的肩膀。皮带也散了，没了束缚的西裤松松垮垮悬在腰间，一扯就能掉下去。艾伦撑着灶台，将利威尔禁锢在双臂间，低头舔吻利威尔的耳廓、脖子，一只手放肆地钻进利威尔的衬衫里，顺着脊背来回抚摸，喘气声像是热天的狗。利威尔禁欲多年，很难经受得住考验，于是坚决不让艾伦的手伸进他裤子里去。艾伦咬着他的耳垂，用门齿轻轻碾压，混着热气含糊吐字:“为什么?”

“说不行就是不行、嘶——”他忽地夹紧了腿，艾伦的手不容他反抗地伸进他的西裤里，正勾着他四角裤的边儿要往里钻。他夹紧了不让艾伦往里努力，下一秒就被艾伦大力捏了腰，瞬间身子一个哆嗦，腿上一软，失了力。艾伦趁机将手覆在了那硬起的鼓包上，轻轻按揉。利威尔被摸得激灵，难以自禁，伸手勾住艾伦的肩背，喘着气往他身上贴。艾伦身体的温度比他还要略高一些，他蹭上去，就像靠近了一只炽烈的大火炉。

利威尔并非没有自亵过，只是次数较少。距离上一次手淫已经有个三四年了。猛地被艾伦这么一挑逗，他完全招架不住，整根被握住后就只想逃。他瑟缩着身子躲避艾伦的爱抚，马上又被艾伦黏住，艾伦可怜巴巴地祈求他:“就一下下，利威尔。”艾伦很会撒娇，声音稍微放软一些，那对盛满柔情蜜意的金眸往利威尔眼里一看，他就受不了了，只能纵容着。利威尔双腿打颤，呼吸急促，脸颊泛红，腰胯开始有意无意地朝艾伦手里撞，艾伦一手搂住他，一手加快了套弄的速度，食指恶意地轻轻搔弄那小家伙的顶端。利威尔给刺激得惊喘出声，连忙咬住艾伦的衣服，愤恨地捶他的脊背:“你够了没?快一点！”

“你觉得够了没?”艾伦用鼻子蹭蹭他，手上富有技巧地从根部至上抚摸一通，令利威尔舒爽得脚趾蜷缩。他怀疑那五年间艾伦或许和别人发生过关系，不然怎么会这样熟练，但这话问出来太尴尬了，更加暴露自己的那方面无能，不可能问得出口。他闭紧了嘴不说话，也不让喘息溢出来，憋得满脸通红，这加速了高潮的来临。艾伦上上下下套弄许久，最终加大力度夹捏了一下那粉色的肉冠，利威尔瞬间全身紧绷，小腿无意识地缠住艾伦的，腰身上弓，粉色的肉粒接触冰凉的空气，他长吟出声，白色的浓精射了艾伦一手，满满当当。

“噢呜，”艾伦感叹，“量好多。”

高潮过后的利威尔脑内一片空白，揪着艾伦的衣服喘气，艾伦好心地从一旁抽出纸巾来给他擦拭腿间滴落的白浊，亲昵地凑上去吻利威尔通红的面颊。利威尔缓了缓，平复了下呼吸，觉得热情过了，艾伦却一直黏黏糊糊地不肯走。利威尔伸出手去推他:“起开。”

“可我还没有弄出来。”艾伦委屈地说。他要是只狼的话，现在一定在呜呜地叫，如泣如诉。利威尔满脸黑线，觉得自己招架不住艾伦的热情似火，决定先安抚下来再说:“那我用手给你弄出来。”

艾伦想说不要，你转过去就好了，我半个小时就完事。可又转念一想，利威尔的伤口虽然结痂了，也是完全有可能被扯开的，他在床上很猛，指不定就给利威尔捅出什么来了……只好悻悻地放弃了，耸耸鼻子说:“好吧。”

然而利威尔也没能用手给他弄出来，他刚解开皮带，裤兜里的手机就开始疯狂乱震，这让利威尔的手逃过一劫。艾伦不耐烦地接起电话，没好气地冲那边喂了声，却猛然发觉是埃尔文。

“快来法院一趟，我给你发位置。我上星期不是通知你了吗?”

“噢噢，不好意思，”艾伦有些尴尬，“我给忘了。”

于是还没熄火的艾伦迫不得已进浴室冲了个凉水澡，出来时利威尔换上了另一套西服，深黑色的外套，白色的衬衣，脖子前乖巧地搭着块领巾。他越看越喜欢，凑上去亲了一口，也给自己扒拉出一件黑色西装出来。他不太花时间在衣服上，西装上还有些褶皱，给利威尔看得眉头高耸，恨不得往车上搬个电熨斗现场给艾伦烫衣服。

“回来可以继续吗?”艾伦关车门前问道。

利威尔瞥他一眼:“……看你表现。”

艾伦这辈子第一次进人民法院，感想只有一个:好无聊。

埃尔文说是有可能喊他做什么证人，实际上被他和利威尔被那木头槛杆一围基本就没参与过啥了，全场就是那法官和埃尔文你来我往，柯尔特和几个啤酒肚站一边，埃尔文站一边，法官没询问一条事例柯尔特那边就点一下头，要么就是一句“是”。统共点了几十次，而后法官就开始长篇大论，进入判刑环节，一个个重刑砸下来，听得艾伦是酣畅淋漓，虽然他听不太懂。只是一直听判刑也无聊得紧，他遮掩着嘴打了个哈欠，朝利威尔那边挨了挨:“好想回家，他什么时候结束啊?”

“忍忍。”利威尔拍了下他伸过来的手，“别动手动脚。”

庭审结束后埃尔文叫住两人，对俩人致谢，并告诉艾伦说接下来的事得排到几个月后，在人民代表大会上会提出政府不作为这一点，一举端掉一堆人，艾伦心情舒爽，对着埃尔文也多了几分好脸色。随后埃尔文邀请他们去参加吊唁，艾伦思考过后拒绝了，他和那些小警员们没个亲属关系，去了怪尴尬的。他向埃尔文询问了凯尼所在的骨灰堂，带着利威尔前去悼念。

上百个小盒子摆在一起，一时间很难找到凯尼的位置，艾伦有些感慨，凯尼一生做了那样突出的事，死后也还是得变成这千百个普通盒子中的之一。

凯尼是不久前才放进去的，没什么灰，不需要打扫，利威尔给他塞了些花进去，沉默了片刻，垂着眼对着那盒子说了句:“谢谢。”

他也不知道具体该谢些什么，但他就是觉得这句话有说的必要。

他抬起头时看见艾伦的视线落在别处，一副出神的模样，于是走过去问他:“怎么了?”

“利威尔你看这个。”艾伦指着他面前的骨灰盒，一脸惊诧，“是你……是咱妈吗?”

利威尔呆了呆，顺着艾伦的手指往墙上看去，看见那小小的格子间里，有几张小小的照片，其中一张，白色连衣裙的女人搂着黑发的小男孩，在简陋的屋子里笑得灿烂无比。

那是库谢尔。她的盒子就在凯尼附近。

“凯尼也太……”艾伦张了张嘴，觉得这人已经无法形容了，慢慢把嘴闭上，对着库谢尔的小盒子低了低头:“妈妈好。”

利威尔用手肘捅了他的小腹一下，显然是对二人现在的关系不太适应。

“我是您的儿媳……不是，儿夫，我很爱利威尔，”艾伦伸手揽过利威尔的腰，“我今后也会一直爱他，您在那边放心吧。他一直被很多人爱着，不过我是最爱他的那一个。”

大言不惭。利威尔给他逗乐了，揪了揪他的大腿:“差不多行了。”

“你还有没有什么安排?”艾伦整了整衣领，“我们回青鲨鱼看看?”

时隔多年，艾伦已经能毫无顾忌地面对过去的事实了，到达原址前也已经做好了充分的心理准备，然而到了那才发现青鲨鱼的废墟早让政府重建了，仍旧是孤儿院，只是比虚有其表的青鲨鱼看起来和谐多了，栅栏修得很高，怕孩子们翻出来，利威尔在门口盯着看了许久，被艾伦拉着下了车，兴致勃勃往里走。

这里孩子挺多，大的已经十多岁了，沉静地坐在一旁看书，小些的还没断奶，待在保温箱里，或者缩在襁褓里，都睁着大眼睛打量这个世界，天真又可爱。两人走出没多久就被院里的工作人员给拦住了，是个温柔的老妇人，问他们来这儿是想做什么。

“或许……会领养孩子?”艾伦挠挠脸，表情严肃了些，“我也想咨询一下这里关于捐款的流程。”

于是艾伦被笑意满满的老妇人拉去谈捐款了，利威尔不好阻拦，待在院子里应对那群小孩好奇的目光，其中一只对他的西裤似乎特别中意，四肢并用地爬过来，他躲闪不及，被揪住了西裤上嘴。他一时不知道该怎么办，许久后才矮了矮身，将那小崽子托着腋下提了起来，晃了晃他的身子，晃出来大滴的口水。

“啊呜、呜啊。”小崽子挣动起来，似乎不喜欢被人抱着，利威尔于是又将他放下，看着他的棕色发丝儿，心里念叨，噢，有些像艾伦。

不知道艾伦小时候是不是也是这样。

许久后艾伦从老妇人手下逃出来，挨挨蹭蹭到利威尔身边，立刻就发现了那只对利威尔的西裤意图不轨的小崽子，有些不高兴地将他推开一些，搂着利威尔走远:“走开，我的我的。”

“你几岁啊。”利威尔无语，“在小孩面前还闹。”

“利威尔，你想要个孩子吗?”艾伦低头看他。

“……不知道。”利威尔撇开眼，“或许是呢。”

艾伦算是彻底失业了，和平的年代不会再允许杀手的诞生，他相信艾伦能有自己的事业，毕竟艾伦很聪明，不过他呢?除了经营那家小红茶店，他以后还应该做些什么呢?

他得给自己找点别的事做。

“等我找到工作了我们再来一趟吧，”艾伦拉着他上车，“先把我们两个安定下来再说。”

两人踩着夕阳的影子开车回家，彩色的霓虹灯撒在利威尔的身上，艾伦默然地开着车，突然想到了什么似的:“啊，糟了。”

“什么?”

“我给忘了，该死，”艾伦捶了一下方向盘，“我应该给你准备一只钻戒的。”

利威尔嘲笑他:“你有钱吗?”

艾伦大汗淋漓:“一个钻戒的钱……还是有的。”

“周末再一起去买，”利威尔将自己陷进副驾驶上，“时间还长。”

“嗯。”艾伦笑了，“怎么办，我现在好幸福。”

他转过头来，眼睛亮晶晶的，盛着一个利威尔:“我好爱你。”

利威尔在万顷的灯光下凝视这位十九岁的男孩片刻，将头凑了上去:“我也是。”

我不太会说话，没有什么情话能送给你。所以就把这后面的几十年送给你，就当是一点心意。

我经历过世事难料，不够胆大，不敢和你讲未来，只能盼着现在，但我想如果你有天穿着更隆重的西装来找我，我可能会公主抱你环游世界一百天。我们要去看鲸鱼，看它喷长长的水柱，水洒在我背上，你的笑洒在我怀里；我们要去看成群的羚羊，阳光下的跳跃，和你偷偷背着大自然接吻，睫毛打架；我们要回家，两个人的家，去卧室拿相册，看我的成长，看我如何变得强壮，两个人对着照片笑，吐字含糊得像在接吻。然后我跪下来，问你能不能递给我那套西装，我的戒指由我们的猫衔到我手上，我看着它，然后想，我能用戒指锁住你心甘情愿的后半生了，从此你的时间都值得我去背诵。

我愿意堕入面团地狱里，生生世世擀面皮。用一辈子擀一张你可以安稳走在上面饿了就挖起来吃的面皮。＊

你是我的救赎，是我的光，我的至死不渝，你只要一笑，我就能比我想象中的还要爱你。

我的利威尔。

正文end

＊出自《房思琪的初恋乐园》


	21. 番外  耶格尔家的常规一日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章有大段r18内容

这是七点的早晨，晨光熹微，滚烫的煎蛋香气溢满厨房，从半掩着的门缝泄露出去，撩人地牵着早起小豆丁的鼻子。

早起的鸟儿有虫吃。

格洛里虚浮着因睡意而软绵的小脚，也不穿拖鞋，赤脚飘至厨房门口，晃晃悠悠地从门缝中挤进去。他惺忪的睡眼在朦胧中望见一双熟悉的长腿，深黑色的宽松家居裤，脚上还踩着墨绿的拖鞋。格洛里于是张大嘴打了个哈欠，门牙处的缺口因此暴露在空气里。他跌跌撞撞地扑过去抱住那双腿，叫了一声:“爸爸早上好！”

“早上好。我在煎蛋，先别过来。”利威尔穿着围裙，感觉到腿上传来温软的触感，捏着锅铲的手有片刻的停顿，“你爹呢?”

“他还没起呢，我猜他昨晚和伊莎贝拉姐姐去鬼混了。艾薇儿趴在他的肚皮上，两个人睡得像死猪一样——”格洛里说完这句话才发现自己又无意识地学了自己爸爸的讲话风格，连忙用两手捂住了嘴，在暴栗捶下前主动认错:“爸爸对不起。”

“把你爹叫起来，”利威尔瞥他一眼，为煎蛋翻了个身，使它均匀吸收热量，“艾薇儿可以再睡一会。”

“不行，艾薇儿也不能再睡了！”格洛里立刻嚷嚷起来，揪着他的衣角蹦跳，“老师说我们今天要早点到，她要教我们折青蛙和兔子！”

“那是很重要的事?”利威尔用锅铲压了压煎蛋，将它铲起，转移到一边的白瓷盘子里。

“不然咧?”格洛里撇撇嘴，“爸爸你折过青蛙没有啊?就是那种，按它屁股，然后它就可以蹦起来，往前蹦的，就是那种。我想做两只，一只硬一点大一点，然后一只小一些，会比较敏捷。然后去和迈尔斯比赛——艾薇儿可以学做兔子，她们女生都喜欢兔子。”

“我都不会折。”利威尔抬手看了看表，七点一刻，艾薇儿和格洛里的幼稚园巴士八点才会到，可昨晚艾伦说他七点半就得去摄影棚，已经快来不及了。他冲腿边的格洛里抬抬下巴，格洛里站直了身子，挺着小肚子站了个军姿冲他敬礼，而后哒哒哒跑回了卧室，去喊他爹起床了。利威尔细细洗干净手，将装有煎蛋火腿的四个盘子端上餐桌，又去冰箱为四个人倒牛奶。倒到第二杯的时候，卧室里突兀地传来一声怒吼，他习以为常，手都不带抖地完美分配了四杯牛奶。牛奶盒抬起的一瞬间恰逢艾伦踱着地板怒吼追逐逃跑的格洛里:“格洛里！！！！！”

“七点十八！”格洛里一骨碌翻到沙发上去，冲艾伦比了个鬼脸，“你牙和脸都没洗，衣服没换早饭没吃。还有十二分钟！”

“啥???”艾伦愣了愣，复又摆起那张臭脸，上前揪住格洛里的脸蛋，“别想蒙我，臭小子！就算真的只有十二分钟了，你也不该把你没洗的袜子塞进你爹的嘴里去！”

“我喊了你的！我喊了好几声！你一点反应都没有我才塞的袜子！”格洛里挣扎着去掰艾伦的手，可怜巴巴地冲利威尔那边大喊，“爸爸——”

“吵死了，喂你们两个，大早上的不要这样喊。”利威尔皱起眉，冲艾伦转转手腕，提醒道，“格洛里去洗漱。以及这位模特，距离你的拍摄时间还有十分钟。”

艾伦的手僵掉了，短暂的呆愣后，他在格洛里放肆的嘲笑中冲进了浴室。利威尔叹口气，慢悠悠看向沙发上滚成一团的格洛里，眼神凛冽:“格洛里，你的袜子昨晚没洗?”

格洛里的笑容逐渐僵硬，片刻后他灰溜溜从沙发上起床，耷拉着肩膀进了卧室拿他的作案工具。艾薇儿被这些动静吵醒了，揉着眼睛小步走出来，往利威尔的腿上靠，利威尔将她抱起，用手为她整理睡乱的头发:“昨晚睡得如何?”

“爹爹打呼噜。”艾薇儿搂着利威尔的脖子，“还摆大字，我没地方睡。”

“会有人教训他的，”利威尔将她放下，“别学你哥打赤脚，去穿拖鞋，洗漱完过来吃早饭。”

“还有一件事，爸爸。”艾薇儿细声细气地说，“爹爹还有十天过生日。”

利威尔顿觉恍惚，在心里默数一下，艾伦居然都二十三岁了。而他，只差一年就四十了。

四年内他们收养了两个孩子，为了避免叫不上人的尴尬，他是爸爸，艾伦是爹爹。他们收养的孩子，男孩叫格洛里，女孩叫艾薇儿。格洛里有着栗色的自来卷，眼睛是漂亮的烟波蓝，他很聪明，也足够调皮，不过在利威尔面前会收敛许多。利威尔能预见他的数学家或者物理学家的未来。艾薇儿则相对安静一些，她是个黑发的美人胚子，但总是对一切显得漠不关心似的，表情十分具有利威尔特色。但比起利威尔她更喜欢黏着艾伦。不过艾伦现在没什么时间就是了。

利威尔继续经营那家小红茶店，他的生意蒸蒸日上，并且和埃尔文合资做了大胆的尝试——开连锁店。一开始很受挫，毕竟街上最常见的并非红茶店而是奶茶店，年轻人都偏好这种甜腻的饮品。就在他坐在办公室内考虑是否该转型时，艾伦走进来告诉他这完全是多此一举。

“一般来讲奶茶店是只管卖的，座位少。很多小型的就一个吧台，坐的地方寥寥无几，所以渐渐出来的咖啡厅会受欢迎，原因除了逼格高外，就是可供休息。”艾伦用鼻子和上嘴唇夹住一支铅笔，“你可以将规模弄得大些，就像咖啡厅那样，有可供休息的地方，定一个人均消费额度，增添适量西餐作为中饭和晚饭……会有很多人跑你这来坐一下午的。装修逼格再高一些，挺多非主流学生和赶作业的学生也会往这来。别想转型了，那不太长远。”

利威尔觉得他的话有理，于是花了艾伦一半积蓄去打理红茶店。果真如他所说，不出半年，第二家红茶店就开业了，加盟人将店子开在市中心，客流量很大。过了个一两月，第三家也在社区内出现了。

艾伦本可以就待在家里带孩子，反正利威尔赚的钱够他们四个人生活了。可艾伦偏不，他运气好得非同一般。有一次上街给艾薇儿买尿布，结账的时候感到手臂被人轻轻捏了一下，他低下头，看见个笑盈盈的女生，化着漂亮的妆容，冲他招招手:“小哥，有没有兴趣做一下杂志模特呢?”

从此开始了他轰轰烈烈的模特生涯，据说还拥有了粉丝，一天接多个单子的时候，回家的时间也很不一定了。有时候利威尔等到十一点，仍不见人，留下一堆冷饭便去睡了。他并非不赞成艾伦的事业，只是……

面无表情归面无表情，脾气总归还是有的。

艾伦花了三分钟洗漱完，两分钟吃完早饭，而后便风风火火地往门外走，脚都冲到门口了，突然刹住了车。他折返回来抓住利威尔的手臂，嘴里咕哝着:“差点忘了。”

利威尔不可置否，冲他轻轻仰了仰头。格洛里瞬间伸出一只手来捂住艾薇儿的眼睛，另一只捂住自己的。艾伦搂住利威尔，轻轻啾了一下他的嘴唇，而后捧着利威尔的脸，给了他一个深情又仓促的、带着薄荷清香的吻。利威尔嘴里染上了薄荷牙膏味儿，片刻后艾伦松开他，抵着他额头说:“我今晚可能八点回。”

利威尔点点头:“可能。”

“对，可能。”艾伦挠挠脸，舔了舔嘴唇，有些尴尬，“今天拍摄地点离你红茶店挺近的，午休你可以来看我啥的。那我走了，记得替我教训一下格洛里，他太不像话了。”

“我从不迟到，而你天天迟到。”格洛里撤下捂眼睛的手，充满挑衅地对艾伦说。

“闭嘴吧你可。”艾伦咬牙切齿地用手指着格洛里的鼻子，露出个狡诈的笑来，“别忘了你昨晚上答应我的——”

“答应什么?”利威尔敏锐地抓住要素，正要询问，艾伦已经飞速溜出家门。他将目光移向格洛里，后者则一改先前嚣张的形象，学起了身边的艾薇儿，低着头安静用餐，像是被艾伦的那句话给瞬间改造了。利威尔走过去敲了一下他的脑袋，威胁地看着他:“不考虑说实话吗。”

直到巴士来利威尔都没能从格洛里口中撬出那个秘密来，艾薇儿似乎知道些什么，但一脸的不耐烦，似乎不打算说。利威尔将两人送上黄澄澄的巴士，稍微收拾了下屋子，而后穿上西装，搭了块领巾在胸前，出发去他的红茶店。

他在地铁内摇晃，被周围人的汗臭和呼吸弄得喘不过气来。目光落在对面排椅上的一对情侣身上，他们黏在一起，互相搂着，看起来很年轻，是那种敢于当着地铁众人舌/吻的年轻。年轻人总是这样富有激情与勇气。不知怎的他又想到艾伦，还有十天，艾伦就二十三岁了。

二十三岁……他捏了捏食指。明明也并没有很老的样子。

他现在应该已经开始拍摄了吧，被灯光师，造型师，摄影师，各种师簇拥着。粉丝在外围看着他尖叫，狂热些的或许还会冲上去要吻他。他看见电视里的明星都有经纪人，艾伦也会有吗?男的还是女的呢?这些他从来没去问过他，他也没和自己提起过。

就连和格洛里之间那个秘密都没和他说。

法兰对于他的到来有些吃惊:“这么巧，耶格尔先生好像就在不远处拍照还是什么的，就那边的沿江路。”

利威尔颔首，他当然知道，艾伦的所谓行程他都会想办法去了解，来红茶店也有一部分原因在于他。但那条路离店至少也有个两三百米，他懒得过去了。想到自己要过去和一堆女孩儿挤位置他就浑身不适，干脆留在店里算了。

实际上他可以就这么待在家一天，哪都不去，红茶店有法兰就够了，他去了也仅限于坐在办公室内算账，要么就发呆。可比起一个人待在家里等三个人回家，他更情愿待在他的红茶店里。一楼人来人往，有脚进来有脚出去，就把他的那么些不知名的小情绪带走一些。

两个小孩的午饭在幼稚园解决，他只需要在五点之前到家，做好晚饭等他们回来就行，在此之前他可以一直待在红茶店。红茶店今天满座，法兰有些忙不过来，利威尔便主动系上围裙，充当打杂手，帮着短短盘子之类。

有几位似乎是常客的女生对着他惊喜地捂了半天嘴，大概是把他当作新员工了。他为她们端茶时被揪了揪袖子，心中了然半分，再抬眼时一部手机伸到面前。女孩红着脸笑:“小哥你好帅啊，加个微信不介意吧?”

他陷在周围女孩低声的娇笑中，莫名有些火气，但还是绅士地拒绝掉，并不知出于什么心理地加了一句:“我已经结婚了。”

一桌女孩的脸尴尬地变了色，他觉得烦躁，心里一半是歉意一半是快意，他夹着盘子回到后厨，扯了扯领带:“还有没有别的活?”

“做甜点的话交给厨师就好啦，”法兰探出头来，“老板你要是不想端盘子还是歇在二楼吧，我也没有很——啊抱歉，您要些什么?”

法兰被客人拉过去了，利威尔甚至来不及说上一句话。他在后厨站了会儿，发了会呆，察觉到时那位女孩已经站在他身边，有些局促地抓着手机，垂着头对他说:“对不起，我们不知道您已经结婚了，刚刚是我们太冒犯了。因为您看起来真的挺年轻的。”

“不用道歉。”利威尔看着这身高直逼自己的女孩，有些不太自在，“我没生气。”

“这样吗，我看您刚刚走的时候好像挺生气的，”女孩小心翼翼地看他，“您是新来的吗?”

“我是店长。”利威尔说，“你还有什么需要的吗?”

“啊没有没有，”女孩愣了愣，将一绺头发勾到耳后，“总之对不起呀，让您感到不舒服了。”

“没有。”利威尔呼出一口气，“不用来找我了。”

打发走这善良的女孩，利威尔松了一口气，想上楼去睡个觉算了，手机却在西装口袋里微微震了震，他掏出它，发现是艾伦发来的短信。

没有配文，一张照片，是艾伦的自拍，被一众可爱的女孩众星捧月般拥着，阳光洒在他们的笑颜上，洋溢着青春与活力。

他什么意思?

利威尔烦躁得要命，脱了围裙上二楼睡觉去了，定了个四点的闹钟，足足八个小时的午觉，能让他忘记一切烦恼。

他爬上那张久违的杂货间小床。将自己蜷起，躺了上去。

醒过来的时候脑子很痛，那种吹了一夜空调的疼痛，利威尔捶了捶太阳穴，拾起枕边的手机查看时间，三点四十，可以起了。

他向法兰打了个招呼，准备搭地铁回去。出店门前他的脚对着沿江路的方向犹豫了下，最终还是走向了地铁站。他点开手机，发现两个小时前有艾伦的未接来电，可惜手机被自己打了静音，一个都没接到。他又点开短信，艾伦连发了好几条，内容大致一样，都是问他在干嘛，要不要来看他，诸如此类，没什么回复的必要。

但他还是在输入栏中打下一行字:早点回来。

想了想又加上一句:不然你就吃冷饭吧。

他回去为两个小豆丁准备晚饭，不久后门铃被按响，他开了门，两个小家伙蹦蹦跳跳地进来，格洛里叽叽喳喳，艾薇儿点头应和。他们念双语学校，一会儿中文对话一会儿高唱英文歌曲。吃完饭后利威尔辅导他们写作业，这才知道了这父子两人之间的秘密究竟是什么。

“这是你的字吗，格洛里?”他指着那一行漂亮的花体英文，吐槽老师也是奇葩，居然就这么随随便便打了勾，“这明显是你爹给你写的。”

“我……”格洛里垂头，嗫嚅着，“可我不想抄单词……句子也不想。”

“不想写就不写?哪有这么好的事。”利威尔翻开两人的英语本，“要么写要么挨打，自己选。”

“那我写。”格洛里嘟嘟嘴，“但是今天的作业我真的不会写。真的写不了。”

“嗯。”艾薇儿在一旁说，“今天老师要我们写作文。”

“你们才幼儿园，写什么作文?”利威尔惊了，“语文作文都不会，还写英语。”

“不是作文，老师没有说是作文，艾薇儿自己说的作文。老师就说写一段话就可以了。”格洛里抬起头，“但我和艾薇儿都写不了，老师让我们写妈妈。”

出现了。

每对男同家长都必须面对的难题——《我的妈妈》。

“……不管怎么样，作业不能不交。”利威尔硬着头皮说，“我说中文，你们把它翻译成英文，写在你们本子上，这行吧。”

格洛里忐忑地握住了笔:“可是爸爸你幼儿园学过英语吗?我们还小，不要太难的。”

“好歹算学过吧。”利威尔舔舔嘴唇，“你们爹还是我教出来的。”

格洛里和艾薇儿都知道自己是领养的孩子，但利威尔和艾伦的教育使他们对自己的身份并没有过多的敏感，在学校也并不怕其他孩子的偏见。利威尔简单粗暴地将艾伦女化后写进了俩孩子的小作文里，然而检查的时候才发现俩孩子都无师自通将“She”改成了“He”。他们都知道自己说的是艾伦。

不管怎么样作文算是应付了，他们的老师知道他们家情况，想来不会做什么为难孩子的事情。利威尔招呼两孩子睡下时已经八点一刻了，艾伦还没到家。利威尔掏出手机，锁屏上没有未接来电，也没有短信提示。

可能还在拍吧。

虽然他不明白什么东西需要拍一天就是了。

他抱着毯子缩在沙发上，打算等到九点就去睡觉。然而过长的午睡时间使他的脑袋填满混沌的睡意，他浑身提不起劲来，不一会又昏昏沉沉睡了过去，半张脸缩在深灰的毯子里，呼吸均匀，眉头微皱。

两个人住出了单亲家庭的感觉。

他是被脖子间细细密密的吻给弄醒的，艾伦的头发挠得他痒丝丝的。他在黑暗中睁开眼睛，察觉到毯子不翼而飞，自己被艾伦压在沙发上，颈间一块嫩肉还被艾伦含在嘴里。

“起开，”他声音微哑，抬起手去推艾伦，“你吃过饭了?”

“嗯。”艾伦直起身子，伸手解利威尔的衬衣扣子，“片方请吃饭了。”

乳粒接触空气，利威尔感觉到胳膊上浮出一片鸡皮疙瘩来。艾伦的身子滚烫，手上的温度足以点燃他的理智。他半推半就地被剥了上衣，而下身仅剩一条岌岌可危的黑裤衩子。艾伦舔弄他的乳首，两只手绕到利威尔弓起的腰身后去揉捏他的臀肉，力度很大，乳白的两团肉在艾伦的十指中变成各种形状，这令利威尔感到有些羞恼。艾伦将他的左乳首舔弄得水红水红，湿湿漉漉，可爱得像是草莓软糖。利威尔气息加重，伸手抓住艾伦的头发令其后仰，口中喘息连连:“停一下。去拿套。”

“没有了。”艾伦捉住他的手咬了一口，在手腕处留下个浅红的齿印，“我们好久没做了，俩小崽子又碍事，我就没有补。”

他说的碍事是指一年前，还不太会说话的格洛里从利威尔的床头柜中翻出来一枚避孕套，并兴致勃勃地将它当作气球吹了起来，这透明气球叫艾薇儿看见了，小女孩不乐意了，嚷着让她哥也给她摸索出来一枚，漂亮的浅粉色。等艾伦拍完一天的片回到家中，满地的避孕套差点没让他晕过去。

这也是俩崽子过早接受性教育的原因。只是不知道是不是艾伦的思想传输有问题，总之格洛里认为避孕套除了避孕还可以用来做很多事情，吹气球就是其中之一。因此当两位大人不在家时，他还是会偷偷拿一枚出来，满足自己诡异的好奇心。

这些都是次要的。总之现在的情况是，艾伦和他都想做爱了，可家里没有套了，润滑剂可以随便拿个什么东西代替，没套就很糟糕。他可不想得些什么怪病。

腰上一热，艾伦将手从他内裤里抽出来，抚着他的腰凑上来和他接吻。利威尔张开嘴与他唇舌纠缠，许久未修理的刘海遮住眼尾，艾伦注视着他，为他撩起一些零碎的头发。留在利威尔内裤中的那只手游移着去摸那半软的阴茎，另一只则按压着那可爱的乳头，上下拨动。利威尔被他挑逗得呼吸混乱，皱着眉想闪避他的吻，以此获取更多的空气。艾伦当然不会允许，腾出一只手按住他的后脑勺，将利威尔的口腔搅得天翻地覆，利威尔被吻得迷糊了。两人分开时嘴唇发出一声恋恋不舍的“啵”，银丝悬挂，被艾伦用拇指指腹拭去。利威尔平复着呼吸，感受到艾伦开始撸动他的那根东西，缓慢又细致。他便直起身子，伸手也去解艾伦的腰带，却在抬眼的一瞬间，感觉自己从头到脚凉了个透。

“这是什么?”他听见自己不受控制的低吼，没办法从艾伦颈间的红痕移开目光，“你他妈在外面都干了些什么！”

“……啊?”艾伦懵了，感觉利威尔像是莫名其妙炸毛的猫，“我今天在外面拍片啊，不是告诉你了吗，就沿江路那儿。”

“你拍什么片才会给自己脖子那弄个吻痕?”利威尔气笑了，“先从我身上下去。”

“什么啊?”艾伦感觉到利威尔的性器在他手里慢慢软下去，顿时十分不乐意，“好吧好吧，你说什么吻痕，我对女的生理性恐惧，怎么可能让她们吻我脖子?”

“那这是什么?”利威尔揪住他的衣领子，拿过手机拍了个照，将照片怼到艾伦脸上去，怒气冲冲，“这是什么?”

“你看不出来吗?”艾伦眨了眨眼，手上又开始动作，“这是蚊子包呀。”

……

他们家地理位置说好不好说坏不坏，到晚上不开灯，阳台透进来的路灯灯光就能让你在黑暗中看清人的脸，只是颜色比较暗。这误会可闹出笑话了，利威尔尴尬得要死，不好再说些什么，感觉自己这几天的情绪一下子暴露在艾伦面前了，遂将头扎进艾伦的怀里，闷着声音:“……哦。”

“你怎么啦?”艾伦抱住他，亲亲他的眼尾，“你好像很没安全感。我做什么让你不高兴的事了吗?”

“没有。”利威尔顿了顿，“可能我心情不太好。”

“好吧。”艾伦解开皮带，“那做点开心的事。”

艾伦体力比利威尔好上许多，一夜三次不是问题，利威尔就有些吃不消。故此艾伦轻易不让他先射出来，为他撸到一半就停了动作，沾了些黏液往利威尔股间探，利威尔双手抱住艾伦，跨坐在艾伦腿上，低头与他接吻。后穴被塞进一根手指，感觉非常不舒服，他晃着屁股想要躲，哪知就这么捅到了前列腺，顿时爽得双腿打颤，惊喘出声，艾伦在他身上到处啃咬，同时慢慢塞进第二根进去，两指作剪刀状缓慢开合，扩张后穴。利威尔始终对他没戴套这件事耿耿于怀，又提醒一遍:“你没戴套。”

“我射外面。”艾伦安抚他，“快到了我就退出来。”

直接进入到底和戴套有所不同，紧致的嫩肉层层叠叠包裹住艾伦的柱体，直接感受到那致命的温度。他只塞进了龟头部分，舒爽地发出一声喟叹。利威尔就没那么好受，艾伦太大了，偏生顶端又是最粗大的地方，这么一下捅进来，除了疼还是疼，毫无快感可言。他不满地捶了下艾伦的背，恶狠狠地在他肩膀上留了个咬痕:“快些进来。”

“你会疼的。”艾伦轻轻吻他，“慢点来，让你爽到飞起。”

艾伦扶着利威尔的腰，引导着他慢慢坐下。利威尔感到穴壁逐渐被撑开，感觉涨涨的，没刮擦到那一点，有些不好受。艾伦的尺寸过大，他足足坐下起来坐下起来了有十多分钟，这才将那大家伙完全吃进去。艾伦的囊袋贴着他的臀尖，温温热热，利威尔大汗淋漓，艾伦观察着他的表情，搂住他的腰，而后措不及防地猛地一顶——

“啊！”利威尔惊叫出声，感觉到那柱体滑出去又挤进来，在他的敏感点上剧烈摩擦。他一口咬住艾伦的肩膀，防止糟糕的声音泄露出去。艾伦在第一下的试探过后便放开了操，不停送着腰胯撞击利威尔的下身，深色的囊袋啪啪啪啪击打利威尔的臀肉，淫靡的声响在客厅回荡，利威尔在心里祈祷，希望那俩熊孩子不要听到。

艾伦一旦操起来就进入忘我状态，要么不说话，闷声只顾干。要么废话连篇，还要哄着利威尔也跟他一起讲骚话。现在这种情况就明显属于后者，艾伦一面不断向上顶着他，一面发问:“爽不爽?顶到没?”

“爽。”利威尔咬着下唇，“再往上……啊、可以了，慢点。”

利威尔感觉自己在骑马，还是一匹不听话的野马，他让艾伦慢点，艾伦就偏不慢，甚至变本加厉，将肉体撞击乐奏得更加密集，利威尔实在撑不住，张嘴呻吟，溺水之人般挂在艾伦身上，随着艾伦的顶弄一下一下地向上耸着身子。艾伦伸手抚摸他的阴茎，感觉到有黏腻的触感，这小家伙在不断往外渗水呢。他恶意地捏了捏利威尔的肉冠，满意地听见一声放大的娇喘，以及一记明显软绵的暴栗:“让你慢点！”

“可你很舒服嘛。”艾伦笑嘻嘻的，谨慎而富有技巧地抚摸利威尔的阴茎，生怕他忽然射了，“你现在感觉怎么样?要射了吗?”

“没。”利威尔身子一颠一颠的，像是装了电动马达，“我让你慢一些……”

“不要。”

被拒绝的利威尔瞪大了眼睛，简直不敢相信，正要开口训斥，整个人就被艾伦推倒在了沙发上，艾伦扳起利威尔赤条条的两只腿，折在他胸口处，而后俯下身子，挺腰送胯，肉柱啪啪啪啪又开始朝里凿。

“哈啊、呜——”利威尔长吟出声，体位变换使他快感加剧，差一点点就要去了，好在艾伦张弛有度，见他声音不对立刻变了作战方式，一下一下顶得又慢又深，延长了利威尔的爽度。利威尔的手在艾伦背后抓挠出难耐的血痕来，艾伦还他以亲昵的啃咬，在他身体各处留下咬痕，利威尔感觉小腹火热，身子却没什么力气了，干脆射出来算了，性爱这种东西，半年一次也该够了。

他这么想着，双腿缠上艾伦的腰，脚踝轻轻蹭着艾伦的尾椎骨，催促道:“可以快些了。”艾伦得了令，瞬间原形毕露，压着利威尔大开大合开操，水淋淋的凶器九浅一深，不断抽插，直插得利威尔身子一耸一耸往前冲，又被他温柔而不容反馈地拖回，继续操干。利威尔的叫声逐渐婉转，人也变得主动而大胆，脑袋凑上前去与艾伦舌吻。艾伦捉着他的腰，将他拖着撞向自己，汗打在利威尔的小腹上，利威尔在他一次深入中长吟出声，双腿夹紧了艾伦的腰身，肉穴也开始热烈而有规律地紧缩。艾伦趁热打铁，呼出一口气，抬起利威尔一只腿架在肩膀上，胯则加快了速度冲撞进利威尔的深处，撞得又快又狠，利威尔在剧烈的快感中流泪射了出来，小腹上湿淋淋一片。艾伦还没射出来，但估摸着也该快了，他好心地给了利威尔一分钟时间，供他喘息，而后拍拍他的腰，示意他转过身去趴着。

“撑不住了。”利威尔喘着气，“以后再说。”

“这才一次，利威尔。”艾伦委屈地说，“而且只有你去了。”

“不行，我没力气——你干什么?”利威尔发觉自己被艾伦抱着趴在了沙发上，顿时又羞又恼，“我说我没力气了。”

“不需要你有，我有就可以了，你就趴着享受吧。”

“喂、等一下……”

他的劝阻半分作用都没有起到，艾伦不管不顾再次插了进去，甫一进入便带起利威尔一阵颤栗，他极力想将身子缩起来，却被艾伦扣着手指压住，再动弹不得。后入使艾伦进入得更深，没个几下就让他受不了了，直接叫了出来。艾伦呼着气，手臂撑在利威尔身体两侧，囊袋打着囊袋。利威尔说没力气就是真没力气了，前半身直接趴在沙发上不动了，只剩那张嘴不断呻吟，屁股和腰却还被艾伦钳在手里，承受一波比一波猛的撞击。就是这种毫无章法的横冲直撞，还是给他顶硬了，他伸手要去自己摸，被艾伦捉住了不让碰，艾伦动作没停，在他耳边哄道:“就这么射，你可以的，后面不是很舒服吗?”

“不行，办不到。”利威尔感觉自己声音里有哭腔，但他控制不住，情不自禁就开始喊艾伦的名字，“艾伦……”

这一声艾伦差点给艾伦叫得缴械投降，他竭力忍住，深吸一口气，抱着利威尔的上半身开始狂风骤雨般的抽插，利威尔叫得越来越大声，深陷欢愉无法自拔，艾伦咬着牙再也崩不住精关，等利威尔意识到想去推他的时候已经太晚了，一记深顶过后热流被注入身体，烫得利威尔一阵哆嗦，也跟着射了出来。他靠着艾伦，迷迷糊糊地和他接吻，跟他讲话:“我今天，本来是要看你的。”

“可你没来。”艾伦喘着气，射精还在继续，“怎么了，嗯?”

“你给我发了照片，背景全是女的，我就没去。”利威尔回身搂住他，“你发那个照片是什么意思?”

“哈哈哈，你吃醋了?”艾伦亲亲他的嘴唇，“但我没什么意思，就是告诉你我在那混得还行。你是吃醋了吗?”

利威尔趴在沙发上，脱了力:“或许吧。”

“你不喜欢我现在的工作吗?我可以把它辞掉。”

“没有必要。”

“其实我今天也吃醋了，好大的醋。”

“……什么?”

艾伦抱着他睡下，不愿从他身子里退出来，两个人身上都黏黏糊糊的:“我本来要去喝红茶的，结果你和一个女的在讲话。”

利威尔给他弄乐了:“这有什么？”

“对啊，那我和一堆女的拍自拍又有什么。”艾伦哼哼道，“我当时要气死了，就没去找你，但又很想你，就问你来不来看我，结果你信息都不回我，电话也不接。”

“……我当时也在生气。对不起。”利威尔往艾伦怀里缩了缩，“困了。”

“这么快?”艾伦惊讶地看着他，“这才一发。”

利威尔不耐烦地敲他一下:“我两发了，合起来三发。够了，快睡。”

“好吧，”艾伦嘟嘟囔囔，“那明天早上再来一次。”

利威尔岔开话题:“你是不是和格洛里定了什么不好见我的协议?”

艾伦:“呃……你是说?”

利威尔:“你帮他抄了英语单词。”

艾伦:“……对不起。”

利威尔搂住他，抱着他的脑袋亲了一下:“有第二次的话就一年都别做爱了。”

“不要啊……没有我谁给你性福?”

“呵……”利威尔笑了，“你还记不记得，格洛里两岁的时候，当着你的面骂你，还说长大了要娶我……”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊我不听。”艾伦脸色一变，抱住利威尔要睡，“行了睡吧睡吧我困了。”

沉默片刻，利威尔戳戳艾伦的胸肌，闷着声音说:“我明天去看你。”

“嗯?好呀，”艾伦眯着眼拿下巴蹭蹭他的发顶，“我那群女同事都挺想见你的。”

“她们知道我俩……”

“知道。”艾伦看着他笑了，“因为我跟她们说啊，我最爱的人就是你了。”

end


End file.
